Ce que cache la foudre
by TsubakiQueen
Summary: Après son combat contre Itachi, Madara révèle à Sasuke l'existence d'une femme qu'aurait aimé son frère. Leur rencontre va changer le cours de l'histoire, car Itachi ne laisse jamais rien au hasard... (Sasunaru à suivre au cours des chapitres!)
1. Les révélations de Madara

**Ma première fanfic dont l'idée m'est venue via un rêve. Bien sûr les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Le personnage Yunema est une création.**

 **Pour l'instant environ 7 chapitres sont écrits, je les posterai régulièrement.**

 **Merci d'avance pour vos reviews ! Bonne lecture.**

 **Chapitre 1**

La bougie vacilla dans l'obscurité. _Non, ce n'est pas possible._ Sasuke Uchiha se tenait les tempes, comme si elles allaient exploser. _Douleur. Vide. Incompréhension._ Ses pensées se brouillaient dans sa tête, comme si tout ce qu'il avait connu auparavant n'existait plus, comme si son existence elle-même s'était évaporée tout à coup. _Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Itachi..._ Des larmes de colère et de tristesse se mélangeaient sur ses joues de nacre.

« Je ne peux pas te croire, tu mens ! » Sa voix tremblante déchira le silence pesant qui régnait dans la petite pièce sombre. Il était tellement plus simple de nier la réalité, de s'enfoncer dans ses illusions. Au final, la haine et la solitude étaient un peu comme un nid réconfortant. Quelque chose d'habituel, qu'il avait connu depuis tant d'années. _Vide._ Aucun mot n'aurait pu mieux décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Tout le décor qui l'entourait paraissait tourner lentement, lui donnant la nausée. Il enfonça ses ongles dans la chair afin de se rappeler qu'il était vivant, qu'il ne rêvait pas.

« Tu peux choisir de ne pas me croire, Sasuke. Fais comme bon te semble. Mais demande-toi, pourquoi t'aurais-je menti ? Dans quel intérêt ? Nous faisons partie du même clan, toi et moi. Et nous sommes les seuls à présent. » Madara Uchiha s'était redressé de son siège et dévisageait à travers son masque orange la mine effondrée du garçon recroquevillé en face de lui. Les larmes coulaient de plus en plus sur son beau visage.

« Konoha... » marmonna-t-il. « Ils l'ont forcé... Ce sont eux qui ont pris toute ma famille... Ils ont manipulé mon frère et je l'ai perdu également... par leur faute. » Sa haine, autrefois dirigée envers son frère ainé ne disparaissait pas, elle se métamorphosait. Maintenant, il voulait le venger, _lui_. Venger les injustices qu'il avait subites. Venger tout son clan... C'était le seul qui en était capable. Une lueur de volonté brilla dans ses yeux et son cœur se remplit d'une nouvelle détermination : restaurer son clan. Peut-être que Madara pourrait lui être utile...

« Sasuke » reprit Madara, « ta colère est noble et justifiée. Si tu t'allies à moi, nous pourrons ensemble montrer que les Uchiha n'ont pas disparu, que nous avons encore une âme de conquérants et de dirigeants, comme par le passé. » « Mais il y autre chose que tu devrais savoir à propos de ton frère et du clan Uchiha. Je suppose que tu as déjà entendu le nom d'Ichibiki ? »

 _Ichibiki..._ Ce nom lui rappelait en effet quelque chose, un lointain souvenir. Son père avait du lui en parler. Ou son frère... Il n'arrivait pas bien à se remémorer l'instant. Il secoua négativement la tête, encourageant ainsi Madara à continuer son récit.

« Le clan Ichibiki était très puissant autrefois. Ils étaient assez indépendants et pouvaient tenir tête à n'importe quelle armée. Même le clan Uchiha n'est pas arrivé à les vaincre. Nous avons donc passé une sorte de marché. Cette alliance, aussi étrange fut-elle, se renforça au cours des années. Jusqu'au jour où le clan Ichibiki subit une attaque à laquelle ils n'étaient pas du tout préparés. Cette nuit là, une cinquantaine de shinobis perdirent la vie. Mais mon grand-père, accompagné d'un petit groupe, réussit à arriver à temps pour sauver leur chef et les survivants. Depuis ce jour, le clan Ichibiki se trouva endetté et dû se soumettre entièrement aux demandes du clan Uchiha. Lors de la fondation de Konoha, ils n'étaient qu'une dizaine, mais ils participèrent quand même au développement de la ville, surtout d'un point de vue militaire. Ils avaient également la chance de ne pas être considérés comme une menace, contrairement à nous. En fait, l'histoire les a même un peu oubliés... Pourtant leur force est considérable, si jamais tu es amené à te battre contre un des leurs, ne les sous-estime pas, on ne sait que trop peu sur leurs pouvoirs. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'ils sont maîtres dans l'art du Raiton. »

Les larmes de Sasuke avaient momentanément arrêté de couler. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant où Madara voulait en venir. _Ichibiki..._ Une voix très lointaine résonna dans son crâne. Il ne parvint pas à l'identifier, mais il était maintenant sûr que son père lui en avait parlé, et que cela avait une certaine importance à ses yeux.

« Ton père entretenait une relation amicale avec le chef du clan, Korumo Ichibiki. Korumo aurait tout fait pour ta famille, il se doutait quelque part qu'une chose tragique allait arriver. C'est pour cela qu'il avait envoyé ce soir-là ses deux fils Nankichi et Naritaka accompagnés de l'épouse de ce dernier, Yukishino, afin de surveiller les alentours. Malheureusement, ton frère était trop rapide et trop habile, ils n'ont rien pu faire, et ont été massacrés. Ce que personne ne sait, c'est qu'Itachi a tué ce soir là les parents de sa bien-aimée. »

« Je croyais qu'il avait tué sa fiancée ? » le coupa Sasuke d'un ton rauque. « Kaneko est bien morte ce soir là, j'ai vu son corps gisant de mes propres yeux... »

« Voilà un de ses autres secrets, Sasuke. Kaneko n'était pas la fiancée d'Itachi, c'était simplement sa cousine avec qui il appréciait passer du temps. Il a menti à tout le monde, avec l'accord de Kaneko, sur l'identité de celle qu'il aimait vraiment. Le seul amour à ses yeux, Yunema Ichibiki, une redoutable guerrière. Ils se sont rencontrés lors de leurs missions ANBU. Yunema était souvent le binôme de Kakashi Hatake, mais de temps à autre, le sandaime hokage l'envoyait soutenir Itachi. Leur devoir devait passer avant leurs sentiments réciproques, mais la passion qui les consumait était telle qu'ils n'ont pas pu l'ignorer. Ils ont donc caché leur relation, ils pensaient même cacher leur mariage... »

Sasuke eut un sursaut. _Itachi, se marier ?_ Il en éprouvait presque une pointe de jalousie. Son frère adoré était amoureux. Aimait-il cette fille plus que son frère ? A quoi ressemblait-elle ?

Madara fit une courte pause, satisfait de voir l'air incrédule de Sasuke. « Tu pensais sûrement être la seule victime des agissements de ton frère, mais au final, tu n'étais pas seul. Yunema Ichibiki, tout comme toi, a tout perdu cette nuit-là : ses parents, son oncle et son bien-aimé. Certes, il l'a également épargnée puisque personne ne connaissait leur histoire. Mais il lui a laissé un amer goût de vengeance... Elle l'a traqué bien avant que tu le fasses. Sa douleur était telle qu'elle a abandonné son statut d'ANBU et elle est partie en quête d'informations aux quatre coins du monde. Mais lorsqu'elle a appris qu'il avait rejoint l'Akatsuki, elle perdit tout espoir de le ramener. On raconte qu'elle est revenue auprès de son clan afin de développer des techniques plus puissantes, un peu comme tu l'as fait auprès d'Orochimaru, Sasuke. »

Il hocha machinalement sa tête dans l'ombre. Ainsi, il n'était pas seul à avoir ressenti cette haine, cet abandon. « Pourquoi me raconter cela ? » demanda-t-il. « Je ne vois pas le rapport avec moi maintenant. »

« Réfléchis-y Sasuke. Une puissante guerrière regorgeant de haine. Tu ne penses pas qu'elle pourrait être un sérieux atout pour toi ? Pour te venger. N'oublie pas que son clan nous était redevable. Elle pourrait t'aider à rétablir la justice, rétablir le clan Uchiha. »

« J'ai déjà formé une équipe, je pense que cela devrait suffire. » Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de la rencontrer. Cette femme lui avait volé une partie du cœur de son frère. Il n'avait pas besoin d'elle.

« Tu sous-estime Konoha. Même avec l'aide de l'Akatsuki, tu auras besoin de beaucoup de force. La puissance d'un clan résulte aussi de ses judicieuses alliances... » insista Madara. Enrôler cette fille dans l'Akatsuki lui permettrait d'avancer plus vite dans la recherche des bijuu, mais il n'y avait que Sasuke qui pourrait la convaincre de se rallier à leur cause.

Après un moment de silence, Sasuke se pinçât les lèvres et rétorqua en soupirant. « S'il le faut... j'enverrai Jugo et Karin la chercher dès demain. » Cette idée ne l'enchantait pas, elle lui donnait même la nausée.

« Le clan Ichibiki, enfin, ce qu'il en reste, réside dans des montagnes du pays du feu. Actuellement, ils suivent les ordres de Konoha. Le seul moyen de les approcher est d'être un ninja de Konoha, ou bien d'être... »

« Un Uchiha. » Le coupa Sasuke. « J'ai compris... Je vais y aller, même si au fond, je ne sais pas si cela me rendra service. »

Madara eut un sourire narquois derrière son masque. Il avait encore l'art de convaincre, et il en était fier. Avec Sasuke et Yunema à ses côtés, il serait sûr de mener à bien ses projets, plus rapidement que ce qu'il avait envisagé. Cette perspective le faisait jubiler. Bientôt, le monde serait à ses pieds.


	2. Le clan Ichibiki

**Bonjour à tous, voilà la suite de cette fiction, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira!**

Chapitre 2

La brise fraîche du matin faisait danser ses mèches noires qu'il remettait sans cesse derrière ses oreilles. Sasuke prit une profonde inspiration, et se tourna vers le petit groupe qui l'attendait : Suigetsu, Karin et Jûgo.

« Equipe Hebi » déclara-t-il, « désormais, vous oublierez ce nom. Maintenant nous sommes l'équipe Taka, et nous poursuivrons un unique but : détruire Konoha. La première étape sera de localiser le clan Ichibiki, dans les montagnes du pays du feu. Là bas, nous irons chercher le dernier membre qui complètera cette équipe : la petite-fille du chef du clan, Yunema Ichibiki. »

Karin ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sursaut et de faire la moue. _Une autre fille dans l'équipe ? Mauvais..._ Elle qui voulait se rapprocher de Sasuke-kun. « Dis Sasuke, tu penses que c'est vraiment utile ? On est déjà suffisamment forts tous les quatre ! » dit-elle non sans rougir.

Suigetsu pouffa en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes : « Tu as peur de te faire voler ton Sasuke chéri Karin ? »

Elle devint littéralement violette et se mit à hurler : « Je-je ne vois pa-pas de quoi tu-tu veux par-arler ! »

« Ca suffit vous deux ! » La voix de Sasuke était plus tranchante qu'une lame de chakra. « Nous allons chercher cette fille, il n'y a pas à tergiverser. Ce n'est pas comme si je te demandais ton avis, Karin. » ajouta-t-il d'un ton sévère.

Karin bafouilla des excuses puis se cacha derrière Jûgo en espérant désespérément de se faire oublier. _Quelle plaie..._

Le petit groupe se mit en route pour rejoindre le pays du feu. Il y en avait pour environ un jour et demi selon la carte que leur avait fournie Madara. Ils marchèrent tranquillement, Sasuke n'était pas pressé d'arriver, et Suigetsu râlait toutes les dix minutes en réclamant des pauses plus régulières pour s'abreuver. Quant à Karin, elle restait muette et se camouflait toujours dans l'ombre de Jûgo.

Le jour suivant, en fin d'après-midi, ils arrivèrent devant les majestueuses montagnes qui servaient de repaire au clan Ichibiki. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une petite auberge près du chemin principal.

« Vous allez m'attendre ici. » Ordonna Sasuke. « Des ninjas comme vous ne sont pas les bienvenus dans ces contrées. Restez calmement à l'auberge, je vous rejoindrai au plus vite. » Il se tourna vers Karin et dit sèchement : « Avant que tu commences à protester Karin, oui je suis sûr d'y aller seul et non je ne risque rien avec ce clan, il est redevable à ma famille. » Suigetsu eût un léger rire sarcastique en voyant Karin se décomposer sur place, les jambes tremblant nerveusement.

Sasuke continua son chemin seul, un petit pincement au ventre. _Pourquoi ? Avait-il... peur ?_ Tant de nouvelles à digérer, ce n'était pas facile. Accepter que son frère l'eût protégé, accepter d'avoir vécu une illusion toutes ces années. Accepter qu'une autre personne ait pu ressentir quelque chose de similaire. Accepter que cette personne ait été proche de son frère. Un peu comme un souvenir fantôme. Plus il s'approchait du refuge du clan Ichibiki, plus il avait l'impression qu'il allait revoir Itachi.

La nuit commençait à tomber sur le paysage montagneux. Le petit chemin menant aux bâtisses où se trouvait le clan devenait de plus en plus étroit, et de plus en plus sombre. Un vent froid se leva, donnant à Sasuke l'impression d'être cisaillé par mille aiguilles de glace. C'est alors qu'il aperçut au loin deux grands piliers noirs marquant la fin de sa route. Il fut partagé entre l'envie de rebrousser chemin en courant et celle d'aller se mettre vite à l'abri pour échapper à la tempête qui menaçait de s'abattre sur les montagnes. Toujours le ventre noué, il prit une profonde inspiration qui lui gela l'intérieur des poumons, ferma un instant ses grands yeux noirs, puis se dirigea vers les piliers.

Arrivé au niveau des piliers de pierre noire, il s'étonna de ne voir personne, et il resta sur ses gardes. Il pouvait maintenant distinguer les bâtisses du clan, taillées directement à même la roche, ce qui leur donnait un air encore plus lugubre. Un énorme bruit retentit et un mur sombre perça le sol et s'éleva dans les airs juste devant lui. _Doton ?_ Pensa Sasuke, sharingan activé. En haut du mur apparut une fine silhouette : c'était celle d'une jeune femme. Sasuke eut un mouvement de recul en observant son chakra, jamais il n'en avait vu un de telle sorte. Il était extrêmement épais, et au lieu d'avoir une couleur bleue habituelle, il était bleu nuit, presque noir. La seule fois où il avait vu un chakra épais, c'était celui de Kyuubi, mais il était rouge.

 _Uchiha..._ La jeune femme tremblait rien qu'en se répétant ce nom.

« Uchiha ! » rugit-elle en se précipitant sur Sasuke. Elle avait levé un long sabre à la lame recouverte de son chakra. Il para son attaque avec son katana, et le combat commença, lame contre lame. Tous deux étaient rapides et aucun ne semblait avoir l'avantage sur l'autre. Ils se séparèrent brièvement, s'accordant une pause. Maintenant qu'elle était plus proche de lui, il pouvait observer son visage. De longs cheveux violets encadraient un visage laiteux illuminé par deux grands yeux sombres mais brillants comme de la glace. C'était une shinobi assez grande, fine, vêtue d'une tunique noire brodée d'un symbole représentant un œil, et de grandes bottes. Son regard était froid et pouvait traduire paradoxalement toute la haine qui bouillait à l'intérieur.

Cela faisait longtemps que Yunema Ichibiki n'avait pas vu ces pupilles écarlates. Les souvenirs lui faisaient l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Mais elle ne devait pas faillir, elle devait être forte, aucun Uchiha ne la déshonorerait désormais, elle s'en était fait le serment.

Elle enchaina plusieurs techniques doton en faisant surgir des obstacles de pierre du sol. Sasuke les évita sans trop de difficulté mais il resta prudent. Madara l'avait mis en garde, ce clan était doué pour le raiton, et pour le moment elle n'avait utilisé aucune technique utilisant de la foudre. Elle devait tester son niveau après tout. Mais il n'était pas là pour se battre, alors il décida d'utiliser un genjutsu pour immobiliser son adversaire. Il se concentra et envoya une image dans laquelle la shinobi était adossée à un mur, transpercée de multiples lances.

Les bras de la jeune femme tombèrent le long de son corps comme si elle n'avait plus d'énergie. Mais un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Tu crois m'avoir avec un genjutsu, Uchiha ? » lança-t-elle tout en se précipitant sur Sasuke, une boule de chakra dans la main. Son épais chakra bleu s'était transformé en boule de foudre noire. _Chidori... Après tout,_ se dit Sasuke _, elle était la coéquipière de Kakashi, ce n'est pas si étonnant qu'elle maîtrise le chidori_. Ce qui était impressionnant c'était la couleur noire de la foudre. A sa connaissance, une seule personne arrivait à utiliser ce type de jutsu : le sandaime raikage. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se poser des questions. Il créa rapidement un chidori dans sa main droite qu'il vint confronter au sien. Une grande aura d'électricité les éclaira d'une lumière blanchâtre et tous deux luttèrent pour garder le contact. La foudre noire semblait peu à peu s'immiscer dans le chidori de Sasuke...

Quand tout à coup une détonation retentit, un nuage de fumée apparut et une voix grave s'éleva : « Ca suffit Yunema ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! »

La jeune femme s'exécuta et mis un genou à terre en déclarant : « Veuillez m'excuser, Korumo-sama. Un intrus a tenté de s'introduire dans notre repaire. »

Un vieil homme sortit de l'écran de fumée. Il avait la peau brune et très ridée, des cheveux blancs assez courts et une tunique marron sur laquelle était brodée le même œil que portait la dénommée Yunema. Sasuke remarque aussitôt que cet homme portait un bandeau à l'effigie de Konoha – contrairement à la jeune femme qui n'en portait pas – et à cette vision il se raidit.

« Yunema, je suis peut être un vieillard mais mes yeux ne me trompent pas. Cet intrus, comme tu le nommes, n'est autre que Sasuke Uchiha. » En lisant cela, il plissa les yeux et adressa à Sasuke un sourire chaleureux. « Je ne connais que trop bien ta rancœur envers Itachi-san, mais tu oublies ton devoir en tant que membre du clan Ichibiki. Nous devons hospitalité et bienveillance aux Uchiha, même si leur nombre est très réduit aujourd'hui. Allons Sasuke, il faut excuser ma petite fille, sa douleur la rend sauvage, mais elle a bon fond, je te l'assure. Suis-moi, tu dois être frigorifié et affamé. Nous discuterons ensemble de ce qui t'amène parmi nous une fois que tu auras repris des forces. Yunema, tu peux disposer. »

La jeune shinobi s'apprêtait à s'exécuter quand Sasuke intervient : « Korumo-sama, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, il me semble important que cette fille écoute ce que je suis venu vous dire. »

« Qu'il en soit ainsi. Suis-nous Yunema. » Ils se dirigèrent alors vers l'une des bâtisses taillées dans la roche.

La salle principale était éclairée par des flambeaux accrochés aux murs de pierre, ce qui donnait l'impression que tout était en mouvement. La décoration était très sobre, il n'y avait qu'un panneau de soie blanc sur lequel était peint un grand œil rouge, symbole apparent du clan Ichibiki. Une petite table basse faite de bois trônait au milieu de la pièce, entourée de quatre coussins plats sur lesquels ils vinrent s'agenouiller.

« Tsumiki ! »

Une vieille femme cambrée apparut dans la salle, un plateau dans les mains. Elle posa sur la table une théière, des coupelles de terre cuite et un petit plat dans lequel se trouvaient des boulettes de riz. Une fois le thé servi, Korumo brisa le silence qui s'était installé :

« Alors, Sasuke, peux-tu nous expliquer ce qui t'amène parmi nous ? »

Sasuke prit une gorgée de thé brulant puis fronça les sourcils. Il ne pouvait pas raconter à ces inconnus la vérité telle quelle : il lui fallait prendre des précautions, ne pas trop en dévoiler. Surtout qu'il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise, le regard froid de l'ancienne fiancée de son frère ne lui inspirait rien de bon.

« Itachi est mort. » annonça-t-il. Du coin de l'œil il observa la réaction de Yunema. Elle restait totalement impassible. Il continua : « J'ai appris certaines choses à son sujet, à propos du massacre du clan Uchiha. » Il détailla ensuite comment le clan Uchiha comptait se rebeller, comment son frère était un agent double et comment le conseil de Konoha l'avait poussé à tuer tout son clan afin d'accomplir son devoir. Puis il leur annonça que Konoha l'avait forcé à rejoindre l'Akatsuki afin qu'il serve encore d'espion. Sans, à aucun moment, mentionner Madara Uchiha.

Korumo hocha la tête silencieusement. « Mon garçon... » souffla-t-il. « Cette histoire est bien triste, mais elle ne m'étonne guère. Nous savions tous qu'Itachi était un honorable ninja très attaché à son devoir. Je me rappelle quand les tensions ont commencé entre Konoha et le clan Uchiha, et j'ai eu peur de ce qui allait se produire. C'est pour cela que j'ai envoyé mes propres enfants surveiller les habitations de ta famille. Le lien entre nos deux clans a toujours été très fort, mais nous sommes dans l'ombre à présent. Je n'ai pas de mal à te croire, mais une question me vient tout de même à l'esprit. Qui t'en a informé ? Et... pourquoi venir nous voir ? »

Sasuke se concentra sur ce qu'il allait dire. Le vieil homme ne semblait vraiment pas étonné des révélations qu'il venait de lui faire, ce qui rendait encore plus vraisemblable l'histoire que Madara lui avait racontée.

« Itachi n'a pas agit seul... Un autre ninja était avec lui. Il lui avait confié ses secrets, et il m'a tout dévoilé après sa mort. C'est là qu'il m'a parlé de votre petite fille, et je suis venu voir si ce qu'il m'avait raconté était vrai. »

« Comment est-il mort ? » Yunema avait posé la question simplement, calmement. _Trop calmement._

Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer les siens. Ses grands orbes noirs scintillaient à la lumière des flammes. L'expression du visage de la jeune femme était toujours figée, elle ne laissait paraître aucun sentiment. Après tout, c'était une shinobi des forces spéciales, elle ne devait jamais montrer ses émotions si facilement.

« Je l'ai combattu, j'ai essayé de le tuer, pour me venger. » Sasuke ne rompit pas le lien avec les yeux de Yunema. « Mais je n'y suis pas parvenu. Il était malade et s'est écroulé. »

Le silence retomba dans la salle et Sasuke reprit une gorgée de thé. Il était légèrement soulagé, non pas de raconter l'histoire de son frère, mais de voir que ces ninja qui lui faisaient face ne posaient pas trop de questions gênantes.

Korumo respira bruyamment, l'air attristé. « Sasuke, mon garçon... Dans l'ombre nous avons veillé sur toi, comme l'exige le lien qui unit nos deux clans. Quand tu as quitté Konoha, j'ai longtemps espéré que tu apprennes enfin la vérité. Je pense que c'est un soulagement pour ma petite-fille, de savoir qu'Itachi n'était pas le monstre qu'il nous a laissé voir. Je te remercie d'être passé nous voir. Que comptes-tu faire à présent ? Vas-tu revenir à Konoha ? »

L'air sombre, Sasuke répondit : « Konoha... Pourquoi devrais-je revenir chez les assassins qui ont éliminé mon clan et torturé mon frère ? Ce qu'ils lui ont fait subir n'est pas pardonnable. Personne ne devrait avoir à décimer sa famille pour une mission. J'espère sincèrement que Konoha tombera, qu'ils payeront pour ce qu'ils nous ont fait. »

« Et risquer une guerre, où des milliers d'innocents pourraient trouver la mort ? Sasuke, avec mon âge avancé je vois bien que les idées de vengeance ne mènent qu'à la souffrance. Konoha est une chance pour que mon clan survive encore, une chance d'oublier le passé. Je ne veux pas risquer encore de faire couler notre sang, cela nous mènerait à notre perte. » Korumo comprenait tout à fait la haine que pouvait ressentir le jeune Uchiha. S'il avait eu son âge, il aurait été le premier à vouloir l'aider à se venger. Son père, Fugaku était un de ses meilleurs amis. Mais il avait vécu, les années étaient passées, et la sagesse avait élu domicile dans son cœur. Plus que tout, il ne voulait plus voir Yunema souffrir.

Sasuke fut presque soulagé en entendant ses paroles. Si ce clan ne voulait pas l'aider, il n'aurait pas à subir la présence fantomatique de son frère à chaque fois qu'il croiserait les yeux de son ancienne fiancée. « Je ne vous demande rien » répondit-il. « Je suis venu vous informer. » Il ajouta : « Je peux comprendre votre situation, mais moi je ne souhaite pas rester dans l'ombre. Le clan Uchiha va renaître, et tout le monde sera contraint de reconnaitre sa force. »

Korumo mit fin à la discussion. « Merci d'être venu nous informer. Par loyauté envers le clan Uchiha, nous tairons ces tristes vérités. Que ton chemin rencontre l'espoir et la sagesse, jeune Sasuke. »

Sasuke hocha légèrement la tête puis comprit qu'il venait de se faire congédier. Il se leva alors, remercia le chef du clan de l'avoir écouté puis sortit de la bâtisse, sans adresser un seul regard à Yunema Ichibiki. _Un poids en moins. Maintenant, se concentrer sur la destruction de Konoha..._


	3. Yunema

Chapitre 3

Sasuke quitta silencieusement le repaire du clan Ichibiki, et personne ne le retint. Après tout, il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire, il n'allait tout de même pas les supplier de bien vouloir l'aider. Tant pis pour Madara, lui, Sasuke Uchiha, n'avait besoin de personne pour accomplir son devoir. La seule chose qui continuait à le perturber était le chakra de cette fille. Abritait-elle un démon elle aussi ? Et puis, comment arrivait-elle à maîtriser le chidori sans sharingan ? Mystère. _Ce n'est pas si important que ça après tout._ Il chassa ces questions de son esprit et continua sa route sur le chemin qui menait à l'auberge. La nuit était tombée, mais le vent glacial s'était arrêté et une légère bruine commençait à mouiller des mèches de ses cheveux noirs de jais. Finalement, la tempête avait passé son chemin.

Il n'était plus très loin de l'auberge quand il entendit un léger bruissement de feuilles. Devant lui, à quelques mètres, se tenait Yunema Ichibiki.

« J'ai toujours haï les Uchiha... » déclara-t-elle brutalement. « Il n'y en avait qu'un qui valait la peine. Peut-être deux. Les autres n'ont répandu que douleur et mensonges. »

Sasuke s'arrêta à sa hauteur, la dévisagea et lui répondit : « Ca m'est égal. » Puis il la contourna et continua à avancer, ce qui eut pour effet d'agacer la jeune fille. _Quelle arrogance..._ Elle lui emboita le pas et continua : « Je vais t'aider. Qu'importe ce qu'a pu dire Korumo-sana, il devient sénile. Mais je ne t'aide ni pour toi ni pour ton clan, ce qui m'importe c'est de faire payer ces années d'illusions. Itachi était un homme bon, et je ne peux laisser quiconque salir sa mémoire. »

« Alors suis-moi. » déclara-t-il froidement. Cette idée ne l'enchantait toujours pas, mais maintenant qu'elle proposait son aide, il pourrait peut être apporter des réponses à ses questions. Et en savoir plus sur la face cachée d'Itachi.

Yunema était absorbée dans ses pensées. Elle s'était toujours doutée qu'il y avait une explication au comportement d'Itachi, mais sa colère l'avait aveuglée. Et maintenant la vérité lui tombait dessus, comme une avalanche. Qu'est-ce qui faisait le plus mal ? Savoir qu'elle avait été bernée ou apprendre qu'il ne reviendrait pas ? Ou bien ne pas avoir vu son manège, ne pas avoir pu le protéger lorsqu'elle en avait l'occasion ? Le mélange de ses questions la faisait frissonner. Que fallait-il qu'elle fasse maintenant ? Elle était perdue. Alors elle allait le suivre, pour en savoir plus, il fallait qu'elle comprenne la situation sans se laisser submerger par ses émotions. Yunema regarda Sasuke de dos, et en observant sa sombre chevelure, imagina la silhouette d'Itachi. Une larme s'aventura sur sa joue blanche. _Stop._ Elle l'essuya rapidement et se concentra sur ce qu'elle avait appris jusqu'à présent.

Ils arrivèrent à l'auberge au cœur de la nuit. Jûgo avait laissé un message pour que Sasuke puisse retrouver leur chambre sans problème. Ils grimpèrent un petit escalier de bois et pénétrèrent dans une grande pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Les trois compagnons de Sasuke dormaient sur des petits futons à même le sol. Ce dernier fit une moue en voyant qu'ils lui en avaient réservé un, mais qu'il n'y en avait pas d'autre pour Yunema. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, elle lui souffla : « Ce n'est pas important. Je vais aller prendre l'air sur le balcon, j'ai l'habitude de dormir avec les étoiles. ». Puis elle se glissa dehors sans un bruit, comme un léger courant d'air, n'attendant aucune réponse du jeune Uchiha. Il haussa les épaules pour lui-même puis s'allongea, fixant le plafond de ses grands yeux noirs d'encre.

Yunema s'accroupit sur la rambarde en bois du balcon, tel un prédateur à l'affut. Elle tourna son regard vers le ciel de velours bleu, incrusté d'une rivière de diamants qui brillaient à la lueur délicate de la lune. Un léger nuage s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres, témoignant de l'atmosphère glaciale qui régnait. Mais Yunema ne ressentait pas le froid, elle n'avait pas le cœur à ça. _Itachi._ Elle se concentra sur les souvenirs de l'homme qu'elle avait tant aimé, de l'homme qu'elle _aimait_ tant. Pouvait-elle entièrement croire son jeune frère ? Il lui en parlait vraiment souvent. Itachi adorait son petit frère, mais il ne cessait pas de répéter à Yunema qu'il était très naïf. Elle sourit à ce souvenir, se remémorant la joie qui résonnait dans la voix de son bien-aimé lorsqu'il lui racontait toutes les petites anecdotes de sa vie avec Sasuke. « Je suis sur que vous vous entendrez bien » lui avait-il dit. « Sasuke va t'adorer. En plus tu pourras lui montrer ton impressionnante maitrise des shuriken et il voudra devenir aussi fort que toi. » Mais la tragédie était arrivée avant qu'il ne les présente. Sasuke était le seul membre de sa famille à qui Itachi comptait confier la vérité sur sa relation avec Yunema. Son père, Fugaku, lui avait toujours interdit de se lier avec une personne d'un clan perçu comme inférieur au sien, ce qui ne laissait pas beaucoup de choix. Alors Itachi avait choisi de masquer ses sentiments, de mener une double vie, _comme il l'avait fait avec Konoha_.

Son épais chakra recouvrit alors sa peau d'une légère couche bleu sombre, comme une étreinte rassurante. Yunema se laissa bercer par cet instant de réconfort mais se raidit lorsqu'elle entendit un craquement derrière elle, et elle refoula tout le chakra a l'intérieur de son corps.

Sasuke Uchiha n'arrivait pas à dormir, ni à se reposer. Cela faisait un certain temps qu'il observait le plafond. _Dix minutes ? Une heure ?_ D'un seul coup, il se redressa sur sa couche et se massa vigoureusement les tempes. Il fit coulisser la paroi de la chambre, et sans réveiller ses compagnons, il se faufila sur le balcon où rêvassait Yunema. Dès qu'elle l'aperçut, elle fit un léger bond pour se retrouver debout près de lui, comme si sa position sur la rambarde de bois était soudainement devenue inconfortable. Sasuke ne la regarda pas, il s'accouda simplement sur la balustrade, les yeux perdus dans l'obscurité qui lui faisait face. Elle choisit de s'installer près de lui, tout en conservant ce silence qu'il semblait vouloir préserver.

Ce fut au bout d'interminables minutes que Sasuke le brisa. Toujours les yeux lointains, plongés dans le noir béant, il murmura : « Raconte-moi. Parle-moi de lui. »

« Que veux-tu savoir ?

\- Tout. »

Elle se pinça les lèvres et leva son visage pour contempler à nouveau les constellations incrustées dans le ciel. Ses longs cheveux violets qui lui encadraient le visage tombaient sur ses hanches et virevoltaient selon les caprices du vent des montagnes. A la lueur de la lune, son visage très pâle semblait encore plus blanc, comme s'il avait été taillé dans une pierre d'opale, ce qui contrastait avec ses yeux foncés, durs et froids comme de l'obsidienne. Sa froideur n'avait d'égale que son élégance, car malgré la rigidité de ses traits, elle avait hérité d'une certaine grâce. Yunema ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle sentait son chakra se mouvoir en elle, comme s'il essayait de lui transmettre un message. Elle se reperdit dans ses souvenirs, mais ce fut de courte durée. Sasuke avait tourné la tête et la dévisageait d'un air sombre. Ses yeux finirent par accrocher son regard, qu'elle ne tint qu'une fraction de seconde, puis elle baissa la tête en signe de résignation.

« J'ai rencontré Itachi à l'académie » commença-t-elle. « Bien sûr, je connaissais déjà son nom et l'histoire de sa famille puisque c'était un devoir pour mon clan de respecter les Uchiha. Mon père m'en avait fait rencontrer quelques-uns lorsqu'ils jouaient au shogi, et je les avais trouvés hautains et orgueilleux. Mais Itachi n'était pas comme ça. On discutait assez souvent, malgré tous les a priori que je pouvais avoir sur lui, et son esprit vif et malin me surprenait toujours. Il devint rapidement un ami avec qui j'avais un lien très fort, il se confiait souvent à moi, surtout pour me parler du traumatisme qu'avait été l'attaque de Kyuubi. Son père, _votre_ père, voyait d'un mauvais œil notre rapprochement, et il a bien fait comprendre à Itachi que je ne pourrais jamais être une femme pour lui, qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il ait de l'espoir quant à un possible futur entre nous. Mais ton frère n'était pas du genre à se laisser dicter ses sentiments. Il a rassuré ton père en disant qu'il préférait Kaneko, et c'est ainsi que les secrets ont commencé à faire leur apparition. » Elle marqua une courte pose pour regarder l'expression de Sasuke. Ce dernier avait replongé ses yeux dans l'abîme de la nuit. « Après l'académie, malgré nos nombreuses missions, on ne s'est pas perdus. On s'est même encore rapprochés. Notre but était le même : devenir les ninjas les plus forts de Konoha. Il nous a paru tout à fait logique de continuer notre voie dans les services spéciaux. Malheureusement nous ne faisions équipe que trop rarement. Mon coéquipier était froid et torturé, on l'appelait Kakashi l'impitoyable, et je ne me sentais aucunement proche de lui, malgré les nombreuses fois où nous nous sommes sauvés la vie l'un l'autre. La seule chose qui me rendait impatiente, outre le fait de mener à bien mes missions, c'était mes retrouvailles avec Itachi. On se retrouvait près de la rivière qui passe en contrebas de la forêt ouest de Konoha, et il me ramenait toujours une fleur. Même si ce n'était pas le garçon le plus adroit pour parler de ses sentiments ouvertement, il faisait des efforts chaque jour pour que je n'aie jamais à douter de son amour. C'est lors de ces moments-là, assis ensemble sur une buche échouée près de l'eau qu'il me parlait de toi, de son petit frère stupide. (Elle esquissa un sourire en y repensant.) Il t'adorait. Tu ne le sais pas, mais tu étais la seule personne de sa famille à qui il comptait révéler notre relation. Peut-être aurais-tu été le seul à m'accepter ? Et puis un jour, c'est arrivé... Je n'y ai pas cru, d'abord. Je refusais de croire qu'il avait pu commettre une telle chose. Il a tué mes parents ce soir là. Qu'aurait-il fait si j'avais également été chargée de la surveillance ? M'aurait-il épargné ? Ou, au contraire, m'aurait-il achevé par amour afin que je n'aie pas à souffrir des conséquences de ses actes ? Je n'aurais jamais de réponse. J'ai d'abord essayé de le suivre, me persuadant qu'il devait avoir une raison, et qu'un jour ou l'autre il prendrait contact avec moi pour me dire la vérité, ou au moins, pour me prendre une dernière fois dans ses bras. Mais ce n'est jamais arrivé. Et puis j'ai appris pour l'Akatsuki. Le voir comme un criminel était trop dur pour moi alors je me suis retranchée dans les montagnes de mon clan pour désespérément trouver un quelconque moyen de soulager ma douleur. Douleur qui est toujours vive après ces années. Je n'ai pas pu retourner à Konoha, je ne pouvais pas vivre dans un endroit entaché par tant de funestes souvenirs. D'une certaine manière, j'ai abandonné mon devoir pour me complaire dans ma souffrance. Et là, toi, Sasuke Uchiha, tu as débarqué ce soir, tu as fait remonter la haine que j'avais péniblement essayé de réprimer pendant ces dernières années, et tu m'apportes la vérité sur un plateau d'argent. Je ne sais pas où tu m'emmènes, je ne sais pas ce que je suis censée faire, mais si tout ce que tu m'as dit est vrai, alors je sais que le vœu de plus cher d'Itachi en ce moment serait que je te suive et que je t'aide, quoi que tu entreprennes. »

Deux perles de larmes s'étaient accrochées au bord de ses yeux obscurs. Sasuke se mordait la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang pour ne pas les laisser couler. Le désarroi dont était emprunt le ton de la jeune femme résonnait dans sa tête et faisait écho avec sa propre douleur. Madara avait raison, il n'était pas le seul à avoir tant souffert.

Une fois son récit terminé, Yunema quitta sa place et rentra dans la chambre. Elle se laissa glisser le long de la paroi et s'endormit en position assise, comme si ressasser ces souvenirs l'avait totalement épuisée.

Sasuke resta dehors, ignorant la morsure du froid sur sa peau d'albâtre. La sensation de faiblesse qu'il ressentait à ce moment était précisément la raison pour laquelle il n'était pas enclin à rencontrer Yunema. Au final, la haine aveugle avait des vertus anesthésiantes, elle permettait de transformer sa vulnérabilité en force et de supporter la douleur sourde qui l'avait toujours hanté. Mais il avait suffit d'un discours teinté d'amour et de désespoir pour percer la faible carapace qui protégeait son cœur. Une larme réussit à s'échapper sur sa joue et coula lentement jusqu'à son menton, lui parcourant la peau d'une douce mais amère caresse. Même s'il ne se l'avoua pas, Sasuke aurait tout donné à ce moment pour avoir une étreinte de réconfort, pour se réfugier dans un cocon de chaleur fraternelle. Mais son frère n'était plus de ce monde, et plus personne ne pouvait l'aimer désormais, c'était impossible à ses yeux. Sauf... Il eût un léger sursaut de surprise lorsqu'il se trouva à imaginer deux yeux azurs le regardant avec amour. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il pense à lui maintenant ? Il rejeta cette pensée d'un bloc. Naruto ne le comprenait pas et n'était qu'un idiot qui se mettait en travers de sa destinée. _Un idiot attachant._ Sasuke soupira, comme exaspéré par ses propres pensées. _J'ai vraiment besoin de sommeil, je commence à divaguer,_ pensa-t-il. Il se releva, essuya la trace qu'avait déposée la larme sur sa joue puis tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la chambre. Tout le monde semblait dormir paisiblement. Alors il s'allongea et ferma ses grands yeux pour mieux se laisser aspirer par le sommeil.


	4. Le lac Tanuka

Chapitre 4

Les oiseaux venaient à peine de se mettre à chanter quand Sasuke ouvrit les yeux. Un pâle rayon de soleil illuminait la grande chambre, la baignant d'un halo blafard. Karin était agenouillée près de lui, elle avait surement dû l'observer pendant son sommeil. _Quel pot de colle._ Jûgo était en train de disposer de la nourriture et des boissons sur une petite table pendant que Suigetsu ronflait encore, faisant vibrer ses affreuses dents en forme de scie. Il se releva sur les coudes pour mieux observer la pièce, et il frôla des yeux le regard de Yunema. Son estomac se serra, peut être avait il souhaité qu'elle parte pendant la nuit et que leur discussion ne fusse qu'un mauvais rêve. D'un bond gracieux il se releva et alla s'installer près de Jûgo, Karin sur ses talons. Il se retourna vers elle et ordonna sèchement : « Va réveiller cet imbécile. On ne va pas s'éterniser ici. » « Je t'ai entendu Sas'ke... » maugréa l'intéressé qui avait ouvert un œil en grimaçant.

Quelques instants plus tard, l'équipe était autour de la table afin de prendre des forces pour leur périple de la journée. Nul ne parlait, ce qui agaça profondément l'héritière Ichibiki.

« Uchiha, tu pourrais nous présenter. » siffla-t-elle.

Il la foudroya du regard. Cette fille l'ennuyait. Non seulement sa présence était un peu comme de mettre de l'acide sur une plaie, mais en plus elle osait lui casser les pieds de bon matin. Comme il ne se décida pas à répondre, Jûgo intervint. « Je m'appelle Jûgo, et voici Karin et Suigetsu. Nous sommes l'équipe de Sasuke-san. » Sa voix et son regard étaient bienveillants, ce qui jurait avec l'attitude de ses compagnons. Karin toisait Yunema d'un air mauvais, et son acolyte aux cheveux blancs semblait être en colère d'avoir été réveillé de si bonne heure, si bien qu'il s'évertuait à déchiqueter avec ses dents la paille de la boisson qu'il tenait. _Quelle ambiance._

« Ichibiki, Yunema. » répondit-elle. « Si ça ne vous pose pas de problème, je ne serais pas contre qu'on m'explique le programme. » La pointe de sarcasme dans sa voix ne fit que la rendre plus amère. _Elle le fait exprès._ Sasuke sentit la colère lui saisir l'œsophage, mais il resta de marbre et déclara sobrement. « Nous allons rejoindre l'ancien ami de mon frère. Il a une proposition intéressante qui va nous permettre d'acquérir de la puissance. _Beaucoup_ de puissance. » Ignorant ostensiblement le regard interrogatif de la jeune femme, il continua avant qu'elle n'ait pu prononcer un mot : « C'est moi qui donne les ordres dans cette équipe, tu sauras quoi faire en temps voulu. Pour le moment, si tu veux vraiment te joindre à nous, tu nous suis, et tu gardes tes questions pour plus tard. »

 _L'arrogance des Uchiha..._ Elle plissa les yeux et réprima son envie devenue irrésistible d'abîmer la jolie face de son interlocuteur à coups de katana. Son petit air supérieur aurait bien mérité une correction en bonne et due forme, façon Ichibiki. Mais ne cédant pas à ses pulsions belliqueuses, elle lui adressa son plus beau – et plus faux – sourire, et se servit du thé sans commenter.

L'équipe Taka se mit en route très rapidement. Jûgo ouvrait la marche, accompagné de Yunema avec qui il discutait de choses et d'autres. Elle avait vite compris que sa compagnie serait la plus agréable à supporter durant leur voyage. A quelques mètres derrière eux marchait Sasuke, talonné par Karin, afin qu'elle puisse le prévenir en cas d'approche ennemie. Suigetsu était, comme à son habitude, à la traîne.

Karin s'approcha doucement de celui qu'elle admirait tant et lui murmura à l'oreille : « Sasuke-kun... Je dois te prévenir, mais le chakra de cette fille n'est pas... habituel. » Elle avait cette faculté de pouvoir sentir les flux de chakra autour d'elle et de les visualiser.

« Oui, je l'ai remarqué lors de notre première rencontre. Tu sais ce qui pourrait en être l'origine ?

\- Non, fit-elle en secouant négativement la tête. Ce qui est très étrange c'est qu'on peut percevoir une fraction de chakra normal, mais c'est comme s'il était enveloppé d'une couche dense protectrice, c'est comme ça que j'arrive à le visualiser.

\- Tu penses qu'elle pourrait être l'hôte d'un démon ?

\- Ca m'étonnerait beaucoup. Avec Orochimaru j'ai pu voir des personnes avec des pouvoirs variés, et j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer des hôtes, mais leur chakra ne ressemble pas à celui-ci. Souvent, celui d'un démon, même s'il est plus concentré et donc plus dense, m'apparaît assez coloré, et je peux ressentir son pouvoir. Là, je n'y arrive pas, je perçois juste cette masse sombre, mais rien d'autre, c'est bien cela qui m'inquiète.

\- Merci pour ces informations, j'essayerai d'enquêter pour en savoir plus. Et Karin... - le cœur de cette dernière se souleva en entendant Sasuke prononcer son nom – reste sur tes gardes. Elle a beau être notre alliée, je ne sais pas quelles sont ses réelles intentions. Et si Jûgo et Suigetsu peuvent se défendre seuls, ce n'est pas ton cas, alors ne t'éloignes pas. »

Karin rougit et jubila à l'idée de rester le plus longtemps possible auprès du jeune Uchiha. Elle espérait que le voyage durerait une éternité.

A la mi-journée, le petit groupe prit une pause dans un endroit abrité, près d'une grande forêt. Visiblement décidée à déstabiliser Sasuke, Yunema orienta immédiatement la discussion dans un sens qui, elle le savait bien, le mettrait hors de lui.

« Alors on va chercher de la puissance, Uchiha ?

\- Hn.

 _Elle eut un sourire en coin. Elle reconnaissait le petit garçon boudeur des histoires d'Itachi, et cette image l'attendrit. Mais agacer un Uchiha était plus fort qu'elle._

\- En même temps, entre nous, Sasuke, ce que j'ai pu entre-apercevoir de ta propre puissance laissait à désirer. Si tu comptes attaquer Konoha avec ça, ils ont encore de beaux jours devant eux. »

De la provocation à l'état pur. Une étincelle de défi brillait dans les pupilles noires de la jeune femme, comme si elle rejouait à un jeu qu'elle avait oublié depuis des années. Il ne la regarda même pas, et soupira d'un air qui se voulait blasé : « Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais te révéler ma puissance, Ichibiki. » Mais le fait qu'il l'appelle par son nom de famille signifiait que, d'une certaine manière, elle avait atteint son but.

« Dommage, ça m'aurait fait du bien de rire un peu. » surenchérit-elle. Les trois compagnons de Sasuke le regardèrent avec des yeux exorbités. Jamais eux n'auraient osé s'adresser à lui d'une telle façon, et même si Suigetsu lui lançait quelques piques de temps à autres, sa présence imposait d'elle-même le respect.

Cette fois, il plongea son regard dans le sien et la toisa quelques instants. Mais il ne rétorqua rien. Ca faisait combien de temps au juste que personne ne s'était adressé à lui de cette façon ? Peu osaient se moquer de lui : il y avait son frère... et Naruto. Son cœur se pinça. En plus de lui rappeler son frère, elle se mettait à le faire penser à Naruto. Mais il était un Uchiha, et un Uchiha se devait de garder la tête haute et fière, et de ne pas se laisser atteindre par de telles paroles.

Après cette courte pause, ils se remirent en marche et traversèrent la forêt qui constituait une frontière géographique du pays du feu. Yunema scrutait attentivement les environs qui lui paraissaient familiers, quand tout à coup elle sauta sur une branche d'un vieil arbre, afin de se hisser à son sommet. Jûgo et Sasuke, surpris par sa soudaine escalade, la suivirent de près. _Il va vraiment falloir qu'elle cesse de n'en faire qu'à sa guise._

Ce n'était que sur la cime de ces grands pins qu'on pouvait se rendre compte de la beauté du paysage. Un lac turquoise miroitait au milieu d'une mer sylvestre et sa surface étincelait, sublimée par les rayons dorés du soleil. Le lac Tanuka était une des merveilles du pays du feu : la forêt le masquait presque totalement et quiconque ne connaissait pas son existence ne pouvait pas le voir tellement il était difficile d'accès. D'anciennes légendes racontaient que l'eau de ce lac avait des propriétés bénéfiques pour les utilisateurs du chakra, et que de grands guerriers s'étaient entraînés en ce lieu. Yunema sourit en contemplant la délicieuse image qui s'offrait devant ses yeux, et elle se retourna vers ceux qui l'avaient suivi.

« Je ne pouvais pas manquer ça, annonça-t-elle.

\- Tu as grimpé jusqu'ici pour voir une belle vue ? répliqua le jeune Uchiha d'un ton blasé.

\- Tu as cru que j'essayais de m'enfuir en montant aux arbres ? »

Sasuke haussa les épaules et commença à descendre. « Ne nous retarde pas. » lui lança-t-il avant de disparaître sous les branches.

Elle ferma les yeux, profitant de la brise froide mais cependant agréable et des odeurs florales que dégageait la forêt. Elle connaissait bien cet endroit.

 _Mission de reconnaissance ANBU, équipe Raiton. Quand l'Hokage envoyait ses forces spéciales en mission de reconnaissance, les équipes étaient souvent constituées de binômes pour favoriser leur discrétion. De manière générale, les shinobis étaient choisis pour avoir des compétences complémentaires, mais ce n'était pas le cas de l'équipe Raiton. Yunema Ichibiki faisait équipe avec Kakashi Hatake, alors que tous deux maitrisaient le pouvoir de manipuler la foudre. Mais la manière dont ils l'utilisaient pour se battre n'avait rien à voir. Kakashi avait l'avantage de posséder un sharingan, et Yunema pouvait compter sur les capacités de son clan à concentrer le chakra. Car cette faculté héréditaire du clan Ichibiki était très pratique, elle permettait aux utilisateurs du raiton de concentrer tellement leur chakra que la foudre devenait de couleur noire et dégageait une puissance démultipliée. Les deux coéquipiers formaient une unité de combat redoutable, leur sens du devoir et de la justice passant avant leurs émotions. Yunema n'appréciait pas vraiment Kakashi comme camarade, elle le trouvait presque inhumain tellement il était froid. Mais comme binôme, il était parfait. Tranchant et impitoyable._

 _L'Hokage les avait donc envoyés en mission de reconnaissance car des ninjas ennemis avaient été aperçus près des frontières du pays du feu. Il s'agissait de brigands connus, dont la tête était mise à prix dans plusieurs pays, et qui pillaient de village en village. Ce soir là, l'équipe Raiton avait encore fait parler d'elle : à peine repérés que les brigands avaient déjà été criblés d'éclairs plus acérés que des lames d'acier. Ce fut une mission simple et accomplie de la manière la plus efficace possible. Mais quelque chose d'étrange se produisit. Sur le chemin du retour, Kakashi adressa la parole à sa coéquipière, chose extrêmement rare, puisque le ninja masqué aux cheveux argents ne prononçait quasiment jamais un mot. « Tu as déjà entendu parler du lac Tanuka ? » La jeune fille avait presque failli sursauter en entendant la voix douce et grave de son partenaire. « Juste quelques vieilles rumeurs. » « Viens, il est juste à côté. Je pense que ça va t'intéresser. » Yunema avait été intriguée par ces paroles et suivit Kakashi dans la forêt. La végétation était très dense et la lumière de la lune avait du mal à s'infiltrer parmi les épais feuillages. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes en écartant les branches et les buissons jusqu'à arriver à un endroit rocailleux. Le sol s'arrêtait brutalement, ne laissant percevoir qu'une pente faite de gros rochers. En s'approchant du bord, ils purent voir que la forêt avait comme disparu sur une longueur d'un demi-kilomètre, comme si elle avait été avalée par les profondeurs de la terre. En contrebas reposait un plan d'eau turquoise, le si mystérieux lac Tanuka._

 _« Ce lac permet d'utiliser tout le chakra que l'on souhaite sans en ressentir de faiblesses ou de fatigue. Enfin, c'est ce que la légende raconte. » Kakashi avait marqué une pause pour regarder sa compagne d'armes aux longs cheveux violacés, elle semblait être absorbée par le paysage magique que ce lac offrait. « C'est l'occasion ou jamais de s'entraîner, Yunema. Peut-être pourrions-nous développer une nouvelle technique ? ». Sans même répondre, elle s'élança vers le lac pour atterrir sur sa surface brillante telle une pierre polie, une boule de foudre noire au creux de sa main. Il la suivit en créant un chidori aux mille éclairs, illuminant les environs._

 _C'est cette nuit que Yunema apprit à créer un chidori de foudre noire. Sa faculté à concentrer le chakra lui permit d'arriver à laisser les éclairs jaillir de sa boule de foudre, et à pouvoir manipuler son pouvoir sans avoir besoin de sharingan. Ils y étaient restés deux nuits et deux jours, afin de profiter de la magie des eaux turquoises. Kakashi avait enfin pu maîtriser des attaques de longue portée avec son raiton, et il avait réussi à combiner ses attaques avec celles de Yunema pour créer un sort suprême : le dôme du tonnerre. Le choc de leurs puissances électriques était tel qu'un gigantesque dôme de foudre entourait le lac en son ensemble._

 _Satisfaits, ils étaient ensuite retournés à Konoha pour annoncer la réussite de leur mission. Sur le chemin du retour, Kakashi demanda : « Au fait, Itachi a l'air sombre en ce moment, tout va bien pour lui ? » La surprise était de mise pour Yunema : d'abord Kakashi n'avait jamais été aussi bavard, mais en plus, était-il vraiment en train de se soucier d'un être humain ? Elle allait lui répondre lorsqu'elle sentit ses joues rosir. Personne n'était au courant de sa relation avec l'Uchiha, alors pourquoi lui posait-il la question ? « C'est vrai qu'il a l'air préoccupé, je l'ai croisé la semaine dernière et il n'a pas beaucoup parlé. Je suppose qu'il y a des tensions familiales chez les Uchiha. Mais pourquoi me demande-tu cela, ne je suis pas mieux placée qu'un autre pour te répondre, ce n'est pas comme si Itachi dévoilait ses sentiments à tout va.» « Quand je vous ai vu vous battre au pont Kuzuki, j'ai ressenti comme un lien spécial entre vous. Une forte amitié, comme si vous aviez grandis ensemble. Alors j'ai pensé que tu le connaissais mieux que moi. » Heureusement pour Yunema, Kakashi devait avoir épuisé son quota de paroles et ne lui posa plus la moindre question._

Ce n'est que le lendemain que le petit groupe arriva à sa destination, sur une petite ile montagneuse. Ils pénétrèrent dans une grotte et virent une silhouette qui les attendait. Aussitôt, Yunema sentit son ventre se serrer. Elle s'approcha de Sasuke et lui murmura dans l'oreille : « Akatsuki... J'ai juste envie de fendre ton crâne sur la roche pour m'avoir amené à... » Une voix stridente lui coupa la parole.

« Sasuke ! Ton équipe est enfin au complet ! Vous allez pouvoir partir en mission désormais, j'en ai une parfaite pour vous. » La silhouette s'était approchée. C'était un homme mince, vêtu d'un manteau noir sur lequel étaient brodés des nuages écarlates, portant un masque orangé gravé d'une spirale. « Mais vous partirez demain matin, reposez vous ce soir ici ! Ainsi je pourrais faire connaissance avec votre nouvelle recrue ! »

Il s'approcha de Yunema et lui tapota le sommet du crâne avec sa main, qui se retrouva immédiatement à la merci de la lame tranchante du katana fraîchement dégainé. De façon très inattendue, il se mit à hurler de rire. « Hahaha faut pas être effrayée à ce point ma jolie, je ne vais te faire aucun mal ! Itachi m'a souvent parlé de toi, et j'ai pensé qu'une petite discussion entre nous pourrait t'apporter quelques réponses. » Elle ne rétorqua rien, jeta un regard en coin à Sasuke qui hocha légèrement la tête, et emboîta le pas à l'homme mystérieux.

Ils s'assirent face à face dans deux sièges en bois, séparés par une petite table taillée à même la roche sur laquelle trônait un vieux restant de bougie. « Qui es-tu ? » L'homme resta silencieux pendant quelques instants et croisa ses mains recouvertes de gants noirs, accoudé à la table.

« Madara. Uchiha Madara. » Et son unique œil visible se teinta de rouge.


	5. Konoha no Itachi

Chapitre 5

 _Le jour d'après, tôt dans la matinée._

Yunema fixait intensément le verre d'eau qui lui faisait face, en se mordillant l'intérieur de la lèvre. Les paroles de l'homme au masque orange tournaient dans son esprit comme un enregistrement qui se répète sans fin. _Tu es le plus grand espoir d'Itachi. Il aurait voulu que tu fasses tout pour son frère. Aide-le, protège-le, il est si jeune. C'est une si grande tragédie qui est arrivée. Danzo et les conseillers de Konoha l'ont sacrifié. Sacrifié._ Son bien-aimé avait été un _sacrifice_. Elle hocha la tête dans le vide, comme pour se convaincre d'accepter cette mission.

L'équipe Taka entra brusquement dans la chambre où méditait la jeune femme aux cheveux violets, la coupant dans ses réflexions.

« Nous allons partir. » La voix de Sasuke Uchiha sonnait comme un ordre sans appel.

Yunema leva vers lui ses grands yeux noirs et hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Elle semblait éteinte. D'une main cependant sûre, elle récupéra le manteau brodé de nuages rouges qu'il lui tendait.

« Notre mission est de capturer le jinchûriki d'Hatchibi, et l'Akatsuki en contrepartie nous donnera la possibilité d'exploiter une partie de la puissance de ce bijû. » compléta-t-il.

D'une voix morne, elle lui répondit, en gardant ses yeux rivés sur le sol : « Ou est-il ? »

« Dans le pays d... »

« Itachi. Ou est-il ? »

Sasuke eut un léger sursaut, il ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Une moue s'afficha sur son visage pâle. « Sur la falaise, une sépulture a... »

« Montres-moi. » Le ton de sa voix était devenu plus tranchant en prononçant ces mots. Elle leva ses grands yeux pour mieux les planter dans le regard de son interlocuteur. Ils se dévisagèrent ainsi quelques instants, puis Sasuke opina, et ils sortirent du repaire de l'Akatsuki.

Au sommet d'une falaise voisine au repaire, une pierre gravée marquait l'endroit où avait été enterré le corps d'Itachi Uchiha. En s'y approchant, Yunema ressentit une vibration dans son chakra. Elle se retourna vers Sasuke et lui ordonna de la laisser seule quelques instants. Il obtempéra, et une fois qu'il fut assez éloigné, la jeune ninja se laissa tomber sur ses genoux et posa une de ses mains sur la pierre. _Pardonne-moi. Pardonne-moi d'avoir douté de toi._ Puis en concentrant le chakra dans l'un de ses doigts, elle grava un petit symbole sur la pierre à côté du nom de son défunt bien-aimé.

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle se releva et partit rejoindre l'équipe Taka. Désormais, elle devait accomplir une nouvelle mission.

Au fur et à mesure que le petit groupe avançait sur son chemin, le paysage changeait. Les falaises devenaient des montagnes escarpées, balayées par un vent incessant. _Il faut agir vite. Ne plus perdre de temps. Ici. Maintenant. En finir._ Les pensées de Yunema devenaient de plus en plus précises, son objectif était clair à présent. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle : Sasuke, Karin et Jûgo formaient le groupe de tête, tandis que Suigetsu était – à son habitude – à la traine. _Parfait._ Elle s'écarta de quelques mètres sur la droite, puis fit glisser son manteau à l'effigie de l'Akatsuki, qui fut immédiatement emporté par une bourrasque de vent. Sasuke s'arrêta net, pris d'un soudain mauvais pressentiment. Yunema souriait – si on pouvait appeler le rictus qui lui déformait ses minces lèvres un sourire – en le regardant et, rapide comme l'éclair, elle planta d'une main son katana dans le sol et de l'autre, exécuta une série de signes _doton_. Une grande fissure se propagea dans la roche et un glissement de terrain provoqua une profonde crevasse isolant ainsi Suigetsu du reste du groupe.

« Yunema ! » rugit le jeune Uchiha. Il voulu sauter de l'autre côté de la faille mais le bras de Jûgo, transformé en membre monstrueux, l'arrêta net. « Sasuke-san, je m'en occupe. Elle doit en avoir après vous, restez à distance. » Et il s'élança vers Suigetsu qui avait d'ores et déjà dégainé son immense épée.

Yunema courrait vers les deux hommes, son katana à la main. Le combat lame contre lame commença, tel un ballet d'acier. Profitant d'une ouverture, elle jeta un kunai dans l'abdomen de son adversaire aux cheveux blancs, mais il traversa sans mal la chair de ce dernier qui n'était que composée d'eau. La surprise lui valut un quart de seconde d'inattention, qui profita à Jûgo. Il lui assena un coup de poing en pleine figure qui l'entraîna dans un vol plané sur quelques mètres.

Sasuke observait la scène sans trop savoir que penser. Pourquoi le trahirait-elle ? Quel était son véritable objectif ? Il décortiquait chacun de ses mouvements à l'aide du sharingan. Sa première attaque mise à part, l'ancienne ANBU n'utilisait plus son taijutsu, elle ne se battait qu'à la force de ses bras et en harmonie avec sa vitesse de déplacement. _Etrange._ « Karin, que vois-tu ? »

« Sasuke-kun... je ne comprends pas trop. Son chakra semble se dissocier et elle est en train de le concentrer dans deux parties différentes de son corps. Ses membres m'apparaissent d'un bleu sombre, mais il y a un point dans sa poitrine qui a l'air de regrouper tout le chakra noir et épais. Faites attention je vous en prie Sasuke-kun ! »

D'un bond, Jûgo atterrit près de Yunema en frappant de sa poigne le sol qui s'écroula en partie. Elle eût à peine le temps de sauter pour l'éviter, puis elle se mit à courir dans la direction de Suigetsu, arme levée, du sang ruisselant sur son menton jusqu'à sa gorge. Chien, tigre, dragon, cheval. « Piliers de la destruction ! » hurla-t-elle juste après avoir exécuté les précédents signes de sa main gauche. Deux piliers noirs jaillirent du sol sous les pieds de ses deux adversaires, relativement éloignés l'un de l'autre. « Hé ma jolie, c'est quoi cette technique minable ? » ricana Suigetsu en esquivant le gigantesque pilier de pierre noir. Il échangea un rapide coup d'œil à son coéquipier roux qui se tenait à plusieurs mètres de lui et qui venait également d'esquiver le pilier. Les deux coururent à sa rencontre, bien décidés à lui donner une bonne leçon.

Les voyant s'approcher à grande vitesse, Yunema s'arrêta et posa un genou au sol, son katana prêt à frapper, levé au dessus de sa tête. D'un commun accord, l'épée de Suigetsu et le poing de Jûgo s'abattirent sur elle.

Karin laissa échapper un hurlement, tandis que Sasuke se concentra sur les images que ses sharingan lui permettaient d'analyser. Le corps que ses deux compagnons avaient frappé de toutes leurs forces n'était qu'un clone de foudre noire. C'est là qu'il comprit ce que Yunema avait fait. En créant la crevasse, elle avait du insérer des pierres noires dans le sol, ces pierres ayant la propriété spéciale d'attirer l'électricité. Ensuite, elle avait créé deux piliers que ses adversaires avaient pris pour une attaque offensive mais qui en réalité n'étaient là que pour préparer son attaque finale. Le clone de foudre noire avait fourni assez d'électricité pour relier les piliers et les pierres cachées dans le sol, créant en quelque sorte un filet noir assez puissant pour pulvériser tout ce qu'il atteignait. Les corps des deux hommes avaient été foudroyés avec une telle force qu'ils n'avaient pas pu esquiver l'attaque, même la chair aqueuse de Suigetsu fut vaporisée.

La vraie Yunema jaillit de la crevasse et se posa devant Sasuke. Karin saisit en tremblant le bras de celui qu'elle admirait tant: « Sasuke-kun... le chakra noir est toujours là... »

« Reste en arrière, Karin ! » lui cria-t-il en la repoussant.

Il ancra ses yeux sombres dans ceux de celle qui venait de terrasser ses compagnons.

« Si je dois te tuer, Yunema, laisses-moi au moins savoir pourquoi.

\- Je crois pourtant te l'avoir dit depuis le début, Sasuke. J'ai toujours haï les Uchiha, et le discours du pantin au masque orange m'a conforté dans ce sentiment. Tu penses que Konoha est responsable de la mort de ton frère ? Ils n'y sont pas pour rien, certes, du moins, certains. Mais les véritables responsables, ce sont ceux de ton clan. S'ils n'avaient pas cherché à se rebeller et qu'ils avaient plutôt opté pour la coopération que pour la vengeance, tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé. Par orgueil et arrogance, ils ont sacrifié leur propre enfant, le sang de leur sang. Alors je vais continuer ce qu'Itachi n'a pas pu terminer : je vais exterminer le clan Uchiha. »

Les sharingan de Sasuke changèrent de forme à l'écoute de ces paroles. Une colère teintée d'orgueil le submergea, et il porta le premier coup de sabre. Comme lors de leur première rencontre, ils croisèrent le fer avec détermination. Leur rapidité était telle que Karin n'arrivait plus à suivre leurs mouvements, elle ne voyait que le chakra _si classe_ de l'Uchiha qui se battait avec rage contre cette fille à l'inquiétant chakra noir.

Yunema osait regarder son adversaire droit dans les pupilles écarlates, se sachant immunisée contre la plupart des offensives du sharingan. Au fond, c'était pratique d'être une Ichibiki. Une des particularités de ce clan résidait dans leurs pupilles noires comme du charbon rendues insensibles au genjutsu par un sceau ancestral. Itachi lui avait également appris à parer certaines attaques spécifiques de ce dôjutsu. _Il devait se douter que cet entraînement me serait utile un jour._ D'une main habile, elle chercha un kunai équipé d'un parchemin explosif dans le petit sac qu'elle portait à sa taille, et l'envoya aux pieds de Sasuke pour le faire reculer.

Il sauta sans problème pour esquiver l'explosion et profita de la fumée qui s'en était dégagée pour contre attaquer. « Katon, feu du dragon suprême ! » Un gigantesque dragon de feu vint percer l'écran opaque pour se heurter contre un mur d'obsidienne que Yunema eût tout juste le temps d'invoquer pour se protéger. _Moins une !_ Le rebord de sa tunique avait commencé à brûler, laissant apparaitre son bras gauche sur lequel était tatoué le symbole caractéristique des ANBU de Konoha. Mais Sasuke ne lui laissa aucun instant de répit, il sauta sur le mur et lança un millier d'aiguilles faites de foudre.

Son katana lui permit de dévier quelques aiguilles de leur trajectoire, mais elle ne pût toutes les éviter et sentit une douleur lui percer le flanc. Du sang commençait à imbiber sa tunique, mais elle n'avait guère le temps d'y prêter attention. Sasuke se précipitait sur elle, son corps entier transformé en immense chidori. Elle concentra le plus possible son chakra dans ses mains jointes pour libérer une boule de foudre qu'elle maintint au contact de son adversaire. Le choc brutal de leurs attaques provoqua une onde de force qui détruisit une bonne partie de la roche autour d'eux. La foudre noire crépitait au contact du chidori, et Yunema profita de la puissance de son rival pour appliquer une de ses plus impressionnantes techniques. « Raiton, dôme du tonnerre ! » Les éclairs qui recouvraient le corps de Sasuke furent aspirés puis mélangés aux éclairs noirs avant d'être propulsés dans le ciel pour former une grande coupole autour d'eux.

L'Uchiha sentait son chakra être aspiré par la technique de la jeune femme, mais il n'arriva pas à rompre le contact. _Elle est tenace._ Il n'avait plus vraiment le choix, il fallait qu'il utilise cette technique. Après tout, si Itachi lui avait transmise, c'était pour se sortir de situations délicates comme celle-ci. Amaterasu. Pourtant son œil refusa de lui obéir, comme si le pouvoir de son frère était mû d'une volonté propre, et qu'il ne désirait pas détruire sa bien-aimée.

 _Maintenant._ Yunema sentit son épais chakra bouillir dans un point précis de sa poitrine. D'un léger mouvement des épaules, elle écarta de quelques centimètres le col de sa tunique laissant apparaître un étrange symbole gravé sur sa peau. La marque commença à se colorer d'une teinte rouge, et elle rompit le contact en rétractant ses mains, faisant disparaître le dôme. Ne laissant aucune opportunité à son adversaire, elle plaqua ses paumes au niveau de la poitrine du jeune Uchiha et murmura : « Ultime transfert ».

Une douleur inqualifiable s'empara du corps de Sasuke et le paralysa. Jamais il n'avait ressenti quelque chose de ce genre, c'était comme si on lui déversait de la lave en fusion dans ses veines. Il entendit le lointain cri de Karin, recouvert par le hurlement de Yunema qui avait étrangement l'air de souffrir autant que lui de sa technique.

Karin ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle voyait cette fille injecter son chakra dans le corps de Sasuke, et elle percevait très clairement que le chakra de ce dernier se faisait totalement détruire. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues au fur et à mesure qu'elle voyait le corps si vigoureux de l'Uchiha s'affaiblir. Par désespoir, elle saisit un kunai.

Mais trop tard. Yunema avait retiré ses mains et s'était effondrée sur ses genoux en respirant bruyamment. Voyant Karin approcher, elle eût tout de même le réflexe de saisir le manche de son sabre. Elle la désarma d'un seul coup sec, sans même se relever, puis appliqua sa lame acérée le long de la trachée de la rouquine.

A travers les larmes qui brouillaient sa vue, Karin pût apercevoir le corps de Sasuke qui gisait sur le sol rocailleux. Ses yeux grands ouverts étaient voilés, et elle ne percevait plus de chakra dans son organisme. Alors elle n'attendit plus que la sentence de la lame posée sur la gorge. Mais au lieu d'accueillir la mort, elle entendit une voix glaciale lui souffler à l'oreille : « Va annoncer à l'Akatsuki que Sasuke Uchiha n'est plus de ce monde. ». Puis ce fut le noir complet. Yunema lui avait enfoncé son poing dans l'estomac pour lui faire perdre connaissance.

Le combat l'avait totalement épuisée, mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle perde de temps ici. Elle se releva non sans difficultés et saisit le corps inerte du jeune Uchiha, qu'elle bascula sur son épaule de toutes ses forces, ce qui la fit vaciller, mais elle devait tenir bon. Telle était sa mission.

Le soleil se couchait sur la falaise qui surplombait le repère de l'Akatsuki, baignant la sépulture d'Itachi Uchiha d'une lumière cuivrée. A côté du nom du défunt était gravé un symbole. La feuille de Konoha.


	6. La marque

Chapitre 6

Yunema plongea un morceau de sa tunique dans l'eau froide du petit torrent à côté duquel elle avait décidé de s'arrêter. Elle avait pansé son flanc avec quelques bandages, mais une douleur sourde continuait à lui enflammer la chair. Une fois le tissu gorgé d'eau, elle se dirigea vers une grotte adjacente au torrent, cachée par la végétation, où reposait le corps de Sasuke Uchiha. D'un geste sûr, elle appuya la compresse improvisée sur le front du jeune homme. Son teint était encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire, si cela était possible. « Aller, maugréa-t-elle, tu as bien résisté au sceau maudit d'Orochimaru, tu ne vas pas faire ta fillette maintenant ! » Elle recula des doigts les mèches rebelles qui venaient se coller sur son visage puis contrôla sa respiration. Faible. Faible, mais existante. De son autre main, elle ouvrit légèrement la tunique blanche, dévoilant un torse bien sculpté. Mais elle n'était pas là pour se rincer l'œil, loin de là. Une marque était apparue sur sa peau là où elle avait appliqué ses paumes lors de leur combat quelques jours plus tôt. Elle était redevenue noire et ne chauffait presque plus.

Pendant qu'elle préparait de quoi manger, deux lapins qu'elle avait chassés le matin même, Sasuke commença à bouger. D'abord, il avait entrouvert les lèvres comme pour mieux respirer, puis il avait étendu son bras droit.

« C'est pas trop tôt ! » s'écria la kunoichi.

Mais cela prit encore quelques heures avant que Sasuke n'ouvrât les yeux. Il avait l'impression que son corps n'avait plus d'existence propre, comme si sa tête était reliée à un rocher qu'il ne pouvait commander. Et cela pris quelques heures de plus avant qu'il ne réalise qu'il était encore en vie. Des images tourbillonnaient dans esprit embrumé, il lui semblait voir son frère de loin qui lui souriait... Puis il fut pris d'un léger tremblement et ouvrit ses paupières. La silhouette floue de Yunema lui apparût et il se rappela que c'était elle qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Il voulu se relever mais n'y parvint pas, comme immobilisé par une force invisible.

« Que... ? » Même articuler un mot lui demandait trop d'énergie.

« Calme toi, Sasuke, il faut que tu te reposes et que tu reprennes des forces. Je t'expliquerai tout, mais je ne pense pas que tu sois en état pour le moment. »

La voix d'ordinaire glaciale de Yunema Ichibiki lui apparut comme familière, mais il avait une amère impression de déjà vu : lui, allongé et immobile, à la merci d'une personne qui voulait lui raconter la vérité. Il en avait assez d'être une marionnette. Ses forces l'abandonnèrent et il plongea dans un sommeil si profond qu'il avait l'impression de chuter dans un abîme sans fin.

Le lendemain, il se sentait un peu mieux, il arrivait à faire bouger quelques muscles même si cet exploit ne lui suffisait pas. Yunema continuait à lui essuyer le visage à l'eau froide, et à le nourrir de morceaux de viande grillées. Elle s'assit près de lui, et une fois qu'il eût terminé de manger, elle posa une main contre sa joue. Il essaya de se défaire de son contact, mais il n'y parvint pas. Elle lui sourit, mais son sourire n'avait rien de vicieux ou de triomphant, il était simple et se voulait rassurant. Il était temps qu'il écoute ce qu'elle avait à dire, après tout, il était incapable de faire autre chose.

« Sasuke, je pense qu'il y a un certain nombre de choses que je dois t'expliquer. En même temps, la dernière fois que tu étais conscient, je t'ai dit que je voulais ta mort. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, même si je ne t'ai laissé guère le temps, tu aurais facilement pu comprendre que ce n'était que du bluff. L'amour que je porte à ton frère est inconditionnel, et je crois qu'il reviendrait de parmi les morts pour me terrasser si je te faisais du mal. » Elle marqua une courte pause et continua à sourire. « Je n'ai jamais oublié ce qu'Itachi m'avait raconté sur toi, et il ne l'a pas fait en vain. Il se doutait qu'à cause de sa mission nous serions amenés à nous rencontrer, et il m'a confié la tache de te protéger. »

Il cilla puis lui jeta un regard noir. Il en avait franchement assez qu'on lui parle de protection, il n'était pas un oisillon faible, il était un Uchiha fort et solide, capable de prendre ses propres décisions ! En plus, même s'il n'avait pas recouvert toutes ses facultés d'analyse, il trouvait que le discours de la jeune femme manquait de logique.

« Me protéger... ? Et comment aurait-il pu te dire ça... ? Tu le haïssais quand je t'ai rencontré, si je ne t'avais rien dit, tu n'aurais jamais rien su... » Sa voix était teintée à la fois de mépris et de défi. Mais Yunema lui répondit l'air de rien.

« Mais tout cela faisait partie de son plan, hein Sasuke ? Ton frère avait prévu que Madara te dirait la vérité, mais il avait également prévu qu'il te demanderait de partir à ma recherche. Itachi m'a abandonné du jour au lendemain en sacrifiant sa famille et la mienne, il savait que je le haïrais pour ça, mais il m'a donné une arme pour que je comprenne la vérité. Madara a lourdement insisté sur le fait que ton frère avait été manipulé et sacrifié par Konoha, et qu'une chose en entraînant une autre, Konoha était responsable de la mort de mes parents. Il s'est assuré que je voie en toi le dernier lien qui me lie avec Itachi, et que je fasse ta sécurité ma mission principale, de telle sorte à ce que tu restes prisonnier de ton désir de vengeance. En m'expliquant tout comme il l'a fait, il était convaincu de ma haine envers Konoha. Mais j'ai vu clair dans son jeu. Il ne nous a pas raconté à quel point le clan Uchiha avait mis en péril la vie de milliers d'innocents. Et ton frère a toujours voulu préserver la paix et l'harmonie du village qu'il aimait tant, même si cela voulait dire qu'il devait sacrifier son propre sang. Alors oui, une population entière vit en paix grâce au massacre de ton clan, mais Itachi a su ravaler sa douleur personnelle pour donner un espoir à Konoha. Et tu es cet espoir, Sasuke. Toi seul peux choisir d'apporter l'équilibre qu'a toujours défendu ton frère. »

« Et je suis censée croire ces foutaises...» Sasuke savait pertinemment qu'Itachi avait sacrifié sa vie pour Konoha, pour une soi-disant paix, mais cette raison ne suffisait pas à calmer la douleur qu'il ressentait. Pour lui, son frère avait été la victime d'une machination politique et les coupables devraient payer pour ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir.

Yunema lâcha un rire cristallin, elle avait parié intérieurement que le jeune Uchiha réagirait de cette manière. Elle ne le connaissait pas depuis longtemps, mais il ne lui en fallait pas beaucoup pour le cerner : il ressemblait un peu à Itachi mais avec plus de naïveté et d'orgueil. Ce garçon manquait de recul et de discernement, et surtout, il lui manquait quelqu'un qui puisse être son foyer.

« N'oublie pas que j'ai abandonné Konoha suite à cette tragédie, que j'ai également perdu foi en lui. Je m'en veux d'avoir mis tellement de temps à comprendre. Mais je conçois parfaitement que tu aies du mal à me croire, surtout que je mets en balance les paroles de quelqu'un de ton clan. Pourtant, Sasuke, tu es le seul à pouvoir faire briller à nouveau le nom Uchiha, à enlever l'image sombre et sanglante qu'il dépeint. J'ai toujours pensé que ce nom n'était synonyme que d'arrogance, mais Itachi m'a prouvé le contraire. Au final, les Uchiha ont participé à la fondation de Konoha, et à sa protection. Tu n'es pas le même homme que ton frère, mais je suis sûre que ton cœur est aussi bon. Alors, n'aie pas honte de cette bonté et montre ta puissance au monde entier ! Montre que Sasuke Uchiha n'est pas un déserteur rongé de haine et de ressentiment, mais un ninja honorable qui arrive à faire face à son passé pour permettre à un meilleur avenir d'exister ! »

« C'est trop tard de toutes façons... » Il ressentait la sincérité et l'espoir dans ses propos, mais ne pouvait accepter de voir autre chose que la fatalité.

Elle tapota doucement la marque qui était apparue sur la peau de son torse après leur dernier combat. Il se redressa et l'observa. « Qu'est-ce que... tu m'as fait ? » Un éventail entourant un caractère qu'il ne voyait pas très bien était dessiné sur sa peau, entre ses pectoraux, là où il avait ressenti la douleur quand Yunema l'avait attaqué.

Voyant son air sceptique, pour ne pas dire paniqué, Yunema lui donna rapidement l'explication de l'apparition de la marque.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas un sceau maudit ou quelque chose de ce genre. Je suis sûre que tu avais remarqué, dès notre première rencontre, que mon chakra était différent ? Eh bien je ne suis pas née comme ça, mon chakra est tout à fait normal. Le chakra noir, épais, qui _vivait_ en moi me vient d'Itachi. Quelques jours avant le massacre de ton clan, nous nous sommes entraînés ensemble et il m'a dit vouloir me transmettre une de ses plus puissantes techniques. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il a fait, mais j'ai cru que j'avais perdu la vie ce jour-là. Puis il m'a dit que je saurais quand et comment utiliser ce cadeau, que c'était comme si une partie de lui vivait en moi. _Un peu comme l'enfant que nous n'aurons jamais._ Tout ce que je voyais c'était cette marque, un éventail représentant le clan Uchiha accompagné du mot « hogo » (protection). De temps à autres ce chakra épais m'enveloppait d'une sensation de réconfort. Je ne comprenais pas quelle était sa nature, jusqu'à ce que Madara me parle de te protéger. Et là tout m'est paru clair comme de l'eau de roche : la volonté de ton frère était que je te transmette ce pouvoir afin que tu puisses bénéficier d'une partie de son chakra et de sa protection. Il a également du penser que cela donnerait du crédit à mes explications... »

Sasuke sentit son estomac se retourner. Il était totalement perdu dans ce qu'il devait penser, il ne savait même plus qui il était. Il en voulait terriblement à cette jeune femme de lui avoir brisé en éclats sa propre identité. Comme son cerveau n'arrivait plus à suivre, il plongea à nouveau dans un profond sommeil. Mais durant ce sommeil qui lui parut durer une éternité, il sentit une présence qui lui parlait, qui le rassurait. Il eut l'impression que les doigts de son frère lui tapotaient le front comme pour lui transmettre un message. Pourtant le seul visage qu'il vit dans ses rêves fut celui de son ancien coéquipier dont les magnifiques yeux bleus brillaient de bonheur. Il le voyait sourire et s'écrier : « Sas'ke ! J'ai toujours su que tu reviendrais ! Bienvenue à nouveau chez toi ! »

Quand il se réveilla, il se sentit beaucoup mieux. Il avait retrouvé une certaine vigueur dans les muscles et il sentait son chakra circulait normalement. Enfin presque. Avec son sharingan il pouvait voir qu'un chakra épais et sombre recouvrait le sien comme une protection, et il dégageait une présence réconfortante. Il put s'assoir contre la paroi de la grotte en observant Yunema qui refaisait son bandage.

« Tu ne m'as pas loupé ! » Pesta-t-elle.

« Hn. »

« Tu commences à ressentir les effets du sort de protection ? »

« Hn. » En effet, il commençait à sentir la présence de son frère, un peu comme une main bienveillante sur son épaule. Aussi commençait-il à admettre qu'il pût s'être fourvoyé depuis le départ, même si sa fierté en était écorchée à vif.

« Pourquoi avoir tué Suigetsu, Jûgo et – je suppose – Karin ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'ai toujours écarté ce qui pouvait me gêner lors d'une mission. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, je les ai juste abîmés, ils vont s'en sortir. J'ai donné dans le magistral, mais pas dans le mortel. »

« Qui a dit que je m'inquiétais ? »

« Tes yeux. N'as-tu pas créé de liens avec ces ninjas ? »

« Non. Je ne crée pas de liens, je voulais me venger de Konoha, alors il me fallait une équipe. »

« D'ailleurs, tu voulais détruire Konoha, mais n'avais-tu aucun lien là-bas ? Des amis ? Une petite amie ? »

« J'ai coupé mes liens. »

Elle s'assit près de lui et le dévisagea : « Sasuke, je pense que tu as sous-estimé le pouvoir des liens. Ce sont eux qui te rendent plus fort, c'est grâce à eux que tu pourras accomplir ta destinée. Des liens ne se coupent pas, même si tu as la conviction que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. J'ai haï ton frère parce que je ne comprenais pas son geste, mais j'ai toujours gardé ce lien avec lui, cette technique dont il m'a fait cadeau. Et maintenant que je te l'ai transmise, tu deviens en quelque sorte mon lien. Je jure sur ma vie de te protéger, je serai ta maison, je t'aimerai comme mon propre frère. Telle est ma destinée. Et je te promets de t'aider à te venger de Danzo et des conseillers. »

« Je croyais qu'il fallait protéger Konoha ? »

Elle lui sourit. « Mais nous allons protéger Konoha. Nous allons les aider face à l'Akatsuki, nous allons lutter contre les plans machiavéliques de Madara. Danzo et les conseillers ne sont que des vermines qui ont sacrifié l'homme que nous aimons car ils n'ont pas su trouver un autre moyen de faire la paix. Pour leurs mensonges, pour notre souffrance, nous avons bien le droit de leur faire payer. La vermine ne doit pas continuer à gangréner la feuille. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes à m'aider ? »

« Au fond, c'est dans mes gènes. Mon clan doit aider le tien, et même si je n'en étais pas convaincue jusqu'à présent, je sais ce que je dois faire. Je dois t'aider à rétablir l'honneur des Uchiha. Au moins pour que là-haut, Itachi repose en paix et le cœur léger. Tu comprends ? »

Sasuke hocha la tête en silence. Au fond, il reprenait un peu confiance, mais il était terrifié à l'idée de revoir ses anciens compagnons, il savait qu'il les avait fait souffrir et qu'il ne méritait que leur mépris.

Yunema reprit, comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées. « Il ne faut pas avoir peur Sasuke. Quand tout le monde connaîtra la vérité, que les bourreaux seront exécutés de nos mains, tu seras un héros aux yeux de tous. L'Uchiha plus fort que sa fierté, celui dont la rédemption sauve l'honneur de son frère. N'oublies pas ce que je t'ai dit, les liens ne se coupent pas. » Puis elle se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur son front, non sans penser que Sasuke la rejetterait. Mais il ne le fit pas, il ferma les yeux et laissa les larmes l'envahir. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre sa poitrine, comme s'il s'agissait de son propre petit frère.

« Tu n'es plus seul, ça va aller. Tout le monde peut être vulnérable à un moment, mais le tout est de savoir quand réagir. Il est temps pour nous de rentrer à la maison. »

Sasuke ne se rappelait même plus combien de temps cela faisait qu'il ne s'était pas abandonné dans l'étreinte de quelqu'un. La dernière personne avec qui il avait été si proche devait être sa mère.

Le lendemain, ils se mirent en route pour Konoha.


	7. Un peu de saké

**Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic et qui mettent des review ça fait vraiment plaisir! Et un petit chapitre de plus! (Pour l'instant j'en suis à 18 donc vous en aurez régulièrement et ce n'est pas fini!)**

 **J'espère que la suite vous plaira! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques.**

 **TsubakiQueen**

Chapitre 7

Sa dernière brochette de dango terminée, Yunema poussa un léger soupir de soulagement. Elle commençait à sentir sa blessure se cicatriser, et ses forces revenir peu à peu. La perte du chakra de protection l'avait profondément bouleversée, tout d'abord la douleur était si intense qu'elle avait failli perdre connaissance, puis une fois la technique terminée une sensation de vide l'avait dévorée. C'est comme si elle prenait conscience physiquement de la mort de son bien-aimé. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'attarde sur son sort, elle avait plus important à faire. Sasuke avait les yeux fixés sur sa brochette qu'il n'arrivait pas à manger. Depuis leur départ de la grotte, ils n'avaient échangés aucun mot, et Yunema était bien décidée à le sortir de son brouillard.

Avant toute chose, elle se servit une bolée de saké, qu'elle vida d'un trait. Peut être que la chaleur de l'alcool la guiderait. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre la parole, Sasuke planta ses yeux noirs dans les siens et lui dit d'un ton affable :

« Je peux savoir ton plan maintenant ? »

Elle allait se servir un second bol de saké quand il arrêta brusquement son geste.

« Tu crois que ça va t'aider à répondre ? A moins que tu n'aies aucun plan à part dépenser ce qu'il te reste en dango et en saké. » Elle reconnaissait bien là les répliques glaciales qu'il employait si souvent, et, d'un côté, ça la rassura. Au moins, le transfert n'avait pas modifié sa personnalité. Mais il était hors de question qu'un enfant – Uchiha de surcroît – se mette en travers de ses envies. Et pour le moment, elle avait envie d'un deuxième bol de saké.

« Lâches-moi immédiatement. » La main de Sasuke était toujours agrippée à son poignet et il ne semblait pas vouloir la libérer de sitôt.

« Sinon ? Tu vas te battre contre moi ? Tu vas dire à mes parents que j'ai été un méchant garçon ? Dommage pour toi, ils ne sont plus de ce monde ! Et grâce à toi je vais aller aider ceux qui ont commandité leur mort ! »

Ne s'y attendant pas, Sasuke ne vit pas venir la main libre de Yunema s'aplatir contre sa joue. Le claquement fut si fort que le chat qui passait à ce moment devant la porte de l'auberge fit un bond et se carapata plus vite que l'éclair. Sous l'effet de surprise il relâcha sa prise et la jeune femme se leva, furibonde, et plaqua ses mains contre la table.

« Uchiha ! Vas-tu grandir un jour ? Tu sais pertinemment pourquoi tu viens à Konoha ! Alors ne fais pas ta tête de mulet, tu crois sérieusement que tu mérites de porter l'héritage d'Itachi avec un comportement pareil ? »

« Et peut-être que j'en ai plus qu'assez d'être comparé en permanence à Itachi ! Je ne suis pas lui, alors arrête de me voir comme son double ! Je suis libre de prendre mes propres décisions ! »

« On voit où ça t'as mené... L'Akatsuki, tu n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux, baka ! Et quoi que tu penses, je ne te compare pas à ton frère. J'essaye de t'apporter son héritage pour que tu en sois fier, pour que tu honores ta famille et ton clan ! Alors arrête de te laisser submerger par ta colère et fais ce qui est juste. Tu le sais au fond de toi, Sasuke. »

Elle se rassit tout en ne le lâchant pas du regard, puis se resservit un bol de saké. Elle en versa également dans le bol de Sasuke.

« Allez, bois un coup. C'est facile pour personne cet histoire. »

A son grand étonnement, le jeune Uchiha s'exécuta, effectuant une légère grimace quand il porta le liquide à ses lèvres. Ses sentiments étaient confus, mais au fond de lui il savait qu'elle n'avait pas entièrement tord.

« Et en ce qui concerne mon plan... Déjà, nous pénètrerons incognito à Konoha, pas besoin qu'on se fasse remarquer. Je sais comment passer la barrière. Ensuite, nous regèlerons leurs comptes à Danzo et aux conseillers, discrètement également, ça va de soi. Puis une petite discussion avec l'hokage s'imposera, mais on avisera le moment voulu. Sur le chemin nous récupèrerons des capes et des masques. »

« Hn. » Du rose commençait à colorer ses joues par manque d'habitude de consommer des boissons alcoolisées. Ce petit détail n'échappa pas à Yunema qui s'empressa de resservir une tournée. Avec un peu de chance, le saké lui délierait un peu la langue et le rendrait moins antipathique.

« Tu essayes de m'enivrer ? » réplica-t-il, sarcastiquement.

« Bien sûr, comme ça je pourrais abuser de toi, j'ai toujours préféré les plus jeunes. » Puis elle éclata de rire devant l'air médusé de son interlocuteur. « Un peu d'humour, Uchiha, un peu d'humour. Vous autres n'avez pas ça dans les veines ! Non je n'essaye pas de t'enivrer mais de t'aider un peu à profiter de la vie. Tous les deux, on a perdu du temps à être rongés par la haine, alors parfois, ça fait du bien de se déconnecter un peu de la réalité. Pour tout t'avouer, j'appréhende le moment où je refranchirai la barrière de Konoha. »

Il haussa les épaules et termina son bol. Il avait l'habitude que les filles lui tournent autour depuis son plus jeune âge, chose qui l'agaçait indéfiniment, mais il sentait que Yunema n'en avait vraiment pas après lui. Elle ne l'adulait pas, elle lui parlait comme à un gamin, comme si c'était un peu son sensei. Et c'était plutôt appréciable.

« Sasuke, de qui était composée ton équipe à Konoha ? »

« Sakura Haruno et Naruto Uzumaki. »

« Kyuubi et la fille Haruno ! Vous deviez faire une belle équipe ! Qui était votre sensei ? Kurenai ? Asuma ? »

« Kakashi Hatake. »

Yunema cru s'étouffer avec la gorgée qu'elle venait d'avaler. Son visage montrait un mélange d'incrédulité et d'amusement.

« Kakashi ? Sensei ? Sérieusement ? Décidément Konoha a bien changé pendant mon absence ! »

« Hn. »

« En même temps tu lui ressembles un peu niveau amabilité et sociabilité. »

« Hn. Je ne lis pas de romans déplacés, moi. Et je suis allé bien au-delà de sa maîtrise du chidori.»

Yunema sourit à la mention des romans. Au final, son ancien coéquipier avait changé, et cela lui donnait envie de le revoir.

« Ne sous-estime pas Kakashi, c'est un ninja puissant et déterminé, il pourrait t'étonner. Même si je l'ai toujours trouvé froid et peu avenant, c'est un précieux coéquipier. »

« Si tu le dis. »

Après plusieurs instants de silence, et une autre tournée de saké. Sasuke dévisagea Yunema. Sa peau blanche était légèrement teintée de rose, ce qui faisait ressortir la nuance violine de ses cheveux. L'alcool avait détendu ses traits et lui donnait un air plus chaleureux. Il scruta ses grands yeux sombres comme les siens, et, il y lut à la fois de la tristesse et du courage. Une question lui vint spontanément :

« Pourquoi aimais-tu mon frère ? Pourquoi c'était plus qu'un ami pour toi ? »

« Ca se sent que tu n'as jamais aimé, Sasuke. Tu considères l'amour comme une faiblesse, ou bien comme un truc de filles. Mais tu n'y es pas du tout. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais te l'expliquer, il faut que tu arrives à le ressentir par toi-même. Que tu t'autorises à le ressentir. Parce que ça peut te donner beaucoup plus de force que tu ne l'imagines. »

« J'aimais mon frère, j'aimais ma famille. Je connais la douleur de les perdre. »

« Ce n'est pas pareil, tu comprendras le moment venu Sasuke. Et pour l'instant, on va aller dormir. La bouteille est vide et on a du trajet. » Yunema ne se sentait pas de rentrer dans d'autres explications, la douleur de sa blessure se faisait ressentir et elle comprit qu'elle avait besoin de repos.

La nuit fût paisible et ils purent se mettre en route dès les premières lueurs du soleil. Encore quelques jours de marche les séparaient de Konoha. Dans un petit village sur leur chemin, Yunema se procura deux grands manteaux noirs et deux masques : l'un représentait un panda et l'autre un dragon. Elle tendit à Sasuke le masque de dragon et un des deux manteaux :

« Nous sommes à la limite du pays du feu. Par précaution, nous allons mettre ceci maintenant. Il est probable que nous rencontrions des membres de l'Akatsuki, ils vont essayer de capturer Kyuubi. »

Ils enfilèrent leurs costumes, ressemblant ainsi à deux ANBU, même si leurs masques ne ressemblaient pas à ceux utilisés à Konoha. Au lieu de marcher sur les chemins classiques, la jeune femme avait préféré emprunter la voie sylvestre : courir d'arbre en arbre lui permettait d'avoir une vision plus globale des environs et de se préparer à tout instant à être attaquée. Mais leur voyage fut étrangement paisible. _C'est trop calme. Nous aurions du croiser au moins une patrouille. Ce n'est pas normal._ Elle grimpa alors à la cime d'un grand arbre pour observer l'horizon. Ce qu'elle vit la laissa pétrifiée : à l'endroit où devait se trouver Konoha s'élevaient plusieurs colonnes de fumée et quelques explosions retentissaient.

« Sasuke ! Je crois que nous arrivons un peu tard. Je ne suis pas certaine... mais je pense que l'Akatsuki est déjà à Konoha. Dépêchons ! »

Ils accélérèrent le rythme de leur course. Sasuke essayait de ne pas trop réfléchir tellement ses idées n'étaient pas claires. Son désir de vengeance était toujours présent, quoique atténué par la perspective naissante de redorer le blason de son clan. S'il sauvait le village, peut-être pourrait-il devenir Hokage. Le premier Hokage Uchiha. Cette seule pensée lui fit allonger ses foulées.


	8. Lutte et Douleur

Chapitre 8

Un tableau de désolation se tenait là où avant existait Konoha. Plus de petites maisons colorées, de ruelles bruyantes, de marchands ambulants, de grandes demeures. Plus d'académie, plus d'hôpital, plus de palais du Feu. Tout semblait avoir été rasé par une tornade, il ne restait plus qu'un océan de gravats encore fumants de poussière. Yunema et Sasuke s'étaient arrêtés sur le vestige d'une des portes principales, réduite en monticules de blocs rouges et ocres, et ils contemplaient avec horreur le paysage apocalyptique qu'était devenu le village ninja. Le jeune Uchiha se sentit à la fois soulagé que Konoha subisse tant de violence (comme si son désir de vengeance avait été en quelque sorte exaucé), mais une rage naquît également dans son cœur. Quoi qu'il dise, il avait grandi dans cet endroit réduit en poussière. Quant à Yunema Ichibiki, elle se sentit tressaillir. Considérée aux yeux de tous comme une ninja désertrice, sans aucune raison valable puisqu'ils ignoraient sa relation avec Itachi, elle n'en restait pas pour le moins attachée à son village. Konoha était le témoin de son amour, de sa force. Ce n'était pas qu'un lieu qui venait d'être détruit, c'était également sa mémoire. Et ça, elle avait du mal à le pardonner.

Ils se faufilèrent entre les pans de murs et les amas de pierre pour étudier la situation de plus près. C'est alors qu'ils virent un corps allongé, coincé entre des débris. A ses côtés, un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns hirsutes pleurait. Quand Yunema reconnu l'identité de l'homme étendu sans vie, sa gorge se serra. Ignorant toute notion de discrétion, elle couru vers lui et s'agenouilla.

« Kakashi... »

Choji ne s'étonna pas de la présence des deux ninjas, vêtus ainsi, il les prit pour des ANBU et ne se posa pas trop de questions. Sasuke resta sur ses gardes, à distance. Il ne put dire ce qu'il ressentit en voyant son ancien sensei gésir au milieu des décombres. Peut-être avait-il été trop habitué à voir les gens mourir sous ses yeux. Peut-être était-il devenu insensible.

« Qui a fait ça ? » demanda gravement Yunema. Elle se retenait de toutes ses forces de coller son poing dans le sol pour le pulvériser, mais ça serait du chakra gâché pour rien.

« Pain... Akatsuki... » hoqueta Choji, encore sous le choc.

« Où est-il ? » cria-t-elle

« Naruto se bat contre eux là-bas. » Il désigna la colonne de fumée qu'ils pouvaient voir au loin. « Il ne veut pas d'aide... »

« Comme si je pouvais assister à un combat sans y participer ! Combien sont-ils ? »

« Un et six à la fois... Il y a six Pain, chacun a des capacités différentes. Je crois que Kakashi en a abattu un. Faites attention... »

Yunema passa ses doigts dans les cheveux argentés de son ancien coéquipier. Mais le temps n'était pas aux pleurs ou aux regrets. Elle se releva et pris Sasuke par le bras.

« Viens, on y va Sa... Satomi ! Hors de question qu'ils mettent la main sur le bijû ! » Puis elle l'entraina en courant, ignorant délibérément son grommellement, surement provoqué par le nom Satomi (nom féminin signifiant beauté sage).

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où la fumée était plus dense. Le combat entre Naruto et les six Pain avait provoqué un immense cratère dans le sol. Yunema n'arriva pas bien à distinguer la silhouette du jeune homme. Après tout, il devait avoir cinq ou six ans la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait croisé dans les rues de Konoha. Mais elle comprit vite que ce n'était pas une question de mémoire, le jinchûriki était entrain de se transformer et il projetait une colonne de chakra rouge dans les airs.

Au moment où ils s'apprêtaient à sauter dans le cratère pour rejoindre le combat, un grand homme roux au visage constellé de piercings leur barra le chemin. Il était vêtu d'un manteau caractéristique des membres de l'Akatsuki, et ses pupilles étaient mauves.

« Rinnegan... » Murmura Yunema.

Il frappa le sol et des hordes de piques en métal se mirent à pleuvoir. Les deux ninjas les évitèrent de justesse et Yunema dégaina son katana qu'elle emplit de chakra avant de se projeter à son contact. Le choc de sa lame et du morceau de métal qu'il tenait entre les mains provoqua un nuage d'étincelles. Sasuke s'était préparé à attaquer l'adversaire, mais la jeune femme lui ordonna :

« Dégage de là, je m'occupe de lui ! Vas aider Naruto, et fais attention à Kyuubi ! »

Et comme il restait planté là, l'air hésitant (lui-même se demandant si c'était parce qu'il avait une profonde frayeur de revoir son ancien coéquipier et ami ou qu'il avait un soupçon d'inquiétude pour Yunema – la première option lui semblant plus convenable, étant donné qu'il ne s'inquiétait pour personne), elle lui hurla, tout en bloquant les offensives de l'un des Pain :

« Dépêches-toi ! Je te rejoindrai quand j'en aurai fini avec celui-ci ! »

La boule au ventre, il se dirigea vers le cratère, pendant que Yunema empêchait de toutes ses forces leur adversaire de lui bloquer la route.

 _[Le combat de Yunema]_

Elle luttait pour rester au corps à corps, mais les coups de Pain étaient de plus en plus forts. Elle sauta pour éviter une de ses attaques puis elle continua à croiser le fer avec lui. L'homme était très grand, et il portait de longs cheveux orange attachés en queue de cheval. Six Pain se battaient déjà contre Naruto, alors était-ce un septième ? Son visage ne dégageait rien d'humain tellement il était impassible. Il ne semblait même pas sentir la douleur quand Yunema lui coupa la peau du visage avec sa lame, le sang qui s'écoulait de la blessure ne semblait même pas réel. D'un coup, il transforma son bâton de métal en gigantesque massue dont il se servit pour projeter son adversaire à quelques mètres de là, brisant son katana en mille morceaux. Yunema fut abasourdie quelques instants par le choc de sa chute, mais mécaniquement elle sortit un parchemin du sac qu'elle portait à la ceinture et invoqua : « Sabres jumeaux ! ». Et deux sabres à la lame bleu clair apparurent dans ses mains. Elle les croisa au dessus de sa tête en concentrant son chakra : « Raiton, lance noire ! » et un flux d'électricité frappa la massue et la pulvérisa. L'attaque ne parut en aucun cas déstabiliser son adversaire qui se jeta dans sa direction, un autre bâton aiguisé dans la main. Yunema coinça un de ses sabres entre les dents puis claqua sa main au sol en hurlant : « Doton, abîme magnétique ! ». Le sol se fissura de la même manière que lors de son attaque contre Jûgo et Suigetsu, mais au lieu de se séparer en une crevasse abrupte, une pierre brillante et noire recouvrait le vide. Voyant que son ennemi n'avait pas l'intention d'esquiver, elle s'élança à sa rencontre, ses sabres chargés de chakra. Quand l'acier s'entrechoqua à nouveau, elle lança un double chidori à travers ses armes, et avec l'aide de la pierre noire qu'elle avait fait apparaître, l'électricité se propagea dans le corps de Pain et l'enferma dans une prison d'éclairs. Une lumière aveuglante jaillit et elle dû se reculer. Sa technique demandait énormément de chakra, car il fallait qu'il soit très concentré pour le terrasser en un seul coup. Son adversaire s'écroula au sol, vaincu. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensa le temps d'une demi-seconde, avant de le voir se relever comme si de rien était. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, d'habitude, sa puissance pouvait venir à bout de quasiment n'importe quel ennemi lorsqu'elle était catalysée par les pierres noires, technique unique du clan Ichibiki. _Ma technique n'était pas assez puissante ?_ Il ne lui laissa pas plus de temps pour se questionner et invoqua un champ de pointes qui détruisit sa pierre et l'obligea à sauter plus loin. Il s'élança à nouveau sur elle, arme en main, quand elle sentit quelque chose lui transpercer le dos au niveau de l'omoplate gauche : par réflexe elle fit virevolter ses sabres, faisant ainsi disparaître le kage bushin qui venait de la blesser. Mais l'original ne semblait pas vouloir lui donner de répit, et elle créa une barrière de foudre pour repousser son attaque. En vain, d'une force inimaginable il réussit à transpercer son bouclier de protection et lui asséner un coup au visage qui la mit à terre, détruisant son masque. Du liquide chaud se répandait sur ses joues pendant qu'elle essayait de cracher le surplus qui lui noyait la gorge. Blessée, fatiguée, Yunema regretta presque d'avoir transféré le sort de protection à Sasuke. Ca faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas combattu sans. Mais c'était une ninja, elle devait se battre honorablement et donner sa vie s'il le fallait. Alors elle essuya son visage pâle d'un revers de son manteau puis le dégrafa afin qu'il ne pût plus la gêner dans ses mouvements. Pain n'affichait toujours aucune expression sur son visage, ni haine, ni colère. Il ressemblait à un automate à qui on avait ordonné de tuer quiconque croiserait son chemin. Elle s'appliqua pour exécuter sa dernière technique, il ne lui restait que peu de chakra et son adversaire était coriace, alors elle devait réussir à tous les coups. Elle invoqua une arène de pierre noire qui entourait leur zone de combat, puis lança une boule de foudre blanche (sans concentrer son chakra) pour faire circuler l'électricité tout le long de l'enceinte. Aussi rapide que le vent elle leva ses sabres et envoya des éclairs relier le mur circulaire : ainsi Pain, était coincé dans un gigantesque piège. Mais elle le savait, ce n'était pas du tout suffisant pour l'arrêter, ce n'était qu'une préparation pour son ultime technique. Lui, s'avançait, doucement, l'air confiant en sa victoire, une épée démesurée dans les mains. Les grandes pupilles mauves fixaient la jeune fille, qui ferma ses yeux. Elle sentait l'électricité statique envahir l'air, ses cheveux se soulevaient au dessus de sa tête. L'électricité coulait dans ses veines. _Itachi. J'espère que j'ai bien fait._ Elle planta ses sabres au sol et écarta les bras pour accumuler toute l'énergie de l'atmosphère orageuse qu'elle avait créée dans l'arène. « Raiton, Kuro Karasu ! » Tout le chakra dont elle disposait se mélangea avec l'électricité pour ne faire qu'un immense corbeau de foudre noire, de plusieurs mètres de hauteur. La technique ultime du clan Ichibiki consistait à libérer toute sa puissance sous la forme d'un animal du choix de l'invocateur. L'amour qu'elle portait à Itachi se ressentait jusque dans son choix. Le corbeau fondit sur Pain et explosa, réduisant son corps en un tas de cendres, que le vent de Konoha ne mit pas longtemps à balayer.

Yunema s'écroula. Elle avait réussi, mais elle avait tout donné. Maintenant tout ce qu'elle espérait était que Sasuke sorte de ses ténèbres une bonne fois pour toute et qu'il retrouve la paix. Elle esquissa un sourire en pensant à son bien-aimé qui serait fier de voir son frère agir ainsi. Puis elle sombra dans le néant.

 _[Le combat de Sasuke]_

Sasuke sentait les perles de sueur couler entre sa peau et le masque. Il se tenait aux portes de l'arène du combat entre Naruto et Pain. Il tenta de refouler ses émotions et de se concentrer sur ce qu'il voyait. Plusieurs hommes et femmes portant la même couleur de cheveux rousse avaient été vaincus, leurs corps gisaient dans la poussière. Seul l'un d'entre eux se tenait debout, la main tendue vers le ciel.

Il semblait manipuler l'importante masse rocheuse en lévitation d'où se dégageait un épais chakra rouge. Sasuke déglutit difficilement en se rappelant de la dernière fois où il avait vu ce chakra. Il n'avait aucune envie de croiser le regard de son meilleur ami, il ne voulait plus lire dans ses yeux la colère et la déception. Avant, il était son rival. Maintenant il n'était qu'un déserteur. Sa mâchoire se crispa, son cœur s'accéléra. Sasuke devait agir, Pain maintenait Naruto prisonnier dans un piège de roche, c'était le moment où jamais.

Il sentit un point dans sa poitrine devenir très chaud puis du chakra noir se mit à courir sur sa peau comme pour l'envelopper d'une étreinte réconfortante. D'une simple poussée sur sa jambe gauche, il traversa la moitié du cratère, la lame prête à être enfoncée dans la chair de l'ennemi. Ce dernier, ayant perçu son chakra, esquiva son attaque mais fut déconcentré de sa cible initiale. Il riposta immédiatement en lui envoyant un jutsu de répulsion. En voyant le coup arriver, Sasuke se prépara à encaisser le choc, mais il fut lui-même surpris lorsque son bras et son katana devinrent noirs de chakra de protection et qu'ils absorbèrent l'onde physique qui aurait du le projeter dans les airs. Au même moment, l'astre de pierre qui flottait dans les airs se fissura et commença à se désagréger en une pluie de poussière.

Préparés à ce que Kyuubi fonde sur eux, Pain préparait son prochain jutsu pendant que Sasuke se tenait prêt à bondir pour éviter les éventuels coups du biju. Il savait que lorsque Naruto se transformait, il perdait tout contrôle, du moins c'est ce qu'Orochimaru lui avait raconté après leur combat. Mais lorsque la destruction de la lune miniature laissa apparaître ce qu'elle avait tenté d'enfermer, ils ne virent pas de démon renard, mais une masse de cheveux d'or surmontant un visage déterminé. Deux yeux ambre soulignés d'un motif orange toisaient Pain, avec tellement de dureté et d'intransigeance que son regard paraissait affuté comme la lame d'une épée.

Sasuke se sentit paralysé à la vue de son ancien partenaire, de son ami. Il ne lui avait jamais vu ces yeux ambrés, d'habitude colorés d'un bleu profond. A quel point était-il devenu fort ? Et si jamais il était devenu plus fort que lui ? Un sentiment oublié de rivalité renaquit, mais Sasuke s'étonna presque en s'apercevant que cette sensation lui avait manqué ces dernières années. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par le rire acide de Pain qui se tenait à côté de lui.

« Alors, on a réussi à museler le renard ? Tu me facilites la tâche, je n'aurais aucun mal à te capturer sous cette forme ! Ton ami est courageux de venir t'aider, mais il finira comme cette pauvre fille et enfin comprendras-tu peut être ma douleur ! » Pain avait désigné du doigt le corps ensanglanté d'Hinata qui gisait à quelques mètres de là. Sasuke comprit l'identité de la jeune fille en l'observant plus en détails, cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas vu cette kunoichi plus que timide et ne l'avais pas reconnue quand il s'était élancé contre le dernier Pain encore debout.

« Hé toi ! T'es qui ? Quesque tu fous là ? Tu vas me gêner, c'est mon combat, dégage ! »

Naruto ignorait qui était l'individu masqué qui avait attaqué son adversaire, mais il avait envie de se débrouiller seul, il souffrait déjà assez du sacrifice de son amie. Grâce à l'énergie naturelle, il pouvait percevoir les chakras, mais celui que dégageait l'inconnu était très étrange : sa couleur était très foncée, presque noire, et il était épais comme celui d'un bijû. Mais il ne se posa pas plus de questions et se concentra sur celui qu'il devait éliminer.

Sasuke se sentit plus qu'agacé par la réaction de son rival. Non seulement il avait dû ravaler sa fierté pour revenir à Konoha et l'aider, mais en plus il se faisait recevoir d'une belle manière ! Il le fusilla du regard après avoir désactivé ses sharingan pour ne pas trahir sa véritable identité, puis il haussa les épaules en restant campé sur sa position, bien décidé à terminer ce combat qu'il avait commencé. Sasuke Uchiha n'était pas un lâche, et il allait lui prouver l'étendue de sa puissance pour lui faire courber l'échine. Il serait le prochain Hokage.

Il forma une lance avec son chakra et la projeta vers l'ennemi qui était en train de préparer son jutsu et qui dû l'interrompre pour esquiver l'attaque. Naruto en profita pour créer deux clones et courir dans sa direction. Il lança des fumigènes pour masquer sa technique, et Pain et Sasuke se retrouvèrent dans un épais nuage de fumée rouge. Un rasengan shuriken arriva droit sur le rouquin qui sauta en esquissant un sourire : il savait que cette attaque coutait beaucoup de chakra à l'hôte de Kyuubi, et que, malgré la présence du trouble fête masqué, il n'aurait aucun mal à le capturer. Il riposta à l'aveugle avec un jutsu de répulsion plus fort que le précédent pour mettre à terre les deux ninjas. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que Sasuke, de la même manière que la fois précédente, absorbe son attaque avec son épais chakra – que même ses rinnegan n'arrivaient pas à identifier. Il pût tout de même éviter le rasengan shuriken en se projetant en arrière. Mais c'était ce que Naruto attendait. Son attaque n'était pas offensive, elle servait de diversion pendant qu'il préparait un rasengan dans chacune de ses mains, prêt à terrasser son adversaire. Et Sasuke avait bien compris sa manœuvre, après tout, c'était une technique qu'ils avaient déjà utilisés ensemble par le passé. Il bondit dans les airs et prépara un chidori.

Pain reçut les deux coups en même temps. Un double rasengan dans le ventre et un chidori entre les omoplates. La vitesse et la coordination des deux ninjas était telle qu'il n'avait pas pu réagir, et son corps s'effondra.

De grosses perles de sueur balayaient le visage de Naruto. Tout en reprenant son souffle, il observa celui qui l'avait aidé. _Cette vitesse... Un chidori... Ca ne peut être que... Mais non, je ne sens pas son chakra. Et je n'ai pas le temps de traîner._

« Hé baka j'aurais pu le faire tout seul ! Et tu pourrais me montrer ta tête ! C'est la moindre des choses pour avoir interrompu mon combat ! »

Sasuke aurait bien volontiers sauté à la gorge du blond pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles, mais il ne devait pas lui dévoiler qui il était, et il espérait de toutes ses forces que le chakra de son frère lui permettait d'être méconnaissable, et que Naruto n'avait pas vu sa brève utilisation du sharingan pour porter un coup fatal avec son chidori. Et puis il se rappela que Yunema devait toujours se battre, alors il choisit de tourner les talons et d'aller aider l'ancienne fiancée d'Itachi.

Naruto ne comprit pas bien pourquoi l'inconnu s'enfuyait, mais il ne pouvait pas aller à sa poursuite. Il y avait plus urgent : retrouver le vrai Pain et lui parler. Alors il se dirigea en courant vers la montagne la plus proche.

Sasuke repéra le lieu du combat de Yunema lorsqu'il vit un gigantesque corbeau noir dans les airs. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à son frère car il utilisait beaucoup cet animal lors de ses jutsu. Aussi vite que possible, il courut dans la direction de l'apparition, mais, lorsqu'il arriva sur le champ de bataille, il ne vit aucun ennemi et ne ressentit aucun chakra étranger. La jeune femme aux cheveux violets était étendue par terre, recouverte de sang et de poussière. Etrangement, son cœur s'accéléra. Elle respirait très faiblement, _trop faiblement_ , elle avait besoin d'un médecin, et vite. Sans se poser plus de questions que nécessaire, il la prit dans ses bras et parcourut les décombres de Konoha à la recherche d'une quelconque aide.

Grâce à ses pupilles, il repéra un chakra qu'il connaissait bien. En se dirigeant dans sa direction, il aperçut une jeune fille aux cheveux roses agenouillée par terre qui tenait la main à une vieille femme blonde. Il mit quelques secondes à la reconnaître : Tsunade, vieillie de plusieurs années. D'un geste délicat, il déposa le corps de Yunema devant Sakura. La jeune fille le regarda de ses grands yeux d'émeraude puis passa une main sur le front de la kunoichi sans connaissance.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? Et qui êtes-vous ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Il resta silencieux puis s'enfuit aussi rapidement qu'un coup de vent.


	9. Vestiges du temps

**La suite, bonne lecture! Et merci encore à ceux qui me suivent et m'encouragent!**

Chapitre 9

Sakura Haruno ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui venait de se passer. Un ninja portant un masque de dragon, un peu comme un ANBU mais avec un motif qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant, venait de déposer à ses pieds le corps d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux violacés. Elle interrogea de son regard émeraude Tsunade qui était à ses côtés, mais l'Hokage resta muette, sûrement trop épuisée par la quantité de chakra qu'elle venait d'utiliser pour sauver le plus d'habitants de Konoha possible. Les blessures de la kunoichi semblaient assez graves et sa respiration était vraiment très irrégulière alors Sakura n'hésita pas outre mesure et rassembla ses forces pour donner les premiers soins.

« Yunema. » Un ANBU chargé de la garde rapprochée de Tsunade portant un masque représentant un oiseau s'était approché. « Yunema Ichibiki. J'ai déjà fait une mission avec elle il y a quelques années, mais elle a disparu de Konoha après la mort de ses parents. On raconte qu'elle a perdu la raison et qu'elle s'est retranchée dans les montagnes avec les anciens de son clan. »

Aussi loin qu'elle pouvait se souvenir, Sakura n'avait jamais entendu le nom de Yunema. Ichibiki ne lui semblait pas inconnu, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler dans quelles circonstances elle avait pu entendre ce nom. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle ne connaissait pas ce visage pâle et ensanglanté. C'est alors que Katsuyu prit la parole :

« Elle a combattu Pain, je l'ai vue. Elle a terrassé l'un d'entre eux, et son acolyte a prêté main forte à Naruto pendant son dernier combat. »

« Katsuyu, qui était la personne masquée qui l'a déposée ici ? » demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

« Je l'ignore, Sakura. Mais ce ne sont pas des ennemis. »

Sakura passa les heures suivantes à soigner Yunema, pendant qu'un étrange jutsu ramenait les corps des victimes de Pain à la vie. Katsuyu raconta les exploits de Naruto, et la jeune fille sentit un sentiment de soulagement et de fierté naître dans son cœur. Comme si son chakra avait ressentit les émotions positives, ses soins se firent plus efficaces et la kunoichi évanouie ouvrit enfin deux grands yeux aussi noirs que l'obsidienne. Elle eût du mal à se redresser, ses mouvements étaient hésitants et ses jambes tremblaient : son combat avait pris toutes ses forces. Il lui fallut un certain temps avant de réaliser où elle était, avec _qui_ elle était et surtout avec _qui_ elle n'était pas. Elle avala sa salive encore emprunte d'un goût de sang en priant que Sasuke n'ait pas fui loin de Konoha.

« Qui... » essaya-t-elle d'articuler sans grand succès.

« Doucement, ne vous précipitez pas. » Lui répondit chaleureusement Sakura. « Vous êtes en sécurité ici, un homme masqué vous a laissé près de nous pour que vous soyez soignée. Et Katsuyu nous a raconté que vous avez vaincu un des Pain. D'ailleurs, Naruto a vaincu le dernier, vous n'avez plus rien à craindre. »

Yunema hocha la tête, ses tympans bourdonnants lui donnant un mal de crâne sans équivoque. Elle se tourna légèrement sur sa droite et murmura :

« Hokage-sama... Konoha est encore en danger... Je dois vous raconter tout ce que je sais, vous expliquer pourquoi je suis revenue... Mais je dois le retrouver avant, sinon tout ce que j'ai fait aura été inutile... »

« Retrouver qui ? » interrogea la jeune Haruno.

« Vous le saurez assez vite... Je vous remercie vraiment pour les soins. Il faut que je le trouve au plus vite, je vous promets sur mon honneur de revenir rapidement. »

« Mais vous êtes trop faible pour vous déplacer ! »

Ce fut Tsunade qui répondit en levant la main et en acquiesçant du visage : « Je t'attends. »

Yunema sortit, non sans difficultés, un rouleau de parchemin de sa ceinture. Elle utilisa le sang qui restait sur son bras pour lancer une invocation. Sakura crut qu'elle allait défaillir tellement le moindre geste lui demandait des efforts. Un grand oiseau rouge aux yeux rubis apparut. Yunema ne l'appelait qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité, généralement dans les cas où elle n'avait plus assez de forces pour marcher. Elle se hissa sur son dos et remercia encore une fois Sakura et Tsunade, promettant à nouveau de faire vite pour leur raconter ce qu'elle savait. Tsunade lui tendit Katsuyu : « Prends-là avec toi. » Et après avoir placé la limace dans le revers de sa tunique, l'oiseau s'envola. Une fois éloignés, Yunema s'adressa à Katsuyu : « Katsuyu, s'il te plaît, ne révèle pas l'identité de la personne que je cherche, nous le ferons plus tard. »

Il n'y avait pas tant d'endroits que ça où Sasuke Uchiha aurait pu se rendre. Yunema priait pour qu'il soit encore à Konoha, et si c'était le cas, elle avait une petite idée d'où il pourrait être. Elle dirigea l'oiseau vers l'est de Konoha, et atterrit au milieu des vestiges de ce qui avait été le quartier du clan Uchiha. On pouvait encore distinguer l'éventail peint sur des pans de murs démolis. Un enchevêtrement de poutres de bois, de blocs de pierre et d'amas de poussières recouvrait ce qui était autrefois la demeure de la famille de Sasuke. Le souffle de l'attaque de Pain avait détruit les quelques bâtiments témoins du massacre du clan. Plus personne n'habitait là depuis des années, donc personne ne s'était battu dans ces décombres. Abandonnés. Le silence qui entourait les gravats rappelait la douleur sourde de la perte de ceux qu'elle aimait : ses parents, son oncle, son Amour. Avec eux elle avait perdu sa dignité de ninja de Konoha. Après avoir constaté la mort des membres de sa famille, Yunema n'avait plus mit un pied dans le quartier Uchiha. Elle avait silencieusement rejoint son petit appartement, brisé le portrait d'Itachi, et s'était enfuie dans la nuit. Même maintenant où elle connaissait les raisons de l'agissement de son bien-aimé, elle ressentait une certaine amertume en respirant l'air chargé de poussière du quartier en ruines. Il ne lui fallut peu de temps pour qu'elle distingue une silhouette assise contre un pan de mur. L'oiseau déposa Yunema en douceur qui s'assit à côté de lui, ne pouvant toujours marcher qu'avec beaucoup de difficultés.

« Merci Reddotori. » Et l'oiseau se dissipa en un nuage de fumée.

Sasuke ne fit pas le moindre geste quand Yunema s'installa à côté de lui. Il était venu à cet endroit source de douloureux souvenirs pour essayer de trouver des réponses aux questions qui lui déchiraient le cœur. Mais il n'avait trouvé que le silence et la désolation d'un endroit abandonné réduit en miettes.

« Tu ne veux pas donner raison à ceux qui voulaient voir ton clan s'éteindre, n'est-ce pas ? » La voix de la jeune femme lui apparut comme très lointaine, ce qui lui donna presque une dimension céleste. Elle se tourna vers lui et fit glisser son masque de dragon.

« Sasuke... Il faudra reconstruire ce quartier, lui donner une nouvelle vie, montrer les richesses que les habitants de Konoha ont choisi d'oublier. »

« A quoi bon... » soupira-t-il.

« On ne peut pas se lamenter éternellement sur les morts, il faut prendre conscience que nous sommes entourés de personnes vivantes. Ton frère restera celui qui a marqué mon âme au fer rouge. C'est un héros, mais un héros mort. Toi, tu es bien vivant. Tu portes l'espoir et la détermination en toi. »

« Hn. »

Yunema sourit, ce qui lui provoqua une intense douleur car ses plaies au visage n'étaient pas encore complètement cicatrisées. Sakura s'était concentrée sur la guérison intérieure et n'avait porté que des soins basiques aux plaies superficielles. Elle tourna ses yeux vers le sol et sentit un objet, aussi léger qu'une feuille, frôler sa jambe. Un morceau de papier s'était échappé des maisons délabrées et avait survécu à l'explosion. Yunema le récupéra entre ses doigts et lorsqu'elle le déplia, elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Le papier en question était une photo. La ressemblance entre Itachi et son frère était frappante : les mêmes yeux sombres, la même peau d'albâtre, la même couleur de cheveux. Itachi avait le visage légèrement plus masculin que celui de Sasuke, il était marqué de deux sillons qui coupaient ses joues. Un sourire habillait ses lèvres minces, sûrement dû à la joie de profiter d'un moment avec son petit frère qui affichait également une mine ravie.

Elle la tendit à Sasuke. « Je crois qu'on nous a envoyé un signe. » Il prit la photo du bout des doigts et se remémora le temps où il avait la chance de voir son frère sourire.

« Il est temps Sasuke. Je vais rappeler Reddotori. »

« Hm. Tu crois vraiment que tu as de la force pour ça ? »

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il glissa la photo dans sa ceinture, remit son masque, et se leva en prêtant main forte à Yunema. De force, il lui plaça son bras autour de ses épaules pour qu'elle s'appuie sur lui en marchant.

« Merci... » marmonna-t-elle. « Au fait... Naruto a gagné. Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais apparemment les morts sont revenus à la vie... »

« Hn. J'aurais dû te laisser mourir en fait. »

Et elle lâcha un petit rire. Décidément, si quelque chose n'avait pas changé dans ce monde, c'était l'humour Uchiha.

Ils retournèrent ensemble à pied sur le champ de bataille, désormais recouvert d'habitants et de ninjas venus féliciter ceux qui s'étaient battus et acclamer Naruto pour avoir sauvé Konoha. En entendant la clameur de la foule, Sasuke sentit l'énervement en lui, mais étrangement, un énervement plutôt positif. Il recommençait à avoir envie de jouer le jeu de la rivalité avec son ancien camarade, et une idée germa dans son cerveau.

Yunema sentait que l'Uchiha accélérait dans ses mouvements, et cela l'étonna, elle aurait parié qu'il irait à reculons retrouver son passé. Ils se frayaient un chemin dans la foule pour atteindre le petit groupe de ninjas qui applaudissaient Naruto. C'est alors qu'elle vit une tignasse argentée se démarquer, et aussitôt, son cœur se réchauffa. Il est vrai qu'elle n'appréciait pas forcément Kakashi en tant que camarade, mais l'idée de le savoir mort lui donnait la nausée, au fond, elle l'estimait beaucoup. Un petit détail lui échappa alors qu'ils s'approchaient : Kakashi ne l'avait pas revue depuis des années, elle l'avait abandonné du jour au lendemain sans explications, et, contrairement à Sasuke qui avait le visage masqué et le chakra modifié, elle était totalement à découvert.

Le ninja aux cheveux argent n'en crût pas son œil quand il vit une jeune femme aux longs cheveux violets, boitant, s'agrippant à un ANBU – _non ce n'est pas un ANBU... Qui cela peut-il être ?._ Il se dirigea vers elle et souleva son bandeau pour que son sharingan lui donne la preuve que son autre œil n'était pas défaillant. _Pas de doute possible._

« Ka... kashi... » En face de lui, à cet instant, elle se sentit soudainement honteuse. Il devait la voir comme une lâche, comme une ninja fragile qui n'avait pas surmonté la mort de ses parents. Elle était terrifiée de lire de la déception dans ses yeux. Mais il n'eût qu'un mélange de surprise et de curiosité dans le regard de Kakashi. Regards croisés, silence plombant, ils auraient pu rester comme ça durant des heures, mais Sasuke n'était plus patient. Il saisit le bras de Yunema, l'enleva de ses épaules auxquelles il était enroulé et le tendit vers Kakashi.

« Pouvez-vous l'aider quelques instants... sensei ? »

Yunema allait riposter en maugréant qu'elle n'était pas handicapée, mais la réalité vint la frapper en pleine gorge. _SENSEI ?_

Sasuke se dégagea de l'étreinte de la jeune femme et fit quelques pas de telle sorte à se retrouver au milieu du groupe de ninjas qui regardaient l'échange avec attention. Sakura se tenait près de Naruto, les larmes aux yeux, sûrement encore sous l'émotion de l'annonce de la victoire du jinchûriki. Il pouvait apercevoir tous ses anciens camarades, Iruka le professeur de l'académie, une partie des ANBU chargés de la protection rapprochée de l'Hokage, les ninjas chargés de la surveillance... Tout le petit monde qu'il avait quitté des années plus tôt se tenait devant lui. Il était temps de voler la vedette à Naruto.

Et il ôta son masque.


	10. Retour

Chapitre 10

Les clameurs de la foule se turent. Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur Konoha. Sasuke Uchiha, le ninja déserteur qui avait rejoint Orochimaru pour se venger de son frère, se tenait devant eux, ses mèches brunes virevoltant au gré du vent. Sa prestance imposait le respect de la plupart des gens qui l'observaient.

Sasuke planta son regard dans les orbes turquoise de Naruto, non sans une pointe de défi.

« Je suis rentré. »

Naruto eût l'impression de tomber en chute libre. L'homme masqué qui l'avait aidé lors de son combat contre Pain n'était autre que Sasuke Uchiha, son ami qu'il recherchait avec tant d'ardeur depuis des années. Non, ce n'était pas possible. _Trop facile._ D'un pas chancelant, il s'avança vers lui, et la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut de lui mettre une correction en bonne et due forme. Il serra son poing, bien déterminé à l'écraser sur la joue blanche de son ancien coéquipier.

Sasuke s'était attendu à se faire insulter, huer, frapper, et quand il vit le poing de Naruto se resserrer il pensa avoir visé juste. Mais il se trompait. Contre toute attente, à l'instant ou le bras du jeune Uzumaki s'apprêtait à frapper, le coup ne vint pas. Naruto se jeta dans ses bras et le serra contre lui de toutes ses forces, pour se prouver que ce n'était pas un rêve, que Sasuke était bien réel.

« Temeeee ! T'en as mis du temps... » Naruto alternait rire et larmes, et ne voulait plus lâcher son meilleur ami. La foule alors applaudit et se mit à fêter le retour de l'Uchiha à Konoha, comme si de rien était. Sasuke était stupéfait, lui qui s'attendait à tout l'inverse, il était accueilli comme un roi. Mais il n'était pas mécontent au fond, il avait réussi à voler la vedette à son rival, rival qu'il était – mais ne l'avouera jamais – heureux de tenir dans ses bras. Et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine quand Naruto lui souffla à l'oreille : « Bienvenue chez toi, Sas'ke. »

Quand le blond lui laissa enfin un peu de place pour respirer, il croisa le regard de Sakura. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues mais elle affichait un grand sourire. Elle ne se précipita pas sur lui et lui fit simplement un signe de tête, simple et chaleureux, et sa gorge était trop serrée pour qu'elle ne puisse dire le moindre mot. Tout le monde lui lançait un regard brillant, comme si un Dieu venait de débarquer sur la place du village. Jusqu'à ce qu'un raclement de gorge se fasse entendre.

Tsunade avait retrouvé son apparence habituelle, et elle se planta droit devant Sasuke, les points sur les hanches, un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Merci pour ton aide. » Elle se tourna légèrement vers Yunema : « Merci à toi aussi, Yunema ». « Tous les ninjas qui sont en état, préparez le campement pour la nuit dans les rochers et allez chercher les vivres dans les réserves souterraines pour nourrir tout le monde ! Sasuke, Yunema, Naruto, Kakashi, suivez moi. » Elle les entraîna dans une petite grotte non loin de là, où ils pourraient discuter calmement. Malgré les apparences, Tsunade bouillait d'impatience de connaître l'histoire des deux revenants, mais ce n'était pas sans appréhender ce qu'elle allait apprendre. Yunema l'avait avertie d'un danger, et elle s'attendait au pire maintenant qu'elle avait vu de ses propres yeux de quoi était capable l'Akatsuki.

Ils s'installèrent autour d'un feu, et Tsunade incita Yunema à prendre la parole en premier. Elle opina puis déclara après quelques instants de réflexion :

« J'étais fiancée à Itachi Uchiha. Bien sûr, c'était un secret, jamais Fugaku n'aurait autorisé son si brillant fils ainé à épouser une kunoichi du clan Ichibiki. Mais, comme on dit, l'amour est plus fort que tout. Ou peut-être pas. Le soir de la tragédie, je n'ai pas voulu y croire, j'étais persuadée qu'il y avait une raison derrière tout ça, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise. Alors je suis partie pour savoir, savoir pourquoi il avait tué sa propre famille, pourquoi il avait tué mes parents. Et quand j'ai appris qu'il avait rejoint l'Akatsuki, toute ma détresse s'est transformée en haine. J'ai arrêté de le suivre, je me suis enfermée dans les montagnes sous la protection de Korumo et j'ai attendu mon heure. Mon heure de vengeance. J'ai travaillé les techniques les plus puissantes de mon clan pour lui faire payer ma douleur, je sais à quel point cela peut paraitre égoïste, mais la haine rend vraiment aveugle. Un jour, j'ai entendu qu'il n'était pas loin de là où je m'entraînais, alors j'ai foncé sans réfléchir. Et je l'ai trouvé, baignant dans son sang, seul. Ca me parut étrange, j'ai inspecté les environs et je pense avoir eu de la chance de retrouver la trace de l'Akatsuki. Ils avaient enlevé Sasuke, et... »

« Et elle m'a sauvé. » La coupa Sasuke. Il avait vite compris pourquoi la jeune femme ne disait pas la vérité, et il ne la laisserait pas s'enchevêtrer seule dans des mensonges. « Nous avons pu avoir des informations capitales, et quand nous avons appris qu'un grand danger menaçait Konoha, nous avons réalisé que c'était notre devoir de venir vous avertir. »

Tandis que Sasuke donnait des détails sur Madara, Yunema souriait intérieurement. Itachi leur appartenait encore un peu, il était trop tôt pour dévoiler la vérité à tout le monde, ce n'est pas ce qu'il aurait voulu. La première étape était de les prévenir du danger, pour que Sasuke se sente mieux intégré aux prises de décisions de Konoha. Yunema avait au fond un peu peur qu'il revienne sur sa fragile décision, alors elle devait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour lui montrer qu'il avait choisi la bonne voie, même si ça voulait dire mentir sur le passé d'Itachi. Tant pis s'ils passaient pour des ninjas haineux ayant étanché leur soif de vengeance. Ce n'était qu'un moment à passer, quand la menace serait écartée, et que les conseillers et Danzo seraient mis hors d'état de nuire, alors la vérité pourrait être divulguée.

Tsunade hochait la tête d'un air grave en entendant l'histoire de Sasuke, un « nouvel » ennemi venait de faire son apparition. Mais d'abord, il fallait qu'ils reconstruisent le village pour assurer au mieux la sécurité des habitants. Puis, elle tiendrait un conseil pour évaluer les actions à mener. Quand Sasuke eût fini son discours, elle déclara : « Le passé ne peut être modifié, mais nous savons tous que vous êtes tous les deux des ninjas de valeur. Vous avez traversé beaucoup de souffrances, mais c'est la tête haute que vous revenez pour aider votre village. Merci. Nous allons avoir besoin de vous. »

Sur ces mots, ils furent invités à rejoindre le campement improvisé. Kakashi aidait toujours Yunema à marcher. Étonnamment il ne lui en voulait pas spécialement, il était soulagé qu'elle aille bien et qu'elle soit revenue à la raison. C'était une bonne combattante et il aimait faire des missions à ses côtés, même s'il ne l'avait jamais montré.

Naruto racontait plein d'histoires à Sasuke, il parlait vite comme pour raconter le temps perdu, mais surtout, il parlait comme si de rien était. Comme si Sasuke n'était jamais parti. Et il lui en fut reconnaissant. Sous son air blasé et inintéressé, le jeune Uchiha appréciait ce côté spontané et naturel de Naruto. Il avait vraiment eu du mal à devoir le combattre et le blesser, mais il savait que c'était nécessaire pour ne pas être prisonnier à jamais de ses souffrances. Naruto était la seule personne pour laquelle il avait envisagé de rester à Konoha, et c'était probablement la seule personne qui lui avait vraiment manqué. Ils se ressemblaient, ils s'opposaient, ils se complétaient.

Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, les anciens camarades de Sasuke venaient lui dire un ou deux mots, sobrement, pour qu'il se sente bien accueillis. Tous étaient sincèrement heureux de le revoir, et même s'il était toujours aussi froid et peu bavard, ils le trouvèrent plus serein. Yunema avait un peu plus de discussion. Elle posait des questions à Kakashi sur sa reconversion et le taquinait quand à ses goûts, qu'elle avait insoupçonnés jusqu'alors, pour la littérature frivole. Elle ne reconnaissait pas son ancien partenaire, sombre et torturé, c'était un homme tendre et plein d'humour qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

Après s'être nourris des réserves du village, tous les habitants s'installèrent pour passer la nuit. Des ninjas avaient été réquisitionnés pour monter la garde et se relayer. Yunema s'était allongée sur un petit futon, ses yeux étaient lourds et son corps avait besoin de repos. Mais avant de pouvoir s'endormir, elle sentit une présence s'approcher. Sasuke s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et pencha son visage au dessus du sien.

« Tu aurais pu me prévenir. »

Elle ouvra les yeux et les planta dans les sharingan de l'Uchiha.

« Je n'avais pas envisagé ton petit coup de théâtre, tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps. »

« Hn. »

« Et puis... je sais que tu as compris pourquoi il ne fallait pas tout dire tout de suite. Tu es censé être un minimum intelligent. »

Devant la moue de Sasuke, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Il était vraiment susceptible...

« Allez laisses-moi au moins me relever là, on dirait que tu vas m'embrasser. » Et elle le repoussa légèrement en appuyant deux doigts sur son front. Mais Sasuke lui prit violemment le poignet et la menaça d'une voix tranchante : « Ne t'avises plus jamais de faire ça ! ». Aussitôt elle se retira de son étreinte et baissa les yeux, l'air un peu confus. Le jeune Uchiha se radoucit un peu en voyant l'expression désolée de la kunoichi.

Il marmonna : « Itachi... »

« Ca doit être un truc de grand frère... »

Sasuke ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette réponse. Il lui lança un regard interrogatif, elle n'avait jamais mentionné sa famille hormis ses parents décédés. Selon ce qu'il en avait déduit, il ne lui restait plus que le vieux Korumo. Mais il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques semaines, et leurs moments de confidence avaient été plutôt rares.

« Fait pas cette tête ! On a tous nos secrets, Sasuke. » Un sourire triste étira ses lèvres rosées, pendant qu'elle remettait machinalement une très longue mèche de ses cheveux violets derrière son oreille. « D'ailleurs, j'ai vraiment été surprise de l'accueil de tes amis. C'est dommage que ta haine t'ait séparé d'eux, leurs sentiments ont vraiment l'air sincères. Surtout ce petit blond, Naruto. Vos forces jointes doivent faire des merveilles... »

Il garda le silence, n'aimant guère évoquer des sujets sentimentalistes. Après tout, il était venu la voir pour connaître la suite du plan, si toutefois plan il y avait, pas pour s'entendre parler d'amitié, de lien ou de tout autre sujet qui aurait pu faire croire à quiconque qu'il pourrait être un temps soit peu sensible.

Mais comme Yunema n'attendait pas de réponse particulière – elle avait à peu près cerné la personnalité du jeune homme – elle continua sur sa lancée : « En tout cas ce qui est beau c'est qu'ils t'aiment pour ce que tu es, toi, Sasuke. Ils ne voient pas en toi un Uchiha parmi d'autres, ou une réincarnation de ton frère. »

« Je suis celui dont le frère a massacré sa famille. C'est comme ça qu'ils me voient. »

« Comme tu vois Naruto comme le garçon au démon renard. Parce que c'est la triste vérité. A toi de faire avec, de vivre avec tout ce qui t'es arrivé. Mais dis-toi que ce n'est pas à cause de ça qu'ils t'aiment. Je n'ai ressenti aucune pitié ni dégout dans leurs yeux. »

Une voix rugit à l'intérieur de sa tête : _Ce n'est pas du tout comme ça que je vois Naruto !_ Mais sur le principe, il savait qu'elle n'avait pas tord. Plutôt que de l'admettre, il changea de sujet.

« Pour le conseil, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

« On va aider à la reconstruction du village, et en profiter pour se renseigner sur le conseil et sur Danzo. Ensuite, on les coincera. On les forcera à avouer. Je préfère que Konoha entende la vérité de leur bouche, après, nous pourrons faire justice ensemble. Maintenant vas te reposer, nous en avons tous les deux besoin. »

Sasuke hocha la tête, se releva sans un bruit, et avant de tourner les talons, il tendit la photo d'Itachi et lui à Yunema. « Chacun son tour. » souffla-t-il avant de s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de la grotte. Elle réalisa alors qu'il venait de lui donner sa confiance.


	11. Défis nocturnes

**Voilà la suite, bonne lecture à tous! :)**

Chapitre 11

Quand Sasuke Uchiha retourna vers son futon pour dormir, il fut arrêté par une main sur son épaule.

« Sas'ke. »

C'était la voix de Naruto. Il se retourna pour faire face à ses grands yeux bleus, à la fois sombres et pétillants.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, dobe ? »

Le cœur de Naruto se réchauffa un peu, son ami l'avait appelé comme il avait l'habitude de le faire des années auparavant.

« J'ai un service à te demander. »

« Hn ? »

« Bats-toi. Bats-toi contre moi, comme lorsqu'on s'entraînait ensemble. Quand tu as parti, ça m'a tellement manqué. »

« Pfff... tu n'en as pas eu assez aujourd'hui... ? »

« Sas'ke. S'il te plaît. »

« Hm. » Il n'avait aucune envie de retourner dehors pour se battre, mais les yeux suppliants du blond ne lui laissaient guère le choix. C'était sûrement pour tester ce qu'il lui avait dit avant de rejoindre Orochimaru. Qu'il était son meilleur ami.

Sasuke ne pouvait pas refuser, mais il se sentait mal à l'aise. Quelques jours auparavant, il avait planifié de tuer chaque habitant de Konoha, un par un, Naruto compris. Mais ils l'avaient accueilli chaleureusement malgré sa trahison. Maintenant qu'il croisait le regard du jeune Uzumaki, il se demanda sérieusement s'il en aurait eu la force. S'il aurait osé faire se fermer ces yeux azurs pour toujours. Et une chaleur se répandit dans sa poitrine. Arriverait-il enfin à sortir de ses ténèbres ?

 _Itachi Uchiha venait de terminer une mission avec son équipe et se dirigeait tranquillement vers la demeure familiale où il savait qu'un bon plat chaud l'attendait. C'est alors qu'une main lui agrippa l'épaule, mais sans aucune hostilité. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux améthyste et au regard glacial le dévisageait. « Je ne savais pas que tu étais déjà rentrée, Yunema » lui dit-il en souriant. « Tu veux venir manger avec moi ? ». Mais la kunoichi secoua la tête en signe de refus. « Itachi... Est-ce que tu peux m'aider ? » Il hocha la tête sans même savoir de quoi il pouvait retourner. De toute façon, il adorait trop son amie pour lui refuser quelque chose. C'était le genre de fille à la fois simple et compliquée, claire et sombre, triste et joyeuse. C'était une combattante, mais qui ne s'adonnait pas à la violence gratuitement, elle avait un esprit emplit de finesse et d'intelligence. Il aimait être à ses côtés, en mission ou en dehors, parce qu'il n'était pas un Uchiha avec elle, il était juste lui-même. Elle n'était pas une de ces groupies qui le harcelaient, jamais elle ne l'idolâtrait ni même ne faisait la moindre allusion à sa beauté peu commune. Et c'était agréable. « Je viens de rentrer de mission avec Kakashi. On a eu un peu de fil à retordre avec une horde de bandits, on était deux contre vingt... J'ai donc essayé mes dernières techniques de Taijutsu, mais je suis loin d'être satisfaite de ma maîtrise de l'enchaînement 'l'ombre de la panthère', est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider à la perfectionner ? Je sens que je ne vais pas arriver à fermer l'œil de la nuit si je n'essaie pas ! » Itachi sourit chaleureusement en observant l'envie pétillante dans les yeux de la belle Ichibiki. « Bien sûr, Yunema. Allons-y. » Ils s'éloignèrent un peu des habitations et commencèrent l'entrainement. De loin, on aurait pu croire que deux félins se battaient tellement leurs mouvements étaient précis, gracieux et rapides. Itachi admirait la technicité des coups de son amie, et ne lui donnait que quelques petits conseils de placement pour qu'elle s'améliore. En deux heures, elle avait fait des progrès époustouflants. « Merci Itachi... heureusement que j'ai le meilleur Maître du village ! » Yunema reprenait sa respiration, ses cheveux collés à son visage après s'être tant dépensée. L'Uchiha aussi était un peu essoufflé, il avait eu une très longue journée, mais ce n'est pas un peu de fatigue qui allait l'arrêter ! « J'espère que ton petit frère ne sera pas jaloux que tu passes plus de temps à m'entraîner que lui ! » lui dit-elle en riant. « Il est encore jeune, il ne rentre à l'académie que l'an prochain ! Il faut qu'il profite de son enfance aussi... Et que moi je profite d'avoir une agréable compagnie... » Elle rosit légèrement à ces mots. Itachi n'était jamais très démonstratif même si elle savait qu'il tenait à elle, ils étaient de très bons amis depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Et elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il franchirait la limite imposée par les règles du clan Uchiha. Mais ce soir là, il ne fit pas que la franchir, il la réduisit en miettes. Du bout des doigts, il dégagea les mèches collées sur son front et ses joues pour lui remettre derrière les oreilles, en frôlant légèrement sa peau, qui était très douce. Et il n'hésita pas indéfiniment pour faire ce qu'il avait eut envie de faire pendant des années. Il approcha son visage et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour les enlever aussitôt afin de juger de la réaction de la jeune fille. Yunema était totalement figée, ses mains tremblaient et son cœur avait dû s'arrêter... C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Itachi, son ami le plus cher, venait de l'embrasser. Un simple baiser, doux et chaste. Elle leva ses yeux pour rencontrer son regard noir d'encre qui la contemplait avec tendresse. « Itachi... Tu risques de te faire renier par ton clan... » murmura-t-elle. Mais avant qu'elle ne continue, il posa son doigt sur ses lèvres, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément, lui communiquant du bout des lèvres tous les sentiments qu'il avait gardés pour lui jusque là. Et Yunema lui répondit. Elle s'était résignée en sachant que le clan Uchiha n'accepterait jamais cette relation, mais elle s'abandonna dans les bras d'Itachi, profitant de tout l'amour qu'il était en train de lui donner. Entre deux baisers, il lui chuchota à l'oreille : « Au Diable, mon clan. Tu vaux bien mieux que leurs stupides traditions. » Puis ils repartirent vers le centre de Konoha, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Jusqu'à ce qu'Itachi brise le silence en parlant travail. Yunema ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il était vraiment passionné par son rôle de capitaine d'ANBU et il aimait partager son enthousiasme avec son amie, enfin avec sa petite amie désormais. « Au fait, Yunema, ton ancien sensei a encore fait des siennes. Nous avons retrouvé un autre laboratoire d'Orochimaru aujourd'hui. J'ai mandaté ton frère et son équipe pour qu'ils l'explorent puis le détruisent cette nuit, donc ne t'inquiète pas s'il ne rentre pas ce soir. » « Je suis sûre que tu as fait le bon choix, un Ichibiki ne peut pas te décevoir ! Et Natsuko doit être fier que tu lui ais confié cette mission. »_

« Non, Natsuko... NATTTSSUUUKOOOOO » Yunema se releva fébrilement sur son futon, des perles de sueur coulant sur son visage. Tous ses muscles tremblaient et elle avait la nausée. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé de son frère. A croire que se nourrir de haine pendant des années avait euthanasié cette plaie. _La haine nous va si bien_ avait-elle pensé quand Sasuke lui avait parlé de détruire Konoha. _On n'a pas à réfléchir, plus à souffrir, on se laisse juste guider dans la vie par ce sentiment de vengeance. Il y a un côté confortable à la haine._

Elle se releva pour se changer un peu les idées, et déambula dans les grottes sous l'œil attentif des ninjas de garde. En entendant des voix à l'extérieur, elle sortit pour voir qui, comme elle, était prit d'insomnie. Autour d'un petit feu, Tsunade et Kakashi discutaient à voix basse, et ils se turent quand ils la virent arriver. Sans s'en préoccuper, Yunema s'approcha du feu et s'assit en leur compagnie.

« Vous n'avez pas confiance, Tsunade-sama ? Je ne suis encore qu'une traitresse à vos yeux ? Remarquez, vous avez raison. »

« Yunema, dès la reconstruction du village accomplie, tu seras capitaine de l'équipe ANBU chargée des menaces extérieures. Je veux que tu te donnes à cent pourcents pour traquer ce Madara ou ce je-ne-sais-qui qui se fait passer pour lui. »

La jeune femme n'en crût pas ses oreilles. Elle avait abandonné le village du jour au lendemain, puis sur un coup de tête elle revenait et se retrouvait avec une promotion... Elle toisa Tsunade d'un air incompréhensif. Pourtant il n'y avait aucune bouteille de saké à côté de l'Hokage...

« Tu as ramené Sasuke Uchiha, en soi, c'est un exploit. Naruto ne le réalise pas encore, mais bientôt tu deviendras sa déesse vivante ! » lâcha-t-elle en riant, accompagnée d'un regard rieur en coin de Kakashi.

« Il comptait tant que ça pour lui ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu n'imagines même pas. Naruto aurait remué ciel et terre pour le ramener ! Enfin... c'est une bonne chose que vous soyez rentrés tous les deux. Kakashi s'est porté garant pour toi, il m'a assuré que nous pouvions te faire confiance, même après tout ce que tu as enduré. Par contre... il faudra qu'on surveille un peu Sasuke, même si avec Naruto à ses côtés je ne m'inquiète pas trop. »

« Si je peux me permettre, je me porte garante pour lui. » Elle tourna sa tête en souriant à Kakashi : « Comme ça tu es doublement responsable Kakashi ! » Son rire était léger, et il conforta le ninja aux cheveux argentés dans sa décision de défendre Yunema. « Plus sérieusement, je pense que la mort de son frère l'a fait changer. Et puis, du peu que j'en ai vu, ses amis ont l'air de tenir beaucoup à lui, et je pense que c'est réciproque, même s'il est aussi expressif que Kakashi lorsqu'il faisait équipe avec moi. »

« Gn ! » protesta l'intéressé. Mais aucun autre mot ne sortit de sous son masque. Au fond, il savait que quand il était plus jeune, son caractère ressemblait beaucoup à celui de Sasuke. Le temps l'avait fait changer... Ainsi que la présence de Naruto. Cet énergumène avait le pouvoir de toucher les gens au plus profond de leur être avec un simple sourire.

« Je vous remettrai ensemble pour quelques missions ! Même si Kakashi va avoir du travail puisque son équipe 7 est réunie désormais. Si le sandaime Hokage vous avait choisi tous les deux, c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison ! »

Le visage de Yunema s'assombrit à la mention du sandaime Hokage. D'après ce Madara Uchiha, il aurait été l'un des responsables du sacrifice d'Itachi. _Heureusement qu'Orochimaru l'a tué, ça nous évite un problème de plus._

« Alors Yunema, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? » lui demanda Kakashi, l'arrachant ainsi à ses pensées.

« J'en dis que ça fait vraiment trop longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas affrontés tous les deux ! Un petit combat de sabre ? » lui répondit-elle malicieusement.

« Tu tiens à peine debout... » lui fit-il remarquer.

« Ne te cherches pas d'excuses, Kakashi ! Tu as peur de perdre ? »

« Hm, et bien disons qu'aujourd'hui je me suis battu contre deux Pain, que je suis mort, que j'ai ressuscité et que tu as réapparu dans ma vie après des années d'absences où tu as du t'entraîner sans relâche pendant que je jouais les baby-sitters ! »

« Ca veut dire oui ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Tsunade sourit et leur déclara qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller se reposer, la journée avait été plus qu'éprouvante.

Kakashi bondit sur la pointe des pieds et tendit une main à Yunema pour qu'elle fasse de même. Main qu'elle ignora ostensiblement, malgré la douleur toujours présente que lui conféraient ses blessures. Elle suivit Kakashi un peu à l'écart du campement pour ne pas gêner les villageois endormis puis ils s'élancèrent l'un contre l'autre pour exécuter un impressionnant ballet de sabres. Comme Kakashi le craignait, son niveau avait vraiment augmenté et il se sentit presque honteux d'avoir du mal à suivre son ancienne coéquipière qui était gravement blessée de surcroit. Elle s'en aperçut, eut un sourire satisfait et lui lança : « Utilise ton sharingan, je ne veux pas affronter que la moitié de tes capacités ! » Et lui souleva le bandeau qui lui barrait l'œil gauche, laissant apparaitre dans l'obscurité une pupille écarlate.


	12. Les liens

**Bonjour à tous! Je vais poster quelques chapitres d'affilée pour vous donner de la lecture pendant les vacances :)**

 **Merci à ceux qui m'encouragent et bien sûr à tous ceux qui me lisent!**

Chapitre 12

Une lutte acharnée opposait Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiha. Ils se battaient à mains nues, pour évaluer leur force physique pure. Sasuke était vraiment surpris de la puissance du blond, il avait vraiment changé depuis leur dernier combat face à face. Mais suite à une journée de combats contre Pain, il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme et Sasuke réussit finalement à le plaquer au sol contre l'herbe humide et à l'immobiliser à l'aide de ses bras et de ses jambes. Naruto se retrouvait figé à terre, allongé sur un lit froid, complètement sous l'emprise de son rival qui l'observait avec un regard qui se voulait triomphant.

« Tu es vraiment fort, Sas'ke... » soupira le blond.

« Pas assez. » lui répondit-il âprement. D'ailleurs, il ne lâchait pas prise et continuait à immobiliser le corps de son ami.

« Pourtant, tu as même vaincu Itachi... »

Et Sasuke renforça sa poigne, un voile de colère le faisant frissonner rien qu'en repensant qu'il avait vraiment voulu tuer Itachi.

« Hey teme ! Pourquoi tu me relâches pas ? »

Mais Sasuke ne répondait toujours pas. Il continuait de le dévisager d'un regard perçant. _Est-ce que j'aurais vraiment pu tuer Naruto ? Pourquoi ce regard remet-il tout en cause... ?_ Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Au bout d'un moment qui parut interminable pour Naruto, il lâcha prise d'un coup et vint s'assoir sur l'herbe à côté de lui.

« Je n'ai pas tué Itachi. »

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Qui l'a tué alors ? »

« Il était malade. »

« Quoi ? » Naruto écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu as bien entendu, Usuratonkachi. Je ne l'ai pas tué. Enfait, Naruto, je n'ai jamais tué personne. »

« Et Orochimaru alors ? Ce n'était pas toi non plus ? »

« J'y ai fortement contribué, mais non, ce n'est pas exactement moi qui l'ai achevé. »

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça Sas'ke ? »

« Parce que quand j'étais avec l'Akatsuki, je n'étais pas vraiment leur prisonnier. Ils m'ont proposé d'être l'un d'entre eux, et l'idée m'a plus qu'effleuré l'esprit. Pourtant, je savais que si j'acceptais je devrais te tuer. Et je n'ai pas dit non... »

Étonnamment, Naruto sourit à cette révélation. Car il connaissait assez bien l'Uchiha, en tout cas assez pour savoir qu'il s'agissait d'excuses déguisées. Il lui faisait part de sa faiblesse malgré la fierté qu'il avait. Et Naruto lui en fut sincèrement reconnaissant.

« Sas'ke... »

« Si elle n'était pas venue me chercher, notre dernier combat ne se serait pas fini de la même façon. » ajouta-t-il d'un ton amer.

« Tu es sûr de ça, teme ? »

L'Uzumaki aimait planter son regard dans les pupilles sombres de son ami, il avait l'impression d'y lire un autre discours que celui qui lui parvenait aux oreilles. C'est peut être pour cela que Sasuke détourna rapidement le regard, pour mieux se perdre dans l'obscurité qui les entourait. Et il ne répondit pas.

« Allez viens, Sas'ke, on rentre. » Après s'être relevé, il lui tendit la main pour qu'il fasse de même, sachant pertinemment qu'il ignorerait son aide. Mais parfois, le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha n'est pas celui qu'on croit. Il sentit une main douce et froide qui se glissait contre sa paume pour venir s'agripper à elle. Un sourire aux lèvres, il donna une légère impulsion pour l'aider à se mettre debout. C'était la première fois que leurs peaux se touchaient si longtemps, et un agréable frisson les envahit. Surpris, ils rompirent le contact pour se diriger vers le campement.

Yunema évitait toutes les attaques de son ancien coéquipier sans aucun problème. Si Kakashi avait été beaucoup plus puissant qu'elle quand ils partaient en mission ensemble, elle le trouvait maintenant ramolli. A croire qu'il avait arrêté de progresser alors qu'elle avait toujours essayé d'atteindre ses limites. Elle tournoya sur elle-même et, dans un mouvement d'une technicité et d'une rapidité impressionnantes, elle le désarma avec la tranche de sa lame, envoyant son sabre au loin se planter dans l'écorce d'un vieux chêne.

« Sérieusement, Kakashi ? » demanda Yunema, stupéfaite. Normalement, Kakashi aurait du être en mesure de parer son coup, surtout avec l'aide du sharingan.

« Je dois m'avouer vaincu... » répondit l'intéressé, qui se laissa tomber par terre, le dos contre un arbre. La kunoichi s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

« On va avoir des séances de rattrapage, Monsieur Hatake ! Tu vieillis ou tu n'as plus la rage de te battre ? »

« Je... »

Elle le coupa sans vouloir entendre sa défense. « C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu as passé ta vie à te donner pour le village, et, même si tu as changé, tu n'as toujours pas résolu ce problème là. » Elle appuya son majeur contre la veste de jonin qui masquait sa poitrine. « Quand vas-tu vivre, Kakashi ? Je ne suis peut-être pas digne d'être une ninja, je n'ai peut-être pas assez de loyauté, et pourtant, je sens en moi la volonté du feu. Car c'est une loyauté envers les personnes qui comptent à mes yeux, et non une simple mascarade politique. Tu le sais bien, nous sommes des pantins, Kakashi. Loin de moi l'envie de remettre le système en cause, mais nous devons obéir pour un bien commun, et en échange nous sommes respectés, honorés. Et vivre, ce n'est pas dans le code ninja ? Il ne faut pas oublier que ce qui nous fait vivre ce sont les liens. Je me battrai à mort pour défendre l'amour, l'amitié, l'esprit d'équipe. Ton père était un héros pour moi. La vie est parfois plus importante qu'un intérêt politique. »

Kakashi resta silencieux quelques instants. Elle avait visé son point faible, jamais il ne s'était senti capable d'aimer et il s'était réfugié dans ce rôle confortable de machine à tuer. Jusqu'à ce qu'il crée l'équipe 7. A ce moment, il avait presque cru comprendre quelle pouvait être la sensation d'avoir des enfants. Et d'en avoir un qui fuit.

A son habitude, il changea radicalement de sujet.

« Yunema, est-ce que tu fais vraiment confiance à Sasuke ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant que Kakashi évitait ostensiblement le sujet qu'elle avait lancé, mais elle ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Après tout, il était peut-être trop tôt pour aborder ces choses-là.

« Pourquoi tu me fais confiance ? »

« Parce que tu es partie pour éviter de blesser quelqu'un, ça m'a paru évident. Tu ne voulais pas qu'on voie ta douleur, par fierté. Tu dis que tu n'es pas digne d'être une ninja, et ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider, mais en tout cas tu es digne de confiance. Tu t'es cachée, tu n'as pas trahi. Et surtout, tu es revenue à un moment crucial ou ta force a été plus que la bienvenue. »

Son regard se perdait devant elle et la voix de son ancien coéquipier lui paraissait soudainement lointaine... Méritait-elle qu'il la voie ainsi ?

La voyant perdue, Kakashi posa son bras sur son épaule. Elle reprit ses esprits et lui sourit.

« Merci. Pour répondre à ta question, je dirais très honnêtement que je n'en sais rien. C'est un être instable, qui a besoin de repères. Même s'il ne le montrera sûrement jamais, il a besoin d'amour, d'une famille et d'amis. Et s'il y a quelque chose qui me rassure, c'est bien ce qu'a dit Tsunade : tant qu'il est proche de Naruto, on n'a pas trop à s'inquiéter. »

« Pourtant, Naruto n'a ni réussi à l'empêcher de partir ni réussi à le faire revenir. »

« C'est parce qu'il avait besoin de se tromper lui-même. En coupant ses liens il s'est aperçu de leur importance. Et son lien avec Naruto est vraiment spécial... »

« Comme un lien entre deux frères ? »

« Comme un lien entre deux âmes sœurs. »

Kakashi laissa échapper un ricanement. « Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« J'ai veillé sur lui quelques jours pendant qu'il était inconscient. Il a eu quelques accès de fièvre et murmurait quelques mots... Enfin, deux mots seulement : désolé et Naruto. »

Sur cet échange, ils se levèrent et se mirent en route. Mais avant d'arriver aux grottes qui servaient de campement improvisé, Kakashi lui reposa une question :

« Tu lui as parlé de Natsuko ? »

Le sang de la jeune femme ne fit qu'un tour en entendant prononcer ce nom. Elle pila et planta ses yeux noirs dans le seul œil du ninja aux cheveux argentés. Son visage avait changé d'expression, il était devenu plus sombre et menaçant. Un rictus lui déforma le coin des lèvres.

« Et pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ? »

« Parce que ça aurait pu t'aider à gagner sa confiance. Je pense que ton histoire l'aurait atteint.»

«J'ai pas besoin d'étaler ma douleur pour prouver ce que je vaux vraiment. » trancha-t-elle. Et elle tourna les talons sans l'attendre.

 _Si la mort de ses parents et celle d'Itachi étaient des plaies qui ne guériraient jamais, la douleur qu'éprouvait Yunema en pensant à son frère était différente. C'était un mal qui lui renversait l'estomac, comme si elle ne pouvait pas digérer ce qui s'était passé. Elle revoyait sans cesse les yeux verts de son frère perdre la vie qui les animait. Sa gorge tranchée. Le sang sur ses vêtements. L'air horrifié sur son visage. Le sabre dans sa propre main. Ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, c'est qu'elle ne regrettait pas son geste. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Personne ne devrait à avoir à tuer son frère, quelques en soient les raisons. Puis elle pensa à Itachi qui avait du terrasser toute sa famille, et elle essuya son visage d'un revers de manche. Elle devrait être plus forte, pour lui. Pour terminer ce qu'elle devait faire._


	13. Raiu no hime

Chapitre 13

Dès que les premiers rayons du soleil apparurent, Yunema se leva pour apporter son aide. Tsunade était entourée d'un groupe de ninja et débattait sur les équipes à créer pour optimiser la reconstruction du village. Elle reconnut un visage familier qu'elle n'avait pas vu la veille.

« Tenzo ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Yamato ! » La reprit-il avec un grand sourire. « Je suis Yamato ici, Yunema. J'ai entendu parler de ton retour magistral, ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! »

« Je suppose que tu vas être l'élément au cœur de la reconstruction du village, Yamato ! »

L'Hokage les interrompit dans leurs retrouvailles.

« Avant de penser reconstruction, il faut dégager le terrain de tous les gravats. » déclara-t-elle.

« Il suffit de créer une brèche pour les engloutir ! » proposa un ANBU.

« Ce n'est pas forcément l'idéal pour rebâtir par-dessus. » fit remarquer Yamato.

« Je peux peut-être vous aider... » avança Yunema.

Tous les regards se portèrent alors sur elle. Yunema était une très belle kunoichi malgré les nombreuses cicatrices qui parcouraient son visage. Elle avait troqué son habituelle tunique noire contre l'habit traditionnel des jonin du village, mais elle attendait d'avoir une autorisation claire avant de remettre le bandeau de Konoha dans ses cheveux. Son ton froid mais posé avait toujours inspiré le respect dans les équipes de ninja, et elle avait toujours été reconnue comme un atout que ce soit lors de décisions de stratégie ou lors de combat sur le terrain. Et si Tsunade n'avait pas hésité pour la réintégrer dans les forces spéciales, car c'était un des éléments les plus puissants du village en termes de force et d'intelligence.

« Que proposes-tu ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Et bien je peux faire table rase et réduire tous les décombres en poussière. Le terrain serait alors plat et fertile grâce aux cendres, et la construction par-dessus deviendrait plus aisée. »

« Tu disposes d'un jutsu aussi puissant ? » s'étonna Tsunade. Elle avait bien en mémoire la réincarnation des quatre gardiens de la foudre qui avaient failli réduire le village en cendre avec leur attaque combinée.

« Pas exactement. » avoua Yunema. « Il me faudrait l'aide de Kakashi et de Sasuke, ainsi que celle de quelques ANBU spécialistes des sorts de barrière. »

Elle hocha la tête, puis après un instant de réflexion elle déclara : « Bien, allez chercher Sasuke et ramenez-le ici ! Sakura et Shizune, occupez-vous de gérer les habitants et de leur donner les consignes de sécurité ! Kakashi, lâches ce livre ! »

L'intéressé leva son œil de son livre et regarda l'Hokage d'un air faussement innocent, comme un enfant qu'on aurait pris en train de faire une bêtise. Ce comportement arracha un léger rire à Yunema et l'œil du ninja copieur se dirigea sur elle, soulagé de voir qu'elle n'avait pas l'air fâchée contre lui après leur discussion de cette nuit.

Sasuke arriva quelques instants après. Il était époustouflant dans sa tenue grise et noire qui faisait ressortir la blancheur immaculée de sa peau et la noirceur profonde de ses yeux et de sa chevelure. Un groupe de filles le suivait en gloussant, mais il ne leur prêta aucune attention, habitué à être harcelé en permanence.

La situation fit sourire Yunema qui ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner :

« Bonjour _Sas'ke-kuuuun._ » dit-elle en imitant la voie de ses groupies, ce qui provoqua un éclat de rire général ainsi qu'un regard méprisant de la part du jeune Uchiha.

Mais le temps n'était pas aux plaisanteries.

« Sasuke, intervit Tsunade, pour montrer à tous ta bonne volonté et ta réinsertion à Konoha, tu es chargé d'assister Yunema pour le déblayage des ruines. Yamato, Tori et Hayame se chargeront ensuite de la reconstruction du village. Kakashi, tu assisteras aussi Yunema, mais également Yamato pour rétablir le cours d'eau et la cascade. Bien entendu, vous serez tous aidés par Katsuyu qui vous donnera tout le chakra nécessaire aux opérations. »

« Et moi ? Et moi ? Et moi ? » s'écria une voix.

Une touffe blonde en bataille apparut dans le cercle, les yeux à moitié ouverts trahissant un réveil tardif.

« Tsss dobe... » murmura Sasuke devant l'apparition informelle de Naruto.

« Ah Naruto ! Fais le plus grand nombre de clones possibles pour aider tout le monde ! On va avoir besoin de toi aussi bien pour la construction que pour gérer les villageois. Tiens-les à disposition, je donnerai mes ordres en temps et en heure ! »

« Hay, Oba-chan ! »

Yunema fut légèrement surprise de la manière dont Naruto s'adressait à l'Hokage, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le rencontrer beaucoup avant son départ de Konoha. Tout ce dont elle se rappelait était un petit garçon turbulent qui essayait d'attirer l'attention sur lui. En croisant son regard, elle perçut une quantité infinie de tendresse.

« Yunema, expose-moi ta technique. » ordonna Tsunade.

Après quelques échanges et s'être assurés que tout le monde avait bien compris son rôle, ils s'avancèrent dans le cratère dévasté par le souffle de l'explosion. Yunema profita du déplacement pour glisser quelques mots à l'oreille de Sasuke.

« Des cendres renaîtra ton futur royaume, quand le sang des traîtres aura nourri ces terres. »

Voyant son absence de réaction, elle n'insista pas. Elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il avait très bien compris le sens de ses paroles. Ce fut Naruto qui la rejoint, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Je ne vous avais pas encore remercié, Yunema-san ! » dit-il d'un ton enjoué. « Et je ne vous en serais jamais assez reconnaissant ! Ah et votre nom ne m'était pas totalement inconnu, Jiraya m'a parlé une fois de vous et de votre clan. C'est bien vous la princesse de la foudre ? »

 _Jiraya... Je ne l'ai pas encore vu, c'est étrange. Est-il parti en voyage visiter les bains d'un pays lointain ?_

« C'est un surnom qu'il m'avait donné quand j'étais petite. D'ailleurs est-il en voyage ? »

La mine de Naruto s'assombrit instantanément.

« Pain l'a tué, Yunema-san. Je suis désolé. »

Elle crut recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac. _Jiraya, vaincu ?_ Ca lui semblait totalement impossible. Aucune réponse ne parvint à franchir ses lèvres, alors elle hocha légèrement la tête.

Arrivés au centre du cratère, les ninja ANBU formèrent un cercle et lancèrent un sort de barrière pour protéger l'équipe de Yunema de leur propre jutsu. Kakashi libéra son sharingan et concentra son chakra dans sa main. Sasuke fit de même. Ils levèrent ensemble leur bras au ciel et mirent en contact leurs chidori, ce qui créa une gigantesque boule d'électricité au-dessus de leur tête. La jeune femme exécuta une série de signes de sa main gauche tout en créant un orbe de foudre noire de la main droite : « Dôme du tonnerre suprême ! ». Puis la foudre noire se lia à la masse électrique, faisant retentir un rugissement qui fit frissonner tous ceux qui l'entendirent. Une voûte lumineuse entoura les ninjas groupés au centre du cratère, puis, ils exécutèrent de concert une autre série de signes de leur main libre: « Kaminari no ame ! ». Naruto plaqua ses mains contre les omoplates de Yunema pour lui faire bénéficier de la puissance de son chakra, pendant que Kakashi et Sasuke étaient soutenus par Katsuyu. Une pluie de foudre s'abattit sur tout le périmètre du dôme, réduisant tout à néant. Des dizaines de milliers d'éclairs tambourinaient la terre, chacun produisant une détonation digne des plus grosses explosions de Deidara. Plus de décombres, plus de pans de murs et de poutres enchevêtrées, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de bataille, plus aucune trace d'habitations, un simple champ de cendres recouvrant le sol.

« Elle déchire ta technique ! » s'écria le blond, oubliant tout principe de politesse qui aurait voulu qu'il la vouvoie. « Je comprends pourquoi il t'appelait princesse de la foudre ! »

Les trois ninjas avaient arrêté le contact entre leur chakra et observaient la plaine déserte qui les entourait, encore fumante. Yunema sourit à la remarque de Naruto et lui répondit :

« Je n'y serais jamais parvenue sans Sasuke et Kakashi, leur puissance est exceptionnelle. M'être battue contre les deux m'a simplement permis d'imaginer cette technique. Les techniques raiton sont plus efficaces lorsqu'elles sont utilisées en équipe, c'est une particularité de cet élément. Et ce surnom ne vient pas vraiment de là, peut-être que je te raconterai l'histoire un jour, Naruto. »

« J'espère ! »

Une fois le terrain aplani et débarrassé de tout gravats, Yamato et son équipe purent commencer à reconstituer des fondations et quelques bâtiments, pendant que Kakashi rétablissait le cours d'eau et que Sasuke prêtait main forte aux équipes de construction pour faire fondre des matériaux avec son puissant katon. La reconstruction allait être longue, mais tous y mettaient de la bonne volonté, même le jeune Uchiha qui, aidé par le chakra de son frère qui circulait en lui, sentait que son aide était essentielle pour rétablir l'honneur autour de son clan. Des clones de Naruto courraient dans tous les sens pendant que l'original regardait avec admiration son rival de toujours au travail. Il se sentait foncièrement heureux de son retour, la présence du jeune homme seule contribuait à son bonheur. L'envie de le retrouver avait guidé ses pas jusque là, et maintenant il n'avait plus qu'une envie : avancer à ses côtés et ne plus jamais le laisser partir.

Quand Sasuke remarqua que le blond l'observait depuis un petit moment, il s'avança vers lui d'un pas nonchalant.

« Un problème, dobe ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, aucun ! » lui répondit Naruto, un grand sourire illuminant son visage hâlé gravé de trois cicatrices sur chaque joue.

« Hn. Pourquoi tu m'espionnes alors, t'as rien d'autre à faire ? »

« J'ai soixante-huit clones à l'œuvre, ça demande pas mal d'énergie ! Alors je me ressource en regardant ce qui me rend heureux ! » déclara-t-il sur un ton tout à fait innocent.

« Tu es juste satisfait de me voir revenir sur mes paroles, ça te donne l'impression d'avoir gagné contre moi, c'est bien ça ? » son ton s'était fait glacial et son visage affichait une mine sévère.

Mais il en fallait plus pour déstabiliser Naruto, il connaissait bien le mauvais caractère de son ami et ne lui en tint pas rigueur.

« T'es bête teme ! J'ai retrouvé mon meilleur ami, c'est le plus important ! J'étais en train de penser à des techniques qu'on pourrait faire ensemble... »

« Qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'aurais envie de faire équipe avec toi, Usuratonkachi ? »

« Bah parce qu'on est l'équipe 7 ! » répondit Naruto comme si c'était une évidence.

« Tu fais vraiment comme si rien ne s'était passé, ça m'énerve ! Comment tu peux oublier ce que je t'ai fais subir si facilement ? Tu ne comprends pas que je ne mérite pas ton amitié ?! » s'écria l'Uchiha, dont la soudaine colère lui faisait rougir les joues. Il commença à tourner les talons pour entamer une sortie dramatique, mais une main s'agrippa autour de son épaule pour le retourner.

« Notre lien est intact, Sas'ke. Tu n'as pas à regretter ou à t'en vouloir. Tu as suivi ton chemin, j'ai suivi le mien et ils ont fini par se recroiser. »

« Je ne m'en veux p... »

« Chut. » Et il lui posa sa main sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher d'en dire plus. « Arrête de regarder derrière et regarde devant. » Il sourit en regardant les yeux indignés de l'Uchiha qui lui jetaient des éclairs. Il enleva délicatement sa paume de sa bouche.

« Devant, je vois un crétin qui m'embête. » murmura-t-il. « Pourquoi tu t'acharnes autant ? Et pourquoi je n'arrive pas à t'ignorer ? »

« C'est la magie Uzumaki, Sas'ke ! » rigola le blond pendant que son interlocuteur levait les yeux au ciel d'un air faussement blasé. Ca lui aurait arraché la langue, et peut-être tout l'œsophage avec de l'admettre, mais ça lui avait manqué d'entendre les pitreries de Naruto. Une petite bougie agaçante dans des ténèbres glacées.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Glace contre feu. Noir contre bleu.

 _Je me déteste de t'aimer autant._ Sasuke faillit déglutir de travers en écoutant la pensée qui lui traversait le crâne. _Tes yeux si lumineux, ton sourire rassurant, ton air d'imbécile heureux. Tu m'as vraiment manqué, Naruto._ Il se mordit la lèvre. Comment pouvait-il penser des choses pareilles ? Quelle était cette sensation qui lui dévorait les entrailles et lui réchauffait le cœur ? N'avait-il pas l'intention de revenir à la base par peur de ses sentiments ? _Je deviens fou._

Et il courut loin de son ami, en direction de Yunema qui était en pleine discussion avec le père d'Ino et celui de Shikamaru.


	14. Nuit noire

Chapitre 14

En voyant Sasuke passer en trombe non loin de là où elle discutait, Yunema s'excusa courtoisement auprès de ses interlocuteurs et le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne s'arrêter.

Ses joues habituellement aussi blanches que la neige étaient griffées de rouge. Elle posa un regard doux sur son visage et attendit qu'il parle le premier. Il s'assit sur une branche d'arbre de l'orée de la forêt et posa son menton sur ses paumes jointes. Yunema se joint à lui puis, voyant qu'il n'était pas enclin à se confier, elle prit la parole.

« On a du nouveau, le conseil se réunit demain après-midi au palais féodal. C'est sûrement à cause de ça que nous n'avons croisé ni les conseillers ni Danzo. »

« Hn. »

« Je me suis permis d'accrocher un émetteur dans la tenue de l'ANBU qui va accompagner Shikaku, on aura peut-être des éléments intéressants. »

L'Uchiha n'eut aucune réaction.

« Et si tu m'expliquais au lieu de rester muet comme une tombe ?

« Hn. »

« C'est pas ce que j'appelle une explication. »

Il lui jeta un regard noir et haussa les épaules.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Naruto est aussi heureux que je sois de retour. Je l'ai blessé, j'ai envisagé de le tuer, mais il continue à me sourire comme si de rien était. »

Yunema sourit. Elle savait que le brun avait du ravaler sa fierté pour lui confier ce qui le tracassait. D'une voix claire et sereine, elle lui répondit la première chose qu'elle avait pensé en voyant le regard de Naruto porté sur lui : « C'est pourtant simple, Sasuke, il t'aime. » Les mots lui firent l'effet d'un électrochoc, il ne se serait jamais douté de la réponse de la jeune femme. Son lien avec Naruto était évident, mais de là à le dire aussi... simplement, naturellement, directement !

Il enfouit son regard dans le sol, essayant de lutter contre toute réaction qui pourrait éventuellement trahir ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment. Se blottir au fond du trou que Yunema venait de creuser pour lui. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin, elle continua pour mieux l'ensevelir vivant dans sa honte.

« Et il me paraît évident que tu l'aimes aussi. Si ton désir de vengeance guide ta raison, ton cœur lui a prit un tout autre chemin. »

 _Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle soit d'accord avec cette petite voix qui me rend fou ? Je ne peux pas aimer cet imbécile, je n'ai pas le droit. Pourquoi lui ?_

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » cracha-t-il d'un ton acide.

« Moi, rien. Par contre toi, tu en dis des choses quand tu dors. Tu es même plus bavard que lorsque tu es réveillé. »

Il faillit s'étouffer. Le faisait-elle marcher ?

Elle lui prit la main et étonnamment il la laissa faire.

« Sasuke, arrête de te compliquer l'existence, vis. Ce que j'ai partagé avec Itachi est tellement merveilleux que je ne peux que te souhaiter de vivre la même chose. Autorise-toi à être heureux, c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu. »

« Mais c'est contre nature... »

« L'Amour n'a pas de genre. Homme ou femme, c'est l'être à l'intérieur avec lequel tu es lié. Même un aveugle sentirait que ton âme et celle de Naruto font résonner quelque chose de puissant. Développe cette force, ne la gâche pas. » Elle le prit dans ses bras et lui chuchota à l'oreille : « Fais moi confiance, ressens le chakra d'Itachi en toi, il sera toujours là pour te protéger. » Dans un élan de maternité qui lui était jusqu'alors inconnu, Yunema déposa ses lèvres d'un rose très pâle sur le front de celui qu'elle enlaçait comme son propre fils.

Un bruissement de feuilles se fit entendre non loin de là. En un éclair, les deux ninjas se redressèrent, prirent un kunai dans leur sacoche respective, et le lancèrent de concert en direction d'un arbuste aux larges feuilles orangées.

 _Yunema se passa les mains sous l'eau froide du robinet afin d'enlever les dernières traces de sang qu'avait laissées sa mission quelque peu violente. Faire équipe avec l'impitoyable Kakashi, ce n'était pas de tout repos. Elle retira son masque blanc tigré de rouge et se frotta les tempes avec un linge humide. Puis elle entreprit de nouer sa longue chevelure violette en une grande natte afin d'aérer sa nuque et ses épaules. Un bain lui ferait le plus grand bien, mais elle n'avait pas le luxe de posséder une baignoire dans son petit appartement de fonction. Alors elle s'allongea sur son futon après avoir ouvert la fenêtre pour profiter d'un courant d'air frais. Le repos fut de courte durée car une ombre masquée apparut dans l'encadrement._

 _Itachi regarda le corps étendu de sa bien aimée et prit une grande inspiration. Il détestait les adieux. Peut-être aurait-il préféré ne pas la revoir, la séparation aurait été moins douloureuse. Mais l'envie de sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes fut plus forte. D'une légère impulsion il pénétra dans l'appartement de la jeune femme, et souleva son masque. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il passa une main derrière sa tête et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser. Sa bouche était si douce, elle avait un goût sucré, il pouvait la dévorer pendant des heures entières. « Itachi... » « Yunema... je ne peux pas rester, j'ai un rendez-vous important au clan, mais je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de venir te voir... » Elle sourit et lui déposa un baiser tendre sur le front : « Va ! Tu croiseras sûrement mes parents, ils doivent aller dans vos quartiers pour je-ne-sais-quelle-raison. Je t'aime. » « Je sais. » Et il remit son masque pour disparaître aussi rapidement qu'il était venu._

 _Deux heures plus tard, le son d'une cloche résonna dans les rues presque désertes de Konoha. Le masque de Kakashi apparut à la fenêtre de Yunema. « Vite, Yunema, c'est urgent ! » Voir Kakashi affolé n'était pas dans ses habitudes. La jeune femme se précipita pour prendre son masque, sa ceinture contenant son arsenal de combat et enfin son katana fétiche, cadeau de son père pour sa promotion de jonin. Elle suivit son coéquipier sans poser de question, le son de la cloche rythmant son pas de course. Quand elle comprit qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le quartier Uchiha, une boule se forma au niveau de son ventre et elle accéléra. Des cris retentissaient dans les rues, des gens couraient de façon un peu aléatoire. Et il y avait du sang. Beaucoup de sang. Trop de sang. Le quartier était jonché de cadavres présentant de nombreuses entailles, la plupart avaient été égorgés. Un geste barbare pour une mort rapide, le coupable n'était pas un tortionnaire, pensa-t-elle. Tout le clan baignait dans son propre sang : enfants, adultes, personnes âgées. Son cœur se mit à battre très fort alors qu'elle craignait de tout son être de reconnaitre Itachi parmi les morts. Mais ce qu'elle vit la transperça de part en part. « Mère ! Père ! » Elle tomba à genoux en larmes à côté des corps sans vie de ses parents. Non loin de là se trouvait également la dépouille de son oncle. « Qui a fait-ça ? » hurla-t-elle. « Qui ? Je lui ferai payer de son propre sang ! ». Yunema se releva en chancelant, la vue brouillée. Elle se dirigea vers la demeure principale des Uchiha, prête à voir sa vie continuer à voler en éclats. Mais elle ne distingua que deux silhouettes au sol, veillées par un enfant noyé dans ses propres larmes. Sasuke Uchiha. Il était vivant. Alors un faible espoir naquit, avant d'être totalement réduit à néant par son coéquipier. Kakashi lui posa la main sur l'épaule. « C'est Itachi. C'est Itachi qui a tué tout le monde. » Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle entendait. Ce n'était pas possible, l'Itachi qu'elle connaissait si bien n'était pas capable de faire une chose pareille, il devait y avoir une explication plausible. Elle retourna dans la rue pour demander aux groupes d'ANBU qui avaient accouru : « Où est-il ? ». Mais personne ne le savait. Angoisse, tristesse, désespoir, colère, haine. Yunema ne savait même plus ce qu'elle ressentait, elle était brisée. Elle ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire, elle devait chercher la vérité au plus vite, avant qu'une météo capricieuse vienne effacer toute trace de son bien aimé. Alors elle invoqua l'animal auquel elle était liée : Reddotori, et elle sauta sur son dos, se tenant aux magnifiques plumes rouge sang de l'oiseau. Rien ne la retint, pas même le cri de Kakashi qui la suppliait de ne pas faire de bêtise, et elle disparut dans l'obscurité de la nuit._

 _Yunema déploya tout le chakra qu'Itachi lui avait transmis autour d'elle, espérant que cela pourrait orienter Reddotori dans ses recherches. L'oiseau avait la particularité de détecter certains chakras qu'il connaissait. Et la manœuvre fut couronnée de succès car au bout de quelques heures de recherches ils purent identifier un petit groupe de cinq ou six ninjas dont un portait le chakra recherché. Sans se soucier d'une éventuelle mesure de discrétion ou de sécurité, la jeune femme fit atterrir l'oiseau dans une petite clairière, juste en face des hommes masqués qui avaient sortis leurs armes. Itachi se tenait parmi ce petit groupe constitué de ninjas masqués portant de longs manteaux noirs. L'un d'entre eux portait le motif reconnaissable de l'Akatsuki, un nuage rouge. L'Uchiha leva la main pour les empêcher d'attaquer tandis qu'il leur dit « Je m'en occupe.». Yunema dégaina son katana qu'elle chargea du plus de chakra possible, et s'approcha d'eux pour pouvoir observer les sharingan de celui qu'elle aimait tant. « Itachi, explique-moi... c'est une illusion, un de tes genjutsu, n'est-ce pas ? ». Il émit un ricanement. « Tu es si naïve, Yunema. Non, tout ceci est bien réel. J'ai pris une voix différente désormais. » « De quoi du parles ? Tu perds la raison ? Tu n'es pas celui que je connais, Itachi ! » « Une preuve de plus que tu ne me connais pas, princesse de la foudre. Allez, retourne à Konoha et laisse-moi suivre ma destinée. » « Ta destinée ? L'Akatsuki ? Je t'en empêcherai, je le jure sur mon honneur ! » Itachi ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et la fixa dans les yeux avec ses sharingan. Il lui avait appris à bloquer les genjutsu, mais il connaissait parfaitement les faiblesses de la barrière de protection qu'il lui avait donnée, et il l'envoya dans un monde sombre où elle se noierait éternellement pendant quelques secondes. Yunema resta inconsciente pendant plusieurs heures, si ce n'était plusieurs jours. Le genjutsu d'Itachi était si puissant qu'elle n'avait pu absolument rien faire._

 _Quand elle reprit ses esprits, c'est comme si une partie d'elle avait disparu. L'épais chakra noir lui pesait tel un fardeau dans sa poitrine. Elle serait bien restée là, étendue dans l'herbe, pour attendre la mort. Mais c'était une kunoichi, elle devait accomplir son devoir. L'âme déchirée, le cœur au bout des lèvres, Yunema rentra lentement à Konoha sans demander l'aide de l'oiseau rouge. Il fallait qu'elle garde la tête haute pour honorer sa famille. Mais rien ne se passa comme prévu. Avant même de pouvoir pénétrer dans l'enceinte du village, la jeune femme se retrouva encerclée de ninjas de la racine. En un rien de temps, ils la ligotèrent de cordes de chakra puis celui qui semblait être leur capitaine lui asséna un coup de poing dans le plexus solaire, lui faisant perdre sa conscience. Encore._

Une silhouette esquiva les kunai et bondit vers Sasuke et Yunema.

« Yo ! »

Kakashi se planta devant eux en plissant son seul œil visible.

« Je viens te chercher Sasuke. Sakura a besoin d'aide pour renouveler les provisions d'eau et de nourriture, c'est une nouvelle mission pour l'équipe 7. »

Sasuke hocha brièvement la tête et partit en direction du campement.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait pour qu'il soit aussi docile, Yunema. » plaisanta-t-il avant de partir.


	15. Danzo

**Bonjour à tous! Voilà la suite :) Et c'est loin d'être terminé!**

Chapitre 15

 _Quand Yunema reprit connaissance pour la deuxième fois de la journée, elle se trouvait dans une grande pièce sombre, pieds et poings liés. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour comprendre qu'elle se trouvait dans une des pièces de la Racine. Une porte s'ouvrit sur un homme d'une soixantaine d'années, le visage presque entièrement recouvert de bandages et une cicatrice en forme de croix sur le menton. « Danzo, vous n'avez pas le droit, je suis un ninja des forces spéciales ! Je veux voir l'Hokage ! » Mais un rire et un coup au visage furent les seules réponses. Les yeux révulsés, la lèvre en sang, Yunema le toisa avec tout le mépris du monde. Elle venait de perdre sa proche famille, assassinée par celui qu'elle aimait, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. « Yunema Ichibiki, ton comportement est inacceptable. Tu as quitté le village sans ordre de mission, ce qui pourrait faire croire aisément que tu as pu aider ce meurtrier, Itachi Uchiha. Mais dans un élan de pure générosité, je peux te proposer quelque chose pour que tu prouves ton allégeance à Konoha. » « Je ne reçois pas d'ordre de la Racine ! Je prends directement les ordres de l'Hokage en personne, pas d'un serpent tapis dans l'ombre. » « C'est drôle que tu parles de serpent... tu n'as pas vraiment de circonstances atténuantes... Deux ans en formation avec Orochimaru... » « Il n'a plus été mon maître à partir du moment où j'ai su pour ses pratiques interdites, vous n'avez pas le droit ». Danzo la gifla à nouveau. « Ca n'a pas gêné ton frère pour le rejoindre... » « Je ne suis pas mon frère ! » cria-t-elle. « Non, justement. Voilà ce que je te propose : je te redonne ta liberté à condition que tu me ramènes ton frère vivant. Si tu t'y opposes, ton cadavre sera malencontreusement retrouvé par les ninjas de la Racine. » Yunema ne réagissait jamais aux menaces, et sa vie à ce moment ne lui importait plus vraiment. Mais Danzo avait touché un point sensible : son frère._

Le lendemain, tôt dans la matinée, Yunema s'isola dans un endroit calme pour mettre au point les paramètres de l'enregistreur qu'elle avait placé sur l'habit de l'ANBU désigné pour participer au conseil. L'impatience la rongeait. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait raconté à Sasuke, elle avait d'autres raisons de haïr Danzo, et elle voulait prendre sa revanche sur celui qui l'avait obligé à s'exiler de Konoha. Toutes les pièces du puzzle qu'elle avait amassées depuis des années commençaient à se mettre en place.

Mais le destin ne voulait pas qu'elle soit tranquille. Elle sentit plusieurs présences l'entourer et camoufla son dispositif d'écoute : c'étaient des ANBU du village.

« Yunema-san ! Veuillez nous suivre, Tsunade-sama vous demande de toute urgence ! »

Yunema leur emboîta le pas et se rendit à la tente de l'Hokage. Elle était assise en tailleur à même le sol, les yeux rivés sur un livre. Quand elle entendit la jeune femme rentrer, elle releva la tête et posa son regard sur elle.

« Hokage-sama. »

« Yunema, merci d'être venue aussi rapidement. » Déclara-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée. « Je n'ai peut-être pas l'air comme ça mais je suis à bout de forces, et ma guérison risque d'être beaucoup plus longue que prévu. Tu dois être au courant, ce n'est pas un secret : le conseil va se réunir dans quelques heures. Aux vues de ma faiblesse actuelle et de l'état de vulnérabilité du village, il est plus que probable qu'ils décident de désigner un nouvel Hokage, du moins, temporairement. En soi, leur décision est légitime, ce qui me fait peur, c'est l'influence que peut avoir Danzo sur le conseil. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment à son sujet. Même si j'ai décidé de te nommer capitaine d'une équipe d'ANBU, nous n'avons pas officiellement inscrit ton nom sur le registre du village. Tu es la personne idéale pour la mission que je compte te confier : tu pourras agir pour Konoha officieusement. »

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi, Tsunade-sama ? »

« Surveille Danzo. Trouve ce qu'il mijote, et empêche-le de nuire à Konoha. »

Une étincelle traversa les pupilles noires de la kunoichi, l'occasion était inespérée. Elle demanda :

« Puis-je demander à Sasuke de se joindre à moi ? Je sais que la demande peut paraître étrange, mais il y a plusieurs raisons à cela. »

Tsunade fronça les sourcils et croisa ses doigts d'un air soucieux.

« Je t'écoute. » répondit-elle.

« Si, par le moindre des hasards, nous sommes confrontés à Danzo, je suppose qu'il ne voit pas d'un bon œil notre retour à Konoha. Et vous connaissez la raison. »

« Croirait-il encore au jutsu interdit ? »

« Vous n'y croyez pas ? »

« Depuis l'époque du fondateur de ton clan, personne n'a réussi à le maîtriser. Je ne pense pas que Danzo te considère comme une menace. »

Yunema haussa les épaules.

« En tout cas, je pense avoir un pouvoir de persuasion plus important avec un Uchiha à mes côtés... Et j'ai une certaine influence sur Sasuke, j'ai vécu les mêmes choses que lui, et c'est un peu comme si nous étions de la même famille. C'est pour ça que je peux vous assurer qu'il ne sera que plus loyal à Konoha si une mission lui est confiée si tôt. »

Tsunade ne semblait pas totalement convaincue, mais elle soupira, se disant que de toutes façons c'était peut être la dernière fois qu'elle donnerait une mission en tant qu'Hokage. Si ces deux là se faisaient attraper, elle ne pourrait pas être considérée comme responsable puisqu'elle ne leur donnait pas de mission écrite, et qu'ils n'étaient plus sur les registres.

« C'est d'accord. Prends une tenue et un masque, et surtout, mets-toi vite en route. »

« Bien, Hokage-sama. »

Puis Yunema tourna les talons pour aller chercher ce dont elle aurait besoin dans la réserve militaire de Konoha, cachée dans les grottes.

C'est habillée d'une tenue blanche et noire qu'elle se rendit vers les zones de reconstruction du village. Elle avait natté ses longs cheveux en une tresse haute qui se balançait au gré de ses gracieux mouvements. Il ne lui fallut que très peu de temps avant d'identifier Sasuke, qui s'affairait à aider Sakura pour trier le matériel médical. En un coup de vent, elle apparut devant lui en lui tendant un paquet.

« Sasuke, enfile ça, on part en mission. »

Il posa la boîte qu'il tenait entre ses mains pour attraper le paquet avec un air suspicieux.

« Je suis déjà en mission avec l'équipe 7. » rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

« Ordre de l'Hokage-sama. »

« Hn. Bon Sakura... je suis désolé, tu devras te contenter de l'aide de Naruto. »

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses lui lança un grand sourire :

« T'inquiète pas, je vais m'en sortir ! Je suis heureuse que Maître Tsunade te confie déjà une mission, ça prouve qu'elle te fait vraiment confiance ! Je vais aller chercher Naruto, il doit être en train de superviser la construction du nouveau restaurant Ichiraku ! »

« Pff... Baka. » lâcha Sasuke. Et il se dirigea vers les grottes pour se changer. Le paquet contenait un ensemble d'ANBU blanc et noir comme celui que Yunema portait, ainsi qu'un masque blanc peint de motifs bleu nuit qui semblaient représenter une créature féline. Il se sentait à la fois ennuyé et intrigué d'avoir une mission aussi rapidement. A quoi pouvait bien penser l'Hokage en envoyant deux ninjas déserteurs fraîchement repentis hors du village ? Surtout que Konoha avait vraiment besoin d'aide pour la reconstruction. Essaierait-on de les écarter ?

En sortant de la grande tente, il fut accueilli par un tapis de plumes d'une magnifique teinte rubis : Yunema avait appelé Reddotori pour le transport. Ce qui ne renseignait quand même pas Sasuke sur la nature de la mission qu'ils devaient effectuer.

La kunoichi ne semblait pas vouloir discuter pour le moment, elle avait rabattu son masque sur son visage et attendait que l'Uchiha la rejoigne sur le dos de l'oiseau. Trop d'informations se bousculaient dans sa tête et elle n'avait pas le temps à perdre à méditer, il lui fallait un plan clair et concis. Dès que Sasuke posa ses pieds sur le plumage, elle donna l'ordre à l'animal de décoller, sans même attendre que son passager soit assis. Surpris par l'accélération soudaine, il se retrouva projeté à genoux et du se tenir aux plumes pour garder son équilibre.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de vol, il ne put s'empêcher de la questionner.

« J'ai le droit de savoir où on va et pourquoi ? » lança-t-il.

« On va se venger. » rétorqua-t-elle le plus calmement du monde.

Son cœur manqua un battement.

« Je croyais que c'était une mission de l'Hokage... »

« C'est une mission. Une belle opportunité. Tsunade n'a pas confiance en le conseil, et encore moins en Danzo. On doit les surveiller, et agir s'ils prennent des décisions qui peuvent risquer de nuire à Konoha. »

Un sourire sarcastique se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait activé ses sharingan. « Je croyais que tu voulais les faire parler, et non les tuer. »

« Oh, on laissera peut-être un conseiller en vie pour qu'il raconte toute l'histoire à Konoha ! Mais Danzo... Je ne peux pas laisser cette ordure vivre ! Il a toujours nuit au village, il a toujours agit dans l'ombre et ce pour ses seuls intérêts personnels. Le sang paiera pour le sang. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur lui ? » Sasuke n'était pas dupe. Il connaissait parfaitement le sentiment de haine et de vengeance et pouvait reconnaitre que Yunema ressente la même chose. Mais dans son discours, il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Si Danzo avait sacrifié Itachi pour sauver Konoha d'une guerre civile, alors pourquoi disait-elle qu'il nuisait au village ? Que savait-elle réellement sur lui et ses intentions ? Il devait savoir.

« C'est un homme profondément mauvais. Je n'ai pas eu de mal à te croire quand tu m'as annoncé qu'il était en partie derrière le massacre de ton clan. Quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas dans l'intérêt du village qu'il a orchestré tout ça. »

« Hn. Je vais donc répéter, qu'est-ce que tu sais réellement sur lui ? » La voix de Sasuke s'était faite plus dure, il était hors de question que sa coéquipière lui cache des informations.

« Je ne sais pas tant de choses. Mais, si tu veux un exemple, une partie de moi le hait parce qu'il a torturé Itachi et une autre parce qu'à cause de lui, j'ai tué mon frère. »

La dernière phrase de Yunema eut l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Jamais elle n'avait dit cela à personne. Il était de notoriété publique à Konoha que son frère était mort dans d'étranges conditions, mais personne ne savait lesquelles ni l'identité du meurtrier. Rien qu'en l'évoquant, une sensation de nausée l'envahit, mais elle se dit qu'il était peut-être temps qu'elle fasse face à son passé. Enterrer ce qui était arrivé ne soignerait pas sa douleur.

 _« Un jour, je maîtriserai le jutsu interdit ! ». Yunema sourit en regardant son grand frère. A à peine dix ans, la maîtrise du jutsu interdit du clan Ichibiki était devenue la raison de vivre de Natsuko. « Ce n'est qu'une légende, Natsuko, personne ne sait vraiment s'il a existé ! » « Mais moi je le trouverai Yunema, je te le promets ! Déjà, une des seules choses qu'on sait c'est que ça a un lien avec les Uchiha !» « Pfff encore eux, je les aime pas du tout ceux-là, ils sont froids et arrogants ! On n'a pas besoin d'eux pour être forts ! »_

Yunema caressa d'une main le plumage de Reddotori, lui demandant ainsi de commencer à atterrir, car ils n'étaient plus très loin du palais seigneurial, et il ne fallait pas qu'ils se fassent remarquer. Elle rejeta d'un bloc les pensées qui étaient tournées vers son frère pour se concentrer sur la mission. Après quelques échanges avec Sasuke, ils convinrent d'un plan simple mais efficace. Leur honneur en dépendait.


	16. Le jutsu oublié

Chapitre 16

Le palais du seigneur féodal était une large bâtisse en pierre ocre protégée par deux épaisses murailles. Autrement dit, il était très difficile pour quelque ennemi de s'y infiltrer, surtout en ne possédant aucune information sur l'architecture du lieu ainsi que la manière dont il était surveillé. C'est une des principales raisons pour laquelle Sasuke et Yunema prirent soin de rester cachés dans la forêt qui entourait le palais. Ayant toujours le dispositif d'écoute, leur objectif premier était d'espionner la réunion pour avoir plus de détails sur les intentions de Danzo. Ils auraient tout le chemin du retour pour se venger à leur guise.

La connexion n'était pas idéale, mais ils pouvaient entendre quelques bribes du conseil :

« _Tsunade-sama n'a pas été à la hauteur... Changer de Hokage... La sécurité du village... Destruction par l'Akatsuki... Laisser des ninjas déserteurs revenir sans condition... Sasuke Uchiha dangereux... Akatsuki... Kakashi Hatake trop influençable... krstzzzkkkrkkzzz bip bip bip bip ktzrrrtzzzkzkz le justu interdit... éliminer Yunema Ichibiki...Danzo nouvel Hokage... »_

« C'est une blague... » lâcha Sasuke.

Yunema devint blême. Elle savait que Danzo avait toujours agit dans l'ombre et de manière jamais très honnête, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il prenne la place de Tsunade.

 _« Je participerai au conseil des cinq kage »._ Ce fut la dernière phrase de Danzo qu'ils entendirent à travers l'appareil d'écoute. Sasuke avait frappé le sol tellement fort avec sa poigne emplie de chakra qu'il en avait détruit le dispositif. En temps normal, la kunoichi se serait énervée et lui aurait infligé une punition, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de se laisser dominer par ses émotions. L'heure était grave : Danzo avait été nommé nouvel Hokage et il demanderait sûrement leur exécution. De plus, il ne revenait pas au village comme elle l'avait planifié, mais il se rendait directement au Pays du Fer pour participer au conseil des cinq kage.

Le jeune Uchiha était entouré d'une aura de haine qui était presque palpable. Son air était devenu plus que glacial et ses yeux auraient pu pétrifier quiconque les défiait du regard. Comment était-il possible que l'homme qui ait ordonné de massacrer son clan et qui avait torturé son frère soit désigné Hokage ?

« Je vais le tuer. Je vais tous les tuer. » cracha-t-il.

Et Yunema hocha doucement la tête. Si elle savait réprimer ses sentiments en temps habituel, savoir que l'homme qui lui avait fait tuer son propre frère était couvert d'honneur lui donnait une nausée insupportable. « On va le suivre jusqu'au Pays du Fer. » annonça-t-elle, « on va le suivre, lui faire cracher ses secrets les plus sombres et faire couler son sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Et après, on s'occupera de l'Akatsuki. »

« Et ça sera moi le prochain Hokage. Konoha doit bien cela à mon clan. »

C'est sur cet échange qu'ils se préparèrent à guetter la sortie du conseil pour pouvoir débuter leur filature.

« Au fait, ils ont mentionné un jutsu interdit, et ça avait l'air d'avoir un lien quelconque avec toi. »

« Plus tard, Sasuke, ils arrivent. »

 _« Je veux que tu me ramènes ton frère vivant. » Le clan Ichibiki avait déguisé la mort de Natsuko : pour les habitants du village, il avait été tué lors d'une mission d'anéantissement d'un laboratoire d'expériences d'Orochimaru. Mais la vérité était toute autre : l'obsession de Natsuko pour le jutsu interdit de son clan l'avait amené à s'allier au serpent pour parfaire ses recherches. Il était devenu dangereux pour Konoha, mais la loyauté des Ichibiki envers leur propre sang n'avait d'égal que celle qu'ils portaient aux Uchiha. Yunema partit le chercher pendant des semaines entières, mais ne put effectuer la mission que Danzo lui avait donnée. Voir son frère être torturé par la Racine était plus douloureux que de le perdre. Et jamais elle ne pourrait pardonner à Danzo de l'avoir obligée à observer la folie le ronger, détruire son existence pour n'être qu'un lugubre pantin délirant._

En sentant le chakra de Danzo, Yunema serra les dents de rage. D'un léger signe de la tête, elle indiqua le chemin à Sasuke afin qu'ils puissent entamer leur filature. Par chance, le nouvel Hokage n'était entouré que de deux ninjas de la Racine. Dès qu'ils seraient dans un endroit plus isolé, ils pourraient commencer le combat, et aux vues de leur force, ils étaient persuadés d'avoir l'avantage.

Mais le destin sembla en décider autrement. Alors qu'ils allaient franchir la frontière du Pays du Feu, un gigantesque tourbillon apparut devant eux, les immobilisant dans leur course. Un homme masqué d'orange leur barrait le passage tout en riant à gorge déployée.

« Hahaha ! Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Yunema ! Tu as réagit exactement comme je l'avais prévu. »

La jeune femme serra la garde de son sabre et se concentra sur le chakra de son ennemi. Quant à Sasuke, il avait plongé ses sharingan dans l'unique orbite visible de leur interlocuteur.

« Madara. » déclara-t-il froidement, d'un ton qui se voulait dédaigneux.

« Foudroiement céleste ! »

Une pluie d'éclairs s'abattit sur Madara, lui passant à travers le corps. Il ne s'arrêta pas de rire pour autant et aspira les deux ninjas grâce au même tourbillon qu'il avait utilisé pour se placer devant eux, pour les envoyer dans une salle au sol anthracite dont les murs étaient tellement sombres qu'ils paraissaient inexistants.

« Ou nous as-tu emmenés ? » demanda Sasuke.

L'homme au masque s'assit en tailleur devant eux et leur dit : « Du calme, du calme, je vous ai amenés dans un lieu plus confortable afin que nous puissions discuter ! Je vous ferai ressortir juste après, n'ayez crainte, je suis un homme de parole. »

« Nous n'avons rien à nous dire, Uchiha ! » siffla Yunema d'une voix menaçante.

« Voyons Yunema, ne prononce pas ce mot comme si c'était une insulte ! Itachi... »

« Et toi ne prononce pas son nom ! » le coupa Sasuke.

Madara lâcha un léger ricanement. « Sasuke... Quel étrange choix de ta part que d'avoir placé tes espoirs de venger notre clan en cette femme qui lui voue une haine absolue ! Je ne suis là que pour t'aider à restaurer l'honneur des Uchiha, ne l'oublie pas, nous sommes du même sang. Il y a une bonne raison pour laquelle je t'ai demandé d'intégrer Yunema à ton équipe cependant. Evidemment, je parie qu'elle ne t'a pas parlé du jutsu interdit. »

« Madara ! » rugit-elle en dégainant son sabre. « Tu cherches encore et toujours à manipuler les esprits ! »

« Et je ne suis pas le seul. » rétorqua-t-il. « Ton clan a une dette envers nous, mais pas uniquement à cause de l'attaque qui a failli vous réduire à néant, non, le fondateur Yasushige Ichibiki a engendré une malédiction. Son jutsu était uniquement destiné à faire du chantage au clan Uchiha, et c'est à cause de sa dangerosité qu'il a été interdit depuis des décennies. Mais ça, Yunema, tu le sais bien, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as eu l'opportunité de rencontrer Sasuke donc tu as mis en action les plans de ton frère pour venger sa mort ! Tu dis maudire la fierté des Uchiha, mais la seule chose importante à tes yeux, ce n'est pas Itachi, c'est l'honneur des Ichibiki ! »

De rage, elle s'élança sur lui de toutes ses forces mais une poigne brutale à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas la retint d'un coup. Sasuke lui bloqua le passage et lui arracha son masque d'ANBU pour mieux observer ses traits.

« Expliques-toi. »

Ses yeux noirs fusillèrent la silhouette de Madara du regard. Elle se pinça les lèvres tout en se maudissant d'avoir laissé l'opportunité à cet ignoble individu de semer le doute dans l'esprit de Sasuke.

« Bien, je ne laisserai pas cette vipère proférer des mensonges sur mon clan. A propos, bravo pour ce coup de maître, Madara. Utiliser l'argument du jutsu interdit contre les Uchiha, c'était habile. Mais je ne suis pas stupide, tu n'en sais que très peu sur ce qui s'est réellement passé, car ceux qui savent ont emporté le secret avec eux. »

Elle tourna les yeux vers Sasuke. « Il y a une légende selon laquelle le fondateur du clan Ichibiki, Yasushige, a créé un jutsu d'une puissance telle que son utilisation a été proscrite et qu'il a été scellé dans un endroit tenu secret. Une seule phrase a été transmise à travers les âges : « Que le sang froid d'un Uchiha se répande pour créer la plus pure des puissances ». On ne connaît pas la signification réelle de ces mots, cela dit, ils ont suffit à créer des conflits entre nos clans. Les Uchiha voulaient à tout prix récupérer ce jutsu, et des accords ont été prononcés de telle sorte que le clan Ichibiki serve le clan Uchiha pour se faire pardonner d'avoir créé une arme si redoutable. C'est en premier lieu à cause de cela que nous devons être loyaux à ton clan, bien avant que survienne la tragédie où vous avez –d'après les rumeurs- évité la destruction totale des Ichibiki.»

« Sous quelle forme est cette arme ? »

« Nul ne le sait, Sasuke, et même si Madara veut te faire croire que j'y connais quelque chose, il a tout à fait tord. Le secret s'est perdu. »

« Intéressant, Yunema, tu deviens beaucoup moins utile à mes yeux. » déclara l'homme masqué. « Mais tu oublies quand même quelque chose de primordial dans ton histoire, Sasuke n'a peut-être jamais entendu parler de Natsuko Ichibiki... »

« Ca suffit avec mon frère ! » explosa-t-elle. « Je sais très bien que Natsuko a toujours été obsédé par ce jutsu interdit, mais ça l'a mené à sa perte ! Ma lame se souvient très bien de la chaleur de son sang. Et comme tu le disais, Madara, oui j'ai une certaine fierté envers mon clan car malgré les accords avec les Uchiha nous avons notre propre valeur ! Et c'est à ce titre que j'ai supprimé mon propre frère. Pour qu'il n'engendre pas de malheurs sous le dictat de sa folie.»

« Je croyais que Danzo t'y avais obligé ? » fit remarquer Sasuke.

« Danzo m'a obligé à le retrouver, il voulait que je lui ramène vivant pour qu'il puisse le torturer à sa guise. Mais je n'ai pas pu faire ça à ma famille, savoir que l'un des nôtres est un traître emprisonné à Konoha n'était pas acceptable ! Natsuko s'est perdu dans les méandres de la folie à cause d'Orochimaru. Et si tu veux tout savoir, Sasuke, j'ai été l'élève d'Orochimaru pendant deux ans, avant que ses activités illégales ne soient découvertes. C'était mon sensei. »

« Je l'ai deviné. Le foudroiement céleste est la première technique qu'il m'a apprise. »

« Que d'émotion, j'ai la larme à l'œil ! Vos destins sont liés entre eux, et ils sont liés à moi. Nos clans ont toujours baigné dans la malédiction et ils ont toujours été mis à l'écart. Vous vous trompez totalement : si vous vous ralliez à Konoha, vous contredites ce qui est écrit dans vos veines. C'est surtout vrai pour toi Sasuke, il est temps pour toi d'assumer qui tu es. Embrasse ta destinée d'Uchiha ! » intervint Madara.

Yunema regarda longuement les sharingan de Sasuke, essayant de percevoir le moindre indice sur ses émotions. Elle espérait du fond du cœur qu'il ressente le chakra d'Itachi dans ses veines et qu'il ne se laisserait pas à nouveau berner par les paroles du dernier survivant de sa famille.

Il n'eût pas le temps de répondre que la voix perfide de leur interlocuteur masqué résonnait à nouveau : « Tu le sens au fond de toi Sasuke. Tu es un vengeur. Quoi que je dise, tu voudras venger ton frère, et quand tu l'auras fait, tu reviendras vers moi. Yunema, ne t'en fais pas, tu pourras l'aider comme tu l'as silencieusement promis à Itachi. Pour vous prouver ma générosité, je vais vous faire un petit cadeau. »

Un rire peu rassurant retentit et le même tourbillon qui les avait aspirés à l'intérieur de cette sombre salle les expulsa dehors.


	17. Un saut dans le temps et le froid

Chapitre 17

Leur chute fut amortie par un matelas froid et humide. Le beau temps qui régnait au pays du Feu était remplacé par un hiver glacial, tous les environs étaient recouverts d'une épaisse couche de neige qui ne faisait que se densifier d'instant en instant. Les flocons plaquaient les mèches ébène sur le visage pâle du jeune Uchiha dont la lèvre inférieure était prise d'un tremblement mécanique probablement plus provoqué par la colère que par la morsure du froid. Ses sharingan se perdaient dans l'infinité blanche qui s'offrait devant lui, jusqu'à ce qu'une indélicate sensation lui fasse cligner des yeux : la pureté de la neige avait été souillée à plusieurs endroits à quelques mètres de l'endroit où il se tenait. Croisant son regard, Yunema s'approcha de la zone qui avait l'air de capturer son attention. La couverture de glace était tachée de sang.

« C'est tout frais. » observa la jeune femme après avoir fait le tour des traces visibles.

« Où nous a-t-il amenés ? » soupira Sasuke.

« Hm, si je me fie au temps, ce qui est à peu près la seule chose que l'on peut percevoir d'ici, je dirais qu'il nous a amené directement au Pays du Fer... »

Avec une rapidité fulgurante, il s'élança sur elle et lui appliqua la lame de son sabre sous la gorge.

« Juste pour être clair, Yunema. Je t'aurais tué pour ne pas courir de risques. Tu m'as dit que Madara me manipulait, mais au final, tu ne vaux peut-être pas mieux. » Il marqua une courte pause en la défiant du regard, mais il était totalement impénétrable, aucun sentiment ne se trahissait dans ses pupilles. Lentement, il décolla la lame de son cou pour la remettre à sa place initiale. « Mais je vais te faire confiance. Je rétablirai l'honneur de mon clan à ma façon, et non à celle de Madara. J'arrêterai la malédiction des Uchiha, même si je suis le dernier du nom. Tu as intérêt à ne pas m'avoir mentit à propos du jutsu interdit. »

Elle le toisa d'un air un peu hébété sous son masque d'impassibilité, et pris quelques instants avant de lui répondre. « Beaucoup ont cherché à connaître ne serait-ce que la nature de ce jutsu, mais tous ont échoué. Ce n'est peut-être qu'une légende après tout. Et je vais te répéter ce que j'ai dit à mon frère quand il me rabattait les oreilles avec son obsession : Je n'ai pas besoin d'un Uchiha pour affirmer ma force. Ce jutsu ne m'intéresse pas. »

Sasuke opina. « Alors allons déballer le cadeau de Madara. »

Les deux ninjas s'élancèrent dans la tempête de neige à la recherche d'un quelconque indice sur ce que Madara avait bien voulu leur montrer. Ils grimpèrent en haut d'un rocher afin d'accéder à une meilleure visibilité des environs. Comme l'avait déduit Yunema, ils étaient bien au pays du Fer, leur point de vue dévoilait une grande vallée blanche au sein de laquelle était érigé un immense bâtiment de pierre. L'architecture de la bâtisse était tout sauf classique, on aurait dit quatre gigantesques têtes de loup prêtes à dévorer quiconque oserait approcher.

« C'est donc ça son présent ? Nous amener sur le lieu du sommet des 5 kage ? » questionna Yunema.

« Tu oublies le sang, il y a forcément un lien entre les deux. »

« Tu n'as jamais rien découvert sur ses intentions véritables, Sasuke ? »

« Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, il essaye de réunir les Bijû pour créer une arme puissante, selon lui pour ramener la paix et la justice. »

« Il est bien trop malin pour avoir dit la vérité à ce sujet et je crois que nous allons le découvrir dans peu de temps... »

Au moment où elle prononçait ces mots elle indiqua du doigt la soudaine activité qui avait surgit autour de la bâtisse abritant le sommet des 5 kage des bataillons de plusieurs milliers de samouraïs en sortaient. Au même instant ils sentirent une présence venir vers eux dans leur dos. Sasuke se retourna, sur ses gardes, prêt à bondir sur l'ennemi, le chakra d'Itachi brûlant dans ses veines. Mais lorsqu'il put apercevoir grâce à son sharingan le nombre d'adversaires qui semblaient vouloir les attaquer, avant de pouvoir faire le moindre geste, il entendit deux voix familières retentir et résonner dans les bourrasques de vent.

« Raikiri ! »

« Rasengan ! »

Cinq corps vêtus de capes noires tombèrent dans la neige à leurs pieds. Derrière eux se tenaient un grand ninja aux cheveux blancs et un plus petit à la tignasse dorée, arborant un grand sourire, du moins pour le second car le premier portait un masque cachant la quasi-totalité de son visage.

« On aurait très bien pu se débrouiller tout seuls. » déclarèrent Yunema et Sasuke en chœur, ce qui les fit avoir un léger sursaut, se demandant pourquoi leur voix s'était dédoublée.

« Temeee ! Qu'est-ce que vous étiez en train de faire là ? Ca fait plusieurs jours que vous auriez du rentrer ! Tsunade était morte d'inquiétude, elle a cru que vous aviez... » commença Naruto.

« Déserté ? » acheva sèchement Sasuke. « Normalement, un ninja ne revient que lorsque sa mission est accomplie. »

« Mais ça fait plus d'une semaine que vous êtes partis et Danzo est mort ! » rétorqua le blond.

« Quoi ? » Yunema n'en revenait pas. Ses grands yeux noirs étaient si écarquillés que la neige commença à se déposer dans ses orbites, l'obligeant à se frotter violemment les paupières.

« Madara... » murmura Sasuke.

« Venez, allons nous mettre à l'abri. Je pense que nous avons beaucoup à vous raconter, il s'est passé des choses fâcheuses en votre absence. » Kakashi posa sa main sur le sol et invoqua Pakkun.

« Brrr... Kakashi, qu'est-ce qui te prends de m'invoquer dans un endroit si froid ? Je ne suis pas un chien adapté à la vie en montagne ! »

« Pakkun, content de te voir moi aussi ! Trouve-nous un abri le plus proche possible, il doit y avoir pas mal de grottes dans les environs ! »

Malgré la faible visibilité due à la tempête de neige, Pakkun détecta grâce à son précieux odorat de chien ninja une petite caverne bien abritée par des rochers, et assez éloignée du bâtiment principal du pays du fer. Personne ne devrait détecter leur présence dans cet endroit, il offrait un abri sûr pour que Kakashi et Naruto donnent leurs explications.

Ils s'assirent en cercle à même le sol et Kakashi commença à raconter ce qu'il s'était passé :

« Tsunade m'a informé de votre mission, et les jours passant, nous nous sommes vraiment inquiétés. Non pas que nous ayons cru que vous ayez déserté, mais plutôt qu'il vous soit arrivé quelque chose, avec tous les évènements... Mais bref, vous voilà en vie, c'est l'important. » Il réajusta son bandeau sur son œil gauche d'un léger coup de pouce avant de croiser ses doigts autour de ses genoux. « Comme vous le savez, Danzo a été proclamé Hokage par le seigneur féodal, c'est donc à ce titre qu'il est parti se joindre au sommet des cinq kage. Tsunade n'a jamais fait confiance à Danzo, c'est pour ça qu'elle voulait que vous gardiez un œil sur lui, afin de vérifier qu'il n'agisse pas contrairement aux intérêts du village de Konoha. Mais il semble que votre filature ait été interrompue... En tout cas, il a participé au sommet. Et c'est là que c'est arrivé : Madara a débarqué. »

« Mais comment... ? » commença à s'écrier Yunema, aussitôt interrompue par un geste de Sasuke lui indiquant d'attendre de savoir la suite. Kakashi haussa les épaules et continua :

« Il a défié les 5 kage et leur a déclaré la guerre. Une alliance entre tous les shinobis a été créée pour s'opposer à Madara et au pouvoir des 7 Bijû qu'il a pu récupérer. Son but ultime est de réveiller le Bijû ultime, Jûbi, pour utiliser un très puissant dôjutsu permettant d' « unir » l'humanité en la maintenant dans un genjutsu permanent. »

« Rien que ça... » marmonna la kunoichi.

« Quel enfoiré ! » ponctua Naruto avec sa délicatesse habituelle.

« Malheureusement ce n'est pas tout. Danzo a confié aux autres kage qu'il n'avait pas confiance en vous et que vous seriez sûrement des espions de l'Akatsuki, aussi, vous êtes poursuivis par plusieurs équipes de ninjas. Cela devrait s'estomper un peu puisque Danzo a été retrouvé mort hier soir. On n'a pas identifié l'assaillant mais selon les dires, il portait le symbole de l'Akatsuki. »

Sasuke serra les poings pendant que Yunema se mordait frénétiquement la lèvre inférieure. C'était donc cela le _cadeau_ de Madara ? Leur couper leur vengeance sous les pieds ? _C'est intelligent, pensa la jeune femme, il veut vraiment déchaîner la haine en Sasuke..._

Elle hocha la tête d'un air grave essayant d'analyser toutes les informations qu'elle venait d'entendre. « Si Danzo est mort, Tsunade est de nouveau Hokage ? »

Naruto afficha un petit sourire en coin.

« Non, le seigneur féodal n'a pas voulu lui donner de deuxième chance à une heure si grave. Mais je ne suis pas bien sûr que son remplaçant soit un bon choix... » répondit Kakashi.

Le sourire du blond s'étendit pour laisser voir toutes ses dents blanches. Sa réaction fit se tordre l'estomac de l'Uchiha qui redoutait d'entendre que son rival de toujours ait pu être proclamé Hokage si jeune. Mais Kakashi abrégea rapidement son appréhension.

« Même si ça ne m'enchante pas le moindre du monde, je suis le nouveau Hokage. C'est à ce titre que j'ai nommé Tsunade conseillère afin que son expérience soit mise à profit, et que j'ai envoyé une circulaire à tous les pays pour qu'ils arrêtent de vous traquer. Konoha a besoin de vous, vous êtes des ninjas d'exception, il faut que vous nous aidiez à vaincre Madara pour sauver le monde shinobi, et pour cela il faut que nous empêchions à tout prix qu'ils mettent la main sur Naruto. S'il vous plaît, je ne vous parle pas en tant que sensei ou en tant que coéquipier, encore moins en tant qu'Hokage, mais en tant qu'ami : acceptez ceci. »

Il leur tendit deux bandeaux de Konoha. Sasuke eut un léger mouvement d'hésitation mais, en croisant les magnifiques yeux azur de Naruto, il ne chercha pas à se dérober et prit le bandeau dans sa main. Yunema fit de même et se l'attacha au niveau du bras droit.

« Je vais avoir besoin d'un peu d'air après toutes ces nouvelles... » déclara-t-elle avec une mine fatiguée.

« Allons juste devant la grotte, Yunema, il y a un endroit à l'abri de la neige juste devant la caverne. » proposa Kakashi en se levant. Elle acquiesça et lui emboîta le pas, laissant les deux garçons assis à l'intérieur.

Sasuke se prit la tête entre les mains comme si elle allait se décrocher de son cou, le bandeau toujours entremêlé dans ses doigts. Doucement, Naruto s'approcha de lui et tira sur l'extrémité de la bande de tissu pour le libérer. Son ami n'émettant aucune protestation visible, il lui posa délicatement la plaque en métal sur le front après avoir dégagé ses mèches noires et lui noua les deux extrémités à l'arrière de sa tête. D'un air satisfait, il le dévisagea avec un grand sourire.

« Sas'ke, j'ai tellement rêvé de te revoir avec ce bandeau ! »

L'Uchiha leva ses yeux sombres pour les planter dans les pupilles bleues de son interlocuteur, qui soutint son regard, non sans sentir ses joues rosir.

« Sas'ke... j'ai vraiment envie de me battre à tes côtés... Je suis prêt à te laisser utiliser Kyûbi si c'est pour rétablir la paix dans le monde, je donnerai tout pour le recréer à tes côtés. »

« Usuratonkachi... » soupira-t-il. « Et tu me laisserais aussi devenir Hokage, abandonnant ainsi tout ce que tu as toujours voulu ? Tu sacrifierais ton rêve pour moi, tu es stupide à ce point ? »

Naruto émit un petit rire cristallin, tout en gardant le contact visuel avec l'Uchiha.

« Bien sûr Teme ! Ton départ m'a fait comprendre que notre amitié était la chose la plus importante pour moi, je ferais tout pour la conserver. Je ne me vois pas vivre sans mon éternel rival ! »

Le corps tout entier de Sasuke se mit à frissonner, mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Une étrange sensation s'empara de son ventre, il crut d'abord que le chakra de son frère essayait de le réconforter mais ce n'était pas le cas, quelque chose de tout nouveau venait de faire son apparition. Il avait très chaud, et l'angoisse lui monta à la gorge lorsqu'il se remémora les paroles de Yunema : « Il t'aime. ». C'était donc cela aimer ? Cela avait l'air agréable, mais dangereux, Sasuke n'aimait pas l'impression de perdre le contrôle de son corps.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes à se dévisager, enfin, plutôt à se dévorer du regard, la tension entre eux étant devenu palpable. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit une certaine partie de son corps se rigidifier sous sa tenue que Sasuke rougit violemment, serra les cuisses et détourna ses yeux d'un air faussement impassible.

« Si tu deviens Hokage, je pourrais être ton assistant ? » demanda le blond.

« Hn. » répondit-il, les yeux rivés sur le sol qui était soudainement devenu une source d'intérêt.

« Yeaaaah » cria Naruto en dressant un poing victorieux au-dessus de sa tête. Suite à cette nouvelle, il commença à se déplacer pour se rapprocher de Sasuke quand un hurlement déchirant se fit entendre.

L'Uchiha était en partie rassuré que le cri ait arrêté Naruto dans son mouvement, ne sachant pas comment devoir réagir, et en partie en alerte. L'épais chakra noir l'enveloppait presque entièrement en signe de protection, ce qui étonna l'Uzumaki.

« Yunema ! »

Et ils s'élancèrent vers la sortie de la caverne.


	18. Ember

**Bonjour à tous, merci à ceux qui suivent cette aventure :) l'histoire suit son cours... merci de laisser une petite review si vous aimez (ou si vous n'aimez pas, tous les avis sont bons à prendre!)**

 **TsubakiQueen**

Chapitre 18

Yunema aimait sentir les quelques flocons rabattus par le vent venir fondre sur son visage. Les yeux fermés, elle se délectait de cette sensation de froid et de douceur.

« La guerre... » murmura-t-elle.

Kakashi posa une main sur son épaule. « Yunema, lui dit-il, il y a quelque chose dont je dois te parler... J'ai évité de le faire devant Sasuke, mais toi tu devrais être en mesure de comprendre. »

Elle se retourna et lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif.

« Lors de sa visite au sommet des cinq kage, Madara a révélé qu'Itachi... »

« Etait en mission pour Konoha lorsqu'il a assassiné sa famille et la mienne ? » le coupa-t-elle un peu sèchement.

L'unique sourcil visible de Kakashi se dressa de surprise. « Tu le savais ? Et Sasuke...»

« Le sait aussi, c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles nous suivions Danzo. J'ai vraiment lutté pour qu'il ne se retourne pas contre Konoha. Mais ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est qu'il est fort probable que Madara soit derrière tout ça. Je n'ai aucune source fiable, mais je pense qu'il a du relâcher Kyûbi pour que Konoha ne fasse plus confiance au clan Uchiha, afin de se venger ultérieurement de ceux qui l'ont trahi autrefois.»

« C'est fort possible, en effet. Je suis vraiment admiratif de la manière dont tu as changé Sasuke. Mais il y a autre chose que j'aimerais savoir... Que s'est-il passé ces derniers jours ? »

« Pour nous un seul jour s'est écoulé. Nous avons rencontré Madara qui nous a envoyé dans une autre dimension. Au départ, je pensais que son but était de faire douter Sasuke et de l'encourager à le rejoindre, mais au final, il voulait simplement nous éloigner du sommet des cinq kage. C'était vraiment adroit de sa part, je dois le reconnaître, il est futé... »

« Hm... » Kakashi se passa les doigts dans les cheveux d'un air songeur. Entre ses nouvelles fonctions et les évènements qui s'enchaînaient, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, qui était entièrement accaparée par le retour de sa coéquipière. Pendant des années il s'était réfugié derrière son masque d'implacabilité afin de refouler toute sensation qui pouvait évoquer un sentiment. Malgré ses efforts, le départ de la jeune fille l'avait profondément bouleversé et il avait mis des années à s'en remettre, notamment grâce à l'équipe 7 qui lui prenait beaucoup de son temps. Et d'un coup, elle revenait bouleverser sa vie, elle et son irrémédiable amour pour Itachi Uchiha.

« Yunema, je comprends que tout ça doit être très dur pour toi, mais Konoha a besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin que tu sois à mes côtés dans la bataille. Comme tu me l'as dit lors de notre duel, je dois apprendre à vivre, alors s'il te plaît apprends-moi... »

Il prit une mèche violette qui était collée à sa joue par la neige fondue et la remit derrière son oreille, tout en frôlant au passage sa joue. « J'ai toujours envié Itachi... »

Yunema sentait la panique monter en elle au fur et à mesure que les paroles et les gestes de Kakashi se transformaient en une maladroite déclaration. Il avait été son coéquipier pendant tant d'années et jamais elle ne se serait doutée que derrière cette attitude glaciale et peu commode se cachait une personne aussi tendre. Ne sachant pas comment réagir, elle évita à tout prix son regard et se mit à toiser le vide.

Le destin vint de lui-même l'empêcher de faire face à cette situation. D'un seul coup elle ressentit une douleur atroce dans ses yeux, comme si on lui avait enfoncé des kunai dans ses orbites. Un hurlement déchirant sortit de sa gorge pendant qu'elle tombait à genoux, les mains appuyées contre son visage. Kakashi, désemparé, s'agenouilla à ses côtés sans trop savoir que faire.

Naruto et Sasuke jaillirent de l'entrée de la grotte et se précipitèrent vers la jeune femme à genoux.

« Yunema-san ! » s'écria Naruto pendant que Sasuke entourait inconsciemment le corps de la kunoichi d'un voile de chakra de protection.

« Que lui arrive-t-il ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas, répondit Kakashi, ça lui a prit d'un coup. »

Yunema s'effondra totalement au sol, inconsciente. Ses compagnons la ramenèrent dans la grotte pour l'allonger plus confortablement, et la maintenir près de la chaleur d'un petit feu.

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard qu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Tous eurent un moment de recul. Ses pupilles habituellement aussi noires que l'obsidienne brillaient d'une couleur ambrée, et deux traits rouges partaient de l'extrémité extérieure de ses yeux pour se dessiner sur ses joues, ce qui rappela directement à Naruto sa transformation en mode ermite.

« Ember » souffla Kakashi.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Sasuke.

« Elle est en mode Ermite ? » hasarda Naruto.

Mais la jeune femme se dressa d'un seul coup et planta son regard ambré dans l'œil de Kakashi. « Ember ? » cria-t-elle. « Je dois partir tout de suite ! »

Il lui prit le bras pour l'empêcher d'avancer et lui dit : « C'est déjà trop tard si l'Ember est activé. » La douleur pouvait se lire sur le visage de Yunema. Elle se dégagea de la prise du ninja d'un coup sec et concentra tout son chakra dans son poing qui se recouvrit d'éclairs noirs avant de réduire en miettes la paroi de la caverne entraînant l'effondrement de tout un flanc de la montagne. La rage mêlée à la puissance de l'Ember lui donnait une force dévastatrice. Le petit groupe eût à peine le temps de sauter pour éviter de se faire ensevelir par une avalanche de rochers, et ils se retrouvèrent ainsi dans la vallée enneigée, sans plus d'abri.

« Wow ! » s'exclama l'Uzumaki pendant que Kakashi et Sasuke fusillaient du regard celle qui venait de détruire une bonne partie du paysage. « On peut quand même nous dire ce qui se passe ? »

Yunema ravala toute la colère qui circulait en elle pour lui expliquer la raison de son accès de rage : « Tu vois mes yeux, Naruto ? C'est un dôjutsu appelé Ember. Certains vieux chefs de clans ont appris à le maîtriser, mais ils ne peuvent pas l'utiliser. L'Ember est un don d'un clan à son dernier survivant, pour lui donner le plus de chances de le reconstruire. Si je l'ai reçu maintenant, c'est qu'il vient de se passer une tragédie dans les montagnes abritant les derniers survivants... Sasuke, je pense qu'il s'agit là d'un _cadeau_ de Madara... Il faut qu'on y aille, on y trouvera peut-être des indices. »

Kakashi hocha gravement la tête. « Il y a de bonnes chances pour que tu aies raison, malheureusement. Madara doit vouloir absolument mettre la main sur le jutsu interdit, et s'il peut avoir l'Ember par la même occasion, il ne va pas s'en priver... Allons-y ! »

« Mais, je ne comprends rien moi... C'est quoi ce jutsu interdit ? Et pourquoi je n'ai jamais entendu parler de l'Ember ? » se plaignit Naruto.

« Tu es vraiment irrécupérable, Dobe. C'est pas possible d'être crétin à ce point. » siffla Sasuke.

« C'est moi que tu traites de crétin, teme ? » s'égosilla-t-il.

« Ca suffit ! » hurla Yunema en faisant mise de vouloir frapper le sol avec son poing, ce qui provoqua un mouvement de recul général. « On t'expliquera en route, Naruto. »

« Soyez tous sur vos gardes, il est probable que l'Akatsuki nous tende un piège. » Kakashi appréhendait beaucoup cette possibilité. Son équipe était composée d'un jinchûriki, d'un Uchiha et d'une Ichibiki venant d'éveiller l'Ember. En soi, la puissance était de leur côté, mais il ne fallait pas sous estimer l'ennemi, surtout que Madara avait pour cible ses trois coéquipiers.

« Oui, ça me semble aussi évident... même si je ne sais pas encore comment ils ont su que mon clan manipulait l'Ember. »

L'équipe se mit en route le plus rapidement possible et traversa le pays à une vitesse remarquable. Yunema essayait de se concentrer sur toutes les informations qu'elle connaissait de Madara et de l'Akatsuki en général, mais cet effort ne suffisait pas à arrêter les larmes de perler au coin de ses yeux. Elle avait vu sa famille se réduire d'année en année et maintenant elle était la seule Ichibiki encore en vie. D'anciens souvenirs fusaient dans son esprit l'empêchant de réfléchir clairement à la situation.

 _Ce jour là, il pleuvait à seaux sur le pays du feu. Yunema était trempée jusqu'aux os, elle se tenait debout, grelottante, à l'entrée de la demeure ancestrale du clan Ichibiki. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et se collaient sur son visage qui laissait apercevoir plusieurs traces de sang. A ses pieds était tombé son bandeau de ninja. Elle lâcha brutalement le katana qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite et s'effondra au sol. Korumo prit alors soin d'elle, et envoya directement un message à l'Hokage pour obtenir l'autorisation de la garder dans les montagnes aux vues de son état. Il la veilla pendant plusieurs jours et plusieurs nuits, alors qu'elle ne faisait que prononcer que deux noms dans son sommeil : Itachi et Natsuko. La pluie tombait toujours lorsqu'elle se réveilla. Un court instant, elle espéra qu'elle venait de se réveiller d'un cauchemar, mais les yeux remplis d'inquiétude du vieux Korumo lui firent réaliser que ce qu'elle avait vécu était bien réel. Alors elle pleura, elle hurla, elle se griffa les bras de désespoir. Le chef du clan Ichibiki l'emmena dans une petite salle au cœur de la roche pour lui parler, c'était son lieu de recueillement et d'entraînement. L'endroit était composé d'une gigantesque bibliothèque à même les murs de pierre noire, et d'une multitude de pierres d'Ambre de taille et de forme différentes. « Yunema, ma petite fille. La folie est une maladie qui peut atteindre le plus fort d'entre nous. Tu n'as pas à souffrir pour Natsuko, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire. A partir du moment où son intérêt pour le jutsu interdit est devenu plus fort que son devoir envers Konoha, nous l'avons perdu. La vie est entachée de nombreuses tragédies, Yunema. Mais n'oublie pas : tu portes dans ton sang l'avenir du clan, tant que tu n'as pas baissé les bras, tout est encore possible. Ne te laisse pas porter par la haine, le destin décidera de ce qu'il doit advenir d'Itachi, mais prends le tien en main. Je comprends que retourner à Konoha n'est pas une option pour toi, mais tu peux travailler dans l'ombre, le pays du feu a toujours besoin de ninjas pour le sauver au moment où il s'y attend le moins. Dis-moi, Yunema, quelle est la devise des Ichibiki ? » « Pureté, loyauté, puissance. Nous portons la foudre dans notre sang. » « Exact. Est-ce que tu saisis vraiment le sens de ces mots ? Sais-tu ce que cache la foudre ? Laisse-moi t'entraîner, Yunema. Tu comprendras. Ah, et autre chose : même s'il n'en reste plus qu'un à l'heure actuelle, n'oublie jamais ton serment envers les Uchiha. Le lien entre nos clans est plus important que tu ne le penses. A deux, on est toujours plus fort. » « Uchiha... je hais tellement ce nom, Korumo-sama. » Le chef du clan ne répondit pas à cette dernière remarque de Yunema et frôla quelques pierres d'Ambre avec sa main, ce qui attisa la curiosité de la jeune femme. « Nous allons nous entraîner avec de l'Ambre ? » « Hm non, tu es bien trop jeune pour ça ! L'Ember est une technique qui se transmet de siècle en siècle, c'est l'héritage de notre clan. Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à l'utiliser mais de nos jours, ceux qui ont réussi à préserver tous les sceaux intacts sont extrêmement rares. » « Ember ? Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus ? » « Et bien, nous utilisons le pouvoir sacré de l'Ambre pour canaliser du chakra depuis des centaines d'années, au cas où un désastre arriverait. » « Un désastre ? » « Si notre clan devait être amené à disparaître, le dernier survivant serait doté du dôjutsu Ember... » « Cela a-t-il un lien avec le jutsu interdit de Yasushige ? » « Aucun, Yunema, aucun. Ce n'est qu'une légende, une histoire que les ninjas aiment se raconter, si elle a un fondement, il a été oublié avec les âges. »_

Pureté. Loyauté. Puissance. Représentait-elle vraiment son clan ? _N'oublie jamais ton serment envers les Uchiha._ Korumo se doutait-il que...

Un cri de protestation la tira de ses pensées. Maintenant qu'ils avaient rejoint le pays du feu, Kakashi lui imposa de ralentir l'allure afin de ne pas arriver à bout de forces à un endroit qui avait une bonne chance d'être un piège tendu par l'Akastuki. Elle obéit à l'ordre de son nouvel Hokage et se rangea à la vitesse du petit groupe ce qui permit à Naruto et Sasuke d'échanger avec elle pour obtenir plus d'informations sur son clan et sur ce fameux dôjutsu qui les intriguait.

Une journée plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant un massif de montagnes sombres autour duquel s'élevait un vent glacial qui transperçait les os. Kakashi fit signe à son équipe de s'arrêter : il était temps de se préparer au combat.


	19. Rapprochement

**Bonjour à tous! Voilà la suite :)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 19

« Nous allons nous arrêter ici pour la nuit, cela va bientôt faire trente-six heures que nous traversons le pays. Les montagnes ne sont qu'à quelques kilomètres, nous sommes encore dans un endroit protégé, c'est idéal pour se préparer à ce qui peut nous attendre. » annonça le sixième Hokage, Kakashi Hatake. « Naruto, Sasuke, j'ai vu sur la route une auberge à moins de vingt minutes d'ici, allez-y chercher de l'eau afin que nous préparions à manger et que nous remplissions nos gourdes. »

Les deux jeunes ninjas s'exécutèrent non sans grommeler. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt afin de rejoindre la route menant à l'auberge dont parlait leur sensei, ce qui ne fut pas sans rappeler à Sasuke qu'il s'agissait probablement de l'endroit où il s'était arrêté avec son équipe Taka quand ils étaient venus rencontrer Yunema dans les montagnes.

L'ancienne équipe Raiton s'affaira pour préparer un petit campement confortable au milieu duquel ils préparèrent un feu. En attendant les deux garçons, ils entreprirent ensuite d'affuter leurs lames.

« Hokage-sama » dit-elle sur un ton ironique.

Kakashi tourna la tête avec un air amusé : « Oui mon général ? »

« Général ? »

« Hm, si tu me promets de ne pas essayer de tuer Madara à toi toute seule, je compte te nommer général de la division ANBU pour la guerre à venir. Tsunade voulait déjà te nommer capitaine, je me permets de te promouvoir car à vrai dire je ne saurais pas qui nommer à ce poste à part toi... Il va falloir de fortes personnalités aux commandes ! »

Yunema, malgré le chaos qui régnait en son fort intérieur, afficha un grand sourire à l'annonce de Kakashi. Il savait très bien que c'était un rêve pour elle de diriger d'importantes factions de ninja afin de mettre à l'épreuve ses qualités de stratège.

« C'est un honneur Kakashi-sama, mais j'espère que nos nouvelles fonctions ne nous empêcheront pas de nous battre ensemble ! »

« C'est ce que l'on va faire dès demain, Yunema. Je ne sais ce qui nous attend mais je ne pressens rien de bon... »

« Moi nous plus, mais nous avons un léger avantage. Madara doit être persuadé que seuls Sasuke et moi nous rendrions au domaine Ichibiki, il ne s'attendra sûrement pas à ce que Naruto et toi soyez là. »

« J'espère que tu as raison » admit-il.

Une tête blonde apparut au milieu des fourrés, les joues certainement rougies par sa course, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'afficher un grand sourire.

« Kakashi-sensei ! Yunema-san ! »

« Naruto ? Où est Sasuke ? » demanda le jônin aux cheveux argentés.

« C'est un kage bushin. » lui fit remarquer Yunema, qui observait la copie de Naruto avec ses yeux ambrés.

« Oui ! Il est avec l'original à l'auberge... En fait, on a voulu prendre de l'eau mais leur mécanisme était vieux, tout a cassé et Sas'ke s'est retrouvé entièrement arrosé par l'eau du puits : en plus elle ne sentait pas super bon ! Il a beaucoup râlé, mais l'aubergiste pour se faire pardonner de l'incident nous a offert une chambre pour la nuit ! Et en plus, il y a des bains ! » s'écria le clone.

Les deux shinobis se mirent à rire.

« Avouez plutôt que vous avez tout cassé ! Enfin bref, Yunema, ça te dit de dormir convenablement avant de nous attaquer à la dure réalité des choses ? »

« Allons-y, Hokage-sama. »

« Ca suffit avec ces formalités, Général Ichibiki. » Kakashi se mit au garde à vous avec toute la grâce d'un épouvantail.

Leur rire repartit de plus belle sous le regard ahuri du kage bushin qui ne comprenait pas grand-chose. Une fois calmés, ils le suivirent jusqu'à la petite auberge.

Le clone partit en un nuage de fumée lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant une chambre assez spacieuse où avaient été disposés quatre futons à même le sol. Sasuke était assis en tailleur sur l'un d'entre eux et était concentré sur la lecture d'un parchemin. Il était vêtu d'un grand kimono de soie bleu clair qui lui allait à merveille, conséquence probable de l'incident du puits, pensa Yunema.

« Yo, Sas'ke ! Où est Naruto ? » demanda Kakashi d'un air plus que décontracté.

L'intéressé enroula rapidement son parchemin et fixa son ancien sensei d'un air peu aimable. « Aux bains. » répondit-il froidement, accompagnant ses paroles d'un mouvement indiquant la porte du fond.

« Très bien, je vais faire de même ! » s'exclama-t-il d'un air enthousiaste avant de quitter la pièce.

Yunema sourit en coin face à la bonne humeur de son coéquipier qu'elle n'avait pas souvent eût l'opportunité d'observer puis vint s'agenouiller en face de l'Uchiha.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Hm, cet imbécile est tellement adroit de ses mains qu'il a détruit la... »

« Je ne parle pas de ça, Sasuke. Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, j'ai une certaine expérience en lecture des émotions Uchiha. »

Il plissa les yeux suite à sa remarque, n'aimant pas être percé à jour aussi facilement. Comment pouvait-elle se douter de quelque chose ? Son attitude était aussi froide qu'à la normale. Ne le voyant pas réagir elle se décida à le taquiner.

« Au fait, beau kimono, Madara va défaillir en te voyant comme ça, si jamais c'est lui qui nous attend demain. »

« Il m'a embrassé. »

« Madara ? »

« Naruto, ce crétin. »

Yunema sourit en voyant l'air gêné de celui qu'elle considérait de jour en jour un peu plus comme son propre petit frère. Il affichait une moue boudeuse qui rendait son beau mais implacable visage totalement vulnérable, et c'était sans compter le rouge qui s'était invité sur le haut de ses pommettes.

 _Quelques heures auparavant..._

« Alors toi tu n'as pas changé, tu es toujours un crétin de première classe, usuratonkachi ! » s'enflamma l'Uchiha.

« Arrête de m'appeler crétin, teme ! » riposta son rival.

Ils avaient grandis, ils étaient devenus plus fort, plus réfléchis, plus adultes... mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de se chamailler, ce qui arrivait _très_ régulièrement même si cela faisait que très peu de temps qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, c'était avec le même ton et le même vocabulaire que lorsqu'ils avaient douze ans.

Arrivés à l'auberge, ils étaient allés s'enquérir de l'endroit où ils pourraient trouver de l'eau et le tenancier leur avait indiqué un vieux puits dont le fonctionnement laisser fortement à penser. Bien entendu, le mécanisme s'était malencontreusement brisé dans les mains de Naruto, ce qui avait provoqué un geyser arrosant de part en part l'Uchiha sous les rires incessants de son coéquipier.

« Tu pouvais pas faire attention, dobe ? Il faut toujours que tu fasses des catastrophes ! »

La fureur de l'Uchiha se ressentait dans chaque mot qu'il prononçait. L'eau du puits dont l'odeur n'était pas des plus agréables lui transperçait les vêtements et le vent glacial s'affairait pour achever de le transformer en véritable glaçon vivant. Mais dans son malheur, il eut en quelque sorte de la chance. L'aubergiste, alerté par le boucan, était arrivé en courant et s'était excusé de la vétusté de son installation. En bon commerçant, pour s'excuser, il leur proposa de leur louer gratuitement une chambre pour la nuit, ainsi qu'une tenue de rechange pour le sinistré.

C'est ainsi que Sasuke se retrouva vêtu d'un kimono de soie bleu ciel et que Naruto créa un clone pour aller avertir Yunema et Kakashi de leur nouvel abri pour la nuit. En attendant leur venue, le brun continuait à fulminer contre son coéquipier qui lui n'avait qu'une envie en tête : aller se prélasser aux bains disponibles derrière l'auberge.

« Allez viens Sask'e on va aux bains ! »

« Il me semble que je viens d'en prendre un grâce à toi, dobe. »

« Quel rabat-joie ! Tant pis, j'y vais tout seul ! »

Il commença à enlever le haut de sa tenue de ninja, laissant apparaître son torse hâlé finement sculpté quand Sasuke se mit à hurler :

« Mais ça va pas, tu ne pas quand même pas te déshabiller devant moi ?! »

Ce qui provoqua un silence entre les deux garçons. Hébété par la réaction de son ami, Naruto ne comprenait pas trop la situation, par le passé ils avaient pris maintes et maintes fois des bains ensemble sans que cela ne pose problème.

Le teint d'ordinaire si pur de l'Uchiha se mit à rosir franchement et il se mordit la lèvre, furieux contre lui-même d'avoir été aussi impulsif. Il se savait pas quoi faire, son corps réagissait trop violemment quand Naruto était présent et il ne supportait pas de perdre le contrôle de ses émotions si aisément. Mais il était trop difficile pour lui de détacher ses yeux de ce corps si parfait, si attirant.

Naruto le dévisagea quelques instants puis se rapprocha doucement de lui en incrustant ses yeux bleus dans les pupilles noires. _Plus jamais je ne veux être séparé de toi, Sasuke_. Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans une telle posture, essayant de cacher sa vulnérabilité par de la colère factice. Autre chose brillait dans son regard, quelque chose d'à la fois nouveau et qui avait toujours été là. De la peur, de l'envie, de la tendresse, de la passion. Un mélange, quelque chose d'encore plus fort.

« Et puis merde... » souffla le blond juste avant de l'emparer des lèvres de l'Uchiha. Elles étaient froides mais d'une infinie douceur qui rendait le baiser exquis.

Sasuke sentit son corps se paralyser, ses membres ne voulaient plus lui répondre. Une étrange sensation fort agréable lui parcouru la peau. Il _appréciait_ être aussi près de Naruto. Il _aimait_ ce contact. Pendant quelques secondes, il réussit à oublier la douleur, la colère, la haine qui le hantaient depuis toutes ces années. Pendant quelques secondes, il se sentit déchargé de son fardeau.

Il n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un millimètre lorsque Naruto rompit le contact. Et sans lui adresser le moindre regard, le blond tourna les talons pour s'enfuir vers la sortie qui menait aux bains.

 _Quelques heures plus tard..._

Yunema était sincèrement heureuse de voir se renforcer le lien entre les deux garçons, même si elle savait que cela prendrait beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils parviennent à réaliser et à matérialiser dans leur chakra la force de leur relation. Mais elle ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet, car il y avait plus urgent à l'heure actuelle.

« Sasuke. Je suis un peu perplexe depuis notre entrevue avec Madara. Il me paraît évident qu'il cherche à nous rallier à sa cause en essayant de provoquer notre haine, sûrement pour que notre instinct de vengeance prenne le pas sur notre raison. Mais pourquoi nous avoir envoyé dans une ellipse temporelle ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir laissé notre haine surgir en nous vengeant nous-mêmes de Danzo ? »

« A qui appartenait le sang qu'on a découvert dans la neige ? Et en quoi tuer les derniers Ichibiki pourrait-être perçu comme un cadeau qui nous rallierait à sa cause ? »

« Il y a quelque chose que nous ne saisissons pas. J'espère que les montagnes nous apporterons des réponses. »

« Ou d'autres questions. »

 _Ou d'autres questions._


	20. L'héritage de Korumo

Chapitre 20

Dans une geôle froide creusée au cœur de la pierre était assis un homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Ses bras étaient suspendus au dessus de sa tête par d'épaisses menottes anti-chakra, et du sang coulait encore de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Cette peinture improvisée avait très probablement été utilisée pour rédiger les caractères _okurimono_ (cadeau) qu'on pouvait lire sur son front.

Yunema ouvrit en grand ses yeux et laissa l'air glacé s'infiltrer dans ses poumons. Elle ne les avait pourtant fermés qu'un dixième de seconde mais l'image restait très nette dans son esprit. D'un mouvement de tête, elle chercha le regard de ses coéquipiers afin de détecter le moindre trouble qu'ils auraient pu laisser paraître, mais tous ne semblaient pas différents de d'habitude. Ils se déplaçaient en colonne, Yunema en tête de file suivie de Naruto, Kakashi et Sasuke. Depuis qu'ils étaient partis de l'auberge aux premières lueurs du jour, les deux garçons s'étaient totalement évités et semblaient plus que soulagés de ne pas faire la route l'un à côté de l'autre.

La route, aussi courte fut elle, se déroula dans le silence le plus complet. L'angoisse de la menace de l'Akatsuki se faisait de plus en plus oppressante au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient des piliers de pierre noire marquant l'entrée du territoire Ichibiki. Le petit groupe s'arrêta face aux piliers pour mieux capter l'atmosphère régnant dans l'endroit fantôme.

Trois nouvelles sépultures avaient fraichement été construites à même la roche dans le dégagement menant aux demeures de pierre. Yunema s'approcha pour pouvoir lire les noms inscrits ainsi que la cause du décès: Tsumiki _Âme envolée par les années_ , Akino _Mort en mission pour Konoha_ , Nahoko _Morte en mission pour Konoha_. Elle s'inclina respectueusement devant les tombes avant de se retourner vers ses silencieux coéquipiers.

« Rien de suspect concernant ces trois-là. » annonça-t-elle. « Tsumiki était très âgée, et les deux autres faisaient partie des forces spéciales, c'est malheureusement le risque qu'encourt chaque ninja. Allons inspecter la demeure principale, Naruto, peux-tu laisser des clones surveiller l'entrée ? »

« C'est comme si c'était fait, Ichibiki-taijo! » répondit l'intéressé en croisant ses doigts pour invoquer ses kage bushin.

Yunema fronça les sourcils à la mention du _taijo_ et pointa un regard accusateur sur Kakashi qui prit un air faussement innocent en haussant les épaules. Il avait dû profiter de quelque bavardage dans les bains pour mettre Naruto au courant de la promotion imminente de la jeune femme au rang de Général.

Sasuke ne broncha pas à la nouvelle appellation de l'Ichibiki et lui emboîta le pas pour rentrer dans la demeure principale, là où il était venu la chercher un mois environ auparavant. L'entrée étant scellée, Yunema enchaîna une série de signes connue de son clan pour permettre au petit groupe de continuer son exploration.

La salle principale, la salle d'eau et les chambres ne reflétaient rien d'anormal. Elles étaient rangées à leur habitude et aucune trace du vieux Korumo n'était perceptible. Alors qu'ils pensaient avoir étudié tout le domaine habitable de la demeure principale, Yunema souleva une épaisse tenture beige sur laquelle était brodé un œil rouge et plaça sa main contre la paroi de roche, libérant son chakra qui vint dévoiler l'existence d'une ouverture cachée.

« Les salles d'entraînement contiennent des ressources qui ne sont pas laissées à la portée du premier venu » commenta-t-elle. « J'ai passé tout mon temps depuis le massacre du clan Uchiha dans ce dédale, à étudier nos techniques, à comprendre le fondement du Raiton. »

Elle les conduisit dans un labyrinthe d'escaliers escarpés menant à différentes salles. Ils en traversèrent plusieurs avant de s'arrêter devant une petite porte de pierre noire sculptée veinée d'argent, représentant une majestueuse panthère sous un ciel d'orage. Yunema appliqua à nouveau son chakra à un endroit précis de la porte qui s'ouvrit en un grincement fort désagréable. La pièce était plongée dans le noir complet ce qui amena Sasuke à allumer une torche grâce à son katon. Plus qu'une simple salle d'entraînement, ce lieu était un véritable laboratoire, rempli d'une multitude d'alambics et de rouleaux de parchemins poussiéreux. La lueur de la flamme faisait étinceler toutes les pierres d'Ambres présentes dans la pièce, donnant l'impression que les murs étaient recouverts intégralement de dorures et de pierres précieuses. Le petit groupe semblait fasciné par ce spectacle peu commun : qui aurait cru qu'au milieu de ces lugubres montagnes se cachait un pareil joyau ?

Yunema s'avança vers une grande sculpture de bois à l'effigie d'un démon serpent, et elle posa les deux doigts de sa main droite à l'emplacement de son museau.

« Dissipation. »

La sculpture s'évapora en un nuage de fumée pour laisser place au corps d'un vieillard totalement figé dans une structure cristalline ambrée, tenant un rouleau de parchemin contre lui.

« Qu'est-ce que... » lâcha Kakashi.

« Korumo-sama » murmura Yunema. « C'est le chef du clan Ichibiki, du moins, c'était. Il a cultivé l'art de l'Ember jusqu'à son paroxysme dirait-on. »

« Et l'Akatsuki ? » demanda Sasuke.

« Voyons ce que dit ce parchemin, mais je ne vois rien qui pourrait évoquer un meurtre ou un éventuel piège... »

« Ca voudrait dire que c'est... »

« Un suicide. » coupa Kakashi, ressentant l'amertume de la mort de son propre père affluer dans sa gorge.

Yunema posa ses doigts sur le parchemin cristallisé et, à son contact, la paroi d'Ambre se liquéfia pour lui laisser la possibilité d'en lire le contenu.

« _Yunema, ma petite fille. Je dois d'abord m'excuser pour t'avoir infligé tant de tourments. Sache que je ne t'en veux pas, ton destin est désormais auprès du jeune Sasuke Uchiha. Vos vies ont été choisies pour faire renaître l'espoir qui nous a jadis permit de construire ce monde. Moi, Korumo Ichibiki, chef du clan Ichibiki et dernier habitant de la demeure principale, en mon nom et en celui de tous ceux dont l'âme est partie dans l'au-delà, te confère l'héritage du clan. Je ne vaux plus rien sur un champ de bataille, et, après avoir été informé de la folie de Madara lors de son apparition au sommet des cinq kage, je souhaite donner au monde shinobi une arme qui pourra – je l'espère – être décisive dans la guerre à venir. Yunema Ichibiki, princesse de la foudre, puissent tes yeux être dotés de l'Ember. Nous avons concentré notre expérience depuis des siècles dans ces pierres d'Ambre, origine de l'électricité qui est la source de notre pouvoir. En maîtrisant l'Ember, tu hériteras de toute cette expérience, tu découvriras même peut-être les secrets les plus anciens de notre clan qui ont été oubliés à travers les âges. Puisse ce don aider à rétablir l'équilibre et la paix dans notre monde. Pureté, loyauté, puissance. Nous portons la foudre dans notre sang. »_

La voix de Yunema s'éteignit à la mention de la devise de son clan qui signait la fin de la lettre. Elle avait tenu à lire le parchemin à voix haute pour montrer sa sincérité et son intégrité envers les membres de son équipe.

« Il s'est donné la mort pour nous donner un appui contre Madara. » commenta-t-elle. Elle se retourna vers Sasuke. « L'Akastuki n'a pas mis la main sur mon clan, mais nous devons redoubler de vigilance concernant leurs objectifs. »

D'un côté soulagés par l'absence de l'Akatsuki mais également touchés par le geste du vieux Korumo, l'équipe remonta à la surface de la montagne : ils ne devaient plus perdre de temps et retourner à Konoha pour préparer la guerre. Mais avant de quitter le lieu, Yunema devait faire ses adieux et s'assurer que personne n'irait piller les souvenirs de son clan. Au niveau des piliers de pierre noire marquant l'entrée de son territoire, elle demande à ses coéquipiers de reculer de quelques mètres. D'un geste gracieux, elle leva son bras vers le ciel et ferma ses yeux.

Kakashi était impressionné de sentir tant de chakra émaner de la jeune femme. Une puissance immatérielle avait chargé l'atmosphère en électricité.

« Ember Raiton ! »

Un éclair noir gigantesque venu du ciel frappa d'un seul coup les demeures de pierre et, dans une détonation assourdissante, la mémoire du clan Ichibiki se retrouva réduite à l'état de poussière. Afin de protéger l'équipe, Sasuke tendit inconsciemment le chakra de protection de son frère et les enveloppa dans une épaisse bulle noire.

« Je ne leur laisserai rien. » murmura-t-elle. « Korumo-sama, vous pouvez compter sur moi. »

Après quelques heures de route qui se déroulèrent dans le silence le plus profond, tel que leur trajet du matin, le petit groupe rejoignit Konoha dont la reconstruction avait bien avancé depuis leur départ.

Le Capitaine Yamato vint les accueillir, accompagnés d'une kunoichi aux cheveux roses et d'un ninja brun encore plus pâle que Sasuke.

« Sakura-chan, Yamato-taijo, Sai ! » s'écria Naruto en les voyant.

Sakura leva la main pour le saluer et son sourire devint étincelant lorsque son regard se posa sur l'Uchiha, plus beau que jamais, ses cheveux noirs de jais élégamment retenus par un bandeau à l'effigie de Konoha. « Ohayo, Sas'ke-kun ! » dit-elle, et il lui retourna son accueil par un léger hochement de tête. Sakura Haruno l'avait toujours terriblement agacé avec ses déclarations mielleuses et ses sourires amourachés, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il n'avait aucune estime pour elle. Sa coéquipière avait su se montrer courageuse dans maintes situations et il pouvait sentir qu'elle avait gagné en puissance et en maturité pendant son absence.

« Tenz... Yamato-san ! » se reprit Yunema avec un sourire désolé. « Tu as l'air terriblement fatigué ! » ajouta-t-elle en observant les impressionnants cernes qui s'étaient creusés sous les globes oculaires du capitaine.

Il émit un léger rire avant de lui répondre : « Je me fais exploiter, maîtriser le Mokuton dans un village en reconstruction c'est une vraie torture ! »

Kakashi lui fit une tape amicale sur l'épaule : « Courage Yamato, la reconstruction n'est pas encore terminée, et maintenant que je suis Hokage il va falloir que tu redoubles d'efforts, je suis terriblement exigeant ! »

Devant la figure décomposée du shinobi, tous éclatèrent de rire.

« Bien, continua-t-il, maintenant je vais vous laisser, j'ai du travail qui m'attend, je dois rejoindre Tsunade. Demain sera une journée spéciale. Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Yunema je vous veux tous les quatre dans mon bureau à huit heures, j'aurai quelque chose à vous présenter. S'ensuivra un hommage aux victimes de l'Akatsuki. Yamato va vous expliquer comment vous répartir dans les nouveaux logements. A plus ! »

Et il disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

« Oui les logements... » soupira le capitaine. « Nous avons mis en place un ensemble de bâtiments peints en rouge qui sont les locaux de travail et de vie de l'Hokage et de ses conseillers. Au centre du village, l'hôpital a été restauré et il comporte des chambres pour les médecins et les infirmiers. A côté du poste de surveillance ouest ont été construits plusieurs immeubles : celui qui porte l'insigne de Konoha sur sa façade regroupe les jônin. Ne vous attendez pas à du grand luxe, ce ne sont que des petits studios, et certains doivent être partagés... A ce propos, Naruto, Sasuke, vous avez une dérogation pour vous installer dans la demeure des jônin mais vous devrez partager votre lieu de vie en attendant que nous avancions la reconstruction. »

« Plutôt dormir dehors... » maugréa Sasuke qui fut immédiatement coupé par Yamato : « Et ce n'est pas négociable. » L'air terrifiant qu'il pouvait se donner quand il voulait se faire respecter fit immédiatement abandonner l'idée aux garçons de protester.

« Yunema-san, tu as une chambre au dernier étage de l'immeuble, tu seras entre les appartements de Neiji Hyûga et Shikaku Nara. »

« Bien, merci Yamato. »

« Les chambres sont en train d'être préparées avec des provisions et des vêtements pour votre confort, aussi nous pourrons tous nous y installer en fin de soirée. En attendant, Kiba et Choji nous ont réservé une grande table au grill qui vient d'être ré ouvert, allons passer la soirée tous ensemble ! » s'exclama Sakura.

« Eh bien allons-y ! » répondit Naruto avec enthousiasme.

Sasuke n'était pas vraiment de cet avis, il n'avait pas spécialement envie de sociabiliser, mais quand il se rappela qu'il devrait passer les prochains jours à vivre avec _ce crétin qui l'avait embrassé_ , il se dit que finalement, ça lui changerait peut-être les idées pour une soirée.

L'immeuble réservé aux jônin comportait six étages et était recouvert d'un sommaire toit de paille. Néanmoins, Yunema observa avec surprise que sa chambre comportait un petit balcon lui donnant une vue imprenable sur les environs. Avant d'y pénétrer, elle salua son voisin Neji qui était venu manger avec eux, tout en soupçonnant les têtes pensantes de Konoha d'avoir fait exprès de la placer juste à côté d'un détenteur du Byakûgan. La pièce était simple mais pratique, une pile de vêtements avait même été déposée sur son matelas. Yunema s'y allongea en soufflant : depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas passé de nuit reposante ?

Quelques étages plus bas, l'ambiance était assez glaciale. Naruto et Sasuke ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole depuis « l'incident ». Quand ils étaient rentrés dans leurs appartements, une grimace avait déformé leurs visages en regardant l'exigüité de la pièce et la proximité de leurs couchages. Chacun s'installa sur son matelas respectif, identifié grâce à la couleur des vêtements qui avaient été déposés dessus : Naruto eût la joie de constater que de nouveaux ensembles orange et noir étaient à sa disposition tandis que Sasuke, en posant la pile de vêtements sombres sur le siège juxtaposant son lit, avait remarqué que l'insigne des Uchiha était brodé sur chacun d'eux. Il ne fallut guère de temps à l'Uzumaki pour s'endormir, faisant résonner bruyamment sa respiration dans la chambre.

Sasuke pesta silencieusement contre lui : il l'empêchait de dormir. Non pas à cause de ses ronflements intempestifs mais à cause de son récent comportement.

« Sasu... »

Venait-il de rêver ou bien Naruto venait de l'appeler dans son sommeil ? En serrant son oreiller contre lui de surcroît !

Il se leva de son matelas pour observer son colocataire endormi. Il ressemblait à un ange avec ses cheveux dorés tombant en mèches sur son visage paisible et Sasuke dut réprimer une terrible envie de le serrer dans ses bras tellement il semblait si fragile. L'Uchiha n'avait jamais cherché à tisser des relations sociales, mais son lien avec Naruto s'était imposé de lui-même, comme une évidence, et s'était renforcé au fil des ans. Il avait tenté de le couper en s'enfuyant de Konoha mais il n'avait jamais été totalement rompu. _Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi est-il aussi important ?_ Sasuke frôla sa joue balafrée de trois cicatrices avec le dos de sa main, sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il faisait. Le faible contact de leurs lèvres la veille l'avait retourné, et son corps semblait vouloir rechercher à nouveau la sensation qui l'avait fait se sentir vivre quelques instants. Naruto ouvrit ses grands yeux bleus et, aucunement décontenancé par la proximité de son ami, lui sourit. Sasuke se demanda furtivement s'il n'avait pas fait semblant de dormir pour tester sa réaction mais arrêta toute réflexion en sentant la main du jeune homme s'entrelacer à la sienne pour mieux le tirer contre lui. C'est ainsi que Sasuke Uchiha, le ninja le plus fier et le plus froid de Konoha, se retrouva à passer la nuit dans les bras d'un Naruto qui le câlinait affectueusement. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé, ils se contentèrent de ce contact pour plonger ensemble dans un sommeil paisible.


	21. L'impitoyable Hokage

**Bonjour à tous!**

 **Voilà la suite! Je sais le Sasunaru avance trèèès doucement mais promis ça avance! C'est juste que de mon point de vue il est important de ne pas précipiter les choses entre ces deux personnages aux vues de leur caractère. Et j'aime bien appesantir un peu sur Kakashi aussi, ça reste mon personnage préféré ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **TsubakiQ.**

Chapitre 21

Le réveil fut brutal pour Naruto Uzumaki. Il se trouva projeté hors de son matelas par deux bras puissants ainsi qu'une pluie de réprimandes.

« Uzuratonkachi, c'est pas possible de dormir autant ! Il est presque huit heures ! Aller, dobe, debout tu vas encore nous mettre en retard ! Quel crétin... »

Naruto ouvrit un œil fatigué et se demanda pourquoi Sasuke Uchiha lui jetait des vêtements à la figure tout en essayant de le secouer comme un prunier. Son ami et récent colocataire était déjà élégamment habillé d'une chemise et de pantalons noirs, l'insigne Uchiha brodé dans son dos. En l'observant il se rappela d'un seul coup pourquoi son sommeil avait été aussi agréable et une teinte rose vif s'empara de ses joues. Mais il en fallait plus pour Sasuke qui n'en tint pas compte et qui continua de le harceler jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous deux dehors, prêts à honorer leur rendez-vous auprès de Kakashi Hatake, le nouvel Hokage.

Yunema Ichibiki et Sakura Haruno, toutes deux vêtues de robes noires afin de respecter la tradition de la journée d'hommage aux victimes, patientaient dans le bureau de fortune de l'Hokage. Kakashi, Tsunade, Shizune et les deux conseillers attendaient en silence que l'audience soit au complet. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de grincer des dents lorsqu'elle aperçut les conseillers et elle espéra que Sasuke puisse rester calme à leur vue. Après tout, si Kakashi avait envisagé cette entrevue alors qu'il était au courant de la vérité au sujet de la mission d'Itachi, c'est qu'il devait y avoir une bonne raison.

Les deux jeunes ninja arrivèrent en courant et se placèrent à côté des leurs coéquipières. Sasuke retint sa respiration à la vue des conseillers mais étrangement, il n'eût aucun geste déplacé. Il salua brièvement Kakashi d'un signe de tête et jeta un coup d'œil à Yunema qui était assez étonnée de le voir aussi paisible.

« Ohayo Kakashi-sensei ! » s'exclama Naruto, d'une voix encore endormie.

« Yo, Naruto, Sasuke ! » répondit-il d'un air bienveillant. « Bon puisque tout le monde est là... La raison pour laquelle je vous ai réunis ce matin... En fait nous devons... Enfin bon... »

Il n'avait jamais été doué pour les discours, aussi lança-t-il un regard suppliant à Tsunade pour qu'elle vienne à son secours. Avec sa délicatesse habituelle, elle plaqua les mains sur le bureau et se mit à déclamer avec une voix tonitruante :

« Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Yunema ! Vous êtes ici pour que nous éclaircissions l'affaire autour du clan Uchiha ! » Puis elle se tourna vers les conseillers : « Vous deux, là, les vieux ! On veut entendre toute la vérité ! Est-ce bien vrai que vous avez fait en sorte qu'Itachi Uchiha massacre sa famille en prévention d'une guerre civile ? »

Les deux conseillers exposèrent leur point de vue. Ils expliquèrent que les Uchiha, de part leur caractère belliqueux étaient devenus une menace pour la paix du village, et qu'Itachi l'avait bien compris. Il s'était même porté volontaire pour cette mission d'après eux.

Kakashi observa la réaction ou plutôt l'absence de réaction de Sasuke et Yunema. Il se doutait qu'ils devaient se contenir et que la haine bouillait en eux. Et maintenant qu'il était Hokage, c'était à lui de prendre des décisions.

« Merci pour votre compte-rendu. » déclara-t-il assez sèchement. « Vous avez fait porter à Itachi Uchiha cette lourde responsabilité, et nous en payons les conséquences. En voulant éviter soi-disant une guerre civile, vous avez fait massacrer tout ce qui pouvait mettre en danger votre pouvoir et votre influence. Je crois que vous n'avez pas compris la vraie nature de Konoha : ce village a été fondé sur l'alliance des Senju et des Uchiha. Si vous détruisez l'un des deux partis, vous détruisez Konoha. C'est à ce titre que moi, Kakashi Hatake, Hokage de Konoha, vous déclare responsable du meurtre des membres du clan Uchiha ainsi que des membres du clan Ichibiki qui étaient présents le soir du drame. Vous êtes à partir de ce jour bannis du village. Emportez-les ! »

Yunema n'en revenait pas. Son ancien compagnon d'armes qui, quelques minutes auparavant n'arrivait pas bien à s'exprimer à voix haute, venait de faire un discours certes court mais d'une efficacité qui mettait en exergue sa prestance en tant qu'Hokage. Il avait fait le choix de faire une croix sur ses vieux conseillers afin de se racheter auprès de l'héritier Uchiha, Sasuke.

Quatre ANBU avaient saisis les conseillers de force et les avaient sortis du bâtiment sans prêter la moindre attention à leurs véhémentes protestations.

« Est-ce bien sage de les laisser partir de Konoha vivants avec tout ce qu'ils savent sur le village ? Madara pourrait essayer de leur soutirer des informations. » fit remarquer Shizune.

« Les ANBU ont pour ordre de s'occuper d'eux une fois en dehors du village. Sasuke, Yunema, cette journée sera officiellement un jour de deuil pour Konoha. Nous honorerons la mémoire du clan Uchiha et d'Itachi, victimes des querelles politiques du village. Je tiens aussi à présenter mes excuses de façon officielle : il y a toujours un autre moyen d'éviter une guerre, faire couler notre propre sang ne nous a causé que du tord. Et je dis _notre sang_ car Konoha se doit d'être uni, tout particulièrement en ce moment où nos forces doivent être jointes pour affronter la menace qui vole au dessus du monde shinobi. Nous honorerons également la mémoire de Korumo Ichibiki qui s'est sacrifié pour nous rendre plus forts. »

Sasuke et Yunema échangèrent un regard empli de questionnements. L'Uchiha ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser, il était encore trop tôt – et les évènements de la veille lui brouillaient encore le cerveau – pour qu'il sache ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment, mais son cœur semblait s'être déchargé d'un poids. Quant à l'Ichibiki, elle était encore sous le choc des mots prononcés par Kakashi dont l'attitude l'avait profondément impressionnée. Mais ce n'était encore rien comparé à la cérémonie qu'il avait faite préparer.

Une pluie battante martelait les stèles fraîchement construites en mémoire des victimes de l'attaque de Pain. Tous les ninjas de Konoha étaient unis dans le silence pour leur rendre un dernier hommage. Kakashi avait fait ériger une grande pierre à l'effigie du clan Uchiha et avait l'avait faite orner d'un bandeau de tissu noir pour témoigner du deuil collectif. Il avait fait un discours pour rappeler à tous le courage et la loyauté de tous ceux qui avaient péri, sans se préoccuper des trombes d'eau qui le noyaient dans leur flux incessant.

Seul le nom gravé d'Itachi Uchiha avait attiré les yeux de Yunema durant tout le long de l'après-midi, les gouttes d'eau qui circulaient sur les lettres traduisaient l'envie irrésistible de pleurer de la jeune femme. Autant elle était heureuse d'avoir pu contribuer au rétablissement de la vérité, et espérait avoir pu aider Sasuke, autant devoir assister aux funérailles fantômes de son bien aimé transperçait son âme de part en part.

Bien après que tout le monde soit parti, bien après que le soleil se soit couché, elle n'arrivait pas à décoller ses yeux de la stèle. Une part en elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir accordé la même importance au mémorial de son clan, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se faire une raison. Son corps entier était trempé jusqu'à la moelle et tremblait : elle n'avait rien avalé de consistent depuis le lever du jour et commençait à manquer d'énergie, toutes ses forces semblant avoir été consumées par un surplus d'émotions. Le sol se déroba sous ses pieds et elle se trouva à genoux face à la pierre dégoulinant d'eau glacée, sur laquelle elle posa sa paume. Les larmes qu'elle avait réprimées jusqu'alors se libérèrent et virent se mélanger à pluie.

La journée avait fortement bouleversé Sasuke et il était reconnaissant envers Naruto de le laisser nager dans ses pensées. _Pour une fois, il ne s'est pas comporté en crétin, il n'a pas posé plein de questions ou fait de remarques stupides._ Il avait simplement laissé une main amicale sur son épaule quand Kakashi avait présenté des excuses publiques au clan Uchiha, et en rentrant dans leurs appartements, il l'avait laissé s'étendre sur son couchage. _Et pourquoi mes pensées convergent-elles toujours vers lui ? Je devrais avoir autre chose à penser, mais non, son stupide sourire revient sans cesse..._

Yunema sentit quelque chose de chaud l'envelopper, un peu comme quand elle possédait le chakra de protection d'Itachi, à part que cette fois-ci la sensation était bien matérielle. Kakashi avait enroulé une épaisse couverture de laine autour de ses épaules et avait posé ses mains sur ses avant-bras qu'il tentait de réchauffer par de petits mouvements circulaires.

« Ka... kashi... » murmura-t-elle, les lèvres tremblantes.

Elle se blottit dans la couverture et se releva péniblement pour se retourner vers son ami. Il lui caressa affectueusement la joue et la prit dans ses bras.

Quand Yunema se réveilla, elle était recroquevillée sur un matelas très confortable à proximité d'un feu et elle ne put réprimer un sourire en observant la quinzaine de couvertures bariolées qui la recouvraient. Elle se redressa et vit Kakashi venir vers elle, une tasse de thé chaud à la main.

« Kakashi, je... »

« Bois, Yunema, ça te fera du bien. Je t'ai aussi préparé une soupe. »

Elle s'exécuta, et finit entièrement le thé et la soupe qui la surprit agréablement, elle ne connaissait – et ne soupçonnait – pas les talents culinaires du nouvel Hokage. Quand elle eût fini, il la débarrassa de ses couverts qu'il apporta à l'évier avant de retourner s'assoir à ses côtés.

« J'ai besoin d'un Général au sommet de sa forme. » Il appliqua le dos de sa main contre son front. « C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu as un peu de fièvre, je demanderai à Tsunade de t'apporter un des remèdes miracles demain à la première heure. »

« Ne vas pas embêter Tsunade, je n'ai rien du tout ! » protesta-t-elle. « Je pourrais aller en première ligne du champ de bataille immédiatement s'il le fallait ! »

« Je n'en doute pas, mais pour le moment il n'y a pas de champ de bataille mon Général ! »

« Tu me promets que tu vas arrêter avec cette appellation ? »

« Uniquement si tu me promets de ne plus verser de larmes sur le passé. »

« Kakashi... Il s'est passé tant de choses... »

« Et il s'en passera bien d'autres, Yunema. »

Ce n'était vraiment pas dans les habitudes de Kakashi de réconforter, lui-même ayant été rongé par ses propres ombres durant des années. Mais il voulait que ça change, il voulait voir le monde shinobi sous un jour nouveau. Elle lui avait ouvert les yeux, à lui de la soutenir maintenant.

« Sais-tu pourquoi j'étais aussi froid quand nous formions l'équipe Raiton ? » demanda-t-il.

« Avait-ce un lien avec le décès de ton père ? »

« Tu te rappelles de Rin Nohara qui était dans l'équipe de Minato avec moi ? »

« Oui, je me souviens qu'elle est décédées lors d'une mission à la fin de la troisième grande guerre. »

« Je l'ai tuée. Pas intentionnellement, mais je l'ai tuée. Je n'ai pas pu la protéger. Et j'avais terriblement peur de te perdre. Pour moi, j'étais maudit, tous ceux qui ont été proches de moi n'ont pas survécu, et je ne voulais pas que ça t'arrive. »

Elle hocha doucement la tête.

« Je comprends cette sensation... »

« Mais j'ai finalement compris qu'il faut se tourner vers le futur, grâce à toi et grâce à Naruto. Je me suis toujours caché dans le passé, j'avais peur. Je ne veux pas commettre à nouveau les mêmes erreurs. Yunema, je veux que tu puisses avoir confiance en moi en tant qu'Hokage, en tant que coéquipier et en tant qu'ami. »

« Mais j'ai confiance en toi, Kakashi. »

« Comment peux-tu faire confiance à un homme que tu n'as jamais vu ? »

Et Kakashi fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite devant personne : il tira sur le masque cachant la partie inférieure de son visage.

Yunema resta bouche-bée, les yeux écarquillés comme si une météorite venait de tomber à ses pieds. Se tenait devant elle le plus bel homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Son visage pâle était d'une finesse exemplaire, à commencer par un nez mince mais élégant qui lui donnait un air grave mais terriblement attirant. Ses lèvres légèrement rosées étaient un véritable appel au crime, quant à son petit menton creusé d'une fossette et orné d'un grain de beauté sur la gauche, il ajoutait une dose de sympathie à son allure générale. Elle n'arrivait pas à articuler le moindre mot devant tant de perfection insoupçonnée. Kakashi se pencha près de son oreille et lui souffla : « J'en ai assez de vivre dans le noir. » puis il profita malicieusement de son léger état de déroute pour s'emparer de ses lèvres sans en demander la permission. Il l'aimait et compter lui prouver que si Itachi était son passé, lui pourrait être son avenir.

L'homme masqué s'approcha du cachot et offrit un grand et invisible sourire à sa victime. Qu'il était jouissif de voir son si beau visage couvert de blessures ! Il avait réussi, il l'avait brisé. Ce n'était plus qu'un pantin, une marionnette qu'il se ferait un plaisir de manipuler pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

« Il est temps de commencer les hostilités ! » s'exclama-t-il avant d'émettre un cri résonnant sur toutes les parois de la petite geôle.


	22. Un lugubre présent

**Bonjour à tous! Désolééééééeee pour la lenteur avec laquelle je publie ce chapitre... j'ai ralenti l'écriture mais je la continue! Au fur et à mesure que l'histoire s'étoffe je fais des retouches... quand elle sera fini je la republierai sûrement en remaniant les chapitres.**

 **En attendant, bonne lecture, et à très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre (promis, j'en ai quelques uns d'avance là ;)! Merci pour les review! J'espère que le personnage de Yunema vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques! Promis aussi le SasuNaru arrive, mais je prend vraiment mon temps pour l'installer.**

Chapitre 22

Yunema sentit toute sa vie défiler au contact des lèvres de son ancien coéquipier. Elle se revit petite, jouant avec sa mère puis grandir à l'Académie, rencontrer Itachi, faire partie d'une équipe, apprendre de son sensei, subir la guerre, monter en grade, aimer Itachi à en perdre la raison, enchaîner les missions dangereuses, perdre, tuer, haïr, espérer, détruire. La moindre image de son existence lui apparut nettement, comme si le baiser l'avait plongée dans un autre espace temps.

Quand il rompit le contact, Kakashi remit immédiatement son masque et détourna les yeux en marmonnant quelque excuse peu audible. Ses joues avaient pris une teinte rose vif qui fit sourire Yunema. La guerre à venir allait être un moment dur, et peut-être qu'ils n'en reviendraient pas. Alors elle laissa ses doutes de côté et profita de l'affection qui lui était donnée, elle était si rare en ce monde violent. Ses doigts caressèrent la chevelure argentée puis elle se blottit contre lui et s'endormit, la fatigue ayant eût raison d'elle. Ils dormirent ainsi toute la nuit, serrés l'un contre l'autre pour mieux affronter l'incertitude du lendemain.

Les jours passèrent et ils furent tellement occupés qu'ils ne se revirent pas seuls tous les deux. Kakashi en tant qu'Hokage devait présider toutes les réunions militaires, préparer les stratégies avec l'aide des plus compétents ninjas et répartir les tâches de préparation du village. Quant à Yunema, en tant que Général elle passait la majorité de son temps à entraîner les troupes et à participer aux décisions stratégiques, mais son statut d'ANBU l'obligeait également à faire des rondes de surveillance autour du village.

C'était au crépuscule d'une magnifique journée que l'incident arriva. Plusieurs équipes patrouillaient la forêt ouest de Konoha pour détecter tout mouvement suspect aux abords du village, mais cela faisait depuis l'attaque de Pain qu'ils n'avaient senti aucune présence hostile. L'équipe de Yunema, composée de trois jeunes ANBU sans compter leur Général, s'apprêtait à rentrer faire leur rapport lorsqu'une voix les interpella.

« Hé ! Par ici ! »

Un homme masqué au long manteau noir brodé de nuages pourpres leur agitait la main. Yukimi, le ninja sensoriel de la formation, n'avait pas senti l'individu arriver, son chakra avait brusquement apparu sur une large branche d'un arbre.

« Madara ! » cria Yunema en le toisant de son regard ambré. « Yukimi, Toruma, Tensho, allez chercher l'Hokage ! Déclenchez l'alarme, protégez le village ! Je vais le retarder. »

« Mais Yunema-san, on ne va pas vous laisser... » commença à répliquer une voix de femme qui sortait d'un masque à l'effigie d'un aigle.

« C'est un ordre ! Vite ! »

Leurs ombres s'éclipsèrent plus vite que le vent.

« Alors c'est donc vrai, tu as obtenu l'Ember ! » ricana l'Uchiha. « J'ai hâte de voir ce que ça donne ! Même si bien sûr, je ne suis pas venu pour te combattre, Yunema-chan. »

La jeune femme grimaça à l'utilisation du _chan_. « Dommage, car je vais t'y forcer, ordure ! » répliqua-t-elle en laissant le puissant chakra de l'Ember déferler dans son corps.

« Tu as oublié mon cadeau ! » protesta-t-il tout en esquivant de manière fluide le chidori de foudre noire avec lequel elle comptait transpercer son corps. « Inutile ! »

« Je vais te réduire en particules si fines que même la poussière t'écrasera ! Tu ne m'échapperas pas, Madara. J'ai bien compris : tu es doué en esquive mais pas en attaque. Je n'ai rien à craindre de ta part ! Goûte un peu à la force de l'Ember ! »

Pour toute réponse, il continua à rire alors que Yunema prépara une série de signes avec sa main gauche.

« Ember Doton, vertige abyssal ! »

La terre entre eux se fissura et une abîme apparu, les engloutissant dans sa profondeur. Sans aucun mal, l'homme masqué évita les éboulis et sauta de pierre en pierre jusqu'au cœur de la faille, des dizaines de mètres sous le sol. Yunema sauta devant lui en préparant un autre jutsu.

« Enceinte d'ébonite ! »

Un mur de pierre noire aux reflets argent les encercla aussitôt, et le rire insupportable de l'Uchiha retentit à nouveau, se répercutant sans fin sur les parois abyssales.

« Tu es plus stupide que ce que j'avais imaginé, Yuna-chan ! Aucune de tes attaques – et encore moins celles-ci – ne peuvent m'atteindre ! »

D'un mouvement agile, elle se hissa sur le mur qu'elle venait d'invoquer et plongea son regard orangé dans le sharingan de son adversaire. S'il était coutume chez les shinobis de ne jamais regarder un Uchiha droit dans les yeux, Yunema se savait protégée par son propre dôjutsu. Elle lui lança un regard de défi et se mit à courir au sommet de l'enceinte, tout en lui lançant des kunai équipés de parchemins explosifs. Mais la jeune kunoichi n'était pas dupe, elle avait bien observé son adversaire et savait qu'il maîtrisait des jutsu spatio-temporels. Depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, elle ne l'avait jamais vu attaquer aussi pensait-t-elle que son pouvoir résidait principalement dans l'esquive. Les explosions étaient donc là uniquement pour faire diversion, l'essentiel de sa manœuvre consistant à imprégner l'enceinte du plus de chakra possible. En courant ainsi, l'ébonite de chargeait de chakra et ce n'est que lorsqu'une gigantesque boule de foudre noire l'enveloppa que Madara comprit qu'il avait quelque peu sous-estimé sa cible.

La profondeur abyssale permettait au chakra Raiton de se concentrer plus facilement. Toute la puissance résidant dans l'électricité se répercutait sur la pierre noire et créait ainsi un champ d'énergie redoutable. Le tournoiement devint si rapide qu'un vortex s'éleva de l'enceinte pour s'échapper à la surface et terminer sa course haut dans le ciel. C'est alors que Yunema joignit ses mains. La boule de foudre implosa, les interférences électriques devant empêcher tout transfert de matière, et toute l'énergie contenue dans le vortex se déversa dans le cratère de l'implosion, ne laissait apparaître que des nuages de cendres.

La jeune femme retint son souffle : elle ne réalisait pas encore l'étendue de la puissance dont elle avait héritée. Ne sentant plus le chakra de son adversaire, elle eût une fraction de seconde l'ébauche de l'espoir d'avoir pu le vaincre ou au moins le blesser. Malheureusement un ricanement qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien vint couper court à ses pensées. Le temps qu'elle se retourne, l'homme masqué avait disparu dans son habituel tourbillon, mais cette fois-ci il lui avait effectivement laissé un présent.

Un jeune homme couvert de blessures gisait au sol. Yunema ne sentait aucun chakra émaner de son corps mais les mouvements réguliers qui animaient sa poitrine témoignaient qu'il était encore en vie. Un long manteau noir l'enveloppait et lui cachait le visage. Craignant un piège, la kunoichi ne bougea pas pendant quelques instants, laissant le temps à son instinct de la guider. Aucune aura malfaisante n'émanant du corps, elle se décida à s'approcher et à le retourner pour pouvoir prendre connaissance de son identité.

Le village de Konoha était en plein branle-bas de combat. Les ordres fusaient dans tous les sens, les habitants criaient de panique pendant que les troupes essayaient de s'organiser au mieux. Tsunade était allée chercher Naruto et l'avait arraché de force à son bol de ramen pour l'emmener en sécurité au niveau des visages taillés dans la roche. Ce dernier avait protesté qu'il devait avoir le ventre plein pour combattre, et quand il eût apprit qu'il n'était pas question qu'il se mette en danger, il avait fait une crise qui avait obligé l'ancienne Hokage à détruire le pavement d'une rue pour qu'elle parvienne à contenir ses nerfs.

Naruto Uzumaki était donc enfermé dans la montagne, avec une légère ouverture lui permettant de voir l'extérieur, gardé par Tsunade en personne, Sasuke, Hinata, Shikamaru et Rock Lee. Ils purent apercevoir la partie haute du vortex électrique créé par l'Ichibiki au même moment.

« Waw ! » s'écria le blond. « Ca se bat dehors ! Je veux y aller !»

« Byakugan ! » fit une petite voix timide à ses côtés. « Yunema-san se bat contre un homme avec un masque, et Kakashi-sama accompagné de Yamato-sensei sont partis la rejoindre. »

« C'est pas juste, pourquoi moi je suis enfermé à attendre... » se plaignit-il.

« Peut-être parce que c'est toi que l'Akatsuki veut, dobe ? » répondit cyniquement le jeune Uchiha, las d'entendre Naruto se plaindre à tout bout de champ. Lui aussi était curieux de voir le déroulement du combat, mais il devait suivre docilement les ordres donnés afin de prouver à tous qu'il était comme son frère, digne d'être un ninja.

Kakashi n'avait jamais accouru aussi vite de toute sa vie. Quand les ANBU étaient venus lui signaler que l'Akatsuki attaquait le village, il avait enfin compris quel était le poids réel de sa responsabilité. C'était lui qui devait protéger Konoha à tout prix, quitte à donner sa vie. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui rappela qu'il en avait toujours été ainsi, qu'il avait toujours risqué sa vie pour le village, qu'il n'avait été qu'une arme humaine pendant des années. Alors qu'y avait-il de différent cette fois-ci ?

La peur. Kakashi Hatake éprouvait de la peur pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle l'avait frappé de plein fouet lorsque la voix tremblante de Yukimi l'avait informé que Yunema retenait seule le surpuissant Madara Uchiha.

Connaissant le caractère de la jeune femme il lui avait défendu de l'approcher seule. Il ne savait que trop bien de quoi elle était capable lorsque sa colère se libérait, et elle se mettrait sûrement en danger.

Accompagné du Capitaine Yamato, ils arrivèrent près de la brèche et le Mokuton permit aux deux ninjas de descendre rapidement l'important dénivelé en glissant sur une branche. Une épaisse fumée noire avait envahi l'atmosphère et ils durent se coller aux parois pour ne pas risquer de s'asphyxier. En s'approchant ils virent un gigantesque cratère et Kakashi sentit son estomac se nouer à l'idée que le combat soit déjà terminé. Il avait certes confiances en les capacités de sa coéquipière, surtout maintenant qu'elle possédait l'Ember, mais l'homme qu'elle affrontait avait tout de même survécu au premier Hokage, il n'était pas si aisé de s'en débarrasser.

Au milieu de débris de roches se dessinaient deux silhouettes. Une vague de soulagement déferla dans le fort intérieur du nouvel Hokage : les cheveux violets remontés en une élégante queue de cheval, vêtue d'une tenue d'ANBU grise et noire, Yunema était agenouillée à côté d'un corps qui reposait au sol.

La jeune femme se retourna brusquement lorsqu'elle sentit la présence des deux ninjas. Son visage était balayé par de nombreuses traînées de larmes et sa lèvre inférieure tremblait de façon incontrôlable. La détresse qui transparaissait à travers ses pupilles ambrée était telle que l'espace d'un instant Kakashi cru voir son reflet plus jeune, lorsqu'il avait trouvé son père s'étant donné la mort pour avoir choisi de sauver ses compagnons. D'un pas hésitant il s'approcha du corps emmailloté dans un grand manteau noir, puis d'un seul geste il dégagea le pan de tissu qui cachait son visage pour mieux se paralyser dans sa torpeur.

Le jeune homme était vivant, sa respiration était régulière et le pouls battait au niveau de sa carotide. Autrement, il paraissait mort. Sa peau était aussi blanche que la nature pouvait le permettre et ses joues étaient creusées certainement par un manque de nourriture. De nombreuses cicatrices – encore ouvertes pour la plupart – parcouraient son visage lugubre encadré par de longs cheveux noirs.

Yunema posa une main sur son front gelé. « Il n'y a plus de chakra en lui. » murmura-t-elle.

Kakashi ne bougeait toujours pas, son cœur venait de s'arrêter au moment même où il avait reconnu Itachi Uchiha allongé aux pieds de la femme qu'il aimait.


	23. Les prémices de la guerre

**Voilà la suite :)**

 **Merci encore à ceux qui me suivent! Et merci d'avance de me donner votre avis en review!**

Chapitre 23

Naruto s'appuya sur le rebord en pierre de la petite ouverture en lâchant un énième soupir qui fit Sasuke lever les yeux au ciel pour la énième fois. Cela faisait presque vingt-quatre heures que le combat à l'extérieur avait prit fin, mais ils étaient toujours confinés dans une salle cachée sous le mont Hokage.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup laissant entrer une Shizune ébouriffée et à bout de souffle. Naruto ne lui laissa même pas le temps de faire un pas vers lui qu'il la noya de questions.

« Alors qui a attaqué ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? La bataille commence ? Kakashi et la vieille... »

« Tu vas te taire et la laisser parler, Usuratonkachi ? » trancha la voix de l'Uchiha qui eût le droit à une œillade meurtrière pour toute réponse.

Shizune reprit sa respiration et tenta de sourire aux ninjas présents. « Vous pouvez rejoindre le village désormais ! L'Akatsuki n'a pas pénétré l'enceinte de Konoha, mais Kakashi-sama a tout de même convoqué tous les kage pour une réunion d'urgence et est parti avec Yamato-san et Yunema-san sur le champ. »

« Et c'est tout ? On n'en sait pas plus ? » demanda Naruto.

« Non, nous avons juste le témoignage de quelques ninjas qui ont vu un homme avec un masque orange et le manteau de l'Akatsuki. »

« Madara... » souffla Sasuke entre ses dents.

« Mais une piste devrait s'ouvrir à nous, un prisonnier a été fait, apparemment il accompagnait ce Madara. Personne ne connaît son identité et il est gravement blessé, alors il a été amené à la prison de haute surveillance où Tsunade-sama s'occupe en personne de le remettre en état pour le faire parler. »

« Peut-être que moi je le reconnaîtrai, j'ai été quelque temps au contact de l'Akatsuki. »

Shizune se retourna brusquement vers Sasuke l'air un peu affolé. « Pour l'instant les ordres sont clairs ! Sasuke, Naruto, retournez à vos appartements, je vous tiendrai au courant quand il y aura du nouveau. Les autres, vous pouvez disposer ! »

Elle tenta d'ignorer le regard dur et froid que lui lança l'Uchiha, visiblement agacé d'être tenu à l'écart d'évènements qui selon lui, le regardaient directement. Naruto partageait cet agacement et n'arrêta pas de le lui répéter sur tout le long du chemin qui les séparait de leur petit logement.

Une fois arrivés dans leur chambre, Sasuke se laissa tomber de tout son poids – qui n'était certes pas très important – sur son couchage en soupirant : si rester avec son coéquipier pendant aussi longtemps lui donnait quelques sensations étrangement agréables, il n'en restait pas pour le moins exaspéré de son comportement enfantin. Il croisa ses mains et les plaça sous sa nuque. Ce mouvement écarta légèrement le col de sa tunique grise, dévoilant une partie de la marque de protection, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'œil perçant du garçon renard.

« Sas'ke, c'est quoi cette marque ? Ne me dit pas que c'est un autre sceau maudit... »

L'Uchiha fronça les sourcils et dégagea une de ses mains de son crâne afin de lui montrer le dessin en sa totalité.

« Ca a l'air d'un sceau maudit, baka ? » rétorqua-t-il.

« Pfff. » fit le blond avec une moue dédaigneuse. « Ca m'explique pas ce que c'est, teme. »

« Un sceau de protection. C'est un cadeau d'Itachi. »

Naruto s'avança avec un air curieux vers son ami pour détailler la marque qui représentait l'éventail symbole des Uchiha dans lequel était inscrit les caractères du mot _protection_.

« C'est ça qui a repoussé l'attaque de Pain ? Et c'est aussi à cause de ça que je n'ai pas reconnu ton chakra ? »

« Hn. »

« Et tu dis qu'Itachi te l'a donné ? Quand tu t'es battu contre lui ? »

« Hm, non, c'est Yunema qui me l'as transmis, mais tu ne veux pas arrêter deux minutes avec tes questions, j'ai mal à la tête à force d'entendre ta voix résonner en permanence... » soupira-t-il. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait eu un moment de faiblesse et qu'il avait même jusqu'à été dormir auprès de son ami qu'il allait devenir agréable du jour au lendemain. Pour clore la conversation, il cacha complètement la marque et ferma les yeux.

Naruto fit la moue mais il ne connaissait que trop bien Sasuke : il ne fallait pas qu'il continue la discussion s'il voulait éviter que sa colère ne surgisse et lui démolisse un bras ou une jambe.

« Je n'aime vraiment pas ça du tout ! Vous êtes une vraie source de problème, Konoha ! » s'insurgea un petit vieillard au nez rougeaud.

« Je suis d'accord avec le Tsuchikage ! » rugit un mastodonte aux cheveux blancs en écrasant son poing sur la malheureuse table en bois qui lui faisait face. « Il ne faut pas oublier que les Uchiha viennent de Konoha, et c'est l'un d'entre eux qui nous déclare la guerre ! Et puis l'autre gamin, là, Sasumachin, qui vous trahit et revient la bouche en cœur, chez moi il n'aurait déjà plus de tête ! Mais non, voyez-vous, Hokage-sama, vous n'avez rien dans le pantalon ! Vous courbez l'échine à toute cette petite racaille, vous leur offrez même des promotions ! » Il tendit son bras vers la jeune femme qui montait la garde auprès de Kakashi Hatake. « Oui c'est bien d'elle dont je parle ! Un clan de voleurs, de cachotiers ! Une désertrice que vous avez pardonné et accessoirement promue au rang de Général ! C'est inadmissible, je me demande encore ce que vous faites dans cette alliance, vous pouvez vous ranger directement aux côtés de Madara ! Je me ferais un plaisir de saigner de l'Ichibiki comme au bon vieux temps... »

Yunema se mordit l'intérieur des joues jusqu'au sang pour ne pas répliquer aux attaques provocatrices du Raikage. Elle savait pertinemment que son clan n'avait jamais été en de bons termes avec les dirigeants du pays de la Foudre car il avait été accusé d'avoir volé leur fameux Ranton, ce don héréditaire de faire de la foudre noire en mélangeant des affinités Suiton et Raiton même si la technique Ichibiki n'avait vraiment rien à voir puisqu'elle consistait à malaxer et concentrer le chakra Raiton jusqu'à son paroxysme. Mais avec l'état d'urgence dans lequel ils étaient il fallait qu'elle oublie un peu ces querelles pour se focaliser sur leur ennemi commun, Madara.

« Du calme, Raikage-sama, du calme » le coupa d'une voix étrangement douce le Kazekage, Gaara. « Une personne peut avoir traversé des ténèbres mais retourner dans le droit chemin. J'ai entièrement confiance en Kakashi-sama, s'il a autorisé Sasuke-san et Yunema-san à réintégrer le village, c'est qu'il sait que nous pouvons tous compter sur eux. Chaque shinobi est un atout pour l'alliance, n'allons pas nous priver d'un sharingan dans nos rangs. Et puis, aucun village ici présent n'a rien à se reprocher. Il est temps pour nous de mettre nos passés respectifs à l'écart et d'avancer ensemble. »

« Merci, Gaara-sama. » répondit la voix grave et légèrement rauque de Kakashi. Il se leva et prit un instant pour observer chaque kage. « Si je vous ai réuni ici, ce n'est pas pour que nous débattions du sort de Sasuke Uchiha et Yunema Ichibiki. Ce sont les affaires de Konoha, et nous les avons traitées en interne comme il se doit. Pas plus tard qu'hier, une patrouille a été attaquée par Madara et malgré leurs efforts pour le combattre il a réussi à s'échapper. Il n'était pas tout seul, un autre ninja l'accompagnait. Nous ignorons son identité mais Yunema-san, grâce à sa force et son courage, a réussi à le capturer. Il est toujours inconscient mais soyez sûrs que nous l'interrogerons et que nous vous feront le rapport de son interrogatoire. »

La kunoichi remercia intérieurement de tout son cœur Kakashi de ne pas avoir abordé le sujet d'Itachi. Elle ne croyait pas en sa résurrection et ne voulait pas se donner l'espoir d'un doute. Madara l'avait piégée, c'était tout. En attendant, ils avaient pris ensemble la décision ne n'en parler qu'à Tsunade afin qu'elle questionne la victime et dissipe le henge qu'il avait certainement dû subir. Surtout il ne fallait que rien ne remonte aux oreilles de Sasuke afin de ne pas bousculer le fragile équilibre qu'il semblait avoir atteint.

« Je vous fait confiance, Hokage-sama. » intervient la douce voix du Mizukage. « Nous avons tous une part de responsabilité dans ce qui nous arrive aujourd'hui donc c'est notre devoir de réagir. La protection de la population me semble être une priorité absolue, nous devons éloigner l'Akatsuki de nos villages en cachant ce qu'ils cherchent. »

« Vous sous-entendez qu'il faut cacher les Jinchûriki ? » demanda Gaara.

« Ca ne me paraît pas idiot – il faut les mettre en sécurité tout en protégeant les habitants ! Jamais je ne laisserai ces vauriens essayer de s'emparer de mon frère ! » cria le Raikage.

« Vous proposez que nous nous séparions d'une telle force de frappe ? Imaginez la puissance des deux Jinchûriki réunis ! » s'indigna le vieillard du pays de la terre.

Yunema s'approcha de Kakashi et lui souffla à l'oreille : « Naruto n'acceptera jamais d'être mis à l'écart... et Sasuke... »

« Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions _vraiment_ le choix. » la coupa-t-il.

Le soleil venait de se coucher sur le pays du feu et Tsunade en profita pour s'avachir dans un sofa, une bouteille de saké dans la main et un onigiri au saumon dans l'autre. Cela faisait trois jours maintenant qu'elle s'occupait de l'homme mystère qui dormait paisiblement dans la salle d'opération de la prison, mais ses recherches ne l'avaient menée nulle part. Elle se sentait totalement démunie face à ce corps entre la vie et la mort qui partageait les mêmes traits qu'Itachi Uchiha. Peut-être même était-ce la première fois qu'elle ne voyait aucun moyen de résoudre un problème ni même d'avancer ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu dans sa compréhension. Au départ, elle avait pensé à une forme de henge mais il n'y avait pas la moindre parcelle de chakra, ce qui excluait aussi la possible éventualité d'une technique interdite de résurrection. Tsunade prit alors une gorgée à même la bouteille et ferma les yeux l'espace de quelques instants pour les ouvrir sur les visages soucieux de Kakashi et de Yunema.

« Oh, vous êtes de retour ? » s'étonna-t-elle en essayant de masquer un hoquet.

« Tsunade-sama » répondit Kakashi, l'air grave. « L'alliance a décidé de regrouper ses forces à Kumo, nous allons devoir agir vite. Et Naruto doit être mis en sécurité avec le Jinchûriki d'Hatchibi. Qu'est-ce que vous avez appris ici ? Toute information peut être capitale. »

Le visage de l'ancienne Hokage s'assombrit.

« Je ne sais pas par quel miracle cet homme vit. Rien ne peut garantir son identité, mais rien ne peut l'infirmer non plus. »

Yunema leva ses grands yeux ambrés et dit d'une voix froide : « N'oublions pas qu'il s'agit d'un _cadeau_ de Madara, il cherche à nous embrouiller. Itachi est mort, et les morts n'ont rien à faire dans notre monde. Si vous m'accordez un peu de temps à ses côtés, je vous promets de faire le nécessaire. Nous devons nous concentrer sur la guerre. »

Kakashi et Tsunade échangèrent un regard puis hochèrent la tête de concert. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de conserver un tel fardeau... Et si Sasuke venait à l'apprendre, les conséquences pourraient être dévastatrices. Une soudaine crainte traversa l'esprit du ninja copieur. _Et si c'était ce que Madara attendait ? Et s'il voulait nous pousser à exécuter le corps d'Itachi pour le révéler ensuite à Sasuke et attiser à nouveau sa haine ?_

Les mêmes pensées semblèrent traverser l'esprit de l'Ichibiki et elle ajouta : « Laissez-moi avec lui, et allez chercher Sasuke. » avant de s'assoir à sur le bord du lit où était étendu le corps d'Itachi. Sa poitrine se soulevait régulièrement au rythme de sa respiration. Elle plaça sa main sur son front et ferma les yeux pendant que Tsunade et Kakashi sortaient en silence.

Yunema ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux quand elle sentit le chakra de Sasuke s'approcher d'elle. Elle ignorait ce que Tsunade ou Kakashi avait bien pu lui dire pour l'amener ici, mais, quelque fut sa réaction, il n'émit aucun bruit, même son souffle était à peine perceptible. La marque de protection se mit à brûler sur la peau de l'Uchiha et il laissa le chakra noir recouvrir sa main pour la poser au niveau de la poitrine de son frère.

Sasuke n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, il se laissait guider par son instinct. Quand Kakashi était venu le chercher et qu'il lui avait fait un bref résumé de la situation, la marque s'était mise à le brûler mais de façon non douloureuse, comme si la chaleur qu'elle diffusait n'était vouée qu'au réconfort.

Au moment même où il ferma les yeux, le monde bascula. L'infirmerie de la prison était devenue un lieu sombre aux contours indéfinissables. Sasuke et Yunema se tenaient debout, côte à côte, en face d'Itachi dont les sharingan brillaient de leur lueur écarlate dans la pénombre. Un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres en dépit de son air triste, mais tous gardèrent un silence absolu, sur leurs gardes, au cas où s'il s'agissait d'un piège tendu par Madara.

Itachi dégaina un long sabre et s'approcha de Yunema. Vif comme l'éclair, son jeune frère se plaça devant elle et planta son mangekyou sharingan dans ceux de son ainé. Le sourire d'Itachi ne fit que s'allonger à cette vision. Au lieu de se préparer à frapper, il retourna son sabre, et saisit la main de son frère pour lui faire agripper de force la poignée. Sasuke ne comprit pas dans un premier temps où il voulait en venir, mais comme Itachi venait de saisir la main de Yunema en le contournant pour la placer sur la même poignée, il sentit une douleur tordre son estomac.

Yunema ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder ce visage qu'elle aimait tant. Elle savait parfaitement que son devoir était d'abréger ses souffrance pour le bien de tous, mais son cœur lui hurlait de lâcher ce sabre et de se jeter dans ses bras. Pour reprendre ses esprits, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang.

« Itachi... »

Plusieurs larmes coulèrent sur la peau d'albâtre du jeune Uchiha. Ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi, les doigts entrecroisés sur le manche du sabre, à lutter contre leur douleur. Puis ils ajoutèrent leur seconde main afin d'avoir une meilleure prise sur l'arme.

Itachi prit la lame à pleine main, et, sans attendre le moindre mouvement de la part de son frère et de sa bien-aimée, se transperça le cœur. Il s'effondra dans leur bras, les serrant fort contre lui.

« Non Itachi non ! Pas encore, pas maintenant ! Reste, je t'en prie ! Je t'en supplie, Itachi ! » hurla Yunema, l'inondant de larmes tandis que Sasuke n'arrivait pas à émettre le moindre son tellement le souvenir de son ultime combat contre lui remontait dans sa gorge.

Itachi leva difficilement sa main et caressa la joue humide de la kunoichi, puis dirigea ses doigts vers le front de son frère pour lui déposer une légère tape comme il en avait l'habitude lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.

« Merci. »


	24. Amertume et douceurs

**Voilà la suite!:) j'espère que ça vous plaira... donnez moi votre avis!**

 **Attention pour les jeunes lecteurs, il y a un passage érotique H/F. (Promis le lemon Sasunaru arrivera, mais faut faire durer le plaisir!)**

 **Et je vous préviens, ce chapitre et le prochain, c'est un peu le calme avant la tempête! Bientôt de la bataille! (même si je trouve qu'au final c'est le plus dur à écrire...!)**

 **Et merci à soln96 pour tous ses commentaires par chapitre, ça fait plaisir de voir l'évolution du point de vue du lecteur! :)**

Chapitre 24

Lorsqu'ils ré-ouvrirent les yeux, Sasuke et Yunema se retrouvèrent dans la petite chambre, de part et d'autre du lit où reposait il y a quelques instants le corps d'Itachi, qui était désormais vide et froid. _Vide_.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

Sasuke ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses yeux le brûlaient ainsi et qu'un marteau s'était soudainement mit à frapper son crâne de l'intérieur.

« Genjutsu... » hasarda Yunema qui semblait être dans le même état. « Il cherche à nous punir de l'avoir trahi... »

L'Uchiha prit sa tête entre ses paumes et s'appuya de tout son poids sur le lit. « Madara... »

Yunema ravala difficilement sa salive. Elle se retenait de toutes ses forces de ne pas réduire en poussière tout ce qui l'entourait. _La haine nous va si bien._ Il devait tellement jubiler de les voir dans un état pareil, et il était hors que question que Yunema lui donne ce qu'il avait envie de voir. Une soudaine volonté la transcenda.

« Non ! » hurla-t-elle. « Je ne le laisserai pas nous manipuler ! Il veut nous voir souffrir pour que notre haine finisse par nous faire perdre la raison... »

« Il ne mérite tellement pas de porter ce nom, c'est une insulte à tout mon clan ! Je lui arracherai son identité de mes propres mains. »

« Sasuke, nos troupes vont partir demain soir pour se regrouper à Kumo. Nous allons bientôt lui régler son compte sur le champ de bataille. »

« Hn. » Il leva ses sharingan pour rencontrer ses pupilles ambrées.

« J'ai demandé à ce que tu sois dans ma division. Par contre, Kakashi a du te le dire, Naruto ne doit pas être au courant. Il est censé partir demain à l'aube pour une mission secrète afin de le mettre à l'abri... Je n'étais pas forcément très encline à cette idée, sa force aurait été la bienvenue. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de lui. » répondit-il amèrement. « Cet idiot ne nous amènerait que des ennuis. »

Yunema eut un léger sourire malgré la lourdeur qu'elle ressentait dans son estomac. Etrangement, ce dernier piège de Madara lui avait également donné un second souffle. Une volonté d'acier. Un besoin d'aller de l'avant. Sacrifier le passé pour donner à l'avenir un droit d'exister.

Après avoir marché avec Sasuke dans le plus grand silence jusqu'à l'immeuble Jônin, Yunema tourna les talons et disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

« Je savais que je te trouverai là. »

Elle réapparut sur la branche d'un arbre un peu éloigné du centre de Konoha, derrière les derniers campements. A côté d'elle, appuyé nonchalamment sur le tronc, Kakashi l'observait d'un œil peu surpris tandis qu'il rangeait son _Icha Icha Paradise_ rapidement dans sa poche.

« Yunema ! » dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait chaleureux. « Tu viens me faire ton rapport ? »

« C'était une illusion. J'ignore comment il a pu duper Maître Tsunade, mais il s'agissait bel et bien d'un Genjutsu. Il doit vouloir redonner le goût de la haine pure à Sasuke, et moi, il doit me penser déprimée et désespérée. »

« Il nous sabote nos principaux atouts dans cette guerre, si je résume. Bien que je te trouve assez sereine au final. » observa le ninja copieur.

« J'ai accepté le sacrifice d'Itachi, ça fait des années maintenant que je porte le deuil de notre relation. Il est temps d'y mettre un terme. Je ne veux plus me battre pour les morts, mais au contraire pour ceux qui sont vivants. Je veux me battre pour les enfants de Konoha, pour l'avenir du monde shinobi, et non pour pleurer ceux que j'ai perdu. Mon clan m'a laissé un précieux héritage que je dois honorer, je compte me battre avec ma fierté d'Ichibiki. Pour tous ceux que je veux protéger. On ne peut pas faire revenir les morts mais on peut éviter que les vivants ne voient leur vie abrégée par quelque folie. »

Kakashi n'en revenait pas. Il s'attendait à voir une Yunema sombre et renfermée, mais ce n'était pas du tout la femme qu'il avait devant les yeux. L'espoir brillait dans ses pupilles orangées et il sentait la sincérité et la détermination dans sa voix. Quelque part, elle avait dû être contaminée par le virus Naruto...

Elle s'agenouilla sur la branche plus près de lui et continua.

« Tu m'as fait le plus grand des honneurs en me nommant Général de Konoha, et en me confiant une division, je donnerai ma vie pour ne pas te décevoir. »

« Yunema, tu... »

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres couvertes de l'éternel masque.

« Attends. Je regrette sincèrement d'avoir quitté l'équipe Raiton, j'ai maintenant beaucoup d'années de retard. Imagine, on aurait peut-être pu combattre ensemble en première ligne et foudroyer ce Madara de malheur pour le renvoyer chez les morts ! » elle afficha un grand sourire en prononçant ces derniers mots. « Mais au final, je suis heureuse de me battre pour mon Hokage. »

Il secoua ses mèches argentées. « Je ne suis même pas digne de ce titre. Nous partons à Kumo demain soir et je laisse Tsunade et Shikaku travailler alors que je me prélasse sur un tronc d'arbre. »

« Tu es un Hokage fantastique, Hatake ! Gouverner des troupes, ça ne se fait pas tout seul, il faut savoir déléguer. La responsabilité qui pèse sur tes épaules est lourde à porter. Si le Seigneur Féodal t'a choisi, ce n'est pas pour rien. Tu es un ninja fort, qui a le sens du devoir, mais qui sait également écouter son cœur. Ceux qui t'étaient cher t'ont été pris, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tu t'es laissé envahir par la haine. Tu incarnes l'espoir et un vrai modèle pour tous les jeunes ninjas de Konoha ! »

Elle marqua une pause et son sourire s'agrandit encore en voyant l'air hébété de son ami. Du revers de la main, elle lui caressa doucement la joue.

« N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit quand je suis revenue : vis. »

« Avec cette guerre je ne suis même pas certain de revenir ici. » souffla-t-il. « J'aurais du désobéir au Sandaime quand il m'a ordonné de ne pas venir te chercher dans les montagnes. J'ai l'impression que le temps me manque affreusement... »

« Alors arrêtons de perdre ce temps précieux, Kakashi. Nous devons tous les deux apprendre à vivre, nous n'avons plus rien à perdre. »

Kakashi eût un léger instant de doute quant au sens des paroles de la kunoichi. Elle venait de lui réchauffer le cœur, alors qu'il pensait l'avoir perdue à partir du moment où il l'avait vue agenouillée auprès du corps d'Itachi.

« Yunema. » répondit-il d'un ton sérieux. « Si nous revenons vivants de cette guerre... »

Mais la jeune femme ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, elle colla ses lèvres sur les siennes à travers le masque, puis l'enlaça et lui chuchota à l'oreille : « Tu es l'avenir pour lequel j'ai envie de me battre, Kakashi. »

En toute réponse, il la prit par la taille pour disparaître ensemble dans un écran de fumée.

A peine arrivés dans ses appartements, il la plaqua contre le mur et arracha son masque pour goûter ses lèvres. Elle frissonna juste à leur contact et ferma les yeux, se délectant de la délicieuse sensation qui s'offrait à elle. Timidement, Kakashi lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure et profita de la légère ouverture de sa bouche pour caresser sa langue avec la sienne. Yunema étouffa un léger gémissement et approfondit le baiser qui ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'un besoin d'oxygène se fit sentir, et qui recommença à nouveau.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux d'une douceur étonnante puis le serra très fort contre elle, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne s'en aille maintenant. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser et il descendit ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme. Elle desserra son étreinte lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il avait envie de dire quelque chose. Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'émerveiller en observant son visage mis à nu et plongea un regard plein de tendresse dans son œil noir.

Sentir son souffle chaud contre la peau de son cou était une vraie torture. Jamais il n'avait senti de désir aussi fort le traverser, habitué à contrôler ses émotions. Mais à ce moment précis, Kakashi n'avait qu'une seule envie : lâcher prise.

« Yunema... tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux vraiment ? »

Elle passa ses doigts sous le haut de son uniforme pour lui caresser le dos, puis elle le griffa légèrement au niveau des flancs et fit jouer ses mains au niveau de son ventre pour rejoindre doucement son buste.

« Arrêtes de poser des questions idiotes et montre-moi que tes heures passées à lire _Icha Icha Paradise_ n'ont pas servi à rien ! »

Il haussa un sourcil et, prenant le défi très au sérieux, se défit des mains baladeuses de la jeune femme pour la soulever, un bras au niveau de son dos et l'autre sous ses genoux, pour la poser sur son couchage. Sans un mot, il la délivra de sa veste de Jônin et défit sa tunique noire, juste avant de se débarrasser lui-même de la partie haute de son uniforme. D'un geste ferme il saisit ses poignets et les plaqua contre le futon de telle manière à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas le déconcentrer avec ses doigts. Puis il l'embrassa fougueusement avant de s'attaquer à son cou en le léchant et le mordillant ce qui la fit gémir de plaisir. Satisfait de lui jusque là, il traça un trait avec sa langue en partant du cou et en descendant très doucement jusqu'au nombril où il entreprit de déposer plusieurs baisers. Il libéra les poignets de Yunema pour mieux caresser son corps d'une extrême douceur, de façon délicate et attentionnée. Il frôla à peine sa poitrine et passa un bref coup de langue sur les tétons durcis tout en observant l'expression de plaisir qui transparaissait sur son beau visage. Ses mains descendirent au niveau de son bassin pour faire glisser le long de ses jambes son pantalon de ninja, jambes qu'il caressa de haut en bas, tout en défaisant les bandages à ses chevilles pour la libérer de ses sandales. La voyant ainsi nue, s'offrant à lui, Kakashi ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il ne comptait pas le lui dire, mais c'était la première fois qu'il faisait l'amour à une femme, et qu'il éprouvait autant de désir en observant les harmonieuses courbes de son corps. L'attachement de Rin envers lui lorsqu'ils étaient enfant l'avait persuadé que les femmes n'étaient pas pour lui et il avait, à l'occasion, eu quelques relations masculines. Mais rien ne valait ce qu'il avait sous les yeux : un corps pâle comme la neige et doux comme la soie, contrasté par de très longs cheveux d'un violet profond, et rehaussé par un regard ambré qui le transperçait de part en part. Et surtout, il voyait Yunema sourire. Non pas son sourire habituel espiègle, mais un vrai sourire.

Elle se redressa sur les coudes puis d'un coup d'une rapidité impressionnante, elle le fit passer sous elle et le plaqua contre le matelas.

« Il n'y a pas de raisons que tu sois le seul à t'amuser. » lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Elle le couvrit de caresses, de baisers et de petites morsures, laissant ainsi sa signature dans sa chair. Continuant à le regarder avec un air taquin, elle descendit sa main au niveau de son entrejambe encore recouvert de son pantalon et le sentit se tendre de plaisir.

« Il me semble que nous ne soyons pas à égalité ! » chuchota-t-elle tout en lui retirant l'excédent de tissu.

Conservant le contact visuel, elle inséra plusieurs doigts dans sa bouche et les lécha avant de venir saisir sa virilité à pleine main. Il lâcha un petit cri étouffé à ce contact et se mordit la lèvre. Ne voulant pas être le seul à profiter, il caressa les reins puis les fesses de la jeune femme avant d'aventurer sa main entre ses cuisses vers un endroit chaud et humide qui ne semblait n'attendre que lui. Il laissa son instinct le guider ainsi que les gémissements de sa partenaire, qui continuait ses va-et-vient sur son membre.

« Si tu continues sur cette lancée, je ne vais pas tenir très longtemps... » hoqueta-t-il.

Yunema arrêta donc son petit jeu et retira la main de Kakashi de son entrejambe pour entrelacer leurs doigts. Elle se mit à cheval sur lui et l'embrassa. Puis elle avança sa bouche contre son oreille, lui mordilla le lobe puis souffla « Je te veux, Kakashi Hatake. ». De sa main libre, elle retourna vers son entrejambe et le guida jusqu'en elle. Tous deux se cambrèrent et lâchèrent un petit cri tellement la sensation était divine. Et elle le devenait encore plus à chaque ondulation des hanches de la jeune femme qui les projetaient dans un monde de plaisir.

Leur union, douce et délicate dans un premier temps devenait de plus en plus intense et sauvage. Aucun ne retenait ses cris ni ses coups de bassin, et au bout d'un temps qui ne leur parut que trop court, ils atteignirent ensemble l'extase absolue.

Enlacés nus, transpirants de leur effort, Yunema et Kakashi se regardaient avec la plus infinie tendresse. Si le monde était dur et impitoyable, il savait aussi offrir des moments de pur bonheur. Et tout deux savaient que ce moment serait peut-être un des derniers avant longtemps, ou même, à jamais.

Ils n'avaient aucune idée du temps qui passait, mais ils ne s'en préoccupaient pas. Ils profitaient de la chaleur de l'autre et de son affection. Kakashi souriait en caressant du bout des doigts les joues teintées de rose de sa coéquipière. « Au fait » lui murmura-t-il « tu ne m'as pas laissé finir ce que je voulais te dire tout à l'heure. » Il passa son pouce sur la lèvre inférieure de la jeune femme. « Yunema, si nous revenons tous deux vivants de cette guerre, voudras-tu... »

« Oui. » répondit-elle.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que je vais te demander ! » s'indigna-t-il.

« Quoi que tu veuilles, je ne pourrais te le refuser. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, tu me le demanderas quand nous rentrerons à Konoha après la guerre. Kakashi, tu es mon avenir. Nous reviendrons ou nous mourrons. »


	25. Tiraillements

**Bonjour à tous! Nouveau chapitre :)**

Chapitre 25

Sasuke resta bien vingt minutes à se rincer les mains sous l'eau froide. _Rien à faire._ Il avait toujours l'impression que le sang d'Itachi collait à sa peau. Se saisissant d'un grattoir métallique, il commença à se frotter pour évacuer toute la colère qui l'emplissait. Sa colère contre Madara qui se jouait de lui et de son frère, même mort. Sa colère contre lui-même de n'avoir pas été lucide plus tôt. La colère contre Naruto de ne pas être présent dans l'appartement pour la dernière soirée qu'ils pourraient passer ensemble. Aux premières gouttes de sang il jeta violemment le grattoir à terre en crachant son venin.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. En jurant dans sa barbe non-existante, il s'essuya rapidement les mains sur le revers de sa tunique et alla ouvrir. Une tête rose apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte et Sasuke eut un mouvement de recul à peine perceptible lorsqu'il croisa le regard émeraude de la jeune fille qui se tenait devant lui.

« Sakura, Naruto n'est pas là. »

La jeune fille lui offrit son plus beau sourire et répondit d'un ton joyeux : « Oui je sais ! Iruka-sensei l'a invité à manger des ramen avant qu'il parte en mission ! C'est toi que je viens voir Sas'ke, je ne te dérange pas ? »

Les sourcils de l'Uchiha s'arquèrent de telle manière à ce que son visage exprime un sentiment entre la curiosité et l'agacement. Cette expression réchauffa le cœur de Sakura qui avait tellement eut l'habitude de la voir par le passé.

« Hn non, vas-y, rentre. » Et il ferma la porte derrière elle.

Aussitôt seuls, elle se jeta sur lui pour l'enlacer. Si son geste aurait pu être mal interprété, Sasuke sentit immédiatement ce que Sakura voulait lui transmettre : elle avait peur pour la guerre à venir, était inquiète que Naruto soit mis à l'écart et en même temps soulagée qu'il soit revenu et se batte à ses côtés.

« Sas'ke... Je suis désolée d'avoir été si faible, si inutile. J'ai été pitoyable en essayant de te retenir avec mes larmes... Certes mes sentiments de petite fille étaient sincères, mais je n'aurais pas dû les laisser empiéter sur mon devoir de ninja. Sasuke... je suis heureuse que tu sois de retour, mais j'ai tellement peur de ce qui va suivre... Je me suis entraînée pour devenir forte, mais est-ce que ça suffira ? Comparée à Naruto et toi je... »

« Sakura. Celui qui n'a pas peur est complètement inconscient. Tes qualités de médecin seront vitales sur le terrain. Et puis... je tâcherai de te protéger. Je te dois bien ça. »

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses écarquilla les yeux tant elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle se recula et planta son regard brillant dans les orbes sombres de celui qu'elle avait tant aimé. Des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues ce qui amena Sasuke à rouler des yeux en soupirant.

« Tu ne veux pas arrêter de pleurer pour un rien ? Tu es lourde à faire ça. »

Elle essuya ses joues avec sa main et lui sourit à nouveau.

« Excuse-moi. »

C'est ce moment que choisit Naruto pour rentrer dans l'appartement, repus après les cinq bols de ramen qu'il venait d'avaler. Croyant être tout seul puisque Sasuke avait été appelé par Kakashi et Tsunade un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, il s'engouffra dans la pièce en baillant aux corneilles, le bras gauche plié derrière sa tête pour se gratter l'arrière du crâne.

« Oaaaaaaaaaaah... » fit-il en s'étirant sous le regard blasé de ses coéquipiers avant de s'arrêter net. « Aaah ! Sas'ke ! Sakura-chan ! »

« J'allais partir ! » annonça Sakura. « Naruto, je te verrai demain à l'aube pour le départ de ta mission ! Bonne soirée ! » Et elle partit aussitôt sans attendre la moindre réaction des deux garçons.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? » demanda le blond, surpris.

Sasuke haussa les épaules et maugréa un habituel « hn » et Naruto changea immédiatement de sujet comme si la présence récente de Sakura n'avait strictement aucune importance à ses yeux.

« Hey Sas'ke alors ils te voulaient quoi Kakashi et la vieille ? »

L'Uchiha se renfrogna mais daigna lui accorder une réponse. « Comme j'ai un peu _trainé_ avec l'Akatsuki, ils voulaient savoir si je connaissais le prisonnier. » En y repensant, la colère et la douleur lui serrèrent les entrailles.

« Et tu le connaissais ? »

« Non, jamais vu. De toute façon, il est mort. »

« Ah dommage, Inoichi aurait peut-être pu en retirer des informations intéressantes... Mais bon, dans tous les cas on ne va pas se laisser faire ! J'ai hâte de lui mettre une bonne raclée à Madara ! Ah et tu ne sais pas encore, mais je pars en mission top secrète à l'aube ! Je suis sûr que c'est une mission de première importante, en plus elle est de rang S ! »

« Ca ne va plus être top secret si tu le cries sur tout les toits, Usuratonkachi... »

« Je peux bien partager ça avec mon meilleur ami ! »

Sasuke n'eût qu'une envie : lui fracasser le crâne contre le mur. _Tu embrasses souvent tes amis, crétin ?_ Pensa-t-il très fort, sans rien laisser transparaître sur son pâle visage. Il tourna simplement les talons en ne donnant aucune répartie et se dirigea dans la salle de bains dans laquelle il s'enferma en claquant sèchement la porte. _Pourquoi cela m'énerve-t-il autant... ?_

Sous un flot continu d'eau chaude il essaya de mettre au clair toutes ces pensées qui l'envahissaient et tous ses sentiments qui le torturaient, en vain. La vérité, le mensonge, l'amour, la haine, son frère, Madara, l'Akatsuki, Naruto... Tout ne devenait qu'un tourbillon incessant.

Après avoir fini de préparer ses affaires pour sa mission du lendemain, Naruto faisait les cents pas dans le petit appartement. Bien une heure et demie s'étaient écoulées depuis que Sasuke était parti prendre une douche, et l'eau ne cessait toujours pas de couler.

 _Il ne s'est quand même pas endormi dans la douche ? Ou alors..._

Pris d'un soudain élan de panique il bondit au niveau de la porte de la salle de bain et frappa bruyamment plusieurs coups, sans obtenir la moindre réponse. Inquiet, il ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir et enfonça le panneau de bois peu solide pour se retrouver dans la minuscule pièce embuée.

Naruto n'avait même pas pu cligner des yeux que Sasuke avait surgit de la douche, eût la décence de s'entourer les hanches d'un linge, saisi un kunai dans ses affaires au sol et plaqué son malheureux colocataire contre le mur tout en pressant la pointe de l'arme contre sa jugulaire. Les grands orbes azurs de l'Uzumaki s'écarquillèrent. L'idée de se défendre ou de lutter ne lui traversa à aucun moment l'esprit. Il planta son regard hébété dans les sombres pupilles de son ami et put y voir une étincelle qu'il n'avait jamais vue par le passé.

 _Le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha n'est pas toujours celui que l'on croit._

D'un geste sec il envoya valser le kunai dans la douche et utilisa ses deux mains pour maintenir Naruto contre le mur. Tout son corps ruisselait d'eau et son contact de plus en plus rapproché trempait la combinaison orange de sa victime. Ses lèvres humides s'emparèrent de leurs jumelles en un baiser sauvage. Il n'hésitait pas à le mordiller jusqu'au seuil de la douleur pour lui montrer l'emprise qu'il avait : c'était _lui_ qui dominait le baiser.

Naruto se laissa aller, la sensation de Sasuke le dirigeant était plus qu'appréciable, un fantasme se réalisait. Sa peau frissonnait au contact mouillé du corps si magnifiquement bien taillé de l'Uchiha. Ce dernier fit glisser ses lèvres pour aller planter ses dents dans le cou du blond qui lâcha un gémissement laissant à penser que l'acte était plus agréable que douloureux. Puis, très doucement, il lâcha sa proie et vint lui chuchoter à l'oreille : « Tu parles de ceci à quiconque et je te ferai regretter de m'avoir connu... »

Naruto hocha la tête encore stupéfait du comportement de son ami. Il se laissa plusieurs secondes pour réaliser ce qui venait réellement de se passer, et attrapa Sasuke par le bras avant qu'il ne tourne les talons. Son regard implorait les yeux d'obsidienne, il n'avait qu'une seule envie, continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé avant d'être contraint de partir en mission au petit matin pour une durée indéterminée...

« Je peux savoir ce que tu essayes de faire ? » rétorqua l'Uchiha, l'air menaçant.

« Sask'e... je... » les mots moururent dans la gorge de Naruto qui essaya – en vain – de l'attirer de nouveau vers lui pour retrouver cette sensation de chaleur dans son corps.

« Dobe, tu as intérêt à revenir vivant si tu en veux encore. » Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres, et il rapprocha une seconde fois sa bouche du lobe de l'oreille de Naruto. « Tu me supplieras de t'achever... » Il suça le dit lobe et caressa de sa main encore mouillée mais désormais froide la joue brûlante de son partenaire qui gémit de plus belle.

« Tu ne peux pas... c'est trop cruel... »

« Je croyais que tu avais de la volonté, Usuratonkachi. »

La remarque piqua sa fierté au bon endroit. Une moue apparut sur le visage tigré de Naruto et il lui tira la langue dans un élan de puérilité.

« Teme ! Tu vas voir si tu crois que je ne peux pas me passer de toi, tu sous-estimes Naruto Uzumaki ! »

Et il sortit de la salle de bains pour plonger sur son couchage, les bras croisés.

 _Naruto. Si je me laisse emporter par cette folie qui n'anime, je ne pourrais pas aller à la guerre sans toi, et pourtant, il le faut. C'est à moi seul de rétablir l'honneur de mon clan en pourfendant celui qui salit son nom._

Le soleil n'avait pas encore fait son apparition dans le ciel noir velouté de Konoha quand Kakashi sortit de ses appartements. L'air frais qui lui battait le visage lui fit soudainement réaliser l'importance de la journée qui allait commencer. Il allait se diriger vers l'entrée du village où il devait donner les dernières instructions à l'équipe qui accompagnerait Naruto lorsqu'il sentit une présence familière derrière lui.

« Yo Kakashi ! »

L'intéressé fit demi-tour sur ses talons et observa avec un air mi-surpris mi-amusé l'homme qui venait de l'interpeller.

« Ah c'est toi. »

Le pouce levé, le sourire scintillant dans l'obscurité, avec sa combinaison moulante verte rehaussée de guêtres orange et son éternelle coupe au bol, aucun doute n'était possible : Gaï Maito venait de passer la nuit à faire le tour de Konoha sur les pouces.

« J'ai hâte d'accompagner Naruto, je sens que nous allons partager la fougue de la jeunesse ensemble ! »

« Très certainement. »

Gaï fronça ses gigantesques sourcils. Il en était persuadé, Kakashi était différent. Pour tester sa théorie, il se mit à tourner autour de son vieil ami en le scrutant de part en part.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu essayes de faire, Gaï ? »

Mais il n'obtint pas sa réponse de suite, l'ombrageuse panthère de jade – comme il aimait tant se nommer – continua à tournoyer avant de crier victoire en levant un bras au ciel. Kakashi arqua son seul sourcil visible et posa un regard interrogateur sur l'énergumène qui arrivait à le désespérer à une heure aussi matinale.

« J'ai trouvé ! » cria-t-il d'un ton joyeux.

« Trouvé quoi ? » répondit Kakashi dont le ton las laissait sous-entendre une pointe d'agacement.

« Tu t'es envoyé en l'air ! »

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent le temps que l'information arrive au cerveau fraîchement réveillé du nouvel Hokage, qui se cogna le front avec la paume de sa main. Si quelque chose ne cessait jamais de le surprendre, c'était bien les réactions de Gaï.

« Sérieusement, Gaï. Nous sommes sur le point de commencer une guerre, et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ? »

« Allez, dit-moi qui c'était ! »

« Gaï. »

« Ah non, plus drôle je vais deviner ! Hm... Quel serait ton style ? Iruka ? Non c'est du passé ça... Yamato ? Hm non, tu as les joues roses d'un homme qui a goûté aux divins baisers d'une demoiselle ! »

« Gaï. »

« Sakura est trop jeune, Kurenai est enceinte... Shizune ! »

« Gaï. »

« Non ce n'est pas ça ? Ne me dit pas que Maître-Tsunade... »

« Tu as bientôt fini ? » dit très sèchement Kakashi qui s'était remit en route.

« Je vais trouver, tu ne m'échapperas pas, Kakashi ! »

Il continua à marcher en ignorant totalement son ami qui listait toutes les femmes de Konoha une par une en y ajoutant un petit commentaire personnalisé à chaque fois. Soudain, il vit son visage se renfermer et eût un petit espoir que Gaï ait lâché l'affaire.

« Tu n'as pas fait _ça_ quand même ? »

Définitivement irrité, il s'arrêta net. « De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Tu n'as pas osé... Yunema Ichibiki ? »

Son teint vira au rouge malgré lui en se remémorant des images de la nuit passée avec la kunoichi.

« Ca ne te regarde pas, Gaï. »

« Kakashi, en temps qu'ami et rival depuis toujours, je dois te dire que tu prends beaucoup de risques ! La fiancée d'Itachi Uchiha ! »

« Et ? »

« A ta place j'en mènerai pas large ! Tu penses peut-être qu'il est mort, mais au final, qu'est-ce qu'on en sait ? Tout ça parce qu'un revenant masqué à dit à Sasuke que son frère était mort ? Qui peut vraiment s'en assurer ? »

L'estomac de Kakashi se serra, il avait encore en tête l'image de Yunema avec le corps d'Itachi dans les bras. Elle lui avait pourtant certifié que ce n'était qu'un genjutsu et qu'Itachi n'était plus de ce monde. Il rejeta en bloc les théories avancées par son ami et se dit que, après tout, cela faisait plus de huit ans que Yunema n'avait pas vu celui qu'elle aimait tant, et qu'il y avait prescription. C'était son devoir de réapprendre à vivre avec elle.

« Sérieusement, Kakashi » continua-t-il « à ta place je n'aimerais pas à avoir à attirer son courroux juste pour ça ! On a assez eu d'histoires avec lui. »

« Ca ne te ressemble pas, Gaï, de me faire la morale. »

« Yatta ! Ca veut dire que j'ai raison ? » s'écria-t-il

« Nous devons retrouver Naruto, je suis déjà en retard. » répondit Kakashi en essayant de paraître le plus neutre possible.

« J'ai trouvé, j'ai trouvé, j'ai trouvé ! »

Il soupira d'un air las. Gaï était un ami précieux, mais un ami particulièrement fatiguant.


	26. Guerre et souvenirs

**Je m'excuse d'être aussi lente pour écrire, j'ai d'autres projets en parallèle et ça me prend du temps. Mais s'il y a bien une chose que Naruto m'a apprise, c'est qu'il ne faut jamais abandonner ;) alors ne vous inquiétez pas, cette fan fic aura une fin (et j'ai même écrit un bout d'épilogue alors que la fin n'est pas encore rédigée... oui j'aime faire les choses dans le désordre!)**

 **Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre. Pas très long, et plutôt concentré sur un flashback. Vous aurez des combats pour les prochains! (promis, je les ai déjà écrits!)**

 **Merci à vous tous pour votre patience et votre soutien.**

Chapitre 26

 _Quelques jours plus tard._

La grande salle du palais de Kumo était plus silencieuse que jamais. Autour d'une grande table ovale entièrement faite de verre Kage, généraux et shinobi de haute importance lisaient des dizaines de rouleaux de parchemin avec la plus profonde concentration. Yunema étudiait en détail le profil de tous les membres de son équipe. Une vingtaine de ninjas lui avait été confiée : c'était la plus petite division de l'armée de l'Alliance Shinobi, mais certainement une des plus redoutables de par sa mobilité et sa force de frappe. Elle relut avec attention toutes les informations concernant les caractéristiques de combat et les types de chakra de chaque shinobi afin de penser aux meilleures formations d'attaque. Cette guerre n'était pas comme les autres, tous ignoraient ce qu'ils allaient affronter et devaient se préparer à toute éventualité.

Le son grave d'un gong résonna dans la salle, l'heure était arrivée. En préservant le silence établi, chaque général de division se leva, salua le groupe qui restait à Kumo pour diriger l'ensemble des opérations, et ils se dirigèrent de concert vers un balcon qui surplombait l'armée entière composée de plus de quatre-vingt mille shinobi.

La voix tonitruante du Raikage couvrit la rumeur de la foule et présenta officiellement les généraux à leur division :

« Première division : combattants à moyenne distance, général Darui ! Deuxième division : combattants à proche distance, général Kitsuchi ! Troisième division : combattants polyvalents, général Kakashi Hatake, Hokage ! Quatrième division : combattants à longue distance, général Gaara, Kazekage ! Cinquième division : unité Samouraï, général Mifune ! Sixième division : forces spéciales, général Yunema Ichibiki ! »

Yunema chercha du regard le contact de Kakashi. Ce dernier plissa son œil et leva le pouce pour lui montrer qu'il était confiant et que tout allait bien se passer. Cependant, derrière cette apparence assurée, Kakashi sentait son estomac se serrer : il ne savait pas s'il reverrait celle qui avait réussi à donner vie à son cœur de pierre. Il contempla une dernière fois le visage pâle de la kunoichi, encadré de ses longs cheveux violacés qu'elle avait laissés détachés et du bandeau de l'Alliance qu'elle avait noué sur son front. Un sourire étira le coin supérieur des lèvres de la jeune femme puis elle détacha les yeux de son Hokage pour se concentrer sur les milliers de shinobi en contrebas qui acclamaient leurs généraux.

« Que l'armée de l'Alliance Shinobi se mette en marche ! »

Au signal, elle bondit d'un geste souple et gracieux pour arriver en tête de sa division. En première ligne se trouvaient quatre ninjas d'élite aux capacités spectaculaires : Kankuro de Suna, Harukui de Kumo, Akaito de Kiri et Sasuke de Konoha. Elle remarqua que ce dernier n'arborait pas son habituelle tenue à l'effigie du clan Uchiha, mais qu'il avait adopté la tenue classique de Jonin.

L'armée se mit en mouvement. Yunema courait, les bras penchés en arrière, au devant de sa division. Elle ne pouvait plus distinguer les autres généraux car ils étaient masqués par l'épais nuage de poussière soulevé par la course des shinobi, et eût une dernière pensée pour Kakashi avant de se concentrer totalement sur les ordres qui lui avaient été donnés. Si par le passé elle avait pu être accusée de faiblesse, de désertrice, elle leur montrerait qu'elle avait toutes les capacités pour être un ninja fort en qui on pouvait avoir confiance. Une sensation agréable parcourut son corps : elle se rappela pourquoi elle était là. Yunema aimait se battre et par-dessus tout, elle aimait mener son équipe à la victoire.

 _Après plusieurs heures à naviguer dans la forêt dense, Yunema repéra le petit bâtiment de pierre que Danzo lui avait indiqué. Elle s'en approcha doucement et commença à en faire le tour pour examiner les entrées possibles lorsqu'elle sentit un corps froid et visqueux lui entourer la cheville. Aussitôt, elle substitua son corps avec une branche pour éviter la morsure du serpent qu'elle se dépêcha de cribler de kunai. « Orochimaru... grommela-t-elle. Il n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'infester la forêt avec ses animaux de compagnie... »_

 _« Yunema, quelle bonne surprise ! » s'exclama une voix rauque derrière elle._

 _« Orochimaru-sens... Orochimaru. » se reprit-elle._

 _« Hahaha ! Tu ne perds pas tes vieilles habitudes à ce que je vois ! Alors, on est venue rendre visite à son sensei qu'on a lâchement abandonné ? Tu as des remords en te disant que j'aurais pu t'apporter bien plus de puissance ? Qui sait, peut-être aurais-tu eu la force d'arrêter Itachi... »_

 _« La ferme, vieux serpent ! » cria la jeune femme. « Vous n'avez plus de pouvoir sur moi, votre marque a été scellée. Et non je ne regrette pas de ne plus être l'apprentie d'un cinglé qui met son intelligence au service des ténèbres ! »_

 _« Des ténèbres ! Tu n'as pas compris grand-chose ma pauvre... »_

 _Orochimaru se rapprocha d'elle en se léchant les lèvres de sa monstrueuse langue violacée. Il prit son visage entre ses longs doigts blanchâtres et planta ses yeux serpentins dans les orbes noirs de la kunoichi. « Gâcher un tel potentiel pour des idéaux politiques qui ne sont même pas les tiens... A qui obéis-tu ? Dans quel but ? T'es-tu au moins posé ces questions ? »_

 _« Je suis un ninja de Konoha ! Je... »_

 _« Tu es simplement l'esclave d'une société qui te manipule à sa guise. Je parie que tu es venue ici pour leur ramener Natsuko... Mais est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ? Je te connais bien, Yunema. Je sais à quel point tu aimes ton frère. »_

 _« Natsuko n'a rien à faire à vos côtés, vous ne lui apporterez rien de bon. Il court après un idéal perdu au lieu de se concentrer sur sa raison d'être : protéger Konoha. C'est un ANBU après tout ! »_

 _« C'est fou... Tu l'aimes et pourtant tu ne le comprends pas... Tu es tellement aveuglée par ton soi-disant devoir de ninja que tu oublies de faire fonctionner ton cerveau ! Natsuko m'a choisi moi – contrairement à toi qui a volontairement délaissé mes enseignements – car il sait que mes recherches pourront l'aider à atteindre son but ultime : retrouver le jutsu interdit de Yasushige Ichibiki. »_

 _« Si ce jutsu a été interdit, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison. Parfois, il est sage de ne pas déterrer le passé. »_

 _« J'imagine que c'est Hiruzen qui t'as inculqué de pareils principes ? Yunema, en tant que ton sensei –même si tu le refuses- laisses-moi te donner un conseil : méfies-toi d'Hiruzen et de Danzo. »_

 _« Et je devrais plutôt vous faire confiance ? Vous qui avez trahi votre Maître et votre village ? »_

 _Orochimaru afficha un large sourire et se repassa la langue sur ses lèvres._

 _« Natsuko est dans une clairière à deux kilomètres au nord-ouest du repaire, je l'ai envoyé s'entraîner. Voilà la preuve de ma bonne volonté, Yunema. Va voir ton frère, et peut-être qu'un jour, tu comprendras. »_

 _Sur ces paroles, il s'évanouit dans un nuage de fumée, laissant Yunema seule et perplexe. Que signifiait le comportement de son ancien sensei ? Pourquoi la laissait-il partir alors qu'ils étaient désormais ennemis ? Elle se dirigea vers la direction qu'il lui avait indiquée en prenant le plus de précautions possibles, un piège étant tout à fait envisageable._

 _Un homme était assis en tailleur au beau milieu d'une petite clairière, les yeux clos et les mains jointes. Du chakra émanait de son corps en quantités importantes. Ses épais cheveux noirs corbeau autrefois éternellement en bataille avaient été retenus en haute queue de cheval par un ruban de soie bleu. Lorsqu'il sentit une présence s'approcher de lui, il ouvrit ses paupières pour dévoiler de grands yeux aussi sombres que sa chevelure, et bondit sur ses pieds en s'armant d'un kunai._

 _« Yunema. »_

 _« Natsuko. »_

 _Yunema sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue de son grand frère. Cela faisait un an désormais qu'il avait quitté le village pour dévouer son existence à la recherche du jutsu interdit. L'idée lui avait toujours trotté dans la tête depuis son plus jeune âge mais Yunema avait pensé – à tord – qu'une fois intégré dans les ANBU, Natsuko aurait changé d'objectif et se serait donné corps et âme pour être un ninja digne de son clan. Tout avait basculé après une mission. A l'époque, Itachi, capitaine ANBU, l'avait chargé d'inspecter de détruire un laboratoire abandonné ayant appartenu à Orochimaru et il était tombé par hasard sur des documents de recherche du jutsu interdit. Son engouement premier l'avait alors ressaisit et il avait décidé de quitter Konoha pour se lancer à la poursuite du ninja légendaire afin d'acquérir ses enseignements. Son clan, pour se protéger, avait donc lancé en accord avec le troisième Hokage la rumeur de sa mort, et peu connaissaient vraiment la vérité._

 _« Il t'a fallu un an pour te décider à me rechercher pour me convaincre de rentrer au village ? Je te préviens, petite sœur. Tu perds ton temps. Ma place est ici, la tienne est là-bas, que cela reste comme ça. »_

 _« Père, Mère et Oncle Nankichi ont été tués. »_

 _Le visage de Natsuko garda une expression d'indifférence totale. Son obsession avait peu à peu effacé ses sentiments et ses émotions, ne faisant de lui qu'un pantin vivant pour atteindre un unique objectif._

 _« Et tu as fait tout ce chemin pour me dire ça ? Nous sommes tous mortels Yunema, il fallait bien que ce moment arrive à un moment où à un autre. »_

 _« Tu as perdu la raison Natsuko ! Ce sont nos parents ! Où est passé ton cœur ? »_

 _La colère et la souffrance de Yunema étaient palpables, mais cela ne toucha pas Natusko pour autant. Au contraire, il se mit à éclater de rire devant ce qu'il jugeait être la faiblesse émotionnelle de sa sœur. Elle perçut la lueur de folie dans ses sombres prunelles et sut qu'aucune parole ne pourrait le faire revenir à la raison. Il était trop tard. Alors elle dégaina son sabre et bondit sur lui._

 _« Natsuko ! » hurla-t-elle désespérément, des larmes de rage dégoulinant sur ses joues pâles. « En un jour j'ai perdu ma famille la plus proche, j'ai été trahie et déshonorée par l'homme que j'aimais et pour couronner le tout je suis en mission pour te ramener au village pour que tu sois torturé et exécuté ! Nos parents ont tout fait pour que l'on te croie mort mais la Racine est au courant de la vérité et ils veulent ta tête ! »_

 _« Hahaha petite sœur tu es trop faible pour être ninja ! Tu te laisses trop emporter par tes sentiments, tu es bien une fille ! »_

 _D'un coup habile elle le désarma et l'accula contre un tronc d'arbre, la lame prête à trancher sa carotide. La haine l'animait, ses gestes étaient sûrs, elle ne tremblait pas. Natsuko eût même une sensation de peur en lisant la détermination dans les pupilles noire de la kunoichi._

 _« Tu as raison, grand frère. Je ne suis pas faite pour être ninja, je ne peux résoudre à te laisser être torturé par la Racine. Je n'accomplirai pas ma mission, je veux te libérer... »_

 _Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du shinobi déserteur mais il s'évanouit aussitôt qu'il comprit les réelles intentions de sa jeune sœur._

 _« Je suis désolée, Natsuko. Je deviendrai forte et ferai honneur à notre clan, je te le promets. »_

 _Il essaya de se défaire de son étreinte, mais malgré ses entraînements intenses avec Orochimaru, sa sœur était devenue bien plus forte et agile que lui. Elle ferma les yeux et lui trancha la gorge._

 _« Jamais je ne laisserai Danzo te faire de mal. »_

 _Puis elle s'enfuit loin dans la forêt, sans se retourner. Curieusement, ni Orochimaru ni aucun de ses sbires ne la poursuivit._


	27. IVe Guerre

**De la bataille pour ce chapitre !**

Chapitre 27

L'équipe de Yunema courait depuis quelques heures lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à face avec une centaine d'individus blancs tous semblables les uns aux autres.

« Yunema-taijo ! » l'interpella le ninja chargé de la communication « Ce sont les Zetsu blancs dont le QG nous a parlé ! »

« Très bien, en formation ! » cria-t-elle. « Ember Doton, fosse d'obsidienne ! »

Une gigantesque crevasse aux parois recouvertes de pierre noire apparut au niveau des Zetsu blancs.

« Utilisateurs de Raiton, cette pierre a des propriétés conductrices ! Combinez vos attaques avec des utilisateurs de Suiton ! »

Sasuke bondit à plusieurs mètres au dessus de la fosse et déclencha un éclair avec son katana qui foudroya une dizaine de créatures blanches. Les attaques s'enchaînèrent, les Zetsu avaient beau ne pas être de redoutables adversaires, ils étaient avantagés par le nombre, ce qui n'inspira qu'un sentiment de défi aux yeux de la sixième division. Yunema avait entamé une véritable danse mélangeant art du sabre et taijutsu et elle semblait prendre plaisir au combat. Après tout, elle avait l'âme d'une guerrière et se sentait parfaitement dans son élément.

Les combats durèrent une bonne heure avant que la bataille n'entrât dans une nouvelle phase. Par télépathie, la division avait été prévenue de l'apparition d'Edo tensei (technique interdite permettant de manipuler des morts) un peu partout sur le front, et les réincarnations ne mirent pas longtemps avant d'apparaître.

Yunema répartit ses hommes en fonction de leurs capacités et de celles des morts qui venaient de surgir de leurs cercueils. La plupart des réincarnations étaient de dangereux criminels mais dont les aptitudes avaient longuement été étudiées par la plupart des shinobi au cas où l'occasion se serait présentée de croiser le fer de leur vivant.

« Ces deux-là sont des membres de l'Akatsuki ! » cria-t-elle en désignant Deidara et Sasori. « Ne les prenez pas à la légère ! Sas'ke, on s'occupe de celui à gauche ! »

Le dernier réincarné intriguait fortement la jeune femme. Son visage ne lui était pas connu mais lui semblait étrangement familier. Il portait de longs cheveux noirs qui semblaient masquer une cicatrice ou un tatouage sur son front. Ses sharingan écarlates ne laissaient aucun doute concernant son affiliation. Quand Sasuke s'approcha de Yunema et se prépara à bondir vers leur nouvel adversaire, elle posa une main sur son épaule et lui demanda :

« As-tu déjà vu son visage dans les archives du clan Uchiha ? »

« Non, mais il ne reste plus qu'à le faire parler. » répondit-il en dégainant sa lame.

Le jeune Uchiha s'élança, essayant de ne concentrer son esprit que sur le combat et de mettre de côté toutes ses inquiétudes envers Naruto. Mais un immense éclair noir vint le frapper de plein fouet, brisant son sabre et lui faisant activer inconsciemment le bouclier de chakra d'Itachi afin d'éviter le coup qui aurait pu lui causer de graves blessures.

« Ember raiton, lance de foudre ! » cria Yunema, choquée par l'utilisation soudaine d'une attaque de foudre noire par le réincarné.

Ce dernier n'eut aucun mal à esquiver l'attaque et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres minces.

« Ca fait plaisir de voir que mon travail n'a pas été vain ! » lança-t-il.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Uchiha ? » rétroqua-t-elle en se rapprochant de Sasuke pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas été blessé. « Et comment peux-tu manipuler l'électricité concentrée ? C'est une particularité de mon clan. »

L'individu sourit, enchaîna une série de mudra de sa main droite tout en prenant un petit objet ovale dans sa poche. Yunema n'eût pas le temps de l'apercevoir que son monde bascula pour devenir entièrement noir.

 _Vingt-quatre heures plus tard, des centaines de kilomètres plus loin._

Naruto tomba à terre une nouvelle fois, le souffle coupé. Sa mission n'était pas de tout repos, mais elle lui procurait un sentiment fort de fierté. Sentir Kyuubi coopérer de son plein gré n'avait pas été chose aisée, et le mélange de leurs chakras lui demandait beaucoup d'énergie. Il se laissa aspirer par la sensation de chute libre qu'il éprouvait lorsque son corps fusionnait avec le sol. C'est à peine s'il sentait les brins d'herbe lui chatouiller les doigts.

« Naruto ! »

Une voix bien familière le fit émerger brusquement de sa somnolence. Il se releva sur un coude, se grattant machinalement l'arrière du crâne avec sa main libre, et cligna des yeux avant de réaliser l'identité de la personne qui se tenait devant lui, les poings sur les hanches.

« Mamie Tsunade !? Que... » Sa voix s'arrêta d'elle-même en remarquant l'air grave qu'arborait le Godaime Hokage. Il bondit alors sur ses pieds et fixa les pupilles noisette brillant d'une émotion qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant chez Tsunade : la peur.

« Naruto. Il y a beaucoup de choses que je dois t'expliquer, mais le temps nous manque cruellement. Nous allons utiliser un jutsu pour nous déplacer plus rapidement, je te ferai un récapitulatif de la situation en chemin. »

« Mais, et ma mission ? Je... »

« Suis-moi, c'est un ordre ! La guerre a commencé. »

« Quoi ? Et pourquoi je suis prévenu que maintenant ? Pourquoi... »

« Ca suffit ! En route ! »

Tsunade effectua une série de signes et un halo bleuté les entoura tous les deux, permettant d'accélérer leur allure. Elle resta silencieuse pendant quelques minutes puis, voyant l'air inquiet de Naruto, se décida à lui donner les informations qu'elle jugeait primordiales.

« Sasuke va bien. » commença-t-elle, sans ignorer la couleur rosée qui monta immédiatement aux joues du blond. « Les combats ont commencé hier à l'aube et... »

« QUOI... »

« TAIS-TOI NARUTO ET ECOUTES MOI ! Ce n'est pas de mon ressort si tu n'as pas été mis au courant dès le début. Ni celui de Kakashi. C'était à la fois pour ta sécurité et pour éviter que Madara ne s'empare de Kyuubi, du moins c'est ce qu'a décrété le conseil de l'Alliance Shinobi. Ce qui est fait est fait, ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver là-dessus, il y a beaucoup plus important. »

Naruto avala douloureusement sa salive. Il craignait le pire.

« Les combats ont commencé hier comme je te disais. Madara, du moins, celui que l'on pensait être Madara, nous a combattu sur plusieurs fronts en utilisant des clones fabriqués à partir de cellules Mokuton et des morts réincarnés par une technique d'Edo-tensei – la même qu'Orochimaru a utilisé pour combattre le Sandaime. Mais ce matin, les réincarnés se sont rassemblés vers le supposé Madara pour mener le combat sur un seul front. Nous avons déplacé nos troupes le plus rapidement possible mais il y a eu de lourdes pertes... Tous les clones « Zetsu blancs » ont fusionné et ont ressuscité le vrai Madara. »

« Je ne comprends pas grand-chose... il y a deux Madara c'est ça ? »

« Non, il n'y en a qu'un, celui qui a été réincarné grâces aux clones Mokuton. L'autre, le ninja masqué qui dirigeait l'Akatsuki ne semble être que son homme de main. »

« Et les pertes ? »

Tsunade marqua une pause dans ses explications. Elle savait qu'elle donnait beaucoup d'informations d'un coup à Naruto et qu'il devait se trouver dans un état d'anxiété vis-à-vis de la santé de ses camarades. Mais il était inutile de lui mentir à présent.

« Environ la moitié des troupes n'a pas survécu à la première journée. Une partie des shinobi composant l'armée n'était pas assez entraînée, mais nous manquions de soldats... »

« C'est pour ça que j'aurais du participer dès le début ! Avec le chakra de Kyuubi... »

« Si Kyuubi tombe entre les mains de Madara, tu es conscient que notre monde est voué à disparaître ? »

« Je ne laisserai jamais ça arriver ! » s'écria Naruto en serrant ses poings, plus déterminé que jamais. Il devait sauver ses camarades. Sauver le monde Shinobi. Combattre Madara avec Sasuke. Savourer sa victoire avec Sasuke.

 _Tiens bon, teme, j'arrive !_

Tsunade reprit espoir en entendant la détermination de Naruto. Espoir qui fut vite teinté. La voix d'Ino résonna dans son crâne. « Tsunade-sama... C'est horrible... Le Quartier Général vient d'être réduit en cendres. Faites vite avec Naruto je vous en prie... Tout le monde perd espoir... Le Capitaine Ichibiki n'a toujours pas été retrouvé depuis sa confrontation avec un réincarné... »

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer et son malaise n'échappa pas à Naruto.

« Que se passe-t-il Mamie Tsunade ? »

Il vit la marque sur son front s'élargir et sentit le chakra bleu se densifier autour de lui.

« Nous devrions être sur le front dans moins d'une heure. »

Du haut de son Susanô, Madara sourit.

« Beau travail, Tobi. Le monde est bientôt à nous. Je sens qu' _il_ arrive. »

« Je le sens aussi. Que fait-on pour ceux-là ? Ils ont bientôt scellé tous les réincarnés, même si Orochimaru et les Jinchûriki semblent leur poser un peu plus de difficulté. » répondit l'homme masqué.

« On va les laisser se fatiguer un peu, je trouve ça assez divertissant comme spectacle, ils sont au bord du gouffre mentalement. Attaquer la tête de l'alliance leur a fait perdre espoir. Par contre, le petit Uchiha ne se débrouille pas trop mal ! D'ailleurs je me demandais : qu'as-tu fait d'Itachi ? »

Tobi étouffa un rire sous son masque. « Je l'ai maintenu dans un état entre la vie et la mort – quoique plus proche de la mort et j'ai laissé un Zetsu se nourrir de son chakra pour en créer une copie. J'ai ensuite envoyé la copie comme cadeau à Konoha, mais je n'ai pas bien compris ce qui s'est passé là-bas, on aurait dit que la volonté d'Itachi s'était immiscée dans le corps du Zetsu et leur a transmis un message sous forme de genjutsu. J'ai aussitôt rappelé le Zetsu pour éviter que cela ne se reproduise... »

« Et donc, Itachi est mort ? Pourquoi je ne le vois pas dans les réincarnés ? »

« Non je l'ai encore gardé, il est emprisonné dans mon Kamui. On ne sait jamais, ça pourra toujours servir pour distraire Yunema... Quoi que je ne l'ai pas encore vue sur le champ de bataille. Elle est peut-être déjà hors d'état de nuire, à moins qu'elle se soit enfuie comme à son habitude. »

« Ichibiki, c'est ça ? » demanda Madara, qui ne connaissait pas bien tous les ninjas de cette époque, bien qu'il ait eu accès aux données de la mémoire de Tobi.

Tobi acquiesça.

« Elle ne sera pas un problème. J'ai une autre idée concernant Itachi. »


	28. Uchiha

**Me revoilà! Finalement cette fic va compter un peu plus de chapitres que prévu au départ!**

 **Merci à tous pour votre soutien. En espérant que la suite vous plaise! :)**

Yunema sentit la nausée l'envahir lorsqu'elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux. Le monde tournait autour d'elle et elle ne pouvait que se cramponner au sol de toutes ses forces, un kunai planté dans la terre sèche. _Où suis-je ? Pourquoi..._ Un frisson de dégout la parcourut. Elle allait vomir. _Ce n'est pas le moment de faiblir..._

Une main s'approcha de son front, entourée d'un nuage de chakra bienveillant. Elle se sentit mieux et leva les yeux pour observer l'individu qui venait de s'agenouiller auprès d'elle. Les pupilles de ses grands yeux ambrés se contractèrent sous l'effet de la surprise. « Comment ? » souffla-t-elle.

L'homme aux longs cheveux noirs lui sourit. « Vivant ou mort, je déteste être manipulé. J'ai donc utilisé une combinaison entre un genjutsu et un jutsu spatio-temporel pour casser l'Edo-tensei et nous permettre de discuter un peu au calme. »

La jeune femme souleva un de ses sourcils en signe d'étonnement. « Qui êtes-vous et que me voulez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je m'appelle Yasushige. » Il marqua une courte pause, étudiant l'étincelle de stupeur dans les yeux de la kunoichi. « Yasushige Uchiha. Je ne sais combien de générations nous séparent, ni ce que tu connais de l'histoire de ton clan, mais je peux t'assurer que tout ce que tu as pu entendre sur mon existence est totalement faux. Et cela par ma faute. »

« Je suis désolée, Yasushige-sama, mais je pense que vous vous êtes trompé de personne. Mon coéquipier Sasuke fait partie du clan Uchiha, ce qui n'est pas mon cas. J'appartiens au clan Ichibiki, et je dois avouer que votre présentation m'a perturbée car le fondateur de mon clan porte le même prénom que vous. »

L'homme sourit à nouveau et passa une main dans ses cheveux afin de dégager les mèches qui cachaient son front, et par conséquent, son tatouage en forme d'œil.

« Le clan Ichibiki n'existe pas vraiment. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous me racontez comme histoire ? Ca suffit, laissez-moi retourner sur le champ de bataille, je n'ai pas de temps à consacrer à vos fabulations... »

Il sortit une pierre d'Ambre de son kimono et la posa au creux de la main de Yunema. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu te bats ni contre qui, mais je sais reconnaître un membre de ma famille quand j'en vois un et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'aider. D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as pas dit ton nom ? »

« Yunema Ichibiki. »

« Yunema... C'est un joli prénom. Bon écoutes-moi, ma seule façon de t'aider aujourd'hui est de te dire la vérité. »

Elle hocha la tête, sachant que s'il disait vrai elle n'aurait aucune autre chance dans sa vie d'apprendre la vérité. _De savoir à cause de quel jutsu maléfique Natsuko a sombré dans la folie._ « D'accord, mais faites vite s'il vous plaît. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de bavasser pendant que mes camarades sont en danger. En plus, j'ai une division entière à diriger. »

« On ne peut diriger les autres d'une façon juste que lorsque l'on sait se diriger soi-même. Et pour se diriger, il faut se connaître. Sais-tu qui tu es réellement ? Connais-tu tes pouvoirs ? Je vois que tu as hérité de l'Ember. Sais-tu maîtriser ce dojutsu ? »

Yunema ne répondit rien, laissant son ancêtre en tirer ses propres conclusions.

« Je vais d'abord commencer par l'histoire de ton clan. Ou plutôt, mon histoire. Quand j'étais plus jeune, les guerres étaient très régulières entre clans et nous avons subit de lourdes pertes au sein des Uchiha. Posséder le Sharingan est certes un atout, mais nos ennemis n'en n'étaient pas dépourvus. Alors on m'a envoyé en mission dans d'autres contrées afin de trouver de nouveaux pouvoirs qui pourraient nous assurer une suprématie. Pour te passer les détails de ma mission et aller droit au but je te dirais simplement que j'ai découvert des shinobi qui utilisaient la foudre et les pierres d'Ambre – et que je me suis emparé de leurs secrets pour les améliorer et leur donner une autre dimension. Que connais-tu exactement de l'Ember ? »

« Mon grand-père, Korumo-sama m'a expliqué que les pierres d'Ambre permettaient de concentrer du chakra et, en quelque sorte, d'assurer l'immortalité du clan en transmettant le dôjutsu Ember au dernier survivant. En étant la dernière Ichibiki vivante, j'ai hérité de ces pupilles ainsi que de ces traces rouges sur mon visage, et je sens que mon chakra est différent et beaucoup plus puissant. »

« Seuls certains shinobi affiliés à la foudre peuvent utiliser les pierres d'Ambre, car elles sont la source même de l'électricité. Quand je l'ai découvert en espionnant plusieurs clans du pays de la Foudre, j'ai réalisé que la puissance de l'Ember, combinée à celle du Sharingan pourrait aider les Uchiha à se démarquer, et, en assurant leur supériorité, cela aurait aidé à réduire les conflits. »

« Mais les Uchiha sont affiliés naturellement au feu, comment avez-vous fait pour vous approprier la foudre ? D'ailleurs, il faudra aussi que vous m'expliquiez pourquoi, si je suis votre descendance, je ne peux manipuler le Katon et pourquoi je ne possède pas de Sharingan. »

« J'y viens, Yunema, j'y viens. J'ai espionné ces shinobi pendant plusieurs mois, et j'ai profité d'une attaque d'un clan voisin pour subtiliser une de leurs pierres et – accessoirement, le sang d'un de leurs membres qui avait été mortellement blessé. Ensuite, j'ai pratiqué quelques expériences et j'ai développé grâce à l'échantillon de sang un jutsu permettant de connecter mon chakra aux pierres d'Ambre. Ce jutsu s'appelait _Ichibiki no jutsu_. Grâce à cette connexion j'ai pu développer mon Raiton, et j'ai commencé à concentrer mon chakra dans l'Ambre. Le problème, c'est que je n'arrivais que très mal à le concentrer, jusqu'au jour où j'ai compris qu'en utilisant l'énergie de mon Sharingan je pouvais concentrer mon chakra jusqu'à son paroxysme. D'où l'apparition de la foudre noire... J'étais tellement fier de ma découverte que j'ai eu peur de la partager. Le seul au courant était mon frère Nawaka et mon épouse. Pendant des années j'ai donc caché mes recherches sur les pierres d'Ambre, caché la marque du jutsu Ichibiki sur mon front, caché tous les jutsu de type Raiton que j'avais pu mettre au point avec la concentration du chakra. Mon petit manège fonctionnait assez bien jusqu'au moment où j'ai eu des enfants. Jamais je n'avais pensé aux conséquences génétiques que pourrait avoir le jutsu Ichibiki, et ce fut là – avec ma fierté excessive – ma plus grande erreur. Tous mes enfants sont nés avec une affiliation naturelle de type Raiton et aucun ne put activer son Sharingan car toute l'énergie nécessaire à son activation était utilisée de manière innée par leur corps pour concentrer le chakra. Quand ils ont grandit, le conseil du clan a commencé à se poser des questions, ils sont même allés jusqu'à penser que des shinobi du pays de la Foudre avaient lancé un jutsu inconnu sur mes enfants pour les transformer en espions... »

« Et ils ont voulu les éliminer. » termina Yunema d'une voix grave. Son cerveau avait du mal à assimiler toutes les informations mais elle sentait qu'elle commençait à pouvoir mettre en place les pièces du puzzle.

Yasushige hocha la tête. « Oui, ils allaient tuer mes enfants. Alors avec mon frère nous avons décidé de leur lancer un Genjutsu. C'est comme ça que nous avons inventé l'histoire du clan Ichibiki qui aurait été sauvé par les Uchiha et qui en échange se sont associés à eux pour les protéger et mettre à leur service la force du Kuro Raiton. Pour éviter que plus tard les Uchiha ne se retournent contre les Ichibiki, nous avons également inventé l'existence d'un jutsu interdit qui lierait nos deux clans et pourrait donner naissance à une arme surpuissante. Tu vas peut-être trouver notre histoire un peu tirée par les cheveux mais Nawaka et moi n'avions pas le temps d'élaborer une meilleure stratégie. C'est comme ça que lorsque nous sommes morts, la vérité est morte avec nous. Seul le mensonge de notre genjutsu a persisté jusqu'à ton époque. Jusqu'à ce que _je ne sais qui_ ne me réincarne face à toi. »

La lèvre inférieure de Yunema se mit à trembler de rage et elle ne put retenir sa colère. « Mon frère a sombré dans la folie à cause de vos mensonges ! Il a toujours couru après cette histoire de jutsu interdit ! Vous n'auriez pas pu simplement dire la vérité à votre clan ? Vous auriez du ravaler votre fierté pour vos enfants ! Parce que bien sûr vous n'avez pas connu l'humiliation de vivre en permanence dans l'ombre des Uchiha... Vous avez retiré à votre descendance leurs droits ! »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que ce que j'avais fait était bien, ni que je ne regrettais pas ma décision. Il est trop tard pour changer le passé, c'est pour ça que j'aimerais que tu changes le futur. J'espère que tu ébruiteras cette histoire afin de rétablir l'ordre des choses... »

« Et vous pensez sérieusement que l'on me croira ? Bonjour, j'ai discuté avec un mort du coup je suis un membre du clan Uchiha même si je n'ai ni Sharingan ni affinité pour le Katon ! Très crédible ! »

« C'est pour ça que je vais te faire un petit cadeau, Yunema. Quand je te ramènerai sur le champ de bataille, tu auras mes yeux. Avec l'Ember, tu pourras concentrer ton chakra même sans utiliser l'énergie qu'il te faut pour le Sharingan. Tu vas posséder ce que j'ai toujours voulu, l'achèvement ultime de mon travail : l'Ember Sharingan. »

Yunema allait répondre mais Yasushige plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.

« Il est temps pour toi de rejoindre tes camarades, nous avons assez parlé. Un petit détail dont je ne t'ai pas parlé : si tu as l'impression d'avoir tant de puissance avec l'Ember, c'est que ce dôjutsu te donne accès non seulement au chakra des pierres d'Ambres mais aussi à l'énergie naturelle qu'elles acquièrent spontanément. Tu as donc l'équivalent d'un mode sennin permanent. Fais-en bon usage, s'il te plaît. Protège notre clan... Yunema Uchiha. »

La jeune femme n'eut même pas le temps de penser qu'elle se retrouva une nouvelle fois aspirée par la technique spatio-temporelle. Elle retrouva la terre de la lande sur laquelle elle combattait quelques temps _secondes ? minutes ? heures ? jours ?_ auparavant, mais sans la sensation de nausée qu'elle avait ressenti lors de son premier voyage. Et sans ennemis. Ni alliés. Ni personne. Yunema était toute seule au milieu de nulle part.

 _Je ne l'ai même pas scellé... Comment a-t-il pu s'enfuir ? Où est passé tout le monde ? Pourquoi le contact télépathique avec le Quartier Général ne marche-t-il plus ?_

Elle se concentra sur les sources de chakra qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Deux êtres approchaient à vive allure dans sa direction.


	29. Kuchiyose no jutsu

**Voilà la suite et désolée pour l'attente !**

Chapitre 29

Sur le champ de bataille, tout devint calme en un instant.

« Assez joué ! » ricana Madara tandis que Tobi annulait l'Edo-Tensei. « Je sens qu' _il_ est prêt. Tobi, je te laisse concentrer tout ton chakra sur ton objectif maintenant. Mais avant, amènes-moi ton petit prisonnier, j'aimerais tester quelque chose... »

La peur et l'incompréhension pouvait se lire dans les yeux de chaque combattant de l'Alliance Shinobi. Tous les revenants qu'ils venaient d'affronter se mirent à se transformer en poussière et leurs âmes se mirent à monter au ciel. Pourquoi Madara avait-il décidé d'abandonner ses pantins à ce moment précis ?

Sasuke plissa les yeux. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment en plus de sa frustration de n'avoir pas conduit son combat contre Orochimaru à son terme. _Au moins, le baka est en sécurité._

« Kuchiyose no jutsu ! »

La voix lugubre de Madara fendit le silence qui venait de s'installer dans la vallée. Un craquement résonna juste après, au fur et à mesure que le sol se morcelait à l'endroit de l'incantation. Chacun retint son souffle : une effroyable figure faite en apparence de bois venait de jaillir des entrailles de la terre. Jûbi.

Tobi, de son côté, ouvrit son kaléidoscope hypnotique pour faire apparaitre une silhouette toute de noir vêtue. A la distance à laquelle il se trouvait des shinobi, rares étaient ceux qui pouvaient voir le visage son prisonnier. Mais ce genre de détail ne pouvait pas échapper aux détenteurs du sharingan ou du byakûgan. L'horreur frappa les traits des Hyûga présents, et ils convergèrent en un instant leurs regards sur Sasuke. Kakashi fit de même et sentit son cœur se serrer, voir à nouveau le visage d'Itachi inanimé dans les mains de ces nukenins le rendait malade.

Itachi Uchiha était mort dans l'esprit des shinobi, et il était intolérable de laisser son image continuer à être torturée. Sa vie n'avait été que souffrances et sacrifices, il méritait bien un peu de repos à présent.

Mais le temps que Kakashi formule ces pensées dans sa tête, en occultant volontairement tout lien possible avec Yunema – ne voulant pas être assailli par l'angoisse de son absence – il était déjà trop tard. L'image d'Itachi Uchiha venait d'être tâchée à nouveau. Madara l'avait empoigné puis avait passé un étrange bâton noir à travers son corps léthargique.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour arracher un cri de rage à Sasuke, il bondit en avant vers l'ennemi, katana dégainé et mangekyou sharingan activé.

Un rictus moqueur étira les lèvres de Madara et il lança un jutsu qui pétrifia le jeune Uchiha dans les airs avant qu'il puisse lui porter le moindre coup.

« Je n'aime pas que l'on m'interrompe lorsque je mène une petite expérience. Surtout par un avorton dans ton genre... Tu aurais pu emprunter la digne voix de ton sang mais tu as préféré rejoindre ces misérables pathétiques dans leur combat désespéré. Maintenant, meurs. Si mon expérience réussit sur ton frère, je la mènerai sur toi aussi. Ainsi, le clan Uchiha sera réuni pour plonger ensemble ce monde dans une nouvelle ère. »

Sasuke sentit la panique l'envahir, aucun de ses muscles ne voulait lui répondre, il était même incapable de respirer. Bien sûr, comme tout shinobi il était préparé à mourir à tout instant, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé être paralysé au moment fatidique, totalement vulnérable aux attaques de l'ennemi.

Madara planta alors son sabre au-travers de sa poitrine. Le hurlement d'horreur de Sakura qui s'ensuivit pouvait être entendu des kilomètres à la ronde.

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à lui asséner un second coup dans le ventre, sa lame fut bloquée par un kunai. Surpris par la rapidité de l'attaque, Madara dû se reculer de quelques mètres avant d'esquiver le raikiri qui lui était destiné. Il était hors de question que Kakashi Hatake, Hokage de Konoha, laisse périr l'un de ses anciens élèves. Lors de leur première vraie mission au pays des vagues, il avait fait cette promesse à l'équipe sept et il était temps de la tenir.

Le jutsu maintenant Sasuke se brisa et il tomba à terre dans les bras de Sakura qui s'était jetée sur lui juste à temps et elle s'empressa de commencer les premiers soins, ignorant le danger du combat qui se déroulait à proximité.

Pendant que Madara esquivait les coups de Kakashi et que Tobi s'affairait à concentrer son chakra sur Jûbi, le corps gisant d'Itachi subit une terrifiante transformation. Le bâton noir qui le transperçait se mit à produire une substance sombre qui se mit à bouillir, l'enveloppant d'un halo d'ombres. En moins d'une minute, toute sa peau en était recouverte et il se leva. Puis, il ouvrit ses paupières mais à la grande stupéfaction de chacun, ses globes oculaires avaient disparus ne laissant apercevoir que deux orbites vides. C'est sous cette forme néfaste qu'il se mit à courir vers le restant de l'armée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, ordure ? » cria Kakashi.

Les lèvres de Madara s'étirèrent pour dévoiler un sourire carnassier. « Je lui ai simplement insufflé ma volonté, d'Uchiha à Uchiha ! Et il va aller détruire votre pitoyable armée comme je lui en ai donné l'ordre. »

« Pourquoi avoir annulé l'Edo-tensei si c'est pour utiliser un autre pantin pour nous combattre ? »

« Tu es bien bavard pour quelqu'un qui est au milieu d'un combat ! »

Madara repoussa son attaque en riant mais Kakashi ne lâcha pas l'affaire et lui lança une salve de kunai.

« Réponds ! »

« Bien, bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te cacherai la vérité puisque tu vas mourir ! L'Edo-tensei nous a permis de gagner du temps, le temps qu'il me fallait pour que je me réincarne. Mon acolyte a bien travaillé, et il était inutile qu'il gâche plus de chakra à vous combattre. Jûbi va se réveiller bientôt et ce monde prendra fin. »

« Tu mens, je sais qu'il vous faut Kyûbi ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça... Bon il suffit, tu m'ennuies, j'ai un monde à changer. »

Kakashi sentit que Madara s'apprêtait à lui asséner un coup décisif. En effet, ce dernier tendit son bras dans les airs et créa une gigantesque masse de roche destinée à réduire le ninja copieur en poussière. Kakashi sentit que ses réserves de chakra étaient au plus bas. Il s'était battu toute la journée sans répit.

 _C'est donc ainsi que ma vie doit finir ? Au moins, j'ai pu protéger Sasuke. Sakura est devenue une ninja médecin très douée, je suis sûr qu'il sera sur pieds très rapidement. Gaara est encore debout, lui et l'armée arriveront à mettre l'usurpateur maléfique se faisant passer pour Itachi hors de nuire. Puis ils détruiront Jûbi, Madara, et son pantin masqué. Je ne saurais jamais qui est cet homme derrière le masque. Sa présence me trouble, j'ai l'impression de le connaître. J'ai envie de me battre. J'ai envie de voir ce monde en paix. Mais je n'ai même pas assez de chakra pour faire un clone. Yunema, est-ce que je vais te rejoindre ? Je n'espère pas. Pas tout de suite. Tu dois vivre. Prends soin de Naruto et Sasuke. En tout cas... merci. Merci de m'avoir fait vivre ces derniers jours, d'avoir brisé mes défenses._

Il ferma les yeux et attendit. Au lieu de sentir quelque chose s'écraser, il se sentit voler dans les airs. Non, quelqu'un le soulevait. Quelqu'un essayait de le sauver.

« Si tu dois mourir, je mourrai à tes côtés ! Telle est le pacte de notre inébranlable amitié ! »

« Gaï ? »

Il ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir un sourire étincelant, une coupe au bol, de gros sourcils et une immonde combinaison verte.

La masse rocheuse que constituait Madara continuait à croître et allait s'abattre sur eux d'un moment à l'autre.

« Gaï, même si tu cours assez vite il arrivera à nous viser avec son attaque... »

« Depuis quand es-tu devenu un vieux pessimiste rouillé mon cher rival ? Ah oui c'est vrai tu l'as toujours été ! »

La remarque de Gaï fit sourire Kakashi. Il était reconnaissant envers son ami qui mettait toutes ses forces pour le sauver. Gaï courait comme il pouvait, malgré l'ombre de la menace qui planait sur eux.

C'est alors que Madara déclencha son attaque, projetant sa météorite sur les deux ninjas.

L'Uchiha était tellement concentré sur son jutsu qu'il ne perçut pas la présence qu'il attendait tant.

« Futon : rasenshuriken ! »

L'attaque de Naruto atomisa la météorite de Madara avant qu'elle n'ait pu toucher le sol. Il arriva gracieusement près de la statue, le chakra de Kyûbi le recouvrant intégralement de son manteau doré, bras croisés, sourcils froncés. Derrière lui, se tenaient Tsunade et Yunema, prêtes à attaquer.

« Alors enfoiré, c'est moi que tu veux ? » lança le blond d'une voix grave.

« Kyûbi, on n'attendait plus que toi ! » répondit Madara en ricanant.

« Mon nom est Naruto Uzumaki ! Et celui de mon ami est Kurama ! On ne te laissera pas faire ! Tsunade, Yunema, allez aider les combattants je sens que leurs réserves de chakra sont à plat ! Je m'occupe de ces deux-là ! »

En se dirigeant de l'autre côté du champ de bataille, Yunema se pétrifia. Ses pupilles ambrées se posèrent sur l'assaillant à la peau noire qui visiblement posait de grosses difficultés aux centaines de shinobi qu'il affrontait seul. Un de ses jutsu lui permettait d'invoquer plus d'une centaine de terrifiantes créatures faites d'ombre. Il était méconnaissable suite à la transformation que lui avait fait subir Madara, mais Yunema sentait que c'était lui. Elle sentit la rage, la colère, la douleur l'envahir et ses yeux se brouillèrent un court instant.

Des spirales noires ornaient le tour de son iris et ce détail n'échappa à aucun ninja qui était auprès d'elle, allié ou ennemi. Yunema venait d'activer son mangekyou sharingan.

 _Itachi. Au nom de l'amour que nous avons partagé, je te promets que moi, Yunema, ninja de Konoha, vais libérer ton âme une fois pour toute afin que tu puisses reposer enfin en paix._


	30. L'ombre d'Itachi

Chapitre 30

 _Usuratonkachi..._ Sasuke s'était senti partir, absorbé par une puissance sombre mais chaleureuse et accueillante. Il avait envie de se laisser aller, de tout abandonner, uniquement pour ressentir un peu de paix et de réconfort. Mais un détail lui tirailla les entrailles et l'empêcha de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Une voix lointaine qui n'avait pas sa place sur le champ de bataille. Une voix qui aurait du rester loin de tout ça.

Il ouvrit ses yeux noirs pour rencontrer ceux de Sakura. La jeune femme était assise à ses côtés et avait posé sa main sur son front afin de pouvoir lui insuffler son chakra guérisseur. L'angoisse pouvait se lire sur ses traits mais aucune larme ne coulait de ses joues et ses pupilles émeraude brillaient de concentration et de détermination.

« Le dobe... » murmura-t-il d'une voix faible.

« Naruto est arrivé, ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui. Reprends des forces, Sasuke. S'il te plaît. »

Une grimace déforma les lèvres de l'Uchiha et il se défit du contact physique et visuel de Sakura. Ignorant ses conseils, il se leva et chercha du regard la tignasse blonde qui hantait tant ses pensées. Avant de s'éloigner, il se retourna vers la kunoichi. « Sakura, merci pour tout. »

Ses membres tremblaient sous les trop nombreux signaux d'alerte que son corps lui envoyait. Peur, colère, impatience... Tout le chakra de protection de son frère irradiait de la marque sur sa poitrine et l'enveloppait d'une aura noire. Quelque part au fin fond de sa conscience il avait noté la présence d'Itachi, du moins, une présence altérée du défunt Uchiha mais le besoin irrationnel de rejoindre Naruto avait annihilé ses capacités de réflexion. Il se sentait guidé, comme si une force suprême lui montrait le chemin de sa destinée et que ce chemin devait le mener à Naruto. Comment avait-il pu bafouer ce lien pendant tant d'années ? Ce lien qui lui semblait à présent être sa raison de vivre et de se battre... Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang et se hâta de rejoindre son ami.

A une centaine de mètres de là Yunema se tenait sans bouger, les pupilles écarquillées devant la scène cauchemardesque qui se déroulait devant elle. Tsunade posa doucement sa main sur son épaule et applique une légère pression du bout de ses doigts afin de la faire revenir au moment présent.

« Yunema, nous devons nous dépêcher de les aider. Une fois ce combat fini, il faudra revenir aider Naruto au plus vite. Malgré la force qu'il a acquise grâce à sa maîtrise de Kyûbi, je doute qu'il puisse vaincre Madara et son acolyte seul. »

La jeune femme tourna presque mécaniquement le regard afin de le planter dans celui de l'ancienne Hokage. Ses traits s'étaient creusés et durcis. Depuis sa rencontre avec l'Edo-Tensei de Yasushige, une bataille de pensées sans fin se livrait dans son esprit et il était grand temps qu'elle prît fin. Histoires de clans, jutsus interdits, dôjutsus imprévus, sentiments à vif... Toutes les questions qui bouillaient dans son crâne pouvaient attendre la fin de la guerre, ou même dans le pire des cas la fin de sa vie. La mort serait bien assez longue pour pouvoir mettre ses idées au clair.

Lorsqu'elle répondit à Tsunade, son ton glacial fut déterminé et sans appel :

« Tsunade-sama. Allez soigner ceux qui en ont besoin et envoyez immédiatement Gaara-san, Shikamaru-san ainsi que les autres amis de Naruto à ses côtés. Sakura et Sasuke doivent y aller aussi, mais je ne sens pas leur présence proche de nous, alors il faudra simplement leur faire confiance. Je m'occupe des ombres et de la malédiction d'Itachi. »

Tsunade la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. _En soi, elle n'a pas tord. Naruto sera bien plus fort entouré de ses amis et l'éveil du mangekyou sharingan de Yunema devrait pouvoir maintenir la réincarnation maléfique d'Itachi et ses invocations à distance afin qu'il ne rende pas plus difficile le combat contre Madara._ Elle hocha la tête et, sans aucun signal visible d'un côté ou de l'autre, elles bondirent en avant d'un même geste.

Yunema avait un mal de crâne inimaginable à force de sentir des sources de chakra de partout. Son dôjutsu Ember la fatiguait déjà beaucoup et l'éveil du sharingan n'arrangeait en aucun cas les choses. Elle sentait que la puissance affluait en son corps mais que sa résistance interne était rudement mise à l'épreuve. D'une part, ses sens avaient été paralysés lorsqu'elle avait sentit la présence d'Itachi, même si elle était entièrement due à un maléfice. D'autre part, elle sentait tous les chakras de personnes chères à ses yeux devenir de plus en plus faibles. Et pour couronner le tout, il régnait une atmosphère oppressante qui émanait de la statue. Mais rien de tout cela ne vint entraver la première attaque qu'elle porta : un jutsu raiton pleine puissance frappa simultanément une dizaine de créatures qui disparurent vaporisées sur le champ, ce qui eut pour conséquence de donner un regain de courage et d'optimisme aux combattants de l'alliance shinobi qui étaient toujours sur le terrain.

Après son attaque, Yunema se glissa habilement aux côtés de Gaara qui s'apprêtait à rejoindre Naruto selon l'ordre récent véhiculé par Tsunade, et lui plaça un objet froid et ovale dans la main avant de souffler à son oreille : « Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais j'ai le pressentiment que ça servira à Sasuke. Si tu le croises, donnes-la lui. » Puis elle s'éclipsa pour abattre une salve d'aiguilles de foudre sur les ombres.

La réincarnation maléfique d'Itachi, même si elle utilisât son corps, n'employait aucune technique de l'original. Sa puissance provenait certes en partie des cellules de son hôte, mais elle était transformée par l'étrange matériau qui transperçait sa chair de part en part. Ses orbites étaient vides non seulement de sharingan mais également de tout globe oculaire ce qui donnait l'impression de combattre une machine et non un être, mort ou vivant.

Si Yunema connaissait parfaitement la marque du chakra d'Itachi, pour l'avoir elle-même porté et transmis à Sasuke, elle ne la sentait pas chez l'ennemi. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose de lui qui subsistait, quelque chose que la kunoichi n'arrivait pas à nommer.

Ses pupilles ambrées striées de noir analysaient point par point les déplacements de la réincarnation. Depuis sa première attaque contre plusieurs de ses invocations, il avait remarqué sa présence et avait intensifié ses coups contre les shinobi qui le cernaient afin de se dégager au plus vite et d'aller à la rencontre de la jeune femme. Heureusement, les shinobi de l'alliance étaient coriaces et ils gagnèrent un regain d'endurance grâce aux soins que Tsunade avait juste commencé de prodiguer via une multitude de Katsuyu. Leur courage et leur persévérance permirent à Yunema d'éliminer plusieurs autres dizaines d'invocations d'ombre afin de faciliter l'accès au soin pour les combattants.

Après avoir cisaillé le plus d'ombres possible de la lame acérée de son katana, la jeune femme rangea son arme d'un mouvement fluide dans le fourreau qu'elle portait à sa ceinture. Elle passa ses doigts pâles dans les mèches violettes qui lui tombaient devant les yeux puis elle les fit passer derrière ses oreilles. Le regard braqué sur sa future cible encore en plein combat, elle joignit les mains au niveau de sa poitrine et se concentra pour accumuler le plus d'énergie naturelle possible grâce à l'Ember.

Durant ce court instant, les orbites vides du maléfice s'orientèrent vers elle comme s'ils étaient tout de même dotés de vue, négligeant l'attaque combinée de soldats d'élite de Kumo.

« Tu ne mérites pas ces yeux. »

Une voix lugubre avait réussi à frayer son chemin entre ses lèvres noircies. Sa phrase à peine finie, le jutsu des ninjas de Kumo le touchèrent au niveau du bras. Il riposta aussitôt en lançant une puissante attaque en demi-cercle afin de se débarrasser des combattants les plus proches et de se rapprocher de Yunema.

« Repliez vous ! » Hurla-t-elle. « Laissez-le-moi. »

Elle concentra une quantité importante de chakra dans chacune de ses paumes pour libérer deux chidori de foudre noire qui crépitaient aussi fort que des éclairs dans un ciel orageux. Grâce au sharingan, elle pouvait percevoir le moindre mouvement de son adversaire juste un peu en avance et réussit à atteindre l'endroit où Madara avait planté le bâton en évitant les contre-attaques. Mais, lorsqu'elle lui porta un double coup, ses chidori disparurent immédiatement comme absorbés par le matériau noir. Déstabilisée, elle put tout de même esquiver le tranchant d'un sabre d'ombre qui était destiné à entailler son flanc en bondissant sur le côté mais pas l'attaque conjointe de trois clones qui jaillirent de terre à ses pieds pour lier ses jambes à l'aide de fils de chakra. Ne maîtrisant pas assez ses dôjutsu car obtenus depuis trop peu de temps, elle n'avait pas senti précisément la transformation du chakra de la créature pour constituer les clones. _Il faut que je me concentre plus... Ce matériau est vraiment étrange, on dirait qu'il transforme le chakra absorbé en une autre source d'énergie que je n'arrive pas à distinguer..._

Jambes bloquées, elle dût concentrer la force de l'Ember dans un kunai pour couper ses liens et retrouver sa mobilité. Seulement, le quart de seconde de concentration nécessaire l'empêcha de parer un coup de pied en pleine mâchoire qui l'envoya mordre la poussière quelques mètres plus loin.

« Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Tu ne mérites pas ces pupilles ! Tu es trop faible pour m'affronter, c'est pitoyable. »

Le coin de ses lèvres s'étira pour laisser apparaître un sourire carnassier. Yunema se releva en essuyant du revers de sa manche le sang qui coulait sur son menton.

« Tu as raison, je ne mérite pas mon pouvoir. Mais ces pupilles sont un héritage de mes ancêtres alors je les porte fièrement ! Quant à toi... toi, tu ne mérites pas ce corps ! Je vais libérer l'esprit d'Itachi de ton emprise putride et te renvoyer au seul endroit où tu appartiens : dans le néant ! Tu n'es qu'une invention de l'esprit malade de Madara ! »

La créature se mit à rire à gorge déployée. « Hahahah ! Invention de Madara ? Je ne crois pas... vois-tu, je suis Madara ! »

Yunema sauta pour atterrir sur la pointe de ses pieds et dégaina son sabre qu'elle pointa vers le ciel : « Ember Raiton, furie de l'orage ! »

L'attaque dévastatrice changea totalement le paysage. Au niveau de chaque impact le sol fut déchiré par de gigantesques crevasses de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de profondeur causant un effondrement de terrain. Mais l'éclair qui frappa l'homme maléfice fut encore absorbé par le matériau incrusté dans sa chair... Il en profita pour envoyer une salve de lames d'ombre que Yunema réussit à esquiver avec l'aide de son katana.

« Tu ne comprends toujours pas... je suis la volonté même de Madara, tu ne peux me vaincre ! Aucune de tes attaques ne me détruira, rends-toi à l'évidence. »

La rage bouillait si fort dans ses veines qu'elle eût l'impression que sa peau se déchirât pour mieux la laisser s'échapper. La réalité n'était pas si loin : les premières formes d'un Susanô de couleur blanche commençaient à apparaître autour de son corps sans qu'elle n'en ait vraiment conscience. Cependant, cela n'échappa point à son adversaire qui continua ses ricanements malsains.

« Un Susanô ? Je serais presque impressionné, mais cela reste insuffisant... »

Et, sans attendre la fin de sa phrase, Yunema se précipita sur lui, entièrement guidée par son instinct. Les bras néoformés du Susanô qui n'étaient alors qu'à l'état d'os à peine dessinés bloquèrent les membres supérieurs de la réincarnation afin d'éviter la formation d'autres jutsu. Elle saisit à mains nues le morceau de métal figé dans sa poitrine et se mit à tirer de toutes ses forces. _Il y a très peu de chances que cela marche, j'espère que j'aurais assez de chakra..._

Toute son essence était absorbée par l'étrange matière. Elle sentait que la prise du Susanô s'affaiblissait de seconde en seconde et qu'elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Son énergie la quittait. Il fallait que sa force physique suffise, coûte que coûte.

Yunema lutta de toutes ses forces mais la prise du Susanô se rompit brusquement. Au moment où ses forces la quittaient et où elle allait recevoir un coup fatal de la part de son adversaire, elle sentit comme une présence très légère, à peine perceptible. _Itachi ?_

Le corps du réincarné se mit à se dédoubler et une pâle figure d'Itachi, translucide et immatérielle, se détacha de la sombre silhouette. Les doigts fantomatiques se posèrent auprès de ceux de la kunoichi et l'aidèrent à extraire le bâton. Yunema n'en croyait pas ses yeux... A ses côtés, l'âme d'Itachi l'aidait et en une fraction de seconde le matériau fut arraché de la chair, dissipant immédiatement le maléfice et rendant inanimé le corps de l'Uchiha qui chuta au sol.

Vidée de toute son énergie, le corps de Yunema suivit le corps d'Itachi dans sa chute. Aucun de ses muscles ne voulait lui répondre. La seule chose qu'elle vit avant de fermer les yeux fut le sourire de l'esprit d'Itachi avant que celui-ci ne s'envole et ne se disperse dans les airs. Elle avait au moins réussi à le libérer : désormais, il pourrait reposer en paix. Pour le reste elle s'en remettait aux autres shinobi... _Sasuke... Naruto... Kakashi..._


	31. Yumi

Chapitre 31

Kakashi sentait sa tête tourner, ses sens s'agiter, mais il ne pouvait ouvrir les yeux, comme s'il était englué dans un étourdissement forcé. Il entendait que le combat faisait rage au loin sans pouvoir savoir qui se battait contre qui, ce qui était extrêmement frustrant, d'autant plus qu'il ne comprenait pas comment il en était arrivé là. Quelques instants plus tôt, il était auprès de Gaï et avait assisté au retour de Naruto... Puis quelque chose l'avait aspiré.

En tant que shinobi et en tant qu'Hokage il se sentait doublement inutile. Certes, il avait donné ses forces pour sauver Sasuke, mais pour combien de temps au final ? Combien de vies vraiment avait-il pu épargner ? _Je suis là, immobile et misérable pendant que mes amis se battent._ Un vieux souvenir lui vint alors en mémoire : «C'est vrai que dans le monde des ninjas, ceux qui ne respectent pas les règles sont considérés comme des moins que rien. Mais ceux qui ne pensent pas à leurs camarades, sont encore pire.» _Obito... Pourquoi entends-je sa voix comme s'il était près de moi ?_

« Tu ne m'as pas oublié, Kakashi ? »

Son corps fut pris d'un sursaut et il put enfin distinguer quelque chose. Il se redressa sur un coude et écarquilla les yeux. Jamais il n'avait pensé pouvoir entendre à nouveau cette voix. Et pourtant, le compagnon qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver étant jeune était bien là, devant lui, du moins en partie. Kakashi arrivait à distinguer toute la partie gauche du corps d'Obito mais la partie droite lui apparaissait floue, comme si elle était constituée de magma.

« Kakashi... on n'a pas beaucoup de temps, il faut que tu m'écoutes » murmura Obito.

« Obito... je... »

Les mots refusaient de sortir de sa gorge serrée et il sentait déjà les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Obito posa une main froide sur sa joue et planta son sharingan dans le regard de Kakashi.

« Ecoute, je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais arriver à tenir sans que cette vermine s'en aperçoive. Grâce à nos sharingan qui sont connectés je peux enfin me libérer quelques instants de son emprise. »

« Madara manipule ton corps comme il vient de le faire avec celui d'Itachi, c'est bien ça ? »

« Madara... non, Madara est mort il y a bien longtemps. Son corps est animé de la même essence que celle qui complète le mien, et c'est également cette essence qui a pris possession du corps d'Itachi. »

« Madara est mort ? Alors qui... »

« Un être que l'histoire a oublié, Yumi Uchiha. »

Devant le regard interrogateur de son vieil ami, Obito continua. « Yumi était la femme de Madara. Elle l'aimait tant qu'elle est devenue folle de rage quand elle apprit sa relation avec Hashirama... Ne fais pas cette tête étonnée, Kakashi, même enfant j'avais entendu parler de cette histoire. Mais ce que personne n'a su, c'est que Yumi a conclu un pacte avec un ancien démon et, au prix de sa propre vie, elle a pu se transformer en essence de chakra et ainsi manipuler Madara pour qu'il tue Hashirama. Malheureusement pour elle, l'issue du combat ne fut pas celle qu'elle attendait. Elle a du attendre des années sous sa forme immatérielle pour cultiver des cellules dans le but de s'emparer du corps de son défunt mari et de mettre au point le plan Œil de Lune en se faisant passer pour lui. Elle espérait qu'avec le Tsukuyomi Infini elle pourrait revivre une belle histoire avec lui, et aussi réaliser le souhait qu'il avait depuis toujours : arrêter les conflits entre shinobi et créer un monde idéal. Tu te rappelles des clones blancs contre lesquels vous vous êtes battus et qui se sont fusionnés pour « ressusciter » Madara ? »

Kakashi hocha la tête, en se remémorant avec amertume les pertes humaines que le combat avait entraîné.

« Et bien c'étaient les cellules qu'elle a réussit à cultiver en infusant son chakra dans les restes du corps d'Hashirama... Quelle ironie. L'homme qu'elle haïssait, pour avoir aimé et tué son mari a été finalement l'élément le plus important de son plan : elle a attendu sa mort pour pouvoir utiliser les propriétés régénératrices des cellules mokuton. Mais pour pouvoir vraiment habiter le corps de Madara elle avait besoin d'un temps considérable et d'un sacré coup de main, c'est là que je rentre dans l'histoire... »

Obito marqua une courte pause. Il savait qu'il donnait beaucoup d'informations à Kakashi d'un seul coup, mais il n'aurait peut être pas d'autre occasion de le faire et il fallait qu'au moins un shinobi soit au courant de la vérité.

« Quand tu m'as vu pour la dernière fois, Kakashi, j'ai cru que c'était la fin. J'étais presque mort dans cette caverne. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement lorsqu'elle s'effondra. Mon corps a atterri dans le repère de Yumi et je ne me rappelle plus très bien ce qui s'est passé alors. Je sais que j'ai vu un vieillard – qui devait être, à postériori, un premier essai peu réussi de la réincarnation de Madara – puis j'ai senti qu'il y avait un corps étranger greffé au mien. Un clone blanc, manipulé par sa volonté, me dirige depuis. L'avantage de cette situation c'est que je peux avoir accès à ses pensées et à sa mémoire, c'est grâce à cela que je peux te raconter ce que je sais aujourd'hui. Depuis des années j'attendais le jour où je te croiserais, Kakashi. Je voulais vérifier que le pouvoir de nos sharingan échapperait bien à son contrôle, du moins pour quelques instants. »

« Obito... Si tu as accès à ses pensées, dis-moi comment te sortir de là, et nous la combattrons ensemble ! »

Le jeune Uchiha esquissa un demi-sourire.

« J'aimerais bien, 'kashi ! On a du temps à rattraper mais ce n'est pas le moment, on verra ça plus tard. Cette folie doit prendre fin ! D'après les informations que j'ai pu amasser en cohabitant avec le chakra de Yumi, il n'y a qu'une solution pour la détruire, et elle n'a rien à voir avec la force. Les meilleurs shinobi du monde n'arriveraient pas à bout de son pouvoir, elle a dû inclure cette clause dans son contrat avec le démon... Bref, je m'égare. Ce qu'il faut pour la vaincre, c'est un lien puissant entre une personne du clan Senju et une personne du clan Uchiha. Seul un tel lien pourrait provoquer une autodestruction de ses cellules. »

« Un lien ? Mais comment un lien pourrait... » Alors qu'il était en train de se poser des questions, la réponse lui apparut clairement comme une évidence. « Mais oui ! suis-je bête... je sais exactement qui pourrait la détruire ! »

« Parfait ! Quand à toi, je vais te confier une mission spéciale, il faudra que tu t'occupes de la statue de Jubi, d'accord ? Car même si Yumi est vaincue, Jubi pourrait recouvrir son autonomie, aspirer Kyûbi et détruire toute forme de vie. Dans tous les cas il est indispensable que Kyûbi reste de votre côté. Tu me promets que tu feras tout pour détruire Jûbi, Kakashi ? »

Un voile de tristesse apparut sur les pupilles du ninja copieur. « Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour tenir mes promesses, Obito... Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas avoir pu protéger Rin... »

« Tu l'as protégée d'une certaine manière, Kakashi. J'ai senti sa présence, et je sens encore sa bienveillance m'accompagner quelque part... Ne t'en veux pas. Je suis désolé mais je ne vais pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps, je sens ma volonté qui me quitte. »

« Mais Obito, tu ne m'as pas dit comment te sauver toi ? Que va-t-il advenir de ton corps une fois que Yumi sera anéantie ? »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'entendre la réponse qu'il était déjà à nouveau plongé dans le néant, sans aucune pensée ni perception possible.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, sur le champ de bataille.

« Allez Kurama ! On y va ! Senpô - Yôton Rasenshuriken ! »

L'attaque ravageuse de Naruto combinée au chakra de Kyuubi se heurta à une réplique tout aussi dévastatrice de son adversaire, ce qui eut pour effet de détruire une bonne partie du relief de la plaine rocheuse sur laquelle le combat se déroulait.

Le jeune Uzumaki se trouva projeté plusieurs mètres en arrière par l'onde de choc et mordit littéralement la poussière sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit.

« Tu ne changeras jamais dobe, toujours aussi incapable de faire la moindre attaque correctement... »

Sasuke avait senti le chakra de Naruto valser dans les airs et avait pu évaluer sa trajectoire pour le retrouver, et pour rien au monde il ne pouvait s'empêcher de critiquer sarcastiquement son ami. D'une part par habitude, et d'autre part pour cacher le soulagement qu'il éprouvait en le voyant en un seul morceau. Sous son air hautain et fier de lui, il se délectait de la vue que lui offrait le corps à terre du jeune blond. L'attaque de Madara avait déchiré une bonne partie de ses vêtements, laissant apercevoir un torse halé, parfaitement sculpté, qui ruisselait d'un mélange de sueur et de sang, lui donnant un air de bête sauvage. Et Sasuke aimait particulièrement ce côté chez Naruto.

« Je vais lui mettre sa raclée à ce vieux décrépi ! » s'écria Naruto en bondissant sur ses pieds. Ce n'est que quelques instants plus tard qu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke à ses côtés. Il avait été tellement absorbé par son combat qu'il n'avait ni senti le chakra de ce dernier, ni fait attention à sa remarque.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là Sas'ke ? »

L'Uchiha laissa échapper un rire sec.

« C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, Usuratonkachi. Aux dernières nouvelles tu étais en 'mission ultra secrète'... »

« Tsunade-baa-chan m'a tout raconté ! Et toi, teme, tu savais que c'était juste pour m'isoler et tu n'as rien fait ! Tu me le paieras plus tard ! De toute façon vous n'avez réussi à rien sans moi, vous avez même laissé tout le quartier général mourir ! Jamais je n'aurais pu tolérer une chose pareille, tu m'entends, JAMAIS !»

Au fur et à mesure, les traits de Naruto se durcissaient et son ton était teinté de colère et de tristesse.

« Naruto, comme d'habitude tu ne comprends rien. Si Madara t'attrapes, ce n'est pas que le quartier général qui mourrait, ce sont les cinq nations toutes entières ! Alors maintenant que tu es là, tu as intérêt à ne pas te rater. »

« COMME SI J'ETAIS DU GENRE A RATER QUELQUE CHOSE BAKA ! »

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel à la réaction enfantine de Naruto mais ne répliqua pas. D'ailleurs, il n'en aurait pas eu le temps. Un poing démesuré s'abattit sur eux en une fraction de seconde.

« Susanoo ! »

« Kuramaaaaaa ! »

Les deux invocations virent se compléter pour créer une barrière suprême et ainsi protéger Naruto et Sasuke de l'attaque de Madara. Les écailles violacées du Susanoo formaient une armure divine autour du renard couleur feu et les deux shinobi pouvaient sentir la puissance extrême qui émanait de la synergie entre les deux créatures.

Mais était-ce suffisant pour vaincre le monstre de chakra qu'était Madara ?


	32. Kakashi-sama

Chapitre 32

L'homme au masque orange semblât faiblir un instant, ce qui n'échappa pas à Shikamaru Nara. Il donna une brève instruction à Ino qui se chargea immédiatement de faire parvenir l'information à tous les ninjas proches. Aussitôt, une cinquantaine de shinobi entourèrent Tobi et lui lancèrent simultanément leurs attaques.

Le jutsu spatio-temporel de ce dernier lui permit d'esquiver assez aisément les attaques physiques combinées, mais s'il n'avait pas prévu quelque chose, c'était bien que la formation Ino Shika Chô puisse atteindre la perfection. Une attaque combinée travaillée depuis des décennies entre trois puissants clans de Konoha est, cela va sans dire, plus que redoutable. Shikamaru, au lieu de viser le corps de son adversaire, envoya l'une de ses ombres directement sur la pupille visible à travers le masque, empêchant donc le jutsu spatio-temporel de s'activer. Au même moment, Ino l'inonda de fréquences cérébrales afin d'empêcher tout processus de réflexion, tout en évitant le transfert de pensées afin qu'elle puisse garder toutes ses capacités. Ainsi immobilisé tant physiquement que psychiquement, Chôji put lui assener le coup de grâce, aidé par le chakra que ses camarades shinobi lui transmirent.

C'est ainsi que Tobi disparut. Si les choses avaient été simples, sa mort aurait pu être considérée comme un soulagement pour tous, un ennemi de moins à abattre. Si les choses avaient été simples…

Lorsque son corps toucha terre, il se divisa en deux parties. L'une semblait humaine, tel un corps sans vie. L'autre n'avait même pas de forme : c'était une masse de chakra, le même chakra qui animait Itachi quelques heures plus tôt. Un chakra noir, épais, un mélange typique qui dégageait l'impression d'un mariage entre un Uchiha et un démon. Il s'éleva dans les airs et se fixa sur la statue de Jubi, à l'endroit représentant un gigantesque œil muni du rinnegan. C'est à ce moment précis que tous les shinobi présent comprirent que le combat venait de rentrer dans une nouvelle phase. Peut-être même l'ultime phase, celle que personne ne souhaitait voir : le réveil de Jubi. Si la statue du monstre à dix queues était impressionnante, elle n'était en aucun cas comparable à l'aura que dégageait la créature éveillée. Son aspect physique n'avait pas franchement évolué mis à part la coloration de son unique pupille. Elle ouvrit sa gueule munie de crocs et émit un hurlement qui provoqua des tremblements à tout être vivant présent dans le périmètre. Tous les shinobi qui lui faisaient face prirent peur et, par réflexe humain, eurent un mouvement de recul. Tous, sauf le plus jeune d'entre eux, Sabakku no Gaara. Il plissa ses yeux pour mieux analyser les mouvements de la créature, et sauta agilement en direction de Shikamaru pour échanger quelques éléments de tactique.

Non, Gaara n'avait pas peur de Jubi. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il pensait réellement qu'une poignée de shinobi pourraient le vaincre. Il fallait simplement gagner du temps, et se dire que pour le moment le monstre n'avait pas atteint sa pleine puissance car il n'avait pas encore acquis le chakra de Kyuubi. Pour le moment, le plan maléfique de Madara ne pourrait pas être mis en place.

La pierre d'ambre que Yunema lui avait confiée quelques instants plus tôt le sortit de ses pensées : elle se mit à émettre de la chaleur dans sa poche. Il ne pouvait en aucun cas fuir le champ de bataille à ce moment critique, mais la chaleur que libérait l'objet ne pouvait pas être simplement ignorée. _Je dois la remettre_ _à Sasuke_. Le Kazekage libéra donc une poignée de sable et le guida mentalement afin de remettre au plus vite l'objet à son destinataire.

Avec l'aide de Shikamaru, il établit un plan assez sommaire, l'idée étant d'occuper Jûbi en le maintenant dans un espace restreint. L'équipe médicale dirigée par Sakura et Shisune se démenait pour apporter les premiers soins aux blessés du combat contre Tobi et pour les rendre à nouveau fonctionnels au plus vite. Gaara érigea un mur de sable d'une dizaine de mètres de hauteur afin de protéger ses troupes tout en permettant aux ninjas possédant des attaques de longue portée de viser le démon.

Malheureusement, le chakra et la vitalité se faisaient de plus en plus rares chez les combattants qui étaient usés par cette guerre. _Nous ne tiendrons pas très longtemps, mais nous tiendrons jusqu'au bout._

Kakashi revint à lui avec un mal de crâne comme il n'en n'avait jamais eu. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, des marteaux fracassaient ses tempes et ses orbites étaient en feu. Il passa une main sur son front par réflexe et essaya de rassembler ses idées. _Un rêve. Ce n'était qu'un rêve._ Une présence à ses côtés le fit sursauter.

« Toutes mes excuses, Kakashi-sama, je ne voulais pas vous surprendre ! » s'exclama un petit clone de Katsuyu.

« Ah c'est toi, Katsuyu ! Peux-tu me faire un compte-rendu de la situation ? »

« Mais bien sûr, Hokage-sama. Gaï-san veillait sur vous, mais il est parti rejoindre l'équipe de shinobi pour affronter Jubi, alors je l'ai remplacé et j'ai soigné vos blessures. »

« Jubi ? Que s'est-il passé ? Et pourquoi ai-je si mal au crâne ? »

« Je ne connais pas tous les détails, mais l'homme au masque a été vaincu. Le problème c'est que lorsqu'il est mort, une partie de son chakra est venu activer la statue et Jubi est revenu à la vie. Tous les shinobi se sont donc regroupés sous les ordres de Gaara-sama et lui font face.»

Kakashit palit. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester dans son coin pendant que tout le monde se battait contre un monstre aussi dangereux !

« Quand à votre migraine, elle est sûrement due à votre sharingan. Laissez-moi faire, je vais vous soulager. »

« Merci Katsuyu, mais le temps presse. Mon corps a ce sharingan depuis des années, la douleur devrait vite s'atténuer. »

« Le sharingan gauche peut-être, Kakashi-sama, mais le droit est une nouveauté pour lui. Et deux sharingan créent de nouvelles connections dans votre cortex et ouvrent des canaux de chakra dans tout votre crâne, ce qui provoque d'intenses douleurs. »

Deux sharingan ? Le cœur de Kakashi se serra. _Obito… Obito, c'était bien toi ? Qu'as-tu fait ? Jubi… tu m'as dit qu'il fallait que je combatte… et tu m'as donné l'arme pour le faire._

Il se releva doucement et observa l'horizon. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir pour le moment n'était qu'un gigantesque tas de poussière. _Gaara semble toujours être en vie à en croire tout ce sable. Il est temps que je rejoigne la partie !_

Katsuyu en profita pour grimper sur son épaule.

« Ne m'oubliez pas, Kakashi-sama ! Je reste avec vous sinon Tsunade-sama sera très en colère ! Vous ne sentirez même pas ma présence lorsque vous combattrez ! »

Pendant sa course vers le champ de bataille, Kakashi concentra tout son chakra derrière ses nouvelles pupilles et sentit la puissance affluer.

« Susanoo ! »

Les sharingan d'Obito étaient un vrai don, ils avaient acquis tellement de pouvoir que le Susanoo était parfait dès sa première invocation. Contrairement à celui de Sasuke qui était plutôt violacé et à celui de Yunema qui était plutôt blanchâtre, le Susanoo de l'impitoyable Kakashi était d'une couleur dorée, semblable à celle des rayons du soleil couchant. Une couleur chatoyante, rassurante et presque poétique pour une arme de guerre destructrice.

En arrivant devant Jubi, il dévia l'attaque du démon d'un simple geste de la paume. Les troupes reculèrent pour se placer derrière lui, sans savoir vraiment qui était aux commandes. Le chakra qui se dégageait du Susanoo était si pur et si noble que l'identité de l'invocateur n'était pas une information importante à leurs yeux. C'était un sauveur et ils allaient le suivre.

« Susanoo, Kamui raikiri ! »

Une lame faite d'électricité apparut au bout de la main droite du colosse. Lorsqu'elle s'abattit sur Jubi, le jutsu surpuissant trancha son corps en deux et le kamui en absorba une partie.

Aux yeux de tous les shinobi présents, le geste eut l'air si simple qu'ils n'en crurent pas les yeux une seule seconde. Ils avaient dansé avec la mort ces dernières heures, pour qu'un être venu de nulle part les sauve d'une seule attaque ? Mais qui était ce dieu ?

Le corps du monstre, du moins la moitié qui était toujours de ce monde, s'effrita et tomba en poussière sur le sol.

Kakashi tomba à bout de forces du haut de son Susanoo : il n'avait en effet lancé qu'une seule attaque mais y avait mit tout son chakra dedans. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, et, grâce à Obito, il avait réussi. Avant de retourner dans l'inconscience qu'il venait de quitter tout juste quelques minutes auparavant, il eut une pensée pour son ami. _Obito, merci..._

Les survivants entourèrent son corps et les exclamations fusèrent de toutes parts :

« Kakashi-sensei ! »

« C'est Kakashi-sama qui nous a tous sauvés ! »

« Hokage-sama ! »

« Hourra ! »

Seuls Gaara et Shikamaru restaient silencieux. Bien sûr, ils étaient plus qu'heureux d'avoir été sauvés par Kakashi et extrêmement reconnaissants. Cependant, la guerre n'était pas terminée tant que Madara était toujours vivant.

Katsuyu laissa Kakashi aux mains de Sakura et se faufila dans la foule pour atteindre Ino. La jeune fille pleurait de joie et enlaçait tous ses amis avec l'ardeur et la bonté qui la caractérisaient.

« Excusez-moi, Ino-san... »

En entendant la voix de la petite limace blanche, Ino s'accroupit et sourit à l'invocation de Tsunade.

« Bonjour Katsuyu, ravie de vous voir parmi nous ! »

« De même ! J'ai une petite faveur à vous demander. Kakashi-sama m'a chargée de vous faire suivre le message suivant, qu'il faudrait remettre par télépathie à Naruto au plus vite. »

Elle se pencha vers l'oreille d'Ino et lui chuchota quelque chose. La jeune fille se mit à rougir et balbutia : « Mais, mais, je ne peux quand même pas dire ça, vous n'êtes pas sérieuse, Katsuyu-san ! »

« Je suis très sérieuse ! L'avenir de notre monde en dépend ! »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? » demanda Naruto

« Occupes-toi d'autre chose, usuratonkachi ! Tu ne vois pas qu'on est en plein combat ? » répondit sèchement Sasuke

« Mais ça vole, et on dirait un peu les yeux de Yunema ! » répliqua-t-il

Sasuke haussa les épaules et se concentra pour harmoniser le chakra de son Susanoo avec celui de Kyûbi. Au bout de quelques instants, il pensa que Naruto avait lâché l'affaire. _C'était bien mal le connaitre._

« Sas'ke... »

« Si tu me reparles encore une seule fois de ton pauvre caillou volant, je te jure qu'à la fin de cette guerre je t'arrache la langue et te la fait manger dans tes ramen ! »

Naruto ignora totalement la menace de son camarade – après tout, il en avait eu l'habitude, et un Sasuke sans menaces n'était pas vraiment Sasuke – et attrapa l'objet en plein vol. Lorsqu'il saisit la petite pierre, il s'aperçut qu'elle volait grâce à un écrin de sable doré qui vint former des caractères juste devant lui : « _Pour Sasuke de la part de Yunema_ ».

« Hey Sas'ke regarde, c'est pour toi ! »

Complètement désespéré par son comportement, Sasuke daigna accorder un regard vers son partenaire, et il dut à grands regrets, admettre qu'il avait tord. Il lui arracha la pierre des mains et fronça un sourcil.

« Hn, quel rapport avec moi ? Ils n'auraient pas pu être un peu plus précis dans leur message ? Qu'est-ce que je... »

Une lueur intense jaillit de la pierre et l'interrompit. La lumière se fit de plus en plus forte jusqu'à s'éteindre complètement. La pierre revint alors froide et terne.

L'Uchiha haussa à nouveau les épaules et mit l'objet dans sa poche.

« Naruto, baisses-toi, il attaque ! »

« J'avais vu, teme ! »

Ils évitèrent ensemble un coup de katana du Susanoo de Madara.

« Bon maintenant je pense qu'il faut qu'on l'attaque par le flanc droit, mon sharingan perçoit qu'il y a plus de mal à se protéger de ce côté-là. »

Naruto l'observa avec des yeux ronds comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. Enfin pas exactement, car s'il avait vu un fantôme il se serait enfuit à des kilomètres en hurlant de toutes ses forces.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ENCORE ? » cria-t-il, visiblement énervé d'être observé de la sorte. Peut-être parce que le regard intensément bleu ne Naruto ne le laissait pas de marbre.

« Tes yeux... tes yeux ils sont différents ! »

« PEUX-TU ETRE PLUS PRECIS USURATONKACHI, AU CAS OU TU N'AURAIS PAS REMARQUE ON EST EN PLEIN COMBAT ?! »

« Tu as l'Ember. »

Sasuke le dévisagea et soupira. Il sentait bien qu'une énergie nouvelle se développait en lui, mais il n'avait vraiment pas le temps d'y accorder plus d'attention. Leur ennemi était redoutable, ce n'était pas le moment de se poser des questions, il aborderait le sujet avec Yunema à la fin de la guerre. _Si elle était toujours en vie. Si la guerre se finissait. Si lui-même était toujours en vie. Et si Naruto... non. L'idée de perdre Naruto n'avait même pas le droit d'exister._

« Ecoute, Dobe. Madara va nous réattaquer avec le katana de son Susanoo d'ici quelques instants, je le pressens. Je vais vous laisser, toi et Kûbi, prendre le contrôle de mon propre Susanoo, vous allez l'esquiver et essayer de le contrer. De mon côté, je vais attaquer le flan droit. Comme 99% de mon chakra est compacté dans le Susanoo, il ne devrait pas prendre ma présence au sérieux, il imaginera que je suis un clone. Tu comprends le plan ? »

« Bien sûr que je comprends, tu me prends pour qui ? Par contre c'est vraiment dangereux pour toi et... »

« On est en guerre, teme. Tout est dangereux. Ne foire pas cette fois, ok ? »

« Comme si c'était mon genre ! Allez, Kurama, Sas'ke, c'est parti ! »

Sasuke eut un sourire à peine perceptible. Même si cela lui tapait sur les nerfs, l'enthousiasme permanent de Naruto avait un effet bénéfique et lui donnait une force supplémentaire.

Si Madara était particulièrement puissant et rusé, son comportement laissait paraître un excès de confiance. Et qui dit excès de confiance, dit erreurs. Et c'est en ce point que résidait la force du plan de Sasuke. Qui serait assez fou pour avoir la capacité de produire un Susanoo, et de l'abandonner ?

La réponse à cette question fut le début du déclin de Madara. Pendant que Naruto et Kurama, accompagnés d'un Susanoo « vide », occupèrent le colosse bleu, Sasuke attaqua son point faible grâce à un chidori.

Ce dernier fut à peine étonné lorsqu'il exécuta son jutsu : sa couleur habituellement bleutée était devenue noire. _L'Ember doit me permettre de concentrer mon chakra comme Yunema le faisait._ Une entaille perça la carapace du Susanoo dont le chakra se dispersa très rapidement. Madara revint à terre sous son apparence humaine. Sasuke récupéra son propre Susanoo et le désactiva pour atterir devant Madara, aux côtés de son ami qui lui avait conservé son mode chakra de Kyûbi.

Un sourire carnassier orna les lèvres de l'ancien Uchiha.

« J'ai l'impression que vous commencez à prendre ce combat au sérieux, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke ! »

Naruto grinça des dents et se prépara à répondre lorsqu'une voix familière résonna dans son crâne. _Ino ?_

Il eût à peine le temps d'entendre et d'assimiler le message que Sasuke s'était déjà jeté sur Madara, katana dégainé. Il se précipita à sa poursuite et, avant même que Sasuke atteigne sa cible, il s'agrippa à sa jambe et le fit mordre la poussière, ce qui fit hurler de rire leur ennemi.

« USURATONKACHI QU'EST-CE QUE... » commença à crier Sasuke, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

« Ecoute, teme, je t'expliquerai plus tard. » Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à Madara qui visiblement était de plus en plus hilare. Il désactiva son mode chakra de Kyûbi pour revenir à la normale « Sas'ke, fais-moi confiance, s'il te plaît. _Je t'aime._ »

Les sharingan ambrés du jeune Uchiha se plantèrent dans les yeux redevenus bleus du ninja le plus imprévisible de tous les temps. Il n'ignorait pas les sentiments de son ami à son égard, mais entendre ces mots, là, maintenant, au beau milieu d'un combat, lui donnait simplement envie de le découper en rondelles. Comme une tomate.

Naruto sourit bêtement en dévoilant ses dents blanches et se jeta sur les lèvres de Sasuke. Il l'embrassa de toutes ses forces, avec toute la passion, la peur et l'envie qui le dévoraient. D'après le message télépathique d'Ino, un baiser pourrait sauver l'humanité. Devait-il y croire ? Cela n'avait aucune importance à ce moment. Il embrassait Sasuke, et quelque part, était déjà au ciel.


	33. Aniki - Fin

**Merci à tous d'avoir suivi ma fic! Ceci est le dernier chapitre, et pour la fin je lance l'alerte LEMON Sasunaru! ;) En espérant qu'il vous plaira! En tout cas ça a été un bonheur a écrire même si plus long que prévu!**

Chapitre 33

Peu surent réellement ce qu'il se passa. La plupart firent allusion à une aura de lumière, un rayon bienveillant qui avait envahit la terre. Un pouvoir si grand qu'il pouvait annihiler toute forme de haine, purifier ce monde et lui donner le nouvel espoir dont il avait tant besoin. De toutes façons, la vérité n'intéressait plus personne, il n'y avait pas besoin de comprendre. Sasuke Uchiha et Naruto Uzumaki étaient des Dieux de lumière, leur âme avait sauvé le monde.

La joie pouvait se lire dans les regards, mais personne ne parla ni ne cria. Un silence pesant régnait sur la vallée, donnant l'impression que tout était irréel. L'équipe médicale essayait d'aller au plus vite pour venir en aide aux blessés. Le corps de Yunema était allongé sous une tente, à côté de celui de Kakashi. Leur chakra était très faible, mais leur vie n'était plus en danger.

Quand elle revint à elle, plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés. Des jours... voir même des semaines. Tous les corps des shinobis morts avaient été incinérés sur le champ de bataille et tous les autres avaient été rapatriés dans leurs villages respectifs. C'est donc à l'hôpital de Konoha qu'elle se réveilla. Ses grands yeux noirs, dénués de tout reflet ambrés, se posèrent sur une figure bien familière. Des cheveux noirs de jais en bataille, encadrant un visage fin et pâle dont les traits trahissaient la fatigue.

« Sasuke... » murmura-t-elle.

Il ne répondit rien et la fixa avec ses pupilles ambrées. Sasuke haïssait ses yeux. Le regard des autres se portait déjà bien assez sur lui avant, alors avec une couleur de pupille originale, plus personne ne le laissait tranquille. Surtout pas Naruto, et il rougit à cette pensée, qu'il chassa aussitôt de sa tête.

Yunema se redressa dans son lit d'hôpital et se massa les tempes pour éclaircir un peu son esprit embrumé par tant de journées plongées dans l'inconscient.

« Je suis à Konoha ? La guerre est-elle finie ? » hasarda-t-elle.

Sasuke hocha la tête. « C'est exact. Madara a été vaincu. Kakashi a expliqué la version des faits qu'Obito a pu lui transmettre avant de mourir, il te la racontera quand il viendra te voir. »

« Kakashi est donc sain et sauf... » soupira Yunema d'un air soulagé.

« Pourquoi as-tu activé un sharingan ? Pourquoi m'as-tu transmis l'Ember ? » Sasuke ne pouvait plus se retenir, il était là pour poser des questions et ne comptait pas y aller par quatre chemins.

Yunema esquissa un léger sourire. « Il paraîtrait que nous ayons les mêmes ancêtres, Sasuke. Tu te rappelles de l'Uchiha edo-tensei que nous avons combattu ensemble ? Et bien, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé à ce moment-là, il a réussi à me communiquer un certain nombre d'informations dans une dimension parallèle. Il s'agissait du fondateur de mon clan, Yasushige. »

La kunoichi passa des heures à discuter avec Sasuke de son échange avec Yasushige. Etonnamment il parut accepter l'information que Yunema appartenait au clan Uchiha avec pas mal de légèreté, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. En réalité, Sasuke était heureux d'apprendre la nouvelle, non pas parce qu'il avait à nouveau une vraie famille, mais parce qu'au fond de lui, il savait que le clan Uchiha devrait perdurer. Et que pour perdurer, il fallait procréer. Et que pour procréer, il fallait avoir une femme. Ce que Naruto n'était définitivement pas. A partir de ce moment, il pourrait laisser Yunema s'occuper de cette tâche. Après tout, elle pouvait bien faire ça pour lui, il fallait qu'il se repose après avoir sauvé le monde...

A son habitude, et peut-être traumatisé du jour où Naruto avait fait tomber une brosse sur sa tête en essayant d'ouvrir la porte, Kakashi entra dans la chambre d'hôpital par la fenêtre.

« Yo Yunema ! Sas'ke, je crois que Naruto a fait part à tout le village qu'il voulait vraiment partager ses premiers ramen d'Ichiraku post-guerre avec toi. Tu devrais y aller avant qu'il ne raconte à tout le monde comment vous avez _réellement_ réussi à vaincre Madara. »

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, les pommettes roses, et se dirigea vers la sortie sans un mot.

Kakashi s'assit sur le bord du lit et tendit une brochette de dango à Yunema.

« Au cas où tu aies un peu faim... »

« Je vous remercie, Hokage-sama. » répondit-elle en clignant de l'œil. « Il paraît que vous avez beaucoup de choses à me raconter ! »

« En effet, Uchiha-taijo ! » se moqua-t-il. « Tu ne croyais pas quand même que ton sharingan était passé inaperçu ? »

« Pas assez en effet ! J'ai même eu le droit à un interrogatoire au saut du lit par Sasuke. »

Les deux éclatèrent de rire.

« Sacré Sasuke... Imagine sa tête lorsqu'il m'a vu avec un second sharingan ! »

« Au lieu de garder le suspense, racontes-moi tout Kakashi. Que s'est-il passé ? Il paraît que tu as obtenu des informations via Obito. »

C'est ainsi que Kakashi raconta toute l'histoire, sa rencontre avec Obito, la vérité sur la femme de Madara, Yumi, et le moyen de la détruire.

« Alors, au final il fallait que Naruto et Sasuke envoient un jutsu créé par leur deux chakras mélangés ? » demanda Yunema.

« C'est la version officielle qui a été donnée par ces deux trublions. Mais, pour avoir été celui qui a transmis l'idée via Ino, je peux te dire que ce n'est pas exactement ça. Il fallait un lien vraiment fort entre le clan Senju et le clan Uchiha. En s'embrassant, ils ont mélangé leur chakra mais également leur force vitale, et cette harmonie a détruit tout ce que Yumi avait pu construire. »

« Donc si je résume, il fallait juste qu'ils se roulent une pelle devant l'ennemi pour sauver le monde ? Kakashi, ce n'est pas des dango qu'il fallait m'amener, mais plutôt une bouteille de saké... »

Le sixième Hokage sourit, cligna d'un œil et sortit une bouteille de nulle part.

« Temeeeee ! J'ai l'impression que je vais exploser ! » se plaignit Naruto.

« Il ne fallait pas manger dix rations de ramen, Usuratonkachi ! » répondit Sasuke en levant encore et toujours les yeux au ciel.

C'est vraiment fou ce que ce Dobe lui tapait sur les nerfs. Et c'était encore plus fou ce qu'il arrivait à lui faire ressentir. Depuis la fin du combat, il avait réussit à l'éviter par peur d'affronter ses propres sentiments. Il avait réussit – en utilisant de terribles menaces – à ce que l'histoire de leur baiser magique – juste ciel, étaient-ils vraiment dans une comédie romantique ? – reste confidentielle. Seuls Kakashi, Ino et Katsuyu devraient être au courant, du moins c'est ce que Sasuke espérait. Apparemment il ignorait le pouvoir de commérage de son Hokage…

Le village ayant été en grande partie reconstruit par ses habitants durant la grande guerre, Naruto et Sasuke avaient tous les deux un appartement séparé. Sasuke était allé, après avoir gracieusement accepté de manger des ramen avec Naruto, machinalement jusqu'au sien, sans se soucier vraiment du fait que le blond ne bifurquait pas pour rentrer chez lui. C'est arrivé devant sa porte qu'il réalisa que Naruto avait peut-être envisagé de passer _toute_ la soirée avec lui, ce qui lui provoqua une sensation bizarre dans l'estomac. Il croisa les grands yeux bleus pleins d'espoir de son ami et le laissa entrer dans son salon.

« C'est vraiment morne chez toi teme ! Pourquoi tout ton appartement n'est décoré qu'en gris ? Tu n'as même mis aucune photo ! Tu aurais pu mettre celle de l'équipe 7 ! Je t'achèterai un grand cadre orange, comme ça tu penseras à... »

Naruto n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il se retrouva projeté contre le mur, Sasuke maintenant fermement ses poignets de part et d'autre de sa tête et appuyant son front contre le sien.

« Si tu es venu jusqu'ici pour critiquer ma décoration, tu peux partir tout de suite, Usuratonkachi ! » souffla Sasuke d'une voix froide et grinçante.

Il s'approcha du visage fébrile de Naruto et prit sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, mordant délicatement sa chair. Surpris par ce mélange de froideur et de sensualité, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un gémissement évocateur. Il profita que Sasuke relâchât légèrement sa prise pour capturer ses lèvres avec les siennes et glisser sa langue à la rencontre de celle de l'Uchiha. Leur baiser fut tout d'abord timide puis, au fur et à mesure que les deux protagonistes se laissaient aller, il devint de plus en plus passionné. Les mains de Sasuke avaient quitté les poignets du blond pour se plonger dans sa chevelure dorée, quant à celles de Naruto elles agrippaient fortement les hanches de Sasuke, laissant présager l'apparition de bleus dès le lendemain. Quand ils reprirent leur respiration, tous deux haletaient, les yeux dilatés et les joues roses, à la fois embarrassés et fébriles.

Naruto fixa les yeux désormais ambrés de Sasuke, ce qui n'empêchait pas de retrouver le regard qu'il aimait tant, et lui demanda : « Teme, tu es certain que c'est ce que tu veux aussi… ? Je ne veux pas te forcer à… »

Pour tout réponse, Sasuke le traina par le bras jusqu'à son lit, le jeta brutalement sur le matelas et se positionna au-dessus de lui.

« Est-ce que j'ai vraiment l'air de quelqu'un de réticent ? » lui répliqua-t-il d'un ton menaçant. « Naruto, tu vas payer pour toutes les fois où tu m'insupportes. Je te préviens, ce n'est pas parce que je ressens des sentiments profondément stupides pour toi que je vais être tendre… » Il se rapprocha de son cou pour mieux lécher sa peau au niveau de sa carotide et lui chuchota dans l'oreille : « Je vais te faire crier mon nom Usuratonkachi. Et tu me supplieras de recommencer… »

Il passa ses mains sous sa veste de ninja et lui retira tout le haut d'un seul coup. Naruto, toujours estomaqué à propos de ce qu'il venait d'entendre se laissa faire sans broncher. C'est lorsqu'il sentit une langue s'attaquer à l'un de ses tétons qu'il réalisa ce qui était en train de se passer. Il en profita alors pour mettre ses mains sous les vêtements de Sasuke et de le caresser doucement, comme s'il était fait de porcelaine. Puis Sasuke commença à lui lécher le ventre et lui mordiller sa peau, avant de lui baisser à la fois son pantalon et son boxer, laissant ainsi l'intimité de Naruto à l'air libre.

Naruto se mit à rougir mais son embarras fut vite oublié quand la langue de Sasuke se mit à caresser son sexe, d'abord lentement puis avec de petits mouvements circulaires au niveau du gland lui arrachant des gémissements que Sasuke trouvait horriblement sexy.

« Sasuke… hm… Sasuke, je veux aussi te toucher, c'est pas juste, tu es encore habillé… »

L'Uchiha releva la tête et fixa les orbes bleus du Jinchuuriki. Il effectua un mudra de sa main droite et ses vêtements disparurent dans un écran de fumée.

Naruto éclata de rire. « Sérieusement, tu as un jutsu pour te déshabiller ? »

Le visage de Sasuke ne se dérida à aucun moment et pour se venger de la moquerie de Naruto, il s'attaqua à la peau sensible de ses testicules, tout en prenant dans sa main sa propre érection qui commençait à être douloureuse.

Naruto n'en revenait pas de voir ce spectacle : l'homme au physique le plus parfait du monde, son âme sœur, son ami et son rival, nu à genou entre ses cuisses. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous il n'osait pas imager Sasuke dans une telle position…

Sasuke remonta embrasser Naruto qui s'empressa de le caresser à tous les endroits qu'il pouvait atteindre. Il avait une préférence pour son torse, finement musclé, et son dos, bien dessiné, mais aussi ses cuisses et ses fesses, fermes au toucher, mais encore plus pour son sexe qui lui rappelait que Sasuke éprouvait bel et bien un vrai désir pour lui.

Après un temps considérable passé à s'embrasser, se caresser et se lécher, Sasuke prit le visage de Naruto entre ses mains et l'observa attentivement. Il aimait vraiment tous les détails : la peau dorée, les petites moustaches de chat, les grands yeux azuréens, et cette bouche rose qu'il pourrait passer le reste de sa vie à embrasser.

« Naruto » demanda-t-il d'une voix grave. « As-tu déjà fait… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Naruto agita négativement sa tête. « Et toi… ? »

Sasuke répondit également par la négative. Il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet et en sortit une petite bouteille de lubrifiant. Après en avoir recouvert ses doigts, il glissa sa main entre les fesses de Naruto qui écarta ses cuisses pour lui permettre un meilleur accès. Au départ, Naruto trouva la sensation étrange, il n'était pas habitué à être touché à un endroit aussi intime, mais il se décontracta au fur et à mesure que Sasuke faisait des petits massages circulaires autour de son entrée, et il sentit un plaisir intense lorsqu'il introduisit un de ses doigts. Malgré les menaces proférées plus tôt, Sasuke agissait avec une extrême douceur et semblait très attentif à la moindre réaction de Naruto.

Comme le blond semblait prendre du plaisir, il ajouta un deuxième doigt et commença à leur donner un mouvement régulier. Un certain endroit semblait provoquer des réactions plus vives de la part de son partenaire : Sasuke le garda bien en mémoire pour plus tard, il comptait bien le faire crier…

« Sasuke, je ne sais pas où tu as appris tout ça mais c'est… waw… »

Sasuke sourit légèrement et se pencha pour l'embrasser. « Tu es prêt pour partager cette sensation avec moi, dobe ? »

« Plus que jamais, teme… »

L'Uchiha retira délicatement ses doigts et aligna son sexe face à l'entrée de Naruto, puis le pénétra très lentement pour le laisser s'habituer à cette nouvelle sensation. Le visage de Naruto se crispa de douleur mais le mal laissa très rapidement place à une vague de plaisir, encore plus intense que celle qu'il avait expérimentée quelques instants plus tôt. Il hocha la tête pour faire signe à Sasuke qu'il pouvait bouger. Sasuke instaura donc un rythme assez rapide, se servant des gémissements de Naruto comme indicateur. De temps en temps, il ralentissait, pour repartir de plus belle et atteindre le point qu'il avait bien gardé en mémoire grâce au sharingan.

« Sasuke… Sasuke ! Je vais, je vais venir Sasuke ! »

Naruto criait de plaisir et faisait une pléthore de sons que Sasuke ne pensait pas pouvoir entendre un jour. Quand il atteignit l'orgasme, l'Uchiha se retenait déjà depuis quelques minutes, et il en profita pour se laisser aller dans le même élan que Naruto.

Après avoir repris ses esprits il se retira et s'affala à côté de lui, la tête contre son épaule. Naruto se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue, puis se blottit contre lui en ramenant le drap du lit sur eux.

« Je t'aime, Sasuke. Plus que tout. »

« Hn. »

Naruto sourit. Depuis des années qu'il le connaissait, il savait déchiffrer tous les hn de Sasuke. Et celui-là était sûrement le plus beau, celui qui résumait leur histoire, leur raison d'être et leur avenir. Un vrai hn d'amour.

Le jour d'après se tint une grande cérémonie. Il n'y eut pas de fête pour célébrer la fin de la guerre, mais un recueillement pour honorer les morts et remercier les combattants. Kakashi, vêtu d'un costume traditionnel noir, s'exprima devant le village tout entier. Il expliqua à tous l'histoire qu'Obito lui avait transmise et le rôle de Konoha dans cette guerre, de manière très sobre, presque professorale. Kakashi étant Hokage, il ne pouvait laisser l'émotion prendre le dessus, il était de son devoir de garder un masque de pierre.

Tout le monde s'agenouilla à la fin de son discours, et alluma une lanterne, symbole de prière pour les morts. Sasuke ferma les yeux et pensa à Itachi, l'homme qu'il avait tant haï à tort. Il sentit son cœur se serrer fort et les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais il se refusa à les laisser couler. _Aniki… Pardonnes-moi._

Quand il ouvrit ses paupières, il vit Yunema qui était agenouillée juste devant lui. Sur son kimono noir était brodé le symbole du clan Uchiha.

 _Aniki, tu peux reposer en paix. Le clan n'est pas mort, il va se reconstruire et devenir la fierté de Konoha. Je travaillerai dur pour ce village que tu aimes tant, je te rendrai fier. A un moment, je pensais vouloir devenir Hokage mais qui suis-je pour prétendre à cette place ? Après Kakashi, succèdera Naruto. Et je serai dans l'ombre pour l'aider à maintenir la paix. Je n'ai pas besoin de gloire, j'ai simplement besoin de deux choses : voir son sourire, et savoir que toi aussi tu souris en me regardant de l'au-delà. Je t'aime Aniki._

Sasuke ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps.


End file.
